Fatum
by Samantha Blue1405
Summary: Un trío de amigas dan con un curioso sitio web en una noche de tragos, y pactan contratar los peculiares servicios que ofrece la todopoderosa y aterradora The Agency. Y cuando Rin conoce a un enigmático hombre que trabaja para ésta, su normal y exitosa vida quedará de cabeza. Pero en el mundo nada es lo que parece, y la situación se tornará más y más peligrosa y extraña para ellas.
1. Chapter 1: La Maldició de Las Contables

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Fatum**

 _Por: Samantha Blue1405_

 **Capítulo 1: La Maldición de las Contables**

" _… Mi estrategia es_

 _que un día cualquiera_

 _no sé cómo ni sé_

 _con qué pretexto_

 _por fin me necesites._ "

Táctica y estrategia – Mario Benedetti.

" _Debo estar loca para estar haciendo esto…_ ", se dijo, y no por primera vez. Vio a su derecha, a su amiga Sango, que levantó la mirada en cuanto sintió que la veía. Y Rin vio brillar en sus ojos el mismo pensamiento. Y, es que, ¡realmente debían estar locas, muy locas, para estar haciendo esto! ¡Dios, no lo podía creer! ¡Sus padres iban a matarla! Y sus hermanos la trozarían en pedacitos.

— Sólo iremos allí y lo cancelamos, ¿sí? —le dijo Rin, con una sonrisa trémula y poco convencida.

— ¡¿Cancelar?! ¡¿Casi diez mil dólares?! —chilló Sango, llamando la atención de las personas que entraban con ellas a aquel lujosísimo edificio, que ninguna de las dos podría costearse de buenas a primeras. No sin aunar esfuerzos. Como habían hecho.

— ¡Chssss! —apremió, caminando impaciente hacia el moderno y lustroso mostrador de la recepción, obligando a Sango a acelerar el paso.

Rin se caló la capucha del abrigo casi hasta los ojos para que nadie pudiese reconocerla. Sango captó que debía hacer lo mismo, y la imitó. Debían ser sigilosas. Nadie, nadie nunca jamás debía saber que ellas habían hecho algo así. Así que debían actuar con reserva, como espías o ninjas.

— ¡Son diez mil dólares! ¡Dólares! —le siseó Sango contrariada, con los dientes tan prietos que le costó entenderle—. Ni sé cuánto es eso en yenes.

Rin le dedicó una mirada rebosante de escepticismo. Sí lo sabía. Ambas lo sabían muy bien. Eran contables en una farmacéutica que exportaba medicamentos costosísimos a varios países, y sabían la tasa de cambio exacta de por lo menos diez de las divisas más importantes del mundo a esa precisa hora. No por nada las habían enviado juntas a apagar un incendio corporativo en Kioto.

— Y, entonces, ¿vas a subir? —le retó Rin, altanera—. ¿De verdad?

— ¡Nooooo! —exclamó, mitad incredulidad mitad reproche. Más reproche que incredulidad, rectificó—. ¡Estamos juntas en esto, Rin Higurashi! ¡Juntas!, ¿me escuchas? ¡Vamos!

— Ayame también, y… ¡Ya ves!, nos dejó plantadas.

— Ah, pero tú no eres Ayame —tildó, viendo con recelo la recepción.

Rin también le echó un vistazo, contiendo el impulso de salir corriendo despavorida. Se habían detenido a medio camino del mostrador, en mitad del atestado vestíbulo con suelos de mármol y arañas de cristal sobre sus cabezas, y ninguna de las dos era capaz de dar un paso más. Rin tenía las manos heladas y podía jurar que las de Sango estaban peor, agarrotadas.

— Y nos conocemos desde hace años —añadió Sango, queriendo darle más peso a su argumento, apelando a la lealtad innata de Rin. Rin era la colega más leal que alguien podía tener. La mejor.

" _Dos años y un mes para ser precisos_ ", pensó Rin con un suspiro. No sólo eran colegas, eran mejores amigas. Se conocieron cuando Sango había entrado a trabajar en la farmacéutica y Rin ya llevaba un par de años allí. Rin había hecho su pasantía en esa empresa y ascendido desde entonces; ahora era parte importante de la compañía. Y la compañía era parte importante de su vida.

La única parte de su vida, a excepción de su familia, tildó con amargura.

Especialmente desde que se dio cuenta que su prometido, ex prometido, se corrigió, resultó no ser su media naranja. La razón: Rin prácticamente vivía en la farmacéutica, con sus cuentas y números… y los poetas no se llevan muy bien con los números, ¿o sí?

Y para colmo, su flamante ex prometido se gastó todos los ahorros que habían hecho juntos para la boda y redecorar su nidito de amor en… ¡pagar un agente literario que le prometió convertir su estúpido libro de poemas en un _best seller_!

Rin gruñía y pataleaba en su fuero interno nada más recordarlo. No era mucho dinero, y no habría sido mucho problema si él se lo hubiese consultado antes de retirarlo de la cuenta mancomunada, y especialmente si… el supuesto agente literario no hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra en cuanto él le entregó el dinero. Rin volvió a gruñir. " _¡Estúpido!_ "

Y ahora, irónicamente, ella estaba a punto de gastar casi esa misma cantidad de dinero. Técnicamente, ya la había gastado. Y no fue más inteligente que su ex. Y tampoco tenía opción de solicitar la devolución del dinero. Eso era parte de los términos y condiciones del contrato que tan eufórica y borrachamente habían aceptado las tres: Sango, Ayame y Rin.

— ¿Recuérdame porqué estamos haciendo esto?

Sango cambió el peso de un pie a otro, hundiéndose más en su abrigo antes de sisear:

— ¡Porque son diez mil jodidos dólares!

— Bueno… tres mil trescientos treinta y cuatro dólares, redondeando —caviló en voz alta—. Tres mil trescientos treinta y cuatro, tú; tres mil trescientos treinta y cuatro, Ayame; y tres mil trescientos treinta y cuatro, yo.

— Cinco mil cada una en este momento —le corrigió alzando las cejas.

Y Rin maldijo por lo bajo a Ayame. De nuevo. En realidad, estaban metidas en este lío gracias a ella. Y la muy embaucadora y vil se… ¡se enfermó!

— Bien, entonces, pregunta tú —dijo empujando a Sango a la recepción.

Sango ahogó un grito y abrió los ojos de par en par, sacudiendo enérgicamente la cabeza.

— ¡Tres mil trescientos treinta y cuatro dólares! —canturreó Rin, mordaz. Y rumió—: Ya perdí casi tres mil por cortesía de mi ex, y estoy casi segura de poder darme el lujo de perder otros tres mil, o cinco mil, como sea.

No era millonaria ni mucho menos, pero tenía un trabajo estable que amaba y le pagaban bien. Rematadamente bien. Y por viajes de negocio como éste, recibía una jugosa bonificación adicional aparte de tener los gastos cubiertos. Gracias a todo esto, tenía su propio apartamento desde hacía más de un año; no muy grande ni ostentoso, eso no era su estilo, pero sí era bonito y acogedor y, lo más importante, ¡suyo! ¡Suyo y decorado a su entero gusto! Y como no pagaba alquiler y comía en casa de sus padres todas las noches, sus gastos eran mínimos y su cuenta de ahorros bien podría soportar perder esos estúpidos tres mil trescientos treinta y cuatro dólares.

Sin embargo, Sango no, pensó Rin con evidente congojo. Sango acababa de divorciarse de su infiel marido. ¡E infiel era poco para esa sabandija rastrera! El hijo de perra le había puesto el cuerno con cuanta estudiante universitaria y paciente ligera de cascos le había pasado por las narices. Mientras tanto, Sango creía llevar un feliz matrimonio de casi cinco años con el prestigioso doctor Miroku Ishida, que daba clases en la facultad de medicina de la Universidad de Tokio.

Sango lo había conocido en su anterior empleo como contable de una pequeña clínica, y él la había perseguido como un perrito faldero a todas horas del día, llevándole flores y chocolates, e invitándola a salir; desbordando galantería y encanto por cada poro, hasta que finalmente Sango aceptó y, tres meses más tarde, se casaron.

Y curiosamente, no hacía más de tres meses, la pobre Sango lo había descubierto todo. Y fue horrible: Lo había pillado jugando al doctor en la camilla de su consultorio con una pasante pechugona ocho años menor que ella, con absolutamente nada más que el estetoscopio en el cuello. Ni siquiera un jodido condón.

El resto de las mentiras de Miroku había caído por su propio peso, como un castillo de naipes. Sango había llorado a mares, y Rin no sólo fue su paño de lágrimas, sino su hombro de apoyo y la niñera del pequeño Kohaku durante las citaciones al juzgado. El divorcio había terminado apenas unas semanas atrás, y Sango ganó la custodia del bebé. Pero cuidar sola de un niño no era tarea fácil, y necesitaba de cada centavo para ello y para pagar las cuentas del abogado.

Rin suspiró abatida. Poetas y médicos estaban absolutamente descartados en su lista de preferencias. Y los contables también, por tacaños.

Y por todo esto, Rin se había ofrecido a acompañar a Sango a Kioto. La farmacéutica no era muy antigua, pero había crecido a un ritmo vertiginoso durante los últimos cinco años, obligándolos a abrir una segunda sucursal en Kioto. Sin embargo, ése lugar era La Sucursal del Infierno. Cualquier aberración logística, contable y de ingeniería ocurría allí, tras los muros grises y blancos de aquel edificio. Y Ayame, la nueva gerente del departamento de contabilidad del edificio, estaba a punto de volverse loca apagando incendios.

Para controlar el fuego, los altos jefes en Tokio habían decidido enviar a Sango, pero ella estaba tan contrariada con el tema del divorcio, que Rin se ofreció a ir también. Los altos jefes, que habían pensado que Rin preferiría no tener que hacerse cargo personalmente de esos asuntos, estuvieron encantados con la idea. ¡Kioto realmente necesitaba ayuda! Y si tenían a la sub-gerente de Tokio (próxima gerente de Tokio en unos meses) y a Sango, su asistente, para ayudar y entrenar a la nueva gerente de Kioto, estarían más que felices y tranquilos. ¡Lo que sea con tal de no perder más dinero y frenar la cadena de catástrofes de Kioto!

Alguien pasó muy cerca de ellas en el vestíbulo. Sango miró a Rin de arriba abajo y torció el gesto, visiblemente asustada.

— ¿Sabes qué?... Iré yo —resolvió Rin, compadeciéndose de ella—. Después de todo, fui yo quien más insistió.

— No, yo lo haré —puso una mano sobre el brazo de Rin, esbozando una sonrisa trémula—. Estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea como tú.

— Querrás decir, borracha.

Muy a su pesar, ambas sonrieron nada más recordarlo.

Luego de una semana de arduo trabajo en La Sucursal del Infierno, habían conseguido mantener el barco a flote y encausarlo por buen camino. Así que decidieron ir al apartamento de Ayame y celebrarlo con cervezas y comida barata y grasienta.

A media noche, estaban tan borrachas que cada una soltó sus penas, sentadas en el suelo en torno a la mesita de café. Sango lloraba por ser tan estúpida de haber confiado ciegamente en un encantador mujeriego redomado, y Rin se reía de sí misma por ser tan estúpida de haber confiado ciegamente en un hombre que vivía más en las poéticas nubes que en el mundano suelo. Mientras tanto Ayame… Ayame sólo las miraba perpleja, calladita, sin dejar de beber como irlandés.

Y, de pronto, ¡Boooommm!

Ayame les soltó una bomba: ¡Frecuentaba un sitio de citas!

¡Y no cualquier sitio de citas!

Rin y Sango abrieron los ojos como platos. Se vieron de hito y en hito, luego examinaron a Ayame de pies a cabeza, tan ebrias como para no notar que estaban siendo imprudentes. Y, siguiendo por la línea de imprudencias, la acribillaron con preguntas indiscretas de todo tipo.

— ¿Cómo está eso? —había hipado Rin, que soltaba la lengua por los tragos o los nervios.

Sango la apoyó con una cabeceada, dando otro sorbo a su cerveza.

— Es un sitio web —les explicó Ayame, luego de abrir otra botella y beber un gran, gran trago—. Pides los… _servicios_ de un hombre anónimo y pagas por él.

— ¿Y si no es lo que esperas? —fue la achispada preocupación de Rin. ¿Podría ser calvo o tener verrugas, no? Se estremeció y bebió más cerveza.

— Siempre lo son —ronroneó Ayame, con una mirada conocedora y radiante.

— ¡Pagas por un polvo! —exclamó Sango finalmente, horrorizada—. ¡Es ilegal! **[1]**

¡Qué rayos importaba que fuera ilegal!, pensó Rin, el punto era que Ayame era preciosa y no tenía necesidad de eso. Si quisiera un polvo, sólo tenía que ir a algún bar en minifalda y guiñar uno de sus impactantes ojos verdes musgo para tener a una decena de hombres a sus pies. Gratis.

— ¡Un buen polvo! —Se defendió Ayame, echando atrás un reluciente mechón de cabello color zanahoria ondulado, como de revista—. ¡Un _polvazo_! Y no me preocupo por que me pongan el cuerno —vio a Sango, y luego a Rin—, o… me roben.

 _¡Touché!_ , admitieron las otras dos, chocando sus botellas medio vacías.

— Además… no siempre pago por el polvo —se jactó con una sonrisa pícara y un brillo especial en sus ojos, bebiendo otro trago.

Rin y Sango abrieron más los ojos y la boca, si es que era posible, atragantándose con una patata frita.

— ¡Explícate! —demandó Sango con la boca llena, al tiempo que Rin tragaba a duras penas su patata.

— No puedes escoger el caballero…, o la dama, dependiendo de tus gustos. Pero tú puedes indicar si deseas el mismo empleado de la última vez. Y él a su vez decide si desea volver a verte o no, sólo si tú lo pides, claro… ¡Llevo meses viendo sólo a uno! —suspiró ensoñadoramente, tal vez por el licor—. Sé que ve a otras, y no me importa. Es su trabajo, no puede evitarlo, pero… —volvió a suspirar—. Nos vemos sin cobrarme… —y mordisqueó un _nugget_ de pollo.

— ¿Cómo, sin cobrarte?

— Sí. ¿No depositas el dinero por adelantado a la… agencia, o lo que sea? —dijo Rin.

— Sí, pero él me lo regresa cuando nos vemos.

— ¡Ooh! —dejó escapar Sango, con una expresión tan bobalicona como la de Ayame.

Rin suspiró, rascándose la cabeza, alborotando más su larga melena azabache. ¿Era el alcohol o no entendía bien?

— Espera, pero… ¿nunca han intentado verse? Fuera de… de la cama, quiero decir.

— No. Y lo prefiero así —zanjó. Por su expresión retraída, ambas notaron que no hablaría más. Pero las sorprendió, añadiendo—: ¡¿Para qué querría verlo fuera de la habitación, si sé que joderá mi vida?!

Rin y Sango asintieron despacio, percatándose del muy sutil tinte de desesperación en su voz. Ciertamente, salir con un gigoló no era algo agradable. En especial si él no podía dejarlo por cuestiones de dinero o algo peor. Mucho peor. Y Ayame no necesitaba esa clase de problemas en su vida. Era la gerente contable de la sucursal de una compañía en ascenso, y debía guardar cierta imagen. Y, definitivamente, no podría llevar a un gigoló a las fiestas de navidad de la compañía, eso era seguro.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en que ni siquiera comieron ni bebieron, sólo jugaron con las botellas en sus manos sin verse. Ayame parpadeaba muy rápido.

— Estoy pensando en pedir a otro; especificarlo en mi solicitud —bebió un largo trago, luego otro—. Pero, creo que me… me acostumbré a él —admitió entre dientes. Luego clavó en ellas esos inquietantes ojos, suspicaces y astutos—. Y ustedes dos… ¡necesitan un _polvazo_!

Rin se atragantó con la cerveza, y ésta casi le salió por la nariz. Sango hiperventiló y empezó a hipar sin control.

— ¿Perdón? —consiguió decir Rin, con sus grandes y bonitos ojos marrón chocolate bien abiertos. Sango no paraba de hipar e hipar.

— Bebe un trago —le aconsejó Ayame a Sango, que obedeció mansamente—. Se me ocurre que… —Ayame sonrió. Una sonrisa lobuna— ¡Pidamos unos tíos! ¡Juntas! ¡Las tres! —chilló emocionadísima, y Sango hipó más y más.

Rin sacudió la cabeza y dejó su cerveza a un lado. No más licor.

— ¡Sí! —Insistió Ayame, trayendo su computadora en cuestión de segundos y entrando al sitio—. Con dos será suficiente.

— No —dijo Sango tajante. E hipó—. Acabo de dejar de acostarme —hipó— con un mujeriego, no me acostaré con un gigoló.

— Están sanos. Mira. —Le enseñó las políticas del sitio, llamado "The Agency", establecidas en un e-mail de confirmación del servicio, que había recibido escasos días atrás, después de consignarles el dinero—. El uso de preservativos es obligatorio, debes exigirlo y él o ella lo exigirá también. Y los dos deben lavarse antes y después de... ya-saben-que. Puedes demandar si te ocurre algo. Es una agencia seria y, al parecer, muy popular en las altas esferas de la ciudad. Por eso son tan costosos. No contratan a cualquiera y no cualquiera puede costearse un polvo de estos.

— Disculpa que me entrometa pero, ¿cuántas veces habías pedido uno de esos antes de que…, ehm, tu chico, o lo que sea, dejara de cobrarte? —inquirió Rin, tratando de disipar la densa nube de alcohol de su cabeza, y pensar como lo que era: una sensata y decente contable.

— Dos. Una a principios de este año, y luego, la segunda vez en julio, lo conocí.

— Es decir… ¡¿que no te cobra desde la segunda vez que se vieron?! —Chilló Rin, y esta vez sí tuvo que darle otro sorbo a su cerveza, hasta acabarla—. ¡Pero estamos a octubre! ¡Se ven desde hace meses!

— Bueno… Yo tenía la intención de pagarle cuando pedí sus servicios la segunda vez —protesto un tanto ofendida, pero sin borrar la sonrisa bobalicona—. Y la tercera.

— Y después ya lo tomaste como una especie de… ¿cita semanal? —apuntó Sango, que acababa de recuperarse del todo de sus hipidos.

Ayame lo dudó un segundo, pero asintió.

— ¡Lo ven! Por eso debo ver a otro.

— Debes conseguirte un novio, Ayame —tildó Rin con sequedad—. ¡De verdad!

Irónicamente, Ayame estaba más jodida que ella o Sango. ¡Era increíble!

— No puedo —masculló Ayame por lo bajo, con la botella pegada a la boca.

Rin abrió la boca y los ojos, horrorizada.

— ¡Ooohhh! —jadeó, y gritó—: ¡Estás enamorada de ese sujeto!... ¡Y ni siquiera sabes su nombre!

Ayame esquivó su mirada, pero Rin vio cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Había tanto, tanto dolor y anhelo, tanta desesperación en su mirada, que a las otras dos también se les empañaron los ojos y un nudo se estancó en sus gargantas.

— ¡Somos un desastre! —Gimió Sango, cruzando el pequeño espacio que la separaba de Ayame y pasando un brazo por su espalda—. Esto es como… ¡La maldición de las contables!

Rin admitió que quizá tenía una pizca de razón. Una pizca del tamaño de Júpiter. Y se limpió la comisura de un ojo con dedos trémulos. ¡Pobre Ayame!

— Necesito que sepa que no quiero verlo más, ¿entienden? —dijo recostada en el hombro de Sango, tratando en vano de ocultar el temblor de su voz y con sus ojos verdes cada vez más encharcados y rojos.

Rin extendió la mano y tomó la suya, y le dio un apretón.

— ¿Y si… él decide buscarte?

— Imposible —sacudió la cabeza, limpiándose la nariz con una servilleta de papel—. Va contra las políticas de la agencia. The Agency no da nuestros datos a sus empleados. Ningún dato más allá del nombre de usuario. Incluso lo dice el sitio web, y también el e-mail de confirmación.

No había mayor intimidad entre cliente y empleado más allá de un _nickname_ y sexo de alquiler. ¡Y Ayame bebía los vientos por ese tío!

— Y… si alguien _hackea_ el sitio y los roba, como ocurrió con ese sitio de citas clandestinas en Norte América —apuntó Rin, enarcando sus negras cejas sin soltar la mano de Ayame.

— Imposible —repitió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No dejas tu cuenta bancaria, ni ningún dato tuyo a parte de tu _nickname_. Así es como te identificas en el hotel, o dónde sea que solicites el servicio. Tienen diferentes lugares, mira —explicó, enseñándoles el flamante catálogo de The Agency.

Había toda clase de hoteles y spas reconocidos, y apartamentos y cabañas propiedad de la agencia, todos por demás lujosísimos y extendidos por la mayor parte del país. ¡Con razón sólo las altas esferas podían costear un servicio así!

— La tarifa varía según el lugar —les explicó Ayame—, la cantidad de empleados que solicites, y cosas así, supongo.

— Pero, para registrarte y obtener tu _nickname_ debes dejar tu nombre.

Sango le dio la razón a Rin con una cabeceada, y Ayame pareció considerarlo.

— Sólo es tu nombre y tu número de identidad.

Rin le lanzó una mirada diciente. Eso eran más que suficiente para acabar con cualquiera.

— Es para efecto de las políticas, cuando aceptas los términos y condiciones: No puedes contactar al empleado bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si te lo encuentras de casualidad, debes hacer como que no lo conoces —enumeró con los dedos—. No debes revelarle tu nombre real ni permitir que él lo haga durante la cita, ni comentarle a nadie quién es y qué hace. Entre otras cosas. Y las mismas reglas aplican para el empleado. Es un contrato.

Demasiadas reglas, y a Rin ya le dolía su alcoholizada cabeza. No podía pensar del todo claro.

— O sea… que… ¿estamos haciendo algo ilegal justo ahora? —chilló Sango, viendo al portal de The Agency con sospecha, como si ellos pudiesen saberlo aún a través de la computadora. O como si en cualquier momento The Agency fuera a derribar la puerta del apartamento y llevarlas presas.

— Nop. No les estoy diciendo quién es, ¿o sí?... Y no es proxenetismo ni prostitución: lo que suceda en las tres horas de cita con tu acompañante, o sea el sexo —cuchicheó ahuecando las manos en torno a su boca—, será absolutamente consentido entre las partes. Y tú no pagas por un polvo, técnicamente pagas por un conjunto de servicios: cena de más de cuatro platos en un hotel o spa de lujo con compañía. Como un _all inclusive_. Las recomendaciones sobre el uso de preservativos son sólo tecnicismos de salubridad pública, como una campaña de prevención de ETS y embarazos.

Las otras dos asintieron mudamente. Considerando hasta donde podría ser legal o no aquello. Pero tenían demasiado alcohol corriendo por su sistema como para llegar muy lejos.

— Lo ven. Nada ilegal, nada de direcciones, profesión, lugar de trabajo, ni números de cuenta, ni nada de "¿estudias o trabajas, nena?". Nada de nada.

— Y, ¿cómo hacen para demandarte en caso que incumplas las reglas? Puedes darles un número de identidad falso, o algo así —tanteó Rin.

Ayame sonrió sombríamente.

— No puedes engañarlos… Jamás. ¡Son poderosos! —cuchicheó—. The Agency tiene un ejército de abogados que no se andan con juegos. —Se inclinó hacia ellas, y susurró bajito—: En esta ciudad, se dice que un hombre muy influyente creyó poder romper las reglas y salir airoso, y trató de desenmascarar a una de las empleadas —hizo una pausa dramática—. ¡The Agency lo destruyó! Protegen a sus empleados como una mamá leona a sus cachorros. Y te protegen a ti, porque de ti depende su reputación. ¡Hasta el alcalde y su esposa la usan! —Rin y Sango parpadearon—. Ambos fingen frente al otro no saber la existencia de The Agency, obviamente —musitó.

Ayame hizo una pequeña pausa, viéndolas fijamente y luego añadió:

— Es mejor usar The Agency, que contratar prostitutas caras de alguna red de trata de personas Yakuza o cosas así —se estremeció—. En este sitio, ¡todo es legal! No hay menores involucrados, nadie obliga a los empleados y se les hacen exámenes antes y después de cada encuentro con un cliente. El empleado tiene la obligación de enseñarte y entregarte los resultados antes de... —enarcó las cejas— pasar a la acción. Puedes demandar si algo te pasa —reiteró—. De ahí su elevado costo.

— Y supongo que se rumora que algún empleado trató de romper las reglas y… —Rin dejó la frase inconclusa con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

— No —dijo Ayame de nuevo con su tono sombrío—. Ningún empleado se ha atrevido. Si un empleado incumple las reglas, pierde toda la protección de The Agency. Estaría solo contra los abogados de la agencia y los de un cliente furioso, y sobra decir poderoso.

— Y la agencia no incumpliría sus propias reglas —apuntó Sango—. No arruinarías tu propio negocio. Menos uno tan lucrativo.

— ¡Exacto!

Rin se sirvió otra cerveza y se bebió la mitad de un solo trago. Nadie fue capaz de decir nada más mientras Whitney Houston terminaba de cantar "All The Man That I Need".

— Creo… —murmuró Sango tras varios minutos e hipó—. Creo que… no es mala idea, después de todo.

Ayame y Rin la miraron perplejas. Sango saltó a la defensiva de inmediato.

— ¿Qué?... ¡No me he acostado con ningún hombre, aparte de Miroku, en cinco años! ¡Cinco! —Enfatizó alzando la mano que no sostenía la cerveza, y abriendo los cinco dedos a más no poder—. ¡Y él se ha acostado con cientos! Tenía veintitrés cuando nos casamos, y ahora tengo un hijo de veinte meses al que debo criar sola. Dedicarle todo mi tiempo, ¡mi vida! de ahora en adelante, y… ¿Qué tiempo voy a tener de buscar un hombre que me dé un polvo, eh?... —gimió y bebió más— ¡Por amor de Dios, creo que ni siquiera sé lo que es un _polvazo_! —rumió por lo bajo, encogiendo la cabeza entre los hombros y volviendo a llorar.

— Pe-pero…

— No, Rin —le atajó, cerveza en alto—. ¡Ni siquiera soy capaz de ligar a alguien en un bar para un amorío de una noche! —Rin boqueó—. Y tú tampoco —le acusó antes de que pudiese decir algo, señalándola con la botella—. ¡Saliste por casi dos años con el mismo idiota! Y todos sabíamos que lo era: ¡Un idiota! Incluso tú.

Rin parpadeó, indignada y avergonzada a partes iguales.

— ¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices?

Sango solía decirle que él era demasiado cursi para su gusto, pero jamás había dicho que fuera un idiota.

— ¡Ibas a casarte con él! —Objetó con las manos en alto—. Te dije que lo pensaras bien. Varias veces... Y resultó ser un ladrón, además de idiota.

— Bu-bueno… No era del todo malo —protestó débilmente—. Tampoco era un dios en la cama, pero era…

— Cómodo —apuntó Sango—. Tú no te das tiempo para conocer hombres, jefa. Preferías seguir con él porque eso era lo más cómodo... Podría haberte dicho que era un idiota, pero a ti seguiría pareciéndote cómodo.

Rin bajó la cabeza. Era cierto. Quiso a su ex prometido, aún lo quería, pero quería más la idea de formar un hogar junto a la persona con la que llevaba una relación tranquila, y que le aportaba comodidad. Comodidad que consistía en no limitar sus horas de trabajo ni las horas con su familia, ni las horas para sus pasatiempos. Y los horarios de su ex le habían resultado... _cómodos_. Él viajaba seguido a encuentros literarios o de poetas, y se veían una semana al mes o así. A veces menos, porque Rin viajaba a Seúl u Hong Kong por efectos de trabajo. Una relación segura. Cómoda.

— Creo que necesito un _polvazo_ —admitió finalmente en suspiro.

Y ese había sido el principio del fin. ¡El apocalipsis!

Ayame gritó eufórica. Y tres cervezas y media botella de vino barato más tarde, Sango se echó para atrás. Rin, ebria hasta los huesos, había insistido tanto, tantísimo que Sango aceptó de nuevo.

Ayame no perdió más tiempo e hizo la solicitud con su _nickname_ , haciéndoles jurar con saliva en las palmas de sus manos que no romperían ninguna de las reglas. Pidió un caballero (tres era demasiado costoso, ¡más de treinta mil pavos!) por tres horas, especificando que no deseaba ver al sujeto de su última cita.

— ¿Uno para las tres? —había chillado Rin, entre espantada y escéptica.

A una parte no tan ebria de sí misma aún le parecía aberrante compartir un hombre, un ser humano con sentimientos y consciencia, entre tres mujeres desesperadas y despechadas.

— ¿Tan hambrienta estás? —aulló Sango, achispada.

Todas se echaron a reír a mandíbula batiente, olvidándose de la moralidad en su inusual ebriedad. Rin y Sango nunca bebían más de dos tragos cuando salían. Y se notaba a leguas que Ayame tampoco, si lo estaba haciendo ahora era para tratar de olvidar.

— Estos tipos son profesionales —dijo Ayame cuando se recuperó de la risa. Enarcó sus cejas cobrizas—: No se cansan... ¡Jamás! Son tres horas de sexo salvaje y maratónico.

Involuntariamente, ciertos músculos de Rin se contrajeron y sus pezones se rizaron, y enrojeció.

— Y-y… ¿nos turnaremos o…?

Se vieron a una a la otra y sacudieron la cabeza enérgicamente. Estaban muy, muy ebrias pero no tanto como lanzar todos sus principios por la borda y pensar en una orgía dionisíaca con un extraño. Decidieron pues, que cada una tendría una hora con el semental, y que la que tuviese la situación más precaria de las tres iría primero. Las otras dos lo echarían a la suerte con el juego de la botella.

Según eso, obviamente empezaría Sango: engañada por años, abandonada, divorciada, criando un hijo pequeño sola, cargando con los gastos de una casa y habiendo pagado un abogado carísimo para deshacerse de su ex. ¡Ella merecía toda la energía del semental! Por unanimidad. Luego, iría Ayame y, al final, Rin.

Y así todas fueron felices: Rin y Sango conseguirían su mítico _polvazo_ , y Ayame conseguiría darle un claro mensaje a su chico misterioso: ¡Fin del juego, vaquero!

En cuestión de segundos, Ayame recibió la confirmación de su solicitud, la cual tendría validez desde el momento en que depositaran los diez mil dólares en la cuenta de The Agency a nombre de Scarlett O'Hara-21.

— ¿Scarlett O'Hara? —Rin ahogó una carcajada— ¡¿Ése es tu _nickname_?!... ¿Y qué es esto —abarcó el apartamento con un movimiento de su vaso de vino—, entonces? ¡¿Tara?!

Las tres se habían desternillado, y Sango y Rin no perdieron tiempo en salir tambaleándose, borrachas como estaban, a buscar un cajero automático para sacar el dinero y dárselo a Ayame, quien realizaría la transacción a primera hora de la mañana.

Regresaron a su hotel y durmieron a pierna suelta hasta bien entrada la tarde. Cuando despertaron, tenían una resaca espantosa y dos mensajes de Ayame. Uno con la foto del pago, y otro con la confirmación de The Agency: Próximo viernes, 8:30 p.m. en el hotel y suite más económicos de la agencia a nombre de Scarlett O'Hara-21.

Sin embargo, el siguiente miércoles, Scarlett O'Hara-21, es decir Ayame, había sido remitida a urgencias por haber contraído no-sabían-qué-virus. Tenía fiebre, una fuertísima congestión nasal, vómitos, y, para colmo, una diarrea terrible. Fue hospitalizada de inmediato. No le dieron de alta hasta el jueves en la noche, y sólo hasta el lunes podría volver al trabajo. Para entonces, Rin y Sango estarían de vuelta en Tokio.

Y justamente allí estaban Sango y Rin, el último día de su estadía en Kioto a las 8:25 p.m. en el hotel más barato de la agencia, decidiendo si acercarse o no a la recepción para preguntar por una reservación a nombre de Scarlett O'Hara y…, seguramente, ¿el Capitán Rhettt Butler? ¡Ella, Rin Higurashi, que siempre había dado discursos encarnizados a favor de los derechos humanos y en contra de la prostitución! No podía ser más hipócrita. Era un fraude.

— ¡Esto es una locura! —chilló bajito Rin.

— Iremos juntas, ¿vale?

— ¿Ambas Scartlett?

Sango abrió y cerró la boca.

— Ehmm… Iré yo —resolvió, sacando del bolsillo del abrigo de Rin el comprobante de la consignación y una copia de la confirmación de la solicitud envida por The Agency. No habían llevado nada más que esos dos papeles y sus teléfonos celulares. Ni siquiera cargaban sus identificaciones ni sus licencias de conducir. Justo como espías durante la guerra fría.

Sango caminó a la recepción con la frente en alto, y cuando volvió con la tarjeta de acceso dorada, las dos rieron nerviosas y enfilaron a los ascensores en un silencio sepulcral.

En la puerta de la suite, Sango dudó.

Se habían tomado dos whiskeys dobles puros antes de dejar el hotel, pero no era suficiente para darles valor o hacerles recuperar las ganas que tenían de un mítico _polvazo_ apenas ocho días atrás. Ni mucho menos para hacerlas entender de nuevo las razones por las que compartir un hombre entre las tres les había parecido una idea tan genial. Viéndolo ahora con lucidez, era inmoral y… hasta repugnante. ¡Pero habían sido diez mil dólares! Diez mil dólares que a ninguna les sobrarían y que, más bien, necesitaban.

— ¿Crees… crees que esté allí?

— Bueno… —Rin consultó su reloj—. Son las 8:31, seguro que sí. Tú primero —apremió—. Hora y media tú, y luego yo —declaró de dientes para afuera.

Ninguna se lo creyó, pero ambas asintieron sin ninguna convicción, y Sango deslizó la tarjeta. La puerta hizo clic pero no abrieron, ni se miraron. Y tácitamente, decidieron entrar al tiempo.

La antesala de la suite estaba vacía.

Dejaron escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio, permitiéndose admirar la decoración moderna pero clásica. Había flores frescas en el recibidor, y una botella de champan francés sobre una mesita, junto con una porción de fresas, un tazón de fondue con chocolate suizo, y una caja de trufas rellenas.

En el extremo de la antesala, tras la mesita, se extendía un enorme ventanal con una vista increíble de la ciudad y la torre de Kioto. Un acogedor fuego ardía en una moderna chimenea a su derecha. Todo estaba muy limpio y bonito. Y era justo lo que prometía el catálogo de The Agency: Lujo, pulcritud, discreción, seguridad, y, por supuesto, ¡sexo! Cada sutil detalle sugería eso: lujuria.

— Tal vez está en la recamara —murmuró Rin, alentándola a entrar con un movimiento de cabeza, ofreciéndola como carne de cañón.

Si la moralista y escrupulosa de Sango podía hacer esto, seguramente la noble Rin también, ¿no?

Sango tragó con dificultad, lívida, pero asintió. Y asintió otra vez como tratando de convencerse a sí misma. Pero no se movió.

— ¿Scarlett O'Hara?

Una voz profunda justo a sus espaldas resonó en toda la suite. Sensual y condenadamente masculina.

Rin y Sango pegaron un brinco, sintiendo un dedo gélido deslizándose por su espina dorsal.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1.** La prostitución es ilegal en Japón desde 1958, por eso es un negocio manejado en su mayoría por la mafia Yakuza, involucrada en el proxenetismo con menores de edad y trata de personas. En este caso, The Agency camufla su lucrativo negocio bajo la fachada de citas y prestación de servicios de compañía en hoteles y spas de lujo, como si fuese un paquete vacacional todo incluido. Es una modalidad que realmente existe en Japón, y es una manera de salirle por la tangente a la ley: **Enjo kōsai** , que literalmente significa asistencia-compañía. La práctica del enjo kōsai no ha sido regulada y no cae en ninguna de las definiciones legales de prostitución a menos que el cliente expresamente pague por tener relaciones sexuales con la muchacha o muchacho (cosa que nadie admitiría en su sano juicio).

Esta práctica es común entre adolescentes con hombres mayores a los que contactan por teléfono o chat para obtener dinero y comprar ropa o accesorios de marca (pero no se realiza de forma tan sofisticada como lo hace The Agency) y como ya mencioné, está estrechamente ligada a la mafia, por lo que suele ser peligroso. Y como era de esperar, a las autoridades no parece importarles esta actividad y prefieren hacer oídos sordos y hacerse los de la vista gorda con el problema. Al igual que en muchos otros países.

Por eso The Agency es tan famosa entre los altos círculos sociales, como ya explicaba Ayame: discreción, anonimato, sexo relativamente seguro, garantía de un MUUUY buen servicio y resarcimiento en caso contrario, y también un ambiente y comida agradables. Y en este caso, es "legal" (ojo las comillas) porque sólo estás solicitando la compañía de una persona (o dos o tres) a través de un sitio web. Además, lo que hagan las personas involucradas durante la cita se asume como una decisión consentida por todas las partes; y como no están involucrados menores, es aún más legal.

Por cierto, la edad para que una mujer pueda tener relaciones sexuales consentidas varía de entre 13 y 18 años de edad, según Wikipedia, así que no me crean jajaja.

 **2.** **The Agency no existe.** Todo lo relacionado con The Agency y nuestros personajes es ficción.

 **3.** Rin hace referencia al caso de real de _hackeo_ a un portal web de citas en Norteamérica: Ashley Madison.

 **4.** Scarlett O'Hara es la protagonista de "Lo que el viento se llevó" de Margarett Mitchell. Rhett Butler es su tercer y último esposo. Tara es el hogar de Scarlett y ella hace todo, ¡todo!, por salvar Tara.

 **5.** Por si las dudas, **estoy en contra de cualquier tipo de prostitución, legal o ilegal, y de cualquier modalidad de esclavitud sexual. En especial si involucran menores. Éste fanfic no promueve, ni apoya, ni hace apología a ningún tipo de esclavitud sexual y prostitución, mucho menos juzga a las personas que la practican, y menos si son obligadas hacerlo.** Es un tema muy, muy delicado e intentaré tratarlo con el mayor respeto para los personajes involucrados y las situaciones que se presentan.

* * *

Hola chicos,

Estoy de regreso para compartir con ustedes mi nuevo fic: **FATUM**.

¡Espero sea de su agrado! *Sudo de los nervios y cruzo los dedos*

Después darle vueltas y vueltas a este fic por vaaaariooos meses, por fin me arriesgué a publicarlo. No sean muy rudos con sus tomatazos... :S Como ya aclaré, no quiero hacer una apología a la esclavitud sexual, la trata de personas o a la prostitución, ni tampoco alentarla entre los y las lectoras, sólo pretendo usar el tema como un telón de fondo para contar una historia de amor compleja entre nuestros dos personajes favoritos.

Este fic comenzó como una idea dispersa y descabellada, y a medida que fui investigando e investigando al respecto y fue tomando más consistencia, empecé a entusiasmarme con la idea de subirlo. Estoy intentado hacer algo completamente distinto de NP y de otros proyectos personales, así que espero que funcione... *sigo cruzando los dedos*

Pero realmente, tenía muchas dudas de publicarlo por lo espinoso del tema, que puede resultar sensible para algunos y a pesar de eso, en muchos fanfics suele tomarse con ligereza (demasiada, a veces). Pero al final me decidí porque después de haber invertido tanto tiempo en él, no me parece justo que no vea la luz.

Ojalá lo disfruten así como yo he reído y llorado escribiéndolo. Obviamente será más corto que mi fic anterior y la trama está totalmente bosquejada hasta el final, aunque aún no termino los últimos capítulos (Ténganme paciencia, por favorcito XD). Fatum no tendrá más de 30, todos de una longitud similar a éste.

Bien... Con respecto al capítulo, no diré mucho, pero ya más o menos pueden ir imaginándose de qué va la cosa... Pero, como dice el summary, la situación se torna más y más peligrosa y extraña para estas amigas lokillas y despechadas. En especial para Rin...

Quiero enviar un saludo especial a mis hermosas chicas y chicos (sí, también hay chicos XD jijiji) del grupo **Elixir Plateado**. ¡Los amo, nenes! Y sé que siempre contaré con su apoyo incondicional en cualquier proyecto, por más loco y ridículo que sea. Gracias, mil gracias, por su cariño y los inspiradores fanarts y memes que comparten a diario. ¡Ustedes hacen mejor mis días! Gracias por existir ;) :D

Como siempre, este proyecto es por y para ustedes sin ningún ánimo de lucro, sólo unos cuantos reviews *guiño, guiño, y otro guiño* si así lo desean.

 **Queda totalmente prohibida su reproducción ilegal y sin mi consentimiento en otros medios, o su plagio. Me reservo todos los derechos.**

¡Diviértanse! Esperaré ansiosa sus opiniones. Nos leemos en unos quince días, más o menos.

Un abrazo de oso gigantesco,

 **Sammy Blue.**

 **PD.:** Gracias infinitas a todos los que comentaron el epílogo de NP. ¡Los amo!


	2. Chapter 2: Casualidad… ¿O Destino?

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Fatum**

 _Por: Samantha Blue1405_

 **Capítulo 2: Casualidad… ¿O Destino?**

" _En aquel momento creí en el destino,_

 _porque mujeres como ella_

 _no detienen su vida_

 _demasiado tiempo_

 _ante hombres como yo_ "

Poema de Invierno. Tú y yo nunca fuimos nosotros – Selam Wearing.

Rin y Sango dieron un sonoro respingo, volteando en redondo en dirección a esa voz aterciopelada, que envió descargas de electricidad por sus cuerpos. Y no pudieron más que contener el aliento, con los ojos y la boca muy, muy abiertos; totalmente mudas, y con sus corazones latiendo desenfrenados.

Ciertamente, Ayame se había quedado corta al decir que siempre eran lo que esperaban. ¡Aquel hombretón era un dios!

Alto, de poco más de seis pies, y contextura delgada y fibrosa. Sus rasgos, delicados y finos, eran como los de un ángel de alguna pintura renacentista. Un ángel demasiado serio, advirtió Rin. Un par de pantalones negros pulcramente planchados colgaban de sus caderas, ajustándose a sus muslos fornidos y poderosos. Y tenía hombros anchos y brazos fuertes a juzgar por la forma en que se tensaba deliciosamente la tela de su camisa blanca de vestir en esa postura altiva y soberbia, con los brazos y los tobillos cruzados y un hombro ligeramente recargado en la jamba de la puerta que daba al dormitorio, a sus dominios prohibidos.

Todo en él denotaba poder y un crudo atractivo viril. Sin embargo, lo más impresionante de todo eran sus ojos, profundos y de un poco común color dorado. Preciosos y, al mismo tiempo, amenazadores; como los de los tigres y lobos que había visto en el zoo cuando era niña. Y al igual que en aquella ocasión, que se había quedado con la nariz casi pegada al vidrio de seguridad, entre maravillada y nerviosa mientras el animal decidía si era una presa apetitosa o no, a Rin le resultó imposible apartar sus ojos marrones de los de él.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de cuánto tiempo quedaron enganchados. Y apenas y pudo contener el impulso de hacer lo mismo que había hecho en el zoo mientras la maestra le prestaba atención a los niños problemáticos y no a ella: extender la mano y pegar la palma al vidrio justo cuando el enorme lobo blanco acercó su hocico frío a ella; como si fuese capaz de olerla aún a través de las capas y capas de cristal, y atravesándola con esos ojos dorados profundos y misteriosos.

— ¿Quién de las dos es Scarlett O'Hara? —dijo finalmente, rompiendo el hechizo.

Rin sólo parpadeó mientras él se llevaba un sedoso mechón de cabello plateado tras la oreja para luego recuperar su postura arrogante y relajada. Aunque a decir verdad, más que relajado parecía una bestia agazapada a punto de atacar. Y eso había sonado más como una especie de gruñido bajo.

Y fue entonces que por fin advirtieron la excesiva frialdad de su tono, y tragaron grueso. La habían pasado por alto debido a la sorpresa, pero había estado allí todo este tiempo, en todo él. Una frialdad tan afilada y peligrosa como una katana. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Rin y Sango hicieron lo que cualquier buen par de amigas hubiese hecho: se señalaron la una a la otra.

El semental sólo enarcó muy levemente una de sus cejas platinadas, atravesándolas con esos abismales y fríos ojos, acusadores, demorándose un poco más en Rin. Y por un momento le pareció ver en ellos un atisbo diminuto, casi exiguo de curiosidad, pero lo descartó de inmediato. Seguramente había sido algún reflejo provocado por el fuego de la chimenea, que creaba un travieso juego de luces y sombras en su rostro perfecto.

Un prolongado e incómodo silencio cayó sobre la antesala, mientras las dos eran conscientes de su estupidez y bajaban los brazos, viéndolo a través de las pestañas, cautelosas.

De repente, el hombre dio un paso adelante sin descruzar los brazos. Al asecho.

— ¿Aparentemente las dos quieren jugar a ser Scarlett O'Hara esta noche?

Instintivamente ellas retrocedieron dos pasos, lívidas. Obvio que eso había sido una burla, pero no hubo rastro de ello en su voz. No había rastro de absolutamente nada ni en su voz ni en su rostro, rectificó Rin. Sus elegantes y delicadas facciones estaban endurecidas por el rictus serio de sus labios, y esta vez sí podía asegurar haber visto una pizca de molestia salpicando su mirada. Pero fue sólo un instante fugaz, casi en un parpadeo, justo antes de que esbozara una media sonrisa retorcida y gélida que no llegó a sus ojos. Tan absolutamente hermosa como aterradora.

Rin y Sango tragaron grueso otra vez, sin poder siquiera apartar los ojos de él, ni mucho menos hablar. Estaban paralizadas, tal vez por los nervios previos o por la intimidante presencia de ese sujeto, o por lo absurdo de toda esta situación. Sus corazones latían tan rápido y tan fuerte, que les era imposible escuchar incluso sus propios pensamientos.

— También son mudas —arremetió de nuevo sin ninguna emoción, dando otro peligroso paso.

Con el alma en los pies, ellas retrocedieron dos. O por lo menos Rin sólo lo intentó porque su trasero chocó con el borde de la mesita. La botella de champán y el jarrón con tupidas ramas de orquídeas mariposa blancas se tambalearon con un tintineo sordo, y Rin quedó atrapada.

A total alcance de él.

Y justo como haría un experto depredador salvaje, él no desaprovechó la oportunidad y fue a por la presa más fácil: Rin.

Rin se pegó más a la mesa, aferrándose con las dos manos al borde. ¿Era su imaginación o ahora parecía más alto y fuerte que hacía tan sólo unos minutos? Medía mucho más de lo que calculó inicialmente, aproximadamente unos seis pies cuatro pulgadas. Y ella, que tenía una altura promedio y botas con un pequeño tacón corrido, apenas le llegaba a la muralla de músculos que era su pecho. Y tuvo que levantar un poco la cabeza para verlo.

— Esto está fuera de las reglas —les espetó, lo suficientemente cerca de Rin como para aturdirla. Podía sentir el tenue calor que manaba de aquel cuerpo macizo.

Y contra toda lógica, pese a estar muerta de miedo, la sensación le resultó… atrayente. Muy, muy atrayente.

Las mejillas de Rin se tiñeron de rojo y aleteó sus largas pestañas, arrugando la cara en un adorable puchero infantil, tratando de espabilarse y de recordar exactamente qué fue lo que dijo, porque debió haber sido algo importante. Estaba segura de ello.

El desconocido repasó cada minúsculo detalle de ella con esos inquietantes ojos dorados que parecían no perderse nada. La atravesaban igual que los del lobo en el zoo, como si pudiese alcanzar su alma y sus más profundos secretos. Rin apretó más el borde de la mesa con los nudillos blanquecinos para ocultar un estremecimiento.

— ¿Di-disculpa? —dijo con un hilito de voz.

Él entornó los ojos y un músculo se agitó en su mandíbula.

— La agencia no me informó que serían dos Scarlett O'Hara —siseó, acercándose más. Mucho más. Tanto que Rin respiraba su mismo aire, y se sonrojó aun más.

Una suave esencia maderada flotó hasta su nariz, exquisitamente masculina. Y si él seguía haciendo eso, terminaría sentada sobre la mesa. " _Con él entre tus piernas_ ", apuntó una vocecita desconocida y anhelante desde un rincón de su cabeza.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —graznó Sango entonces, recuperando la voz por fin.

Rin, azorada por la cercanía de él y el rumbo insano de sus propios pensamientos, apenas la miró de reojo una fracción de segundo. Sin embargo, el sujeto no lo hizo. Estaba demasiado concentrado intimidando a Rin, la presa más titubeante y acorralada. Justo como un depredador consumado, se repitió, tratando de controlar el aleteo enloquecido de las mariposas en su vientre y el sonrojo de su cara y, por supuesto, los latidos de su tonto corazón.

Pero a pesar de eso, él le respondió a Sango, sin apartar los ojos de los marrones muy abiertos de Rin.

— Mi tarifa asciende a un poco más del doble si son dos. Debiste especificarlo en tu solicitud…, _Scarlett_.

La forma en que ronroneó ese nombre, muy bajo y sólo para Rin, causó estragos en sus piernas y con las mariposas en su vientre. Parecía contener mil y una insinuaciones deliciosas y prohibidas. Y sintió la cara más caliente que antes. Esos labios finos se habían movido como en una invitación a probarlos. Y ya fuera por eso o por la escasa distancia entre los dos, ella instintivamente entreabrió los suyos, repentinamente hambrienta.

— Yo-yo no soy… —farfulló, pero él puso un largo dedo sobre su boca, acallándola e inclinándose hacia ella.

Y de nuevo, vio brillar el atisbo de molestia en esos extraños ojos.

Rin tembló, y no puramente de miedo. El nimio contacto de ése dedo contra sus labios fue apabullante, como si una miríada de corrientes eléctricas salieran despedidas desde la diminuta zona de contacto hasta llegar a cada partecita de su cuerpo. E involuntariamente tuvo que apretar las piernas.

— Y la otra Scarlett debe estar registrada en The Agency también —prosiguió como si nada, como si no notase el escandaloso sonrojo de sus mejillas o su respiración agitada—. Debieron llenar una solicitud especial.

Apartó el dedo de su boca, y volvió a erguirse en todos sus intimidantes seis pies cuatro pulgadas de estatura, cruzando los brazos sobre aquel amplio pecho. Demandante. No había rastro de insinuaciones ni nada de lo que ella se había imaginado antes. Simplemente aguardaba por lo que sea que ellas tuviesen que decir al respecto. Tan imperioso e inmutable como un poco paciente dios.

¡Pero ellas no tenían ni idea de qué les estaba hablando!

Si Ayame había cometido un error la otra noche, ¡¿cómo rayos iban a saberlo?! De seguro ella ni siquiera sabía que en estos casos debía llenarse una solicitud especial o lo que sea, pues sólo se veía con el mismo tipo.

— ¿Y bien? —presionó tras casi un minuto de silencio sepulcral, un tanto crispado. O más bien, repentinamente aburrido.

Entonces, Rin finalmente fue capaz de romper el hechizo de su mirada y clavar sus ojos desorbitados en Sango, que estaba tan o más descolocada que ella. Sango se encogió en su sitio, más blanca que un fantasma.

— ¿No iremos a prisión, verdad? —susurró con un tinte de horror, pensando en Kohaku.

Lo último que Sango o Rin desearían era un lío legal con esa agencia, que parecía ser tan poderosa y omnipotente que daba escalofríos.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa que esbozó aquel hombre les aterró más que The Agency y sus sangrientos abogados. Sólo la comisura de su boca se había movido, el resto de él, incluido sus ojos, permaneció impasible. Rin había visto ése tipo de sonrisa antes, sólo con los labios y sin mostrar los dientes, y no era una sonrisa cordial o tímida, era propia de quienes esconden cosas o se reservan sus pensamientos, estrategas supremamente sagaces. Como el lobo que oculta los enormes colmillos para no asustar al infeliz conejo.

Y ellas eran el conejo, sin duda.

— No por el momento —les dijo en un tono bajo y helado.

Rin palideció ahogando un chillido. Como pudo se zafó de su encierro, tratando al máximo de no tocarlo, y se plantó junto a Sango. A una buena y prudente distancia de ese sujeto. Cuando se volvió a verlo, él ya había recuperado su perfecta cara de póker. Ni rastros de aquella sonrisa.

Rin tragó grueso y haciendo un esfuerzo titánico, compuso la sonrisa más amable y cordial de su repertorio. La que usaba para romper el hielo en las reuniones con los clientes difíciles.

— ¿Podrías darnos unos minutos a solas, por favor?

Pero esta vez su sonrisa no surtió ningún efecto. Él no se movió. Ni siquiera alteró un poco su expresión adusta. Aun así la sonrisa de Rin no flaqueó, e intentó el plan de emergencia a prueba de fallos: aleteó coquetamente las pestañas.

El semental sólo entornó los ojos de cazador, lanzándole una mirada tan fría y mortal, que Rin palideció y su sonrisa se borró en el acto. ¡El truco de las pestañas funcionaba hasta con los neandertales de sus hermanos! Pero al parecer, él era inmune. " _Inmune a cualquier sentimiento humano_ ", le corrigió una vocecita cobarde.

Él soltó un bufido casi imperceptible por la nariz y, tras darles una expresión de marcado desdén, giró sobre sus talones sin más. Haciendo alarde de un increíble y regio porte imperial, regresó a la habitación y cerró con un portazo.

Rin y Sango pegaron un salto hasta el techo, ahogando un respingo. Se miraron horrorizadas y soltaron de golpe todo el aire que no sabían habían estado conteniendo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! —siseó Sango llevándose una mano al pecho, temblando y respirando con dificultad—. ¿Una película de terror, o qué?

— ¿Te parece salido de una peli de esas? ¡Es un dios griego! —chilló por lo bajo para que él no pudiese oírlas desde el otro lado, con la respiración tan superficial como la de Sango.

— El dios de la guerra… o de la muerte. ¡Hades!... —Exhaló—. ¡Dios mío, pensé que te saltaría encima! ¿Viste su expresión? —Agitó una mano frente a su propio rostro un par de veces—: ¡Nada!... —Respiró profundo y luego la examinó de pies a cabeza con ojo clínico—. ¿Estás bien?

Rin asintió, sintiendo un escalofrío. Sin decidir si fue de miedo, curiosidad o… ¿o excitación? " _¡Dios mío, Rin! ¿Estás demente?_ "

— ¡No me acostaré con él ni loca!... Pensé que íbamos a morir —añadió Sango.

Rin no pudo más que hallarle la razón, en parte. Por un momento también pensó lo peor. Pero hubo instantes en que… sintió algo. Algo extraño que no sabría describir, pero que crepitaba alrededor de él. De los dos…

Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

— ¡¿Qué hacemos?! —apremió, abrazándose a sí misma.

Estúpida e ignorantemente habían roto las reglas. ¡Bastantes reglas! Y The Agency, con sus temibles abogados, iba a acabarlas. No serían más que hormigas bajo las suelas de sus zapatos.

— N-no lo sé… —Sango pareció captar algo y de inmediato los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—: ¿Crees que… que… que esté llamando a la agencia ahora mismo?

Rin abrió los ojos, lívida, y sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente.

— No, no, no, no. —Tragó en seco. No, eso no podía ser posible—. Te-tenemos que… hablar con él.

Sango soltó un sollozo. Rin la tomó por los hombros y, aunque Sango le sacaba varios centímetros, la sacudió.

— ¡Sango!

¡No irían a prisión por esto!, se juró. Pero Sango se mordió el labio tembloroso y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla tan sólo de pensar en su pequeño Kohaku. Kohaku se había convertido en la única roca segura y estable en medio de la caótica tormenta en la que se había convertido su vida de la noche a la mañana. Y no sería justo que tras todo lo que había pasado con el canalla de Miroku y todo lo que había tenido que hacer para obtener la custodia del bebé, acabara en prisión por desear un mítico _polvazo_ en una noche de copas.

Rin, adivinando lo que estaba pensando, soltó un suspiro quejumbroso. Sango era una mujer muy fuerte, la más fuerte que había conocido pero, ciertamente, todo lo sucedido los últimos meses, una decepción tras otra, había acabado por rebasarla. Y encima, sucedía este lío. ¡Y vaya lío! Sango no superaría ir a prisión y perder a Kohaku al mismo tiempo. Así que Rin se obligó a mantener la calma por las dos. Por las tres y, también, por el pequeño Kohaku.

— Sango… —Ella la miró fijamente, limpiándose las lágrimas con manos trémulas—. Nos olvidaremos de esos diez mil dólares, ¿sí? —Sango asintió sin mucha convicción, con los labios temblorosos—. Entraré a hablar con él, ¿vale?

— Y, ¿qué vas a decirle a ese tipo? —cuchicheó bajito y con pánico palpable, mientras otra lágrima rodaba por su mejilla. Rin notó cómo la Sango guerrera aún trataba a duras penas de abrirse paso pese a todo. Y casi sonrió. Casi porque sólo pudo apretar los labios en una mueca.

— Que fue un error —respondió en el mismo tono—. Que Scarlett es una amiga nuestra, y sólo vinimos a hacerle un favor —titubeó, improvisando sobre la marcha. Le diría lo que fuera, incluso negociaría con él de ser necesario. Frotándole los brazos, le alentó—: Todo saldrá bien. Mañana a esta hora estarás con Kohaku. Ya verás… Ya verás.

Y ella estaría cenando y riendo en el restaurante de su hermano, con sus padres, sus hermanos, sus sobrinos y el resto de la familia. En la jocosa algarabía de cada sábado en las mesas del fondo.

Sango asintió un par de veces en silencio, y se encaminó a la puerta. Entonces Rin dio un sonoro respingo y se apresuró a retenerla, halándola por el brazo.

— ¡Alto! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

— Ehmm… Te espero afuera —al final había sonado casi como una pregunta.

— ¡¿Afuera?! —Sacudió la cabeza—. No, Sango. Me esperas _aquí_. Es una orden de tu superior. —No alardeaba de su posición ni siquiera en el trabajo, y muchísimo menos con Sango, pero esto era una situación extrema, de vida o muerte. Y no por primera vez se preguntó qué había pasado con su amiga la que reñía hasta con los patanes en el tráfico transformada en _She-Hulk_ —. ¿Qué tal si… si está loco? O… ¿si me droga o algo peor?

Ésas cosas pasaban todo el tiempo en las noticias y los programas policiacos, y más en una metrópoli grande como Kioto: secuestros, violaciones, asesinatos. Y ese hombre, por muy guapo que fuera, no dejaba de ser un completo desconocido. Un intimidante y sexy desconocido que, además, trabajaba para The Agency. ¿Qué sabían ellas realmente sobre The Agency? Como podría ser simple y llanamente una "agencia de citas", también podría ser cualquier tipo de organización siniestra o pertenecer a una red Yakuza.

— Y, ¡¿qué se supone que haré yo contra ese hombretón?! —sollozó Sango.

— ¡Gritar! —gesticuló con las manos— Llamar a la policía, ¡qué sé yo! Yo lo distraigo, tú llamas, ¿captas?... Si escuchas algo raro, ve por ayuda.

Rin se abstuvo de debatir con ella qué tan provechoso o no para las dos, dadas las circunstancias, sería que la policía se enterara de todo esto. Pero no quería preocupar más a Sango y quizá, sólo quizá si estaban de suerte, todo se resolvería de buena manera. Con una muy diplomática conversación.

Sango asintió con la cabeza dos veces y, obedientemente, se sentó en el diván junto a la chimenea, llevándose un par de trufas rellenas de la caja que estaba junto al champán. Rin rodó los ojos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Reviró Sango, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pagamos por ellas. Aquí van cinco mil pavos —y se metió una trufa a la boca.

Sin lugar a dudas serían el par de trufas más caras de sus vidas, pensó rodando los ojos de nuevo, y enfiló a la puerta, armándose de valor.

— ¡Vamos, Rin! —se dijo en un susurro, pasándose la lengua por los labios repentinamente resecos.

Levantó el puño para tocar, y dudó.

Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro a Sango, cuyos ojos pardos parecía decir larguémonos-de-aquí-con-los-chocolates-ahora-que-no-puede-vernos. Y sintió el imperioso y descabellado impulso de refugiarse tras la espalda de sus gigantescos hermanos. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo una niña mimada y cobarde, la consentida princesita parlanchina de unos padres ya mayores y de dos hermanos que le llevaban más de cinco años cada uno. Y aunque eran unos pesados, eran precisamente ellos quienes no dudaban en acudir en su rescate cada que tenía problemas en la escuela.

Rin suspiró. Pero ya no estaba en la escuela, y había dejado de depender de sus hermanos desde antes de la preparatoria. Se había buscado aquel problema sola, y debía resolverlo de la misma manera. Y antes de huir como alma que lleva el diablo de ese hotel, tenía que asegurarse de que él no las hubiese delatado con The Agency. Si lo había hecho, Ayame y ellas estarían en serios, muy serios problemas.

Sin pensarlo más, tocó suavemente.

— Adelante —dijo esa voz parca pero tan profunda y masculina que, pese a sus temores y reservas, algo se removió alborotado en su vientre.

Rin tomó aire profundamente, exhaló y abrió, asomando primero la cabeza. Él estaba de espaldas, de cara al ventanal observando las lucecitas de colores, el cielo medio despejado y una luna casi llena sobre la impresionante ciudad que se extendía bajo sus pies. Era una visión casi surrealista, como un ángel blanco custodiando la ciudad, con aquel cabello plateado brillante.

No parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había entrado, pero algo le decía que sí lo notó. Los depredadores como él no pierden pista de nada. Huelen el miedo a kilómetros.

Con mucho cuidado cerró la puerta, dejando una pequeña rendija para que Sango pudiese escuchar si tenía problemas, y procurando también que fuese lo suficientemente diminuta para que él no notara que no estaba cerrada del todo. Que no estaba atrapada en una habitación completamente a solas con él.

Cuando se volvió, el desconocido estaba más cerca de lo que imaginó, y su corazón se desbocó. Se había acercado en un parpadeo y sin hacer el menor ruido; sigiloso. Y estaba a casi dos pasos de ella. E irremediablemente, los ojos de Rin viajaron de él al extremo derecho de la recamara, justo a la enorme cama frente al ventanal, cubierta con sugerentes sábanas de seda marfil y dorado.

Él siguió su mirada sin expresión alguna, luego clavó esos penetrantes ojos en ella. Y una lánguida y peligrosa sonrisa se extendió lentamente por sus labios, mientras acortaba la escasa distancia entre ellos. Rin empezó a tener problemas para respirar.

— ¿Así que tú eres Scarlett? —susurró, condenadamente sensual.

La cara de Rin se puso colorada como un tomate. Y antes de que pudiese preverlo, él atrapó el travieso mechón azabache que había escapado del puñado de pelo que mantenía sujeto a un lado de la cabeza con un delicado broche de tres diminutas florecillas naranjas.

Rin intentó apartarse, pero él retuvo su cabello ejerciendo un poco de fuerza, sólo la necesaria para hacerle entender que no pretendía soltarla. Y que, por ende, no debía alejarse. Rin tragó grueso y decidió actuar.

— Ve-verás…, ha-hay un pequeño malentendido.

— ¿Ah, sí? —dijo sin el más mínimo interés, atravesándola con sus ojos dorados entornados, sin dejar de acariciar su liso cabello sin prisa, como si fuese suave y fina seda negra.

— ¡Sí! —Esbozó otra sonrisa cordial y nerviosa—. Yo no soy Scarlett O'Hara —admitió llevándose una mano al pecho, tratando de demostrar toda la sinceridad que poseía.

— Eso es obvio.

Rin parpadeó un par de veces. Y luego captó.

— Alto… —puso las manos en alto, relamiéndose los labios. Encima de todo, ¡le tomaba el pelo! Había tardado en captarlo porque él no parecía ser del tipo que hacía bromas. Pero lo fue: refinado y oscuro sarcasmo—. No me refiero al personaje. L-lo que quiero decir es… es…

¿Serían las caricias en su cabello o su cercanía lo que la habían vuelto tan torpe como en la adolescencia? Se sentía como una quinceañera en su primera cita con el chico malo y sexy de último grado. Ésa quinceañera tímida sólo con los extraños y que gesticulaba excesivamente con las manos cuando estaba nerviosa.

— Scarlett O'Hara-21… —especificó gesticulando con las manos. Y maldijo en silencio a sus nervios y a sí misma. Al terminar la universidad había trabajado en ello, en ése molesto tic, durante años y ahora volvía como si nada. Apretó las manos a los costados, diciéndose que ahora era una ejecutiva segura de sí misma— es nuestra amiga. Ella… ella está… en el hospital. Tiene… —se estrujó la cabeza pensando en alguna enfermedad rarísima de esas que le había escuchado a Miroku. Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos— tiene glaucoma.

— ¿Glaucoma? —repitió él, enarcando una ceja. Pero no sonó ni una pizca interesado.

— ¡Sí! —atinó, parpadeando muy rápido—. E-está muy grave. Los médicos dicen que… su pronóstico no es muy alentador —matizó con su mejor expresión abatida, agachando la mirada y hasta se le quebró la voz.

Y si esos dichosos médicos se equivocaban, pues Rin se encargaría de que no fuera así. ¡Ayame se las pagaría por meterlas en esto! La mataría con sus propias manos. " _Si es que logramos salir de ésta…_ "

— No creen que sobreviva… Y-y por eso nos pidió que viniéramos aquí esta noche. Scarlett quiere saber si… si es posible recuperar parte del dinero, ya que ella no puede hacer uso de tus… —se aclaró la garganta, viéndolo de pies a cabeza. Y enrojeció— _servicios_ —musitó bajito, evitando su mirada dorada—. L-lo necesita para su tratamiento —supuso. El glaucoma debía tener tratamiento, ¿cierto? Se mordió el labio.

— Imposible —dijo con plausible aburrimiento.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! —murmuró de inmediato. Demasiado pronto—. ¡Qué lástima!

Fingió desinflarse de pena, pero en su fuero interno estaba brincando de felicidad. No le importaba perder esos diez mil dólares con tal de evitar la prisión. Quería regresar a Tokio con su familia y que Sango volviera con su bebé. ¡Y que Ayame por fin consiguiera un novio de verdad, por el amor de Dios!

— Bueno, entonces… Mi amiga y yo nos iremos. Que tengas una buena noche.

Le sonrió amablemente y dio un pequeño paso atrás… Pero él aún no soltaba su cabello. Rin lo observó expectante por interminables segundos. Y de pronto, él se inclinó hasta quedar nariz con nariz.

— No vine aquí para perder mi tiempo, Scarlett —ronroneó, y le llevó el mechón de cabello tras la oreja, acariciando descaradamente el contorno de su rostro.

El corazón de Rin se saltó un latido, al tiempo que un cosquilleo abrasador se colaba bajo su piel. Paralizada, sólo fue capaz de pasar la lengua por sus labios. Y de inmediato sintió la presión de esos ojos ámbar justo allí, en su boca.

Como si nada, el hombretón le pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior, muy suavemente. Y de nuevo sintió la miríada de pequeñas descargas eléctricas ante su toque, y no pudo contener un quedo suspiro del que él fue muy consciente. El desconocido ejerció una ligera presión en su labio inferior hasta abrir su boca y humedecer la punta de su dedo. Se acercó un poco más, y ella hizo esfuerzos titánicos por permanecer de pie, con el rostro encendido.

— Dile a tu amiga que se marche —ordenó en un ronco susurro, casi pegado a sus labios.

Rin jadeó. Su aliento cálido y con un sutil rastro de licor fuerte hizo que algo pesado se asentara en su vientre. Iba a sacudir la cabeza pero, sin que ella lo hubiese notado, él había alcanzado las solapas de su abrigo con su mano libre, sin dejar de pasarle el dedo pulgar por los labios entreabiertos, aturdiéndola. Y ante su atónita mirada, empezó a soltar los botones, uno a uno hasta revelar la recatada blusita naranja que sólo usaba para salir con las chicas de la oficina.

Rin dio un quedo respingo con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente sumergida en el oro líquido que bullía en sus ojos. Y en un desafío silente, él le deslizó el abrigo por los hombros, dejándolo caer formando un charco beige en la alfombra. Sin darle tiempo siquiera de recuperarse, la sujetó por la nuca con fuerza y se inclinó hasta rozar su oído con los labios.

— ¿Qué esperas, Scarlett? —gruñó, y plantó un húmedo y ardiente beso en su cuello.

Un gemido de cruda necesidad y deseo escapó de sus labios sin que pudiese detenerlo. Avergonzada, lo sintió sonreír contra la piel ultrasensible de su cuello. Rin se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Y alentado por su reacción, él depositó otro beso justo donde su pulso latía desbocado, y luego raspó su piel con los dientes en una irresistible tortura.

Inevitablemente, Rin se derritió como mantequilla al sol entre sus brazos, como si perteneciera a ellos. Sólo a sus brazos, y no pudo más que aferrarse a sus poderosos bíceps para mantenerse en pie.

Y el desconocido le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja como una recompensa a su anhelo, a su dócil entrega. Rin emitió un ruidito, mitad suspiro y mitad gemido, absolutamente erótico. Y de nuevo, lo sintió sonreír malvadamente contra su piel, cada vez más caliente y ávida de sus caricias. Y se preguntó, ¿qué rayos le pasaba con ese hombre? ¿Qué tenía para enloquecer así su pulso, sus hormonas, incluso su sentido común? ¿Acaso era ese algo que crepitaba a su alrededor? O, ¿tan necesitada estaba de un _polvazo_? ¿O serían aquellos whiskies tan fuertes?

No lograba entenderlo. Y una buena parte de sí tampoco tenía muchas ganas de entenderlo.

— Si estás aquí, Scarlett, es porque querías esto —dijo en un ronco susurro.

Se apoderó de su cintura con sus grandes manos, y muy despacio, levanto la blusita hasta alcanzar la piel pálida de su abdomen. Y una poderosa descarga eléctrica la recorrió. Aquel contacto era tan íntimo, tan nuevo y tan incorrecto pero, contra toda lógica, envío ondas de placer líquido y ardiente a cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. E instintivamente se recargó en él, en su pecho ancho. Contrario a su corazón, el de él latía suave y acompasado bajo su palma.

El hombre besó y mordisqueó su cuello, a la vez que sus codiciosas manos descendían por su vientre hasta dar con el cierre de su pantalón. Jugueteó con el botón mientras sus dientes atormentaban el lóbulo de su oreja, volviéndola loca de deseo.

Rin soltó un ronroneo bajito, como una gatita hambrienta, justo en su oído, retorciéndose contra él. Y él volvió a recompensarla con un húmedo y largo beso en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello. Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo abrió el cierre de su pantalón marrón, mientras sus labios finos buscaban su barbilla entre besos y Rin gemía suavemente, estremeciéndose con cada roce, descubriendo un millar de sensaciones diferentes con cada uno. Diferentes e inesperadamente deliciosas.

Él introdujo uno de sus largos dedos dentro del pantalón. Rin se sobresaltó pero cuando iba a detenerlo, él ya había burlado hábilmente el límite de sus braguitas de encaje color melocotón Melba, llegando finalmente a su centro. Ella se removió y sollozó, pero no se apartó como le dictaba su sentido común. ¡No podía! Y, poseída por una fuerza desconocida y superior, pegó sus caderas a esa mano, buscando más contacto; buscando sus caricias prohibidas. Y él pasó aquel infame dedo a lo largo de su hendidura ya húmeda, una, dos veces como recompensa. Tentándola apenas mientras ambos gemían de placer ante la cálida humedad que mojaba su dedo cada vez más. Ella se mojaba por él.

— No vas a arrepentirte, Scarlett. —Y mordisqueó su cuello, dándole un certero toque en su cúmulo de placer que la hizo estremecer y gemir más fuerte—. ¡Dile que se vaya! —imperó, viéndola fijamente. Sus misteriosos ojos dorados parecían exigir más, mucho más que sus palabras o sus malvadas caricias allí abajo.

Y como ella no decía nada, él acercó los labios a los suyos. Entonces Rin lo detuvo en seco.

— ¡No! —y se cubrió la boca con una mano.

Los besos le parecían sumamente íntimos, demasiado como para compartirlos con un completo extraño. Aunque nunca hubiese sabido muy bien cómo terminaría esa noche de locos, desde un principio se había trazado ése límite. Si dado el remoto caso de que se atreviera a hacerlo, sería sólo sexo salvaje y maratónico, como había dicho Ayame. Nada más. Nada de besos, ni intercambio de fluidos, ni involucrarse emocionalmente con un desconocido. No quería acabar como Ayame, sufriendo por un hombre que no le convenía, ni con una ETS.

Él pareció captar al vuelo lo que quería decir. Incluso más. Y su ardiente mirada se endureció de golpe, molesto. Hielo y fuego batiéndose en duelo en sus profundidades ambarinas. Y sin que Rin supiese cómo, la giró con un rudo movimiento, dejándola de cara a la pared. Antes de que ella pudiese protestar, le elevó las manos por encima de la cabeza. Pegó su esbelto y poderoso cuerpo al suyo, aprisionándola. Dejándola a su total merced.

Rin sintió su miembro duro y grande contra su trasero, y se mordió los labios, con la frente apoyada en la pared adyacente a la puerta aún entreabierta. Pero esto no le impidió soltar un sollozo cuando el desconocido se frotó deliciosamente contra ella. Una y dos veces.

Él se tomó su tiempo para soltar el lazo que mantenía unidas las tititas de su blusa sobre su hombro izquierdo, usando nada más que sus dientes y rozando adrede su piel con esos pecaminosos labios. Rin apretó los labios cuando la delicada tela resbaló, revelando la copa de su sujetador. Pero él no fue a por su pecho como creyó, se limitó a besar y mordisquear su hombro y cuello con total libertad. Extendiendo adrede su tortura.

Sin despegar los labios de su piel, le sostuvo las muñecas con una sola mano y deslizó lentamente su mano libre por cada una de sus curvas, como si quisiera grabarlas en su memoria para siempre. Y luego se adentró en su pantalón de nuevo, buscando su pubis.

Los músculos de su vientre se contrajeron y apretó las piernas, reteniéndolo allí, donde lo necesitaba con tanta urgencia. Una urgencia tan ajena a ella, tan profunda, que la apabulló.

Y él no perdió tiempo en introducir dos dedos en ella, con una mezcla de rudeza y pasión que la hizo soltar un profundo gemido. Se movió con lánguida y sublime destreza, sin dejar de torturar su cuello con los labios, raspando su piel y lamiendo después hasta volverla loca.

Rin estaba tan vergonzosamente caliente y húmeda, consumida en deseos por él, que sintió que tendría un orgasmo ahí mismo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no tenía uno? Ya podía sentir ese delicioso y familiar cosquilleo ascendiendo desde la punta de los pies, mientras él movía sus dedos dentro y su pulgar frotaba y presionaba su cúmulo de placer.

— Por favor… —suplicó ante su muy parsimoniosa y dulce tortura. Sus labios y el electrizante toque de sus dedos estaban matándola. ¡No podía soportarlo más!

Nunca había suplicado por sexo, ni siquiera con su ex prometido. Pero no sabía qué le pasaba. No sabía si sería por lo extraño y excitante de la situación en general, los whiskies, o por la sola proximidad de ese hombre, que la había trastornado desde que lo vio. No tenía idea de nada.

De nada más que la sensación de dejarse ir y entregarse a él.

Y esto sin lugar a dudas era mucho más peligroso que haber acercado la mano a la jaula del lobo.

— Por favor… —gimió moviéndose contra su palma, desesperada y salvaje. Más rápido. Mucho más rápido.

— Dile que se vaya —siseó, dejando su mano quieta de golpe y deteniendo también los besos en su cuello.

— ¡No! —protestó, temblando de necesidad.

— ¿Prefieres que te escuche gritar, Scarlett?

Y, como una confirmación de sus palabras, alcanzó un punto sensible, que ella ni siquiera sabía que existía, y se movió tan mágicamente, tan maquiavélicamente delicioso que ella… ella gritó. Gritó. Gritó. Y gritó muy fuerte, al tiempo que una violenta sacudida de electricidad y fuego la consumía.

Él continuó con sus hábiles movimientos, alargando su orgasmo infinitamente, sin negarle ni un gramo de placer, frotándole el trasero con su miembro erecto y gruñendo de deseo en su oído, hasta que los espasmos de Rin cesaron y cayó desplomada entre sus brazos y la pared.

Sentía las piernas entumecidas, y sus pliegues palpitantes y empapados. Y esos musculosos brazos y su pecho fueron el acogedor refugio luego de la tormenta. Sin duda no había un refugio más perfecto que ése. Era una sensación nueva y extrañamente familiar a la vez.

El desconocido la sostuvo con cuidado, como una porcelana de incalculable valor, y ella recargó la cabeza en su hombro, temblorosa. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los pezones dolorosamente erectos. Ávidos y reclamando la atención de esas malvadas y prodigiosas manos.

¡Ese hombre era un maestro! Nunca había alcanzado el orgasmo tan rápido. A veces ni siquiera había logrado sentir una mínima parte de esta vorágine de sensaciones que acababa de consumirla. Los orgasmos que llegó a tener no eran ni remotamente comparados con éste.

¡Y él sólo había usado sus dedos, su voz, sus palabras y sus besos! Ni siquiera había tocado sus pechos, por amor de Dios.

¿Qué sentiría si… si aceptaba quedarse?

Aún con la respiración acelerada, abrió los ojos y lo vio por encima del hombro. Él había estado mirándola desde mucho antes, demandante, aguardando estoicamente que obedeciera. Y sin previo aviso, empezó a moverse de nuevo dentro de ella.

Rin se estremeció y apretó los labios para contener un gemido. Lo haría de nuevo, lo vio en sus ojos dorados arrogantes, llenos de convicción y seguridad masculina. La haría explotar de placer otra vez, en mil pedacitos, y ella gritaría más que nunca en su vida. Sólo le estaba dando el tiempo justo para despachar a Sango antes de lanzarse a por ella como un lobo cazador. Y Rin supo por su mirada depredadora y voraz, que no podría escapar. Nunca. Nunca jamás.

Pero por alguna razón, no quería escapar de él. No escaparía.

— ¿S-scarlett? —llamó a Sango, y la voz se le quebró a la vez que un espasmo se apoderó de ella.

No podía concentrarse si él seguía moviéndose así allí abajo y lamiendo su cuello. Y sobre todo, rodando sus caderas contra su trasero, como dándole una muestra de lo que sería capaz. De lo mucho que sería capaz. Lo sintió reír, como si le leyera el pensamiento. Una corta risa baja y siniestra que sonó más como un gruñido ronco.

Y dejó de moverse, concediéndole magnánimamente unos minutos para aclarar sus ideas y hablar.

— A-amiga, yo… yo voy a…

— ¡Me voy! —graznó Sango del otro lado, más cerca de la puerta de lo que había supuesto, tanto que Rin pegó un brinco.

¡Sango había estado escuchando todo! Podía imaginarla con el oído pegado a la hendidura y una trufa a medio camino de la boca, escuchándolo absolutamente todo pero sin atreverse a mirar y mucho menos a entrar. ¡Qué vergüenza!

— T-te veo mañana, Scarlett. Llámame cuando llegues a… a casa, por favor —completó Sango con un tinte de angustia.

Rin soltó el aire en un suspiro y pegó la frente a la pared. Escasos segundos después, Sango abandonó la suite con un fuerte portazo.

Seguros de estar completamente solos, el desconocido volvió a ponerla frente a él. Puso las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y pegó descaradamente su pecho a los suyos, acorralándola.

— ¿No besos? —murmuró, apenas conteniéndose para no asaltar su boca en un beso brutal, como todo él.

Rin sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. Ya era suficientemente desconcertante ser consciente de lo que él le causaba en el plano físico y el no saber qué rayos la llevaba a actuar así, a aceptar quedarse a solas con un extraño, y no quería agregar un apego emocional por ese hombre seductor y misterioso.

— No besos —reafirmó—. Ni nombres.

Pareció un poco disgustado ante esto, en especial ante lo primero, pero Rin se mantuvo en sus trece. Su mirada no vaciló. Solía ser muy obstinada si se lo proponía.

— Scarlett O'Hara —rumió él por fin.

Rin asintió con una inclinación de cabeza y una vergonzosa sonrisilla de disculpa. Era lo mejor porque, después de estas tres horas de sexo salvaje y maratónico, no lo volvería a ver en su vida. ¡No volvería a hacer algo así jamás! Ni loca.

Sin aguardar más, el desconocido empezó a desnudarla minuciosamente, tomándose el tiempo de admirar y besar cada peca, lunar, cicatriz e imperfecto de su cuerpo como si toda ella fuese una obra de arte. No hubo un lugar de su pequeña figura que él no besara o descubriera. Rin lo escuchaba gemir y gruñir a cada tanto, murmurando cosas en un idioma extraño, con esa voz aterciopelada. Y sonaba tan condenadamente erótico, casi mágico, que estaba segura debían ser palabras cariñosas y bonitas, como algún hechizo pagano de amor y seducción. Algo sin duda inimaginable viniendo de alguien que parecía tan frío y sumamente reservado. Pero, sorprendentemente, él lo había hecho.

Y no le pareció justo que él le proporcionara semejante placer, uno que ninguno de los dos hombres anteriores en su vida se habían preocupado por darle, sin recibir nada a cambio. Así que, como buena contable, no le quedaría debiendo nada a este hombre. Lo que él le diera, se lo devolvería. Se entregaría a él con la misma pasión y ternura. Simplemente sentía… sentía que debía hacerlo. Que era lo correcto, y más allá de eso.

Más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Sin nada más que su cabello negro suelto hasta la cintura, cubriendo escasamente su cuerpo y escondiendo un par de complejos, Rin lo desnudo sin prisas, como él había hecho con ella, besando cada trozo de piel blanca que iba dejando al aire, notando como sus músculos ondeaban a su paso a causa del deseo contenido. Lo escuchó resoplar por la nariz y gruñir por lo bajo, y supo que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Continuó descubriendo cada espacio, cada recodo de ese cuerpo perfecto y trabajado con labios y manos cálidas, con paciencia y mimo. Y no dejó de sorprenderse por su tamaño. Sabía que era de pésima educación comparar, pero ninguno de sus amantes había sido tan… tan grande y grueso. Y con las mejillas sonrosadas, se atrevió a besarlo _allí_. No lo había hecho nunca, ni con su ex prometido siquiera, pero él tampoco lo había hecho por ella. Y este desconocido, pese a sus tímidas y decorosas protestas, acababa de arrodillarse, levantarle delicadamente una pierna y besarla mucho, muchísimo allí. Probándola y saboreándola como si fuese un manjar de los dioses y llevándola a otro clímax, mientras ella se aferraba su cabello plateado y empujaba contra él, ciega de deseo.

Y Rin lo degustó igual, aunque el desconocido tuvo que indicarle cómo, con una paciencia increíble para alguien tan imperioso como él.

Y una vez estuvieron totalmente desnudos, frente a frente y muy encendidos, él la estrechó entre sus brazos, inhalando el aroma de su cuello y pasando las manos desde su espalda hasta sus nalgas. Rin también se permitió disfrutar de su calidez y su embriagante y masculino aroma amaderado, profundo y con notas de ámbar gris, elegante y sensual. Justo como él. ¡Olía delicioso!

Con un fluido movimiento, él la levantó en brazos para depositarla en la cama. Y por la forma en que la admiraba, la hizo sentir como si fuese la primera mujer desnuda que veía en su vida, o la más hermosa. O, ¿sería sólo su impresión? Porque ciertamente él sí era sin lugar a dudas el hombre más maravilloso que había visto nunca y lo veía como tal: un ser único.

Después, no hicieron falta muchas palabras ni por parte de él ni de ella, sus besos y caricias bastaron. Y cuando alguno de los dos olvidaba que no debían besarse en la boca, ella le sonreía tímidamente y él fruncía el ceño, y luego desviaban sus bocas a otras partes de sus cuerpos que también requerían atención.

El desconocido se tomó el tiempo para prepararla, provocándole un tercer orgasmo incandescente antes de ponerse un preservativo y colocarse entre sus piernas. Se abrió paso despacio, con suavidad, disfrutando al máximo de aquel primer encuentro. Entraba un poco y se retiraba. Luego entraba un poco más y se replegaba totalmente, torturándola y, por lo visto, torturándose a sí mismo, estirando aquel sublime momento hasta que a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y le clavó las uñas en los bíceps.

— ¡Por favor! —sollozó, enganchando su mirada a esos profundos ojos dorados—. Por favor…

Rin no alcanzaba a comprender el porqué de su urgencia ni de sus lágrimas, pero sabía que él podía ponerle remedio a ambas.

Entonces, con un par de certeras embestidas, él estuvo totalmente encajado en su interior. Y gimieron al unísono cuando una corriente de placer los recorrió de pies a cabeza. Rin lo estrechó más entre sus brazos y piernas, adaptándose poco a poco a su tamaño.

Él atrapó con sus labios una pequeña gotita que había resbalado desde la comisura de su ojo, y dejó escapar un murmullo que a Rin le sonó como "eres preciosa", pero no podía asegurarlo, justo antes de atrapar otra lágrima en la mejilla contraria.

Rin sintió un espasmo en su vientre ante aquel cálido gesto, mientras él examinaba su rostro como si deseara grabarlo a fuego en su mente. Ella le acarició el rostro con manos trémulas, desde sus pómulos altos, sus parpados, sus cejas ligeramente arqueadas, hasta sus labios finos. El desconocido era precioso. Ella sólo era normal, guapa pero nada extraordinaria. No como él, que era un dios griego de inquietantes ojos ambarinos.

— Eres maravilloso —le susurró, depositando un casto beso en su mejilla, y luego le sonrió.

Rin sintió como su miembro se hinchaba en su interior. Entonces, él empezó a moverse sin prisas, saboreando cada sensación, cada roce y cada gemido que compartían. Besaron cada trozo de piel que alcanzaron, menos sus bocas. Y cuando el placer se acrecentó tanto que les fue imposible contenerse, se movieron más fieros; más rudo. Se volvieron salvajes, gruñendo y gimiendo cada vez más fuerte, sin perder ocasión para acariciarse.

Rin le clavó las uñas en la espalda y el desconocido hundió los dedos en sus caderas, levantándolas para dar más profundidad a sus acometidas. Rin sollozó y suplicó, y él le dio todo, hasta que ella explotó en otro clímax alucinante que la hizo ver estrellas doradas, tan doradas como sus ojos. E inevitablemente, su fuerte orgasmo lo arrastró también.

Él dejó escapar un profundo gemido gutural antes de aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas y convulsionar sobre ella, totalmente extasiado. Sorprendentemente saciado, y a la vez tan famélico. Hambriento de ella. De sus adorables gemidos y sus tiernas caricias.

Y antes de que Rin pudiese anticiparlo, él ya estaba preparado para un segundo asalto.

Tres horas de sexo salvaje y maratónico, fue quedarse corto. Fueron horas y horas de mucho más que sexo, aunque Rin aún no podía concebir cómo. ¿Cómo podía disfrutar de tanta intimidad, de tanta ternura y pasión con un completo extraño? Había conocido perfectamente a sus parejas sexuales anteriores, pero jamás había logrado tal grado de compenetración con alguien. Tal complicidad. Fue como si con él algo en su interior hiciera clic, como cuando lograba un cierre financiero perfecto, pero mucho, muchísimo mejor que eso.

Como si se pertenecieran y hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro.

Dándole vueltas a aquello, fue cerrando los ojos, exhausta y con una ancha sonrisa de satisfacción y gratitud dibujada en su rostro angelical.

* * *

Sesshomaru observó cómo iba cerrando sus grandes y bonitos ojos marrones. Su sonrisa era radiante: la sonrisa de una mujer que había sido amada a consciencia. ¡Y él lo había hecho! Había disfrutado y estirado cada valioso instante. Incluso había roto su regla de oro: nunca utilizar las tres horas completas con una clienta, y no _hacerlo_ más de dos o tres veces, dependiendo de la resistencia de la mujer.

No sabía cuántas horas había durado con ella ni cuántas veces lo habían hecho, pero no había podido detenerse. La había tomado como si no hubiese un mañana, y podía apostar que ya era bien entrada la madrugada cuando habían terminado en el inmenso jacuzzi. La había secado con delicadeza, rayando en reverencia, y la había llevado en brazos hasta la cama porque ella apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, somnolienta y con las piernas flácidas. Después la había arropado y se había tendido a su lado, repasando con la yema de los dedos sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus facciones como si temiera que de no hacerlo, ella se esfumaría como un espejismo.

Iba a estar muy, muy adolorida en la mañana, cuando despertara. Y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa retorcida y sombría. Rebosante de orgullo masculino pensó que seguramente ninguno de los imbéciles que estuvieron antes que él podría jactarse de lo mismo. Y también podía asegurar que nadie lo lograría jamás. Esa mujer recordaría esta noche el resto de su vida, y se aseguró de ello.

Así como él tampoco podría sacársela nunca de la cabeza.

Era una mujer fascinante. Irradiaba luz; lo notó apenas clavó sus ojos sorprendidos y rodeados de largas pestañas en él. Cuando se ha vivido por años en las sombras es imposible no reconocer la luz a primera ojeada, y no ambicionarla para sí. Le era difícil calcular qué edad tenía, parecía rondar los veinticinco, pero sus ademanes le decían que tenía más, y, a veces, sus ojos y sonrisa inocentes le decían que tenía menos. Y sólo había bastado echarle un vistazo para que su instinto depredador se activara: Debía tener a esa mujer; devorarla entera. Tener su luz.

Se veía frágil y fuerte al mismo tiempo, amorosa y tan necesitada de caricias. Y él más que nadie sabía reconocer eso último en una mujer. Se podía decir que se ganaba la vida leyendo a las mujeres. Conocía su comportamiento sexual mejor que cualquiera.

Las mujeres que The Agency le había asignado durante años y años solían verlo como a un trozo de carne apetecible, o como una máquina del sexo bien dotada. Y esto ni le molestaba, incluso lo prefería, porque para él no eran más que una forma de saciar su elevada libido y, al mismo tiempo, obtener una considerable suma de dinero. Una relación absolutamente impersonal, donde ambas partes conseguían lo que buscaban. Una mera transacción.

Pero ella no. Contrario a las demás, desde el primer instante esta mujer lo había mirado como a un ser humano, un hombre. Nada más. Un hombre maravilloso, recordó sus palabras no sin un ápice de sorna. Ella se había disculpado, pedido por favor y dado las buenas noches, le había sonreído amablemente abanicando sus bonitas pestañas, e incluso había pedido permiso para entrar a la maldita habitación, cuando ella misma había pagado por todo esto. Hasta por él.

Y también se había esmerado en demasía por darle tanto placer como el que él le daba, sin sentirse obligada, ni dándoselo a medias. Aunque inexperta y algo torpe, fue meticulosa y cuidadosa; tierna. Le había ofrecido todo sin guardarse nada. Nada excepto sus labios, rumió Sesshomaru en su fuero interno. Y su corazón, por supuesto. Una mujer como ella seguramente no entregaría su corazón tan fácilmente, y menos a un prostituto caro.

Era una mujer sorprendente, con una dulzura que lo descolocaba lo suficiente como para obligarlo hacer cosas impensables, como murmurarle palabras delicadas en húngaro. Algo que nunca antes le había nacido hacer.

Entonces, rompiendo la regla de la cita y otra de la suyas, la besó.

Tenía estrictamente prohibido (tanto por The Agency como por él mismo) hacer algo que una clienta no quisiera pero, dada su naturaleza egoísta y soberbia, hizo lo que le vino en gana: la besó. Atrapó sus carnosos labios con sutileza, cuidando no despertarla. Había deseado besar esa boquita de piñón desde el primer instante, tocarla con sus dedos hasta grabarla en su memoria. Era pequeñita, nada vulgar ni de película porno siliconada como estaba de moda ahora, pero era bien perfilada, con labios rellenitos y rosados. Y tenía el arco de cupido más perfecto que había visto nunca, absurdamente erótico, con las puntas bien pronunciadas.

Degustó su sabor con la lengua y los labios, ávido por conocer los secretos que aún guardaba ella. ¡Y ése era uno de los últimos! Repasó con la punta de la lengua el contorno de sus labios, como si fuera un dulce de alta repostería, antes de apartarse.

Ahora conocía a qué sabía cada minúscula parte de su cuerpo, la textura que tenían, las más sensibles y las más dulces. Todas menos el interior de su boca. Y tenía exactamente ocho pecas diminutas y doradas en sus hombros, cinco en el derecho y tres en el izquierdo; una cicatriz casi invisible en una de sus rodillas y un pequeño lunar marrón en el nacimiento de su pecho izquierdo. Conocía también su aroma, como a vainilla, algo similar al _Shalimar_ que recordaba de su infancia pero más jovial, más fresco y dulce por las notas de jazmín.

Y también conocía cada uno de sus gestos y ruiditos, y algunas de sus sonrisas y miradas.

Pero quería más.

Así que rompería otra regla sagrada: agregaría su _nickname_ a su lista de preferencias. No le apetecía en absoluto ver de nuevo a sus clientas, pero a esta Scarlett O'Hara-21 sí la vería. Y le devolvería el dinero de esta noche, y las siguientes. Porque habría muchas más, de eso estaba convencido.

Y por supuesto que le sacaría la verdad sobre lo que pretendía hacer con su amiga, porque podía asegurar que no era una chica que gustara de esa clase de juegos morbosos ni de las que frecuentan "sitios web de citas". ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo darle una mamada! Pero fue sin duda la mejor mamada que le habían dado nunca.

— No creo en las casualidades, Scarlett. "Después de todo, mañana será otro día" **[1]** —susurró en húngaro contra su sensual boquita de piñón, hinchada y suave, antes de que caer en un sueño tan profundo como el de ella. Saciado completamente por primera vez.

Pero no de ella. Y quedaban muchas más noches como ésta para solucionar eso.

Y rompió así su última regla de oro: No dormir con una clienta.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1\. "Después de todo, mañana será otro día":** Es una de las frases célebres de "Lo que el viento se llevó". La dice Scarlett O'Hara al final, cuando decide regresar a Tara para fortalecerse y pensar allí la manera de recuperar al Capitán Rhet.

* * *

Hola chicos,

Antes que nada, ¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias! Guau, no puedo creer tanto amor de su parte en el capítulo anterior. Estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios, sus alertas y favoritos, sus PM, y sus like en face. Gracias y abrazos de oso para todos los que leyeron.

Y sí, ya sé, ya sé. Todos sabíamos desde el principio que Sesshomaru sería el chico que enviaría la misteriosa y aterradora The Agency. Pero, aunque no me crean, éste no es el mayor secreto en este fic. *Guiño, guiño* Y como algunas imaginaron, acabaron haciendo cosas zzzuuuculentas ^-^ Espero que el lemon hubiese colmado sus espectativas *cruzo los dedos*

Bien, contrario a lo que acostumbro esta vez el sexo vino primero, y no quise hacerlo demasiado explicito, más bien romanticón. Peeerooo no fue solamente sexo, ¿o sí? Quise (quise mucho) que se notara que había algo más que mera química sexual o atracción física entre los protagonistas en este primer encuentro. Me encanta incorporar un toque de realismo mágico (aunque no le llegó ni a los talones a Gabo XD ), y soy una romanticona, lo sé. ¡Cuélguenme por ello! XD jajajaja.

A parte del porno pudimos ver que Rin siempre ha sido una niña aplicada y dulce, pero tiene una vena osada. Esa misma que la llevo pegar la mano al vidrio de la jaula del lobo en el zoo cuando la maestra no la veía, y que ahora la llevó a meterse directamente, no en la jaula, sino en la mismísima cama con la bestia sin absolutamente nada de ropa entre ellos.

¿Pueden imaginar qué pasará después? O, ¿se imaginan la cara de Sesshomaru cuando la verdadera Scarlett O'Hara-21 aparezca para su próxima sesión de porno? XD ¡Santa virgen de la papaya! Jajajaja.

¡ **Elixir Plateado** presente! Gracias a mis chicas y chicos del grupo por su apoyo y sus comentarios. Los amo y espero les haya gustado este capí. Son los mejores lectores que alguien pueda desear :D

Como siempre, quiero agradecer especialmente a quienes dejaron un precioso review: **Aoi Moss** X2 jijiji XD (Gracias por tu apoyo de corazón. Me encantan tus reviews, nena, y puedo imaginar la escena de tus compañeras mirándote como loca en la oficina. Y creo que Rin pensó igual que tu en cuanto vio a Sesshomaru: al diablo todo jajaja), **Star fiiree -Lupita Reyes** (Gracias por leer y comentar en las dos plataformas. Eres un amor :D Me encantaron todos tus comentarios), **caliu** , **Judas** **Morrison** , **Amafle** , **Sydien2000** (OMG! ¿Qué cosa hiciste con el licor y el internet, mujer? jajajaja. Sí, concuerdo contigo: Ayame está medio loca… o desesperada XD), **CHIQUI09** , **MinaaRose** (estoy ansiosa por leer tus interrogantes :D ¿Se han respondido algunas?), **Dramioneinu** (Sí, es una historia totalmente diferente a NP en muchos sentidos, y agradezco que le dieras la oportunidad), **BABY SONY** , **bucitosentubebida** (Tienes razón, la vida de los chicos de Host club no es fácil, aunque no falta quien diga que sí… Ojalá el ex de tu amiga pueda seguir teniendo una vida normal y plena), **Kazamasousuke** (No sabes cuánto espero que te gustara este capítulo. Estaré atenta a tus comentarios), **Clau28** , **Glenda** X2, **Floresamaabc** , **GabyInuTaisho** , **sexymaru** , **Cath** **Meow** (¡Adoro tus reviews! :3 Poco a poco se irán respondiendo tus preguntas. Espero haber resuelto bien la del encuentro ^-^), **Yoselin** , y **Sakura521** , **Kagome Higurashi T** y **Katy-Ver**.

Un abrazo de oso gigante para todos y nos leemos pronto.

 **Sammy Blue.**


	3. Chapter 3: Destino

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Fatum**

 _Por: Samantha Blue1405_

 **Capítulo 3: Destino**

"… _Mi táctica es_

 _quedarme en tu recuerdo_

 _no sé cómo ni sé_

 _con qué pretexto_

 _pero quedarme en vos…_ "

Táctica y estrategia – Mario Benedetti

Rin despertó de golpe, con una opresión justo en el plexo solar que no la dejaba respirar. Parpadeó varias veces, pero no vio más que oscuridad, y las siluetas de los muebles, que apenas y lograba entrever, le eran totalmente desconocidas. No, definitivamente no estaba en casa. ¿Estaría soñando? Intentó moverse un poco, pero no pudo. ¿Sería acaso uno de esos casos de parálisis del sueño o algo así?

Lo intentó de nuevo, notando que estaba atrapada por... por ¡¿un brazo?! Tanteó un poco más con la puntita de los dedos, muy sutilmente, y los apartó rápidamente, como si hubiese tocado un carbón ardiente. Sí, era un enorme y musculoso, pero suave y, sorprendentemente familiar brazo..

Entonces, de golpe, los recuerdos de la noche pasada se atiborraron en su cabeza como una avalancha de proporciones catastróficas.

" _¡Estoy durmiendo con el desconocido gigoló!_ "

Y Rin agradeció haber estado acostada porque de no ser así, se habría ido de espaldas, o quizás se habría desmayado. Tenía el corazón tan acelerado que no escuchaba absolutamente nada por encima de sus latidos ensordecedores, ni siquiera las gotas de lluvia que se estrellaban copiosamente contra los amplios ventanales de la suite.

¿Que luego ellos no se iban nada más acabar las tres horas?, se preguntó. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, se habían pasado de las tres horas. Y bastante…

Las mejillas se le calentaron y sacudió la cabeza para alejarse de aquellos rumbos tan… fogosos. Y a propósito de la hora, ¿qué hora sería?

Buscó con la mirada algún reloj digital en las mesitas de noche, pero no había nada. Y necesitaba saber la hora. Tenía un vuelo directo a Tokio en la mañana que no podía darse el lujo de perder por nada del mundo. Entonces, trató halar la sábana, pero él la tenía presionada con su brazo, manteniéndola justo bajo su cintura, impidiendo que se cubriera los pechos con ella. Y Rin se sonrojó aún más ante tal intimidad con él, ¡un completo extraño!

" _¡Por Dios, esto está mal!_ ", se repetía una y otra vez. Cuidando no despertarlo, intentó mover muy despacio su pesado brazo, pero el desconocido gruñó entre sueños, apresándola más; pegándola más a él, y... ¡le agarró un pecho!

Rin ahogó un ruidito, mitad grito mitad gemido, y se mordió el labio inferior, más sonrojada que antes. Lo escuchó inhalar profundamente el aroma de su cuello, y se quedó quieta. Muy quieta, mientras su pezón se contraía ávido contra aquella palma enorme. Su modesto pecho parecía tener la medida perfecta para llenar esa mano, pensó con el rostro ardiendo y sin atreverse siquiera a respirar. Lo último que deseaba en la vida era despertarlo. ¿Qué rayos le diría? "Hola, buenos días, guapo". " _¡Sí, claro, Rin!_ " Eso sería horriblemente vergonzoso. Y prefería ahorrárselo. A ambos.

No tenían por qué pasar por esa patética escena. No mientras ella pudiese evitarlo.

Lo miró de reojo. Dormía profundamente, como lo haría un ángel entre las nubes. Tenía la nariz perfecta casi pegada a su mejilla, tan cerca que su aliento acompasado y cálido le hacía cosquillitas en el rostro y cuello. Y una vez más tuvo que admitir que era un maravilloso hombre. Y no sólo físicamente. Había algo en él que…

— ¡Reacciona! —se siseó tan bajo como pudo, frenando el coche en seco.

No le convenía idealizarlo, ni armarle toda una vida inventada y heroica. Era un error. Eso la dejaría en pérdidas más pronto de lo que podía decir yen. Pero sí, debía admitir que era hermoso. ¡Guapísimo!

Aquel dios del sexo estaba de medio lado, con el lustroso cabello liso y plateado desparramado sobre la almohada. Tenía una expresión tan serena, como de otro mundo, que tuvo que contener el impulso de repasar sus facciones con la yema de los dedos, justo como había hecho cientos de veces la noche anterior mientras hacían… ¿el amor? No, se negaba a darle ese nombre. Pero tampoco había sido follar, sexo o un _polvazo_. Sin embargo, si había algo en el mundo parecido a hacer el amor, debía ser algo como esto; tal vez sólo un poco mejor. Como por ejemplo, sabiendo quién es la persona con la que lo estás haciendo.

— Debo irme, extraño —le susurró bajísimo, con una pequeña sonrisa triste de disculpa—. ¡Gracias! Nunca olvidaré esta noche.

Y era cierto. Tenía el firme y melancólico presentimiento de que era cierto. Podía imaginarse a sí misma en ochenta años, viejita y arrugada como una pasa, recordando aquella noche con una sonrisa entre triste y satisfecha.

Rin quiso besar su nívea mejilla por última vez pero logró detener aquel loco impulso justo a tiempo. Después de esta noche, no tendría un solo impulso loco más por el resto de su vida. ¡Nunca jamás!

Agarró una esponjosa almohada y empezó a reemplazar su propio cuerpo con ella, despacio, sigilosamente. Hasta que por fin logró salir de debajo de su brazo, pero su trasero desnudo acabó en la alfombra. Y suspiró aliviada al ver que seguía tan dormido como un bebé. Sin embargo, cuando intentó ponerse de pie, casi se fue de bruces contra la cama. De no haber sido por que se agarró de la mesita de noche y la pared, ¡se le habría ido encima!

Gimió por lo bajo e hizo una mueca compungida. ¡Le dolía cada parte de su pequeño cuerpecito! Incluso músculos que ni siquiera sabía que existían. ¡Dios, hasta le costaba cerrar las piernas!

— ¡Qué me hizo este... este salvaje!... —Intentó de nuevo apretar las piernas para incorporarse— ¡Aaauuchhh! —siseó. Era peor que aquella vez que se le ocurrió tomar clases de _kick boxing_ en el gimnasio de su vecindario. Había cancelado tras las dos primeras pese a los reclamos airados de sus hermanos, quienes siempre insistían en lo poco saludable de una vida sin ejercicio. Pero ése tipo de ejercicio, de golpear violentamente cosas y personas, no estaba hecho para ella. Tal vez ningún tipo de ejercicio físico estaba hecho para ella, reflexionó con amarga sorna.

Caminando a tientas en la oscuridad, valiéndose sólo de la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas, buscó su ropa, siseando de dolor cada que daba un movimiento brusco. Sentía las piernas y los brazos temblorosos, por lo que se apoyaba en cada mueble o muro que encontraba a su paso. Cada tanto echaba vistazos sobre su hombro para ver si el hombretón seguía dormido. Y cuando tuvo sus prendas completas, salió desnuda y a hurtadillas a la antesala.

— Adiós, desconocido —dijo sacando la cabeza por la hendidura de la puerta para echarle un último vistazo. Continuaba justo como lo había dejado: aferrado a la almohada calentita como si fuese ella.

Y por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, quería correr hasta él nuevamente y meterse entre sus brazos. O al menos decirle algo más, pero ¿qué? ¿Qué? Lo tenía en la garganta, un nudo de palabras no dichas que le oprimió el corazón. Los ojos se le llenaron de tontas e inexplicables lágrimas, y se mordió el labio para contenerlas. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

— Tampoco me olvides —murmuró finalmente con la voz quebrada, y cerró tan suave como le fue posible. Ni siquiera se escuchó el clic.

En tiempo record e ignorando las protestas de su cuerpo adolorido, se vistió y salió corriendo de la suite, y cruzó el pasillo del hotel como alma que lleva el diablo, temiendo que él despertara y se le ocurriera darle alcance. De seguro la atraparía en menos de un santiamén con una de sus zancadas.

En el ascensor, a salvo y descendiendo por fin, buscó el teléfono para ver la hora.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Las cinco! —Como si sospechara que el teléfono debía haberse descompuesto, buscó la opinión del reloj—. ¡Mi reloj! —chilló, lívida. Y abrió la boca y los ojos de par en par.

¡Lo había olvidado en la suite!

El ascensor se abrió en el _lobby_ , y dudó, manteniendo las puertas abiertas. ¿Y si regresaba…?

— No, no, no, no —sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza.

Podía darse el lujo de perder ese reloj, se convenció. Era carísimo. Un lujo ridículo que se había permitido la última navidad. El único lujo de ése año, reflexionó. ¡Y era su reloj favorito! Sollozó por lo bajo. Un Gucci dorado de diseño sofisticado, con una hilera de pequeños cristales alrededor de la mica, y unas florecillas doradas pequeñitas en el lugar del tres y el diez, con los pétalos rellenos de más cristales. Pero no podía devolverse por él y arriesgarse a que el desconocido se despertara mientras lo buscaba. O, peor aún, ¡que estuviese despierto ya, buscándola!

Ahogó un grito ante esa mera posibilidad, y salió disparada del ascensor. Además, si regresaba tendría que tocar la puerta, pues también había olvidado la tarjeta dorada de acceso en la mesita junto con los restos de las fresas, el chocolate y el champán, que tan deliciosamente habían compartido luego de cenar… sobre sus cuerpos desnudos.

Se estremeció y enrojeció tan sólo de recordarlo, y corrió más a prisa fuera del hotel, casi chocando con un huésped que entraba. Un botones pidió un coche para ella en la acera humeda, y en menos de veinte minutos estaba en su suite en un hotel del centro de la ciudad.

Se desvistió muy despacio, perdida en los recuerdos de la forma en que lo había hecho él, y se mordió los labios. Nadie nunca la había desnudado así, casi que con reverencia. Pegó la nariz a su hombro, descubriendo que, pese a que se habían bañado antes de dormir, aún olía a él. Deliciosamente a él. A su sudor masculino y a esa fragancia amaderada con notas de ámbar. Soltó un hondo suspiro, e inhaló su cabello. También olía a él, y sonrió.

Hacía meses no dormía con nadie. Y a decir verdad, las veces que había dormido con su ex prometido podían contarse con los dedos debido a los horarios de ambos. Y contrario a lo que fue su relación, dormir con él nunca fue algo cómodo: irremediablemente alguno de los dos acababa en el filo de la cama o pasándose al sillón a mitad de la madrugada. Pero había dormido tan, tan bien en los brazos del extraño, acurrucada contra él, con más de un tercio de la enorme cama _King size_ sobrando a cada lado.

Le dio otra olfateada a su cabello, decidiendo que no era necesario darse un baño. Al fin de cuentas, se había bañado muy, muy bien no hacía ni dos horas más o menos. Él se había asegurado de dejarla limpia y seca. Pero más importante aún: quería conservar unas horas más un pedacito de él, algún rastro suyo.

Se puso el pijama de La Reina Elsa de Frozen que le regalaron sus sobrinitos para su último cumpleaños, y se metió en la cama. Tecleó un mensaje para Sango, avisándole que estaba en el hotel y había llegado bien para que no se asustara en la mañana. Abrazó con fuerza la almohada y apretó los ojos, inhalando de nuevo la fragancia del extraño impregnada en su cabello.

 _"¡Ojalá esta almohada fuera tan cálida como él!... Tan protectora como él…_ "

Aunque estaba exhausta y muy, muy adolorida, tardó una eternidad en conciliar el sueño, repasando una y otra vez los detalles de la noche pasada, y cuando sonó el despertador, sólo quería volver al otro hotel. Con él.

Se levantó, dolorida y malhumorada, y entró al baño como un zombi. Pero decidió que podía pasar de una ducha. No hacía ni seis horas que se había dado una, y su cabello aún olía maravillosamente a él. Algún día tendría que bañarse, lo sabía, pero… serían solamente unas pocas horas más. Cuando llegara a Tokio, se daría un baño antes de ir a cenar al restaurante de su hermano, se juró. Eso bastaría para borrar el aroma de él y pasar la página de una buena vez.

Tokio, su familia y sus amigos se encargarían de lavar los recuerdos y las emociones de esa noche.

Entonces, algo en el espejo llamó su atención.

— ¡Rayos!

¡Tenía cardenales por todos lados!

— ¡Oh, rayos!... Oh mi… Dios.

Tenía un par de marcas de sus dientes en el cuello y el hombro, y también en los pechos, de todas las veces que él los había mordisqueado y también halado sus pezones. Y un chupetón. ¡Le había dejado un chupetón! ¡Se había atrevido a dejarle un chupetón en el cuello el muy…! Y también tenía algunos puntitos con la forma exacta de sus dedos en las caderas, en los muslos y hasta en el trasero.

Tragó grueso, recordando cómo había masajeado sus nalgas y besado su espalda mientras la penetraba profunda y lentamente por detrás. Y también cómo, manteniéndola así, había intentado introducir un dedo largo y húmedo en su trasero, haciéndola saltar al otro extremo de la cama. Lejos de él. Rin lo había mirado con los ojos bien abiertos, sacudiendo la cabeza varias veces en una rotunda negativa. Y él había esbozado otra de sus sonrisas retorcidas y frías, apartándose un hilo de brillante cabello plateado de la frente perlada de sudor. Sus ojos dorados habían sido como los de una bestia hambrienta contemplando a su presa, desnuda y acorralada contra la cabecera de la cama.

— No sexo anal, Scarlett —había dicho, agarrándole un delgado tobillo con su poderosa mano, y halándola de regreso a él.

Rin había dado un respingo, viéndose inevitablemente arrastrada de vuelta a él.

— No —logró decir con voz ronca y la respiración agitada, pese a que no había sido una pregunta, totalmente perdida en su profunda y hechizante mirada dorada.

Y justo después, él se introdujo de nuevo entre sus muslos sin más. Como si no pudiese evitar hacerlo. Cómo si no pensara en otra cosa más que zambullirse profundamente en ella. Una y otra vez. Sin descanso. Con un apetito tan voraz como el de ella misma.

Rin contuvo un gemido viendo su reflejo sonrojado en el espejo, y se tocó una de las marquitas del cuello y otra de un pecho, notando que ninguna dolía. Pero tenía los pezones extremadamente sensibles. Y entonces deseó haberle dejado algunos recuerditos, aparte de su reloj. Creía que sí, porque le había mordido incontables veces el trapecio y los deltoides, y había pasado las uñas a lo largo y ancho de su escultural espalda y pecho, presa de una vorágine de pasión antes desconocida.

" _¡Pues se lo tiene bien merecido!_ ", pensó con un bufido furioso, tocando de nuevo el chupeton. ¡La había marcado! Y ella también. Así que estaban a mano.

Buscó unos vaqueros, una camisa, su abrigo beige y, sin lugar a dudas, una bufanda. Y no sólo por el chupetón. El pronóstico para este día de mediados octubre eran vientos fríos, y no quería pescar algo como lo de Ayame; no con tanto trabajo acumulado luego de estar dos semanas en Kioto. Pidió el desayuno a la suite y se tomó un analgésico para calmar el dolor y el cansancio.

A las diez, se reunió con Sango en el ascensor.

Se miraron fijamente a través de los lentes de sol que ocultaban bien sus insomnios, incomodas. Hasta que Sango rompió el silencio, visiblemente preocupada:

— ¿Estás bien?

Rin sólo torció el gesto. Si estar dolorida, ojerosa y sexualmente satisfecha contaba como bien, entonces estaba maravillosamente. Pero si tenía en cuenta la extraña e irracional sensación de pérdida… Eso era otra historia. Una en la que prefería no ahondar, o se volvería loca. Así que lo replegó en un oscuro y solitario rincón de su cabeza y su corazón.

— Sip. —Le sonrió, y tras una corta pausa, dijo—: Lo siento.

— No te preocupes —murmuró atropellando las palabras, sin dejar de ver el tablero de los pisos, un tanto sonrojada al recordar lo que había alcanzado a escuchar, y desterrando las imágenes que formaba su imaginación.

Sango sólo había logrado descansar verdaderamente luego de recibir el mensaje de Rin, poco antes de las seis. El resto de la noche no había hecho más que despertarse cada hora o dos para ver si había noticias de ella. ¡Gracias al cielo estaba a salvo!

— ¿Tú…? —Rin suspiró pesadamente, armándose de valor—. Sé que es un poco tarde para eso, Sango, pero… ¿de verdad no querías…, ya sabes, con él… anoche?

Sango se puso los lentes sobre la cabeza y abrió los ojos de par en par, al borde del horror.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! —espetó.

Rin parpadeó mientras alguien subió y las puertas se cerraron. En realidad, era una pregunta que la había carcomido toda la noche, cuando no estaba pensando en él. El extraño estaba como un tren y entre todas habían pagado una cantidad absurda y ridícula de dinero por tres horas con él, así que no le sorprendería si su amiga hubiese querido… un poco de acción también. Aunque algo de ese pensamiento le causaba un malestar terrible, como si quisiera vomitar hasta la primera compota que le dio su mamá.

— ¡Estaba aterrada! —añadió Sango en su oído para que la otra persona no escuchara—. Ese tipo era… era…

— ¿Atractivo? —tildó, y Sango la miró como un bicho raro. Rin se encogió de hombros.

— Sí, bueno, atractivo, si te gustan los tipos con cara de querer asesinarte o violarte, o ambas cosas, sin importar el orden.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó indignada. Y ahora fue el turno de Rin de verla como un bicho raro.

— No te pasó eso, ¿verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —chilló exasperada.

¿Violada? ¿Asesinada? Pero justo antes de saltar en defensa del desconocido y confesar cosas vergonzosas en un elevador, cerró la boca y apretó los labios.

Sango sólo suspiró aliviada. El ascensor se llenó y les fue imposible seguir hablando. Pero le quedó clarísimo que a Sango el desconocido no le había inspirado más que pánico. Ni siquiera tenía curiosidad por saber los detalles de su _polvazo_ con él, o de lo contrario habría detenido el ascensor en cualquier piso y la habría sacado a rastras para acribillarla con preguntas. Con saber que Rin estaba bien, le bastaba.

— ¿Te parece si lo olvidamos? —dijeron al tiempo.

Soltaron una risita histérica y asintieron. Se conocían tan bien, sin mencionar que hacían un equipo fenomenal, y no sólo en el trabajo. Desde que Sango había llegado a la farmacéutica, las más de ocho horas diarias en la oficina eran muchísimo más amenas, y el trabajo más sencillo.

— No hablaremos de esto.

— Nunca —enfatizó Sango—. Ya quemé esos malditos papeles.

— Bien.

— Bien.

Y luego otras risitas nerviosas. El ascensor se abrió y salieron corriendo hasta el auto contratado por la compañía para llevarlas al aeropuerto. A las doce treinta, estaban en el avión. Como siempre, Rin pidió la ventana y echó un ojo a la impresionante ciudad que dejaba atrás hasta quién sabe cuándo, con su curiosa mezcla de tejados antiguos y las azoteas de los modernos edificios. Y luego, las nubes esponjosas y las montañas y los ríos pequeñitos desde allí arriba. Le gustaba esa vista del paisaje de su país, lleno de contrastes: lo nuevo y lo viejo; la naturaleza viva y tal vez la tecnología más avanzada del mundo.

— Adiós para siempre, desconocido —articuló al cristal cuando las hectáreas de tierras de cultivo y los bosquecillos reemplazaron poco a poco los edificios y las calles atestadas.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —inquirió Sango a su lado, sacándose un auricular izquierdo para escucharla.

Rin esbozó una sonrisa falsa y negó. Recostó la cabeza en el cómodo asiento de la clase ejecutiva y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el sueño causado por el analgésico hiciera efecto.

* * *

Aproximadamente dos meses después, un viernes a casi tres semanas de navidad, muy a su pesar y para su propia sorpresa, Rin estaba de nuevo en Kioto.

Tenía acumuladas tres semanas y cuatro días de vacaciones desde hacía más de dos años, y la farmacéutica le había pedido –exigido, mejor dicho– que por lo menos se tomara las tres semanas antes de empezar con el trámite de su ascenso a gerente. Y Rin, que sólo se tomaba unos pocos días a fin de año y otros más durante el verano, había torcido el gesto, pero asentido. No tenía más opción que aprovecharlos y disfrutarlos, si quería mudarse a su nueva oficina después de año nuevo.

¡Y sí que los disfrutaría!, pensó con una muy ancha sonrisa.

Como cada año, fue a ver a su prima preferida en Kioto. Pasaría allí las tres semanas, y después, justo antes de las fiestas de fin de año, las dos y su otro primo regresarían a Tokio para celebrar la fiesta en familia.

Rin tenía una familia numerosa, dos hermanos mayores ya casados, uno de ellos con dos hijos fanáticos acérrimos de Disney y cuanto súper héroe apareciera en el cine y la tele, y también un puñado de primos. Y como la casa de sus padres había sido también la casa de los abuelos, toda la familia, alrededor de unas treinta o cuarenta personas, tenía por costumbre reunirse allí en Navidad.

Aunque era una festividad occidental, la Navidad era toda una tradición familiar, pues la abuela había sido mitad americana. Y para Rin era la mejor tradición de todas. Y tenía la impresión de que con cada año que pasaba, la familia aumentaba un poquitito. Este año, la novedad era el flamante esposo nuevo de su prima del sur. Y todos esperaban animosamente que en unos años también hubiese pequeñines nuevos para Navidad. Como era bien sabido, las Navidades eran mucho mejores cuando había chiquillos traviesos y con exceso de azúcar rondando por ahí, emocionados por abrir sus regalos y enseñar a todos sus nuevos juguetes.

Sin embargo, de las decenas de primos, los de Kioto eran los favoritos de Rin y sus hermanos. Su padre y su tío de Kioto habían sido muy unidos, hasta que éste último había muerto de cáncer hacía más de diez años. Sin embargo, esto en lugar de distanciarlos de sus primos, los unió más. Y por eso cuando Shippo, el menor de sus tres primos, terminó la universidad, se mudó a Tokio para vivir en casa de los padres de Rin mientras conseguía un buen empleo que le permitiera adquirir un apartamento solo.

Contrario a Shippo, sus otros dos primos habían echado raíces en Kioto, y ellos y su tía estaban más que felices de recibir a Rin durante esas tres semanas de más que merecido descanso.

Los primeros días, Rin y sus primos habían recorrido la ciudad, visitado la Torre de Kioto y varios templos, haciendo todo lo que no habían podido en las anteriores visitas fugaces de Rin. Se habían sacado cientos de fotos, desde graciosas hasta vergonzosas, en los jardines con árboles deshojados y los suelos repletos de hojarasca, y en las pintorescas y lluviosas callejuelas ancestrales atestadas de turistas. Se habían divertido como si fuesen niños otra vez, haciendo cientos de tonterías y payasadas.

El martes siguiente, finalmente Rin consideró que era hora de verse con Ayame para tratar cierto asunto que la tenía más que inquieta, y le quitaba sus buenas horas de sueño cada noche.

El chupetón, los cardenales y el dolor habían desaparecido en cuestión de días, pero eran las marcas invisibles las que ni las horas ni los baños lograban desaparecer. No había habido una sola noche en la que no pensara en el desconocido, en lo mal que estuvo pagar por algo que no debía darse sino era por amor o por lo menos algo que se le pareciera. Pero inmediatamente después recordaba lo cerca había estado de "hacer el amor" con él, y ya no sabía qué más creer. Así que de nuevo replegaba todo lo que le recordaba a él en ese rincón oscuro y lejano para poder conciliar el sueño y continuar con su vida normal, como era antes de mediados de octubre. Sin que la perspicaz Sango, sus padres o sus hermanos notaran nada extraño en ella.

Por suerte, los minutos de insomnio disminuían con forme pasaba el tiempo. Lo cual era un verdadero alivio. Con algo de suerte y una buena dosis de trabajo, el desconocido no le volvería a quitar horas de sueño. Eso esperaba.

Se citó con Ayame en un café y, como si supieran que tratarían asuntos sumamente delicados, se sentaron en la mesa más alejada, en un rincón medio oscuro. En un principio hablaron de La Sucursal del Infierno, y los cambios que había implementado Ayame para mantener todo como Rin y Sango le aconsejaron, también charlaron del clima y algunas otras tonterías, lo que fuera, reacias abordar lo que realmente les causaba curiosidad.

Fue Rin quien finalmente lo soltó, incapaz de poder contenerse por más tiempo:

— ¿Has vuelto a… a enviar una…? —pasó saliva.

— ¿Una solicitud? —completó por ella, y sacudió la cabeza. Luego le hizo señas a un mesero y pidió dos cartas—. Necesitamos algo más fuerte —le dijo con un amago de sonrisa cuando el mesero se marchó con el platito vacío del postre que habían compartido.

Rin asintió, absolutamente de acuerdo.

— Entonces… No has vuelto a verlo —murmuró despacio, con extremo tacto.

Ayame agachó la mirada y tragó grueso. Rin se mordió los labios, sintiendo pena por su amiga. Aunque no la conociera de mucho tiempo atrás, la apreciaba bastante. En estos dos meses habían hecho una buena amistad a distancia, y Ayame le parecía una chica lista y graciosa, muy trabajadora y responsable. Pero la pobre se veía realmente triste ahora, incluso más delgada y pálida que hacía dos meses a pesar de su impecable y bonito maquillaje. Y Rin reconoció que si le hubiese pasado eso mismo con su extraño, tal vez estaría peor que Ayame.

— ¿Cómo les fue esa noche? —dijo componiendo una sonrisa, tratando de sonar animada. Pese a todo, Ayame pataleaba para no ahogarse.

Ahora fue el turno de Rin de tragar grueso y clavar la vista en la mala replica en miniatura de un ánfora griega que decoraba su mesa. Ninguna de las tres había tocado ése tema ni por chat ni por teléfono en esos meses. Les parecía demasiado delicado, especialmente si tenían en cuenta que sin querer terminaron haciendo algo ilegal para The Agency, y que ésta podría destruirlas. Y si no estaban en prisión ahora mismo era porque el desconocido, o bien se había tragado el cuento de la enfermedad mortal de Scarlett, o en un acto de caridad y honorable caballerosidad no las había denunciado después de despertarse solo en la suite.

Y por supuesto que a su lado romántico le encantaba creer que era lo segundo.

Sin embargo, pensando como una racional contable y no como una colegiala encaprichada, decidió que ya era hora de contarle a Ayame que existía un tipo de solicitud diferente para compartir un chico entre tres amigas borrachas. Y mientras Rin hablaba, el rostro de Ayame palidecía con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, contrastando violentamente con el rojo cobrizo de su lustroso cabello ondulado de película. Y sólo entonces, Rin notó que Ayame tenía tres pecas clarísimas en el puente de la nariz.

— ¿O-o sea que… que pueden meternos a prisión? —chilló Ayame, muy pálida, una vez que Rin la hubo puesto al corriente de los detalles importantes y no bochornosos del asunto.

— ¡No!... No. No, espero que no... ¿No te han llamado ni te han notificado nada extraño, verdad?

— No —masculló meneando la cabeza una vez, sin recuperar el color. Igual que Rin.

El mesero regresó para tomar sus pedidos y ambas sacudieron la cabeza, pidiéndole un poco más de tiempo. Ni siquiera habían tocado las mentadas cartas. El chico pareció notar el pánico en ellas porque se fue sin más y en completo silencio.

— ¿Qué le dijeron exactamente al tipo?

— N-nada. B-bueno, él preguntó quién de las dos era Scarlett O'Hara y le dijimos que ninguna, que Scarlett era una amiga que había enfermado gravemente, y nos pidió ir y hablarle sobre la devolución del dinero.

— ¡Que se queden con su dinero, si con eso nos dejan en paz! —exhaló.

Rin asintió enérgicamente, y no dijeron nada más durante varios minutos en los que se concentraron en respirar y recuperar el color.

— ¿Qué significa el 21? —preguntó Rin de pronto. Había tenido esa curiosidad por bastante tiempo.

Ayame parpadeó, y sus grandes ojos verdes se empañaron un poco.

— E-es la… la edad que tenía cuando murió mi abuelito. Yo… me quedé sola después de eso.

— Lo siento —murmuró, lamentando haber metido la pata. Había querido desviar el tema para reducir la tensión, y resultó todo lo contrario.

— No hay problema —esbozó una sonrisa rota que no alcanzó sus ojos—. Fue hace mucho.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el que ambas revisaron sus teléfonos o juguetearon con el ánfora de Las Bodas de Tetis y Peleo, donde apenas se podía diferenciar a Atenea de las Moiras. De pronto, Ayame se inclinó sobre la mesa, atravesándola con la mirada. Y realmente, Ayame tenía unos hermosos ojos, justo del color del musgo húmedo de la mañana, rodeados de espesas pestañas color zanahoria.

— Entonces… Perdimos diez mil dólares. ¡Uuuufff!... ¡Mierda!

Rin apretó los labios. Podía decirle que sí y ahorrarse muchos problemas, pero le parecía deshonesto. Después de todo, sólo ella había disfrutado los servicios del desconocido, así que si Ayame quería de vuelta sus tres mil trescientos treinta y cuatro dólares, pues… ni modos. Sango se había reusado a recibirlos, pero Rin insistió hasta que aceptó. Y pensaba hacer lo mismo con Ayame, aunque su cuenta de ahorros quedara al borde de la quiebra.

" _¡Qué bien, Rin, perder diez mil dólares, un reloj Gucci y parte de tu corazón en una sola noche!_ " Sin mencionar que su propio prometido le había robado en sus narices. Y todavía tenía el descaro de hacerse llamar subgerente contable. Suspiró y dijo por fin:

— No. —Ayame abrió los ojos y la boca como platos—. Yo… yo me…

— ¡¿Lo hiciste?! —gritó, llamando la atención de varias mesas. Río incrédula y fascinada al mismo tiempo—. ¡Lo hiciste! —se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un chillido—. ¡¿Tú?!... ¡Tú!

Y luego, así sin más, Ayame se desternilló, golpeando la mesa con los puños cada dos por tres. Incluso zapateaba bajo la mesa mientras aullaba de risa muy por encima del suave _chillhop_ que salía de los altavoces. Los clientes y empleados del café las miraban como locas, y Rin, aturdida, vio que no tenía caso hacerle señas o decirle nada, así que sólo se hundió miserablemente en su asiento, totalmente sonrojada, mientras su amiga se moría de risa. Y a regañadientes, soltó también un par de risitas. Ayame tenía una risa contagiosa.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? —Susurró Ayame entre risas, limpiándose las lágrimas con una servilleta de papel—. ¿Polvazo?

— ¡Más que eso! —admitió en un gemido y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Ayame contuvo el aliento con una sonora inhalación y una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡GUUUUAU! ¡Todavía tienes cara de mega-polvazo!... —chilló entre susurros, apuntándola con la uña color berenjena de su índice— ¡Y fue hace meses! ¡Por Dios!

— Fue… ¡Fue mágico, Ayame! —suspiró, inclinándose sobre la mesa para que nadie más oyera, con una sonrisa soñadora y bobalicona.

— ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron? —arremetió entre cuchicheos. Rin se encogió de hombros—. ¡GUUUAAU! —se cubrió la boca con las manos— ¡Sexo salvaje y maratónico!

Pero de golpe, Ayame bajó las manos a la mesa, apretó los labios y entornó los ojos verdes, suspicaz.

— Se pasó de las tres horas, ¿no es así?

Rin dudó, pero finalmente asintió.

— Vaya…

Ya no había ningún rastro de emoción o diversión en la voz de Ayame, ni en su expresión, y un asomo de genuina preocupación brilló en su mirada verde.

— ¿Qué? —masculló Rin recelosa, temerosa de su respuesta.

— L-la segunda vez que vi a —se aclaró la garganta— a mi Rhett Butler, ocurrió exactamente eso.

— ¿Qué? —apremió, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Se quedó conmigo toda la noche. Siempre lo hacía. —Agachó la cabeza y no volvió hablar en más de un minuto. Rin no la presionó, aunque se moría por sacarle las palabras de la boca—. Después… desayunábamos juntos y… —tragó grueso el cúmulo de lágrimas que quebraba su voz— y cada quien se iba por su lado. —Parpadeó muy rápido y dijo en un murmullo—: Nunca le había contado esto a nadie.

Rin soltó un suspiro. ¡Pobre Ayame! Estaba clavada hasta la cabeza por ese hombre. Y su corazón se encogió de pena por ella. Se notaba a leguas cómo trataba de seguir adelante, de animarse y ponerle buena cara a la situación, pero también era obvio cuánto le dolía y la sangrienta lucha en su interior. Y todo sola. Rin quiso extender la mano y tocar la suya para consolarla, pero ella tenía las manos fuertemente apretadas en el regazo. Lucía tan solitaria y triste allí sentada tras esa capa de obstinación y belleza exótica, como si la única muestra de consuelo a la que estuviese acostumbrada fuese a la suya propia. Estaba cerquísima de Ayame, pero en ese pequeño instante le pareció más lejana que Plutón.

— En mi caso no fue así —dijo Rin, haciendo que Ayame levantara la cabeza de golpe—. M-me desperté antes que él y… huí. —No había otra palabra más para describir lo que hizo: Huyó como una vil cobarde.

— Hiciste bien —la reconfortó, sorprendiéndola al extender su mano hasta apretar la suya un par de segundos. Ayame parecía estar muy sola, pero esto no le impedía mostrar empatía y reconfortar a quien lo necesitara.

"O habrías terminado como yo", fue la continuación tácita que a Rin no le costó comprender. Si Rin no podía sacárselo de la cabeza ahora, ¿cómo habría podido hacerlo si hubiesen despertado juntos, haciendo el amor antes de bañarse y durante el baño? Pero lo peor sin duda habría sido compartir el desayuno con él. Aquella noche habían cenado en una mesa para dos con velas y champán francés junto al ventanal, con la habitación tenuemente iluminada por las luces de la ciudad y de la torre de Kioto a lo lejos, mientras una suave llovizna golpeteaba el cristal. No habían usado más que un par de albornoces del hotel, y al principio no habían dicho ni mu, permitiendo que un silencio incómodo los invadiera.

Rin había bebido un sorbo de champán y luego le sonrió, nerviosa. Él la miraba de manera intensa y enigmática, fijamente, con esos ojos ámbar que parecían ver más allá de ella. Rin se había aclarado la garganta, devanandose la cabeza sin saber qué decirle al hombre con el que acababa de tener el mejor sexo de su vida, que había conocido su cuerpo como ningún otro y del que no sabía siquiera el nombre. Él se había llevado un trozo de filete Wellington a la boca, sin dejar de verla. No había dejado de hacerlo ni un sólo instante.

Entonces, Rin no había podido soportar más ese horrible silencio y rompió el hielo con un comentario vano sobre la comida. Odiaba esos silencios incomodos. Y por un momento había creído que el estoico extraño pasaría de ella, pero no fue así. Y aquello dio pie a una superficial pero agradable plática, nada personal por supuesto, pero había ido menguando poco a poco la timidez y reticencia de Rin, y tal vez del mismo desconocido, hasta que, al terminar el postre, él había extendido la mano bajo la mesa, alcanzando su muslo.

El corazón de Rin había dado un vuelco, y había enrojecido furiosamente. Pero no lo apartó ni tampoco apartó su pierna. Sólo se había quedado muy quieta, prendada de su mirada.

Muy despacio y sin dejar de atravesarla con esos increíbles ojos dorados, él había hecho a un lado el albornoz, adentrándose y reptando deliciosamente hasta acariciar los suaves rizos de su pubis. Rin había gemido como una gatita, y minutos después, fue ella quien había estado servida sobre la mesa, totalmente desnuda mientras el desconocido se daba un festín entre sus piernas, degustandola como si fuese ambrosía. Torturándola con su lengua ardiente y sus dientes, hasta llevarla a la cima.

— ¿Revisaste sus exámenes, verdad? —interrumpió Ayame sus ardorosos recuerdos.

Rin agachó la cabeza para que no notara su sonrojo y bochorno. Había empezado a sudar bajo la chaqueta, pese a que debían estar casi bajo cero.

— Sí —le respondió con un hilito de voz, y se aclaró la garganta.

Tarde pero sí. Él mismo se los había enseñado antes de cenar, luego de hacerlo por segunda vez. Estaba sano y siempre habían usado preservativo. Pero como Rin no confiaba ni en su sombra y hasta tenía dos calculadoras en el escritorio por si la computadora o su mente veloz fallaban, se había hecho un chequeo médico riguroso en cuanto regreso a Tokio. _Lo_ _habían hecho_ sin lavarse antes y después, y también habían practicado sexo oral en repetidas ocasiones. Razón de más para el chequeo. Y además se había hecho una prueba de ELISA tras el periodo ventana **[1]** para descartar.

— Todo estaba en orden.

— Bien. —Ayame acabó el resto de su café de un sorbo.

— ¿Qué tipo de hombres suele enviar The Agency? —preguntó para navegar por aguas menos turbulentas para ambas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Extranjeros, altos, bajos, morenos…

Ayame se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensativa.

— El primero que me asignaron, era blanco y alto. —Rin palideció—. Cabello negro, ojos negros —resumió, y Rin soltó el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo. Si _su Rhett Butler_ se hubiese acostado con Ayame, habría vomitado allí mismo—. Pero antes de acabar las tres horas, el tipo se duchó solo, se vistió y se fue con un simple "Gracias por preferir nuestros servicios".

— ¿Así nada más? —Ayame asintió—. ¡Vaya!

Por lo menos su desconocido no le había dicho algo tan frío e impersonal. Habría sido muy, muy doloroso después de semejante intimidad que habían compartido. Para Rin fue especial, demasiado, más de lo que le gustaba admitir, y a una partecita romántica suya le gustaba creer que para él también lo había sido.

El mesero volvió, pero ellas no habían decidido, así que le pidieron otros minutos. Él sólo recogió las tazas vacías.

— Creo que la agencia busca que sus empleados sean el prototipo de personas atractivas que le puedan gustar a cualquiera —caviló Ayame, ojeando la carta de una buena vez—. Y a no ser que especifiques algún rasgo en especial en el espacio para los comentarios, te enviaran a cualquiera. Supongo… Como el sitio web sólo funciona dentro de Kioto, dicen que tienen gente de todas partes del país que se desplazan hasta aquí o cualquiera de las locaciones.

— Y extranjeros también —tildó, sin saber si decidirse por otro Mocca Latte con adición de chispas de chocolate o un Latte con vainilla y canela.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Hmmm… Me dio la impresión que el del otro día no era de aquí. Es decir, hablaba japonés perfectamente y sin acento, pero el color de sus ojos y su cabello era… inusual. Además, sus ojos sólo eran un poquitito rasgados en los extremos. Y a veces… susurraba cosas… Cosas en otro idioma —murmuró con ensoñación.

— ¿Te susurraba cosas en otro idioma? —repitió con una pequeña sonrisa, viéndola con ojitos románticos.

— ¡Sí! —le devolvió la mirada soñadora.

— ¿Al oído?

— Sí…—suspiró.

— ¿Tienes idea de qué idioma era?

— No, pero… sonaban tan… ¡tan bonitas! —suspiró de nuevo, recordando la forma exacta en que sonaban, con esa voz de barítono ronca y baja, y ese acento extraño y casi mágico, mientras él besaba cada porción de su cuerpo.

— ¡Te sonrojaste! —le acusó con una sonrisita pícara, señalándola con su uña berenjena.

Rin levantó la vista, devolviéndole la sonrisita más sonrojada que antes, y contuvo la respiración con una estrepitosa inhalación.

¡Él estaba entrando al café!

¡El desconocido!

¡No lo podía creer! Justo como si lo hubieran conjurado.

Rin absorbió su imagen embelesada. Llevaba un abrigo gris oscuro tipo gabán, camisa blanca y pantalones negros, chaleco de vestir a juego, corbata gris oscura y guantes de cuero negros. ¡Estaba guapísimo! Y no sabía cómo estaba mejor, si exudando sofisticación y clase, o sensualmente desnudo. " _¡Desnudo, tonta!_ ", gritó una vocecita licenciosa en su cabeza que despachó de una patada mental.

Se agachó sobre la mesa, casi pegando la frente a la madera, y erigió la carta como muro.

— ¡Ooh, Dios! —chilló bajito, lívida.

— ¿Qué? —soltó Ayame, viéndola como si estuviese loca.

— ¡Oh, Dios!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Está aquí! —siseó, deseando desaparecer… o lanzarse a sus brazos.

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Rhett Butler!

— ¡¿Qué?! —ladró Ayame, soltando la carta sobre la mesa y viendo de lado a lado, e incluso atrás, a la puerta, con una expresión de horror e ilusión a partes iguales.

Entonces, por encima de la carta, Rin captó que Ayame estaba pensando que era _su_ Rhett Butler. Y amargamente reconoció que ella misma debió haber tenido exactamente ésa expresión segundos atrás. Suspiró.

— No tu Butler. El mío —cuchicheó, reparando en lo idiota que sonaba todo aquello.

— ¡Oohhh! —Exclamó más sosegada, volviendo la vista a ella, o a la carta en alto para ser precisos, captando que Rin no tenía ni idea de quién era su Butler, así como Ayame no tenía ni idea de quién era el Butler de Rin—. Ah… ¿Quién es?

— ¿No es ilegal decirte?

— ¡Tsk! No, tonta. Para efectos prácticos, ambas somos Scarlett O'Hara-21 —susurró bajito.

Rin lo medito. Ciertamente, tenía razón. Si Scarlett O'Hara-21 era denunciada por The Agency, tanto Rin como Ayame irían a prisión, y tal vez hasta Sango.

— ¡Wooow! ¡Ya sé cuál es!

— ¡¿Cuál?! —murmuró, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza por encima de la carta.

— Ése que está como un tren y que justo viene hacia acá.

Rin se envaró y levantó la cabeza con un respingo. Entonces, sus ojos se estrellaron con esa mirada dorada. Él la reconoció al vuelo, y hasta pareció ligeramente sorprendido de verla otra vez, justo allí. Sus ojos se abrieron sólo un poco justo antes de recuperar su impasividad, para luego recorrerla sin reparos, demorándose un poco más en sus labios entreabiertos.

La escrutaba con tanta libertad y descaro, tan intensamente, que Rin sentía el rostro ardiendo. Era como si ella le perteneciera y tuviese todo el derecho de devorarla con la mirada.

Y pese a su deslumbramiento temporal, Rin captó que Ayame le había tendido una trampa: él sólo la había visto cuando levantó la cabeza, no antes. Y aún estaba cerca de la puerta, como decidiendo si entrar o no.

De inmediato, Rin apartó la mirada de él y se concentró en la carta. Ya no podía usarla como barrera, pero la usaría para fingir interés en los postres.

— ¡Te mataré, Ayame! —siseó sin siquiera despegar los labios. Ayame soltó una risita de niña traviesa y articuló una disculpa silenciosa—. Lo juro... Algún día.

— ¿Desean ordenar? —dijo una voz masculina a su lado.

Rin pegó un brinco hasta el techo. Observó al mesero con los ojos abiertos como platos, recuperando el latido normal de su corazón mientras que Ayame no dejaba de reír a mandíbula batiente.

— Lo mismo que antes —consiguió decir.

— I-igual para mí —resolvió Rin, aunque ya ni siquiera sabía qué había tomado minutos atrás. Podía sentir esa penetrante y misteriosa mirada clavada en su rostro.

— Te está mirando —cuchicheó Ayame, mientras el mesero anotaba en su libreta.

El chico retiró la carta de Ayame y cuando fue a por la de Rin, ella se apresuró a retenerla. Él, pese a haberse estampado una sonrisa cordial, le lanzaba una mirada de muerte, seguramente por hacerlo esperar décadas para acabar pidiendo lo mismo, y también por interferir ahora con su trabajo.

— Ta-tal vez pida un postre —se excusó torpemente, con el rostro encendido todavía. Él asintió y se marchó, murmurando algo inentendible por lo bajo.

— Sigue mirándote —volvió a sisear con los dientes apretados.

— Deja de decirme eso… ¡Lo sé! —Chilló en el mismo tono. Podía sentir como esos ojos calentaban más y más su piel—. ¿Qué está haciendo?

— Busca una mesa —respondió luego de echar un vistazo disimulado—. ¡Oh, ya encontró una!

— ¿Dónde? —apremió con los labios prietos, sin levantar la mirada de la sección de pastelería sin ver nada realmente, mientras Ayame echaba otro vistazo casual.

— Dos mesas a tu derecha. Y… creo que ya se dio cuenta de que me estás usando para espiarlo.

Rin emitió un gritito bajo e hizo una mueca de dolor, conteniendo el impulso de golpearse la cabeza con la mesa. Ayame, que era todo menos disimulada, torció el gesto.

— ¿Es ilegal que nos descubra viéndolo?

— ¡Yo qué sé! —Cerró la carta con un golpe seco, centrando la mirada en Ayame—. Eres tú la experta —le espetó con un tinte de resentimiento.

— Sí, bueno… no soy la única que lo está mirando —se defendió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y Rin no necesitaba ver a su alrededor para saber que debía haber un charco de babas en cada mesa donde hubiese una chica, y tal vez uno que otro chico. Miró de reojo a su derecha, y lo descubrió mirándola mientras se quitaba los guantes y los dejaba sobre la mesa. Cuando la atrapó viendo sus manos, pasó la yema de los dedos por el cuero del guante, muy despacio, como una caricia… o una invitación. Una invitación a ser acariciada por esos malvados dedos, de nuevo. Una y otra vez. Toda la noche.

Rin tragó grueso y apartó la vista. Sentía que su rostro iba incendiarse en cualquier momento.

— No ha dejado de mirarte ni un instante —añadió Ayame sin mover los labios—. Te mira como si quisiera… comerte. Y no sé si en el sentido aterrador o suculento… ¿Será ilegal? ¡Puedes demandar a la agencia! ¡Te volverías rica! Nos volveríamos ricas —se corrigió. Estaban juntas en esto—. Las tres.

Rin le dedicó a Ayame una mirada exasperada. Podía ver como hacía cuentas de cuánto podían sacarle a The Agency, y sus ojos verde dólar brillaban ávidos.

— Creo que por eso lo hace —tildó con los dientes apretadísimos. Ayame parpadeó confusa, dejando de hacer cuentas con dinero imaginario—. Sabe que no podré denunciarlo. Le dije que no soy Scarlett O'Hara-21 pero no me creyó, obviamente. Pero sí debe saber que hay algo raro en todo esto. Éramos dos sin una solicitud especial, pretendiendo recibir un servicio de casi veinte mil por sólo diez mil.

— Es decir… Si abres la boca…

— No se hundirá solo —siseó, ocultándose de él tras una cortina de cabello azabache brillante—. Y, si le sumamos que realmente no soy la verdadera Scarlett, y que ni Sango ni yo tenemos un _nickname_ en The Agency… ¡Boom!

Ayame por fin pareció contrariada, y su sonrisa lobuna desapareció. A todas luces, ellas tenían más que perder que él.

— ¡Estaremos muertas!...

— Arruinadas —masculló Ayame.

Por fortuna, eso no lo sabía el desconocido. Él sólo presentía que algo andaba mal. Y ninguna de ellas lo sacaría de ese error ni de coñas.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí! —apremió Ayame.

Pero ahora era Rin quien se atrevía a disfrutar retorcidamente del horror de su amiga. Sólo un poquitito.

— ¿Y que nos siga? ¡Nooo! Por supuesto que no.

— ¿Entonces? —Le echó un vistazo disimulado—. ¡Sigue mirándote! —chilló, cada vez más aterrada.

— Lo sé —repitió, justo cuando el mesero dejaba los cafés—. Podría traernos la cuenta, por favor —le dijo antes que se esfumara de mala gana, llevándose su carta de un jalón.

Ayame dio un largo y sonoro respiro, repantigándose en la silla. Se echó atrás su ondulado cabello color zanahoria y se acomodó la horquilla de lirio azul a juego con su abrigo, luciendo guapísima y sensual sin siquiera proponérselo. Y volvió a respirar muy profundo. Ayame siempre llevaba un colgante con tres piedras verdes, esmeraldas del mismo color de sus ojos, que solía tocar cuando pensaba muy afondo en algo. Como ahora.

— Creo que estamos dramatizando un poco. —Bebió un sorbo de café, y Rin enarcó una ceja—. A él tampoco le conviene que lo denuncies... —Rin le hizo un gesto a modo de pregunta—. ¿Viste su ropa? ¡Estos tipos visten como celebridades!

Rin aleteó las pestañas. Ciertamente no había reparado si sus pantalones eran Armani o sus _boxers_ Calvin Klein mientras se los quitaba. ¡Con los dientes!, se escandalizó.

— Me refiero a que, ¡gana diez mil dólares en tres horas, Rin! ¡Y sólo con una clienta! ¿Cuánto puede ganar en una semana, eh? ¿En un mes? ¿Y si hace servicio doble o triple varias veces a la semana, eh? ¡Nadie querría perder un empleo así! —meneó la cabeza.

— No creo que gane todo eso.

Hizo algunas cuentas rápidas de lo que podría descontarle The Agency por cita: tenían que cubrir los gastos del hotel, exámenes antes y después de cada cita, mantenimiento del sitio web, y todo lo referente al papeleo, en fin. Y eso contando con que realmente fuese un sitio "legal" y no una red de trata de personas o algo así. Además, estaba segurísima de que un trabajo así no era tan ni sencillo ni tan agradable como lo pintaba Ayame. Esas cosas siempre eran mucho más complejas de lo que las personas fuera de aquel círculo puedan llegar a creer o siquiera imaginar.

— No, ganará entre ocho o nueve mil a la semana. O más. —Ayame había hecho las mismas cuentas—. Apuesto a que en un mes gana mucho más de lo que ganarás tú como gerente de Tokio, y se estresa menos —rumió. Bebió un largo sorbo de café—. ¡Sólo quiere fastidiarte, amiga!... ¡No se lo permitas! Simplemente ignóralo y nos vamos.

El problema no era ése. El verdadero problema era que ese hombre despertaba cosas en ella, por encima del miedo a las represalias de la todopoderosa The Agency, que no deseaba admitir. Ni profundizar. Y verlo no le hacía ningún bien. Se había pasado los últimos dos meses tratando y tratando de olvidar sus caricias, su tacto y hasta su aroma, pero le era imposible. Ni siquiera podía recordar nada de eso de su ex promedito, con el que había compartido más cosas y tiempo. Pero de este extraño Capitán Butler sí recordaba cada detalle con tanta precisión, que le aterraba.

Y también soñaba con él con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría admitir. ¡Hasta se había tocado pensando en él, por Dios! Nunca había tenido siquiera el impulso de tocarse _allí_. Era demasiado mojigata, pero no fue sino aparecer él que… ¡poof! Se había transformado en una licenciosa que tenía relaciones íntimas con un desconocido, sueños húmedos con un desconocido, se tocaba pensando en un desconocido, y deseaba con ansias locas probar finalmente los labios de un desconocido. Desconocido al que no podía sacar de su cabeza ni aunque se la arrancara.

Y lo último que esperaba era encontrárselo de nuevo, precisamente en sus mentadas vacaciones, que precisamente pretendía usar para distraerse y, si tenía suerte, conocer a alguien adecuado, casarse, tener hijos y olvidarse del extraño. Pero no. ¡El extraño estaba justo a dos mesas de distancia! ¿Podía tener más suerte acaso?

No podía apestar más. Gimió por lo bajo, revolviendo su café sin ganas, permitiendo que las deliciosas chispitas de chocolate se hundieran y se fundieran con el café. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de pescarlas con la cucharita como solía hacer desde que tenía siete años.

— ¿Podemos irnos ya? —masculló.

— ¿Y tu café?

— Se hundió el chocolate —dijo en un murmullo lastimero, sin dejar de revolver y haciendo un puchero encantador, sacando un poco el labio inferior.

Ayame ahogó una carcajada, meneando la cabeza entre apesadumbrada y divertida. Seguramente le parecía muy gracioso, de una manera retorcida, ver a otra persona tan jodida como ella.

— Vamos —dijo por fin, apiadándose de Rin. Apuró su café y también el de Rin mientras sacaba dinero del bolso.

Rin suspiró, aliviada y afligida a partes iguales, poniendo el resto del dinero sobre la mesa, sin borrar del todo el puchero.

— Te sigue mirando —le informó cuando pasaban entre las mesas, a una mesa de distancia de la de él.

Iba a repetirle la misma respuesta, pero no le veía el caso, así que sólo rodó los ojos. Una vez en la acera, una brisa fría les revolvió el cabello. Y aún podía sentir su mirada a través del cristal de la ventana.

— No lo digas —le atajó, poniendo las palmas ante el rostro de Ayame—. Ya lo sé.

— Bueno… —se encogió de hombros—. No iba a decir eso —tildó—. Iba a decir que parece un lobo acurrucado, preparándose para saltar y… —Hizo un sonido extraño, como el chillido de un animal agonizante.

Rin la tomó del brazo, guiándola lejos de la ventana. Lejos de él y su escrutinio, adentrándose en el gentío de la acera.

— Por ahí no es —protestó Ayame, frenando con los talones.

— ¡También lo sé! —Apuró el paso, llevándola casi a rastras—. ¿Qué tal que le dé por seguirnos, eh? No lo voy a guiar a casa de mi tía.

— Buen punto… —y se dejó arrastrar por media cuadra, hasta una tiendita de antigüedades en la esquina—. ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? —preguntó de pronto.

— No.

— Eres incapaz de liarte con un tipo sin involucrar el plano emocional.

— ¿Y el tuyo? —espetó con más violencia de la que hubiese deseado.

— Algo de eso, también, supongo —admitió con una sonrisa demasiado triste, demasiado rota—. Más estupidez y… otras carencias emocionales.

Y Rin lamentó de inmediato haber sido tan ruda, pero estaba demasiado consternada como para disculparse con Ayame. Seguramente ninguna de las dos estaba teniendo un buen día. O un buen año. Por suerte restaba menos de un mes para que este traumático dos mil dieciséis acabara. El próximo sería un gran, gran año, estaba segura de ello. Para las tres. Y con ascenso incluido.

Caminaron por la acera en un silencio sepulcral, echando vistazos atrás. Pero aunque no lo veían por ningún lado, Rin no podía darse el lujo de regresar a casa de sus primos, que quedaba a sólo dos calles del café. Así que decidieron entrar a la estación del metro y perderse entre la multitud, que a esta hora regresaba a casa luego del trabajo.

Se bajaron en una de las estaciones más concurridas, agachadas y agazapadas hasta que el tumulto se las tragó. Y como Rin tenía que pasar por el café para regresar a casa, merodearon por varias tiendas del centro y compraron algunas cosas, dándole tiempo al desconocido para que se fuera del café, si es que realmente no las había seguido.

Poco antes de las ocho, Rin recibió una llamada de su prima, ofreciéndose a recogerla al salir de la galería de arte en la que trabajaba. Una hora más tarde, estaba en casa sana y salva, viendo la tele con sus primos y su tía. Sin rastro alguno del desconocido.

Si corría con suerte, no volvería a verlo y podría continuar con sus merecidas vacaciones como si nada. ¿Qué posibilidad habría de encontrarse con el mismo sujeto en una ciudad con miles y miles de habitantes? Además, él no tendría por qué saber que ella frecuentaba esa zona de la ciudad, ¿o sí? Sólo habían coincidido en un café de una zona concurrida, de los miles de cafés que había en la ciudad por simple azar del destino. No debía alarmarse por eso.

Con ese pensamiento, cerró los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño. Pero lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el rostro del desconocido. Hipnotizándola con esa mirada dorada mientras se inclinaba, buscando su boca, reclamándola con el mismo ímpetu que había reclamado su cuerpo.

— Sal de mi cabeza…, por favor —suplicó, apretando los ojos y la almohada.

Pero sabía con amarga certeza que él no solamente estaba en su cabeza.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1\. Prueba de ELISA:** Es la prueba de detección de VIH. Se recomienda hacerla seis semanas después del contagio, o mínimo 14 o 21 días (periodo ventana). Nuestra Rin es una chica responsable, y es consciente de que lo que hizo no estuvo bien y fue peligroso, por eso se aseguró de que no hubiese consecuencias mayores. Peores, comparado con las que ya tiene XD

 **2.** El reloj de Rin existe realmente. Lo vi hace algunos meses en una tienda y al instante pensé que sería perfecto para ella. No sé si el reloj que vi era original o no (no sé distinguirlos), pero decía claramente Gucci. Estuve buscándolo en internet para poder describirlo al detalle, y sólo encontré imágenes que afirmaban ser replicas. Así que supongo que me quedaré con la duda jejeje.

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos,

Antes que cualquier cosa: ¡Mil y mil gracias por todos los hermosos comentarios tanto aquí como en face! No saben cuánto me alegra que les gustara el capi anterior. Tenía un montón de dudas, no sólo sobre el capítulo sino sobre el fic en general. Pero… ¡Wow! Sesenta y cinco comentarios en dos capítulos es…. ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡OMG! Muchísimas gracias, y espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado.

Además quiero agradecer a **Leoneidys Mendez** por compartir ese precioso fanart de nuestro sexy Sesshomaru del capí anterior. Sencillamente, **¡lo ameeeeeeeé!** Fue justo como lo imaginé :3 ¡Infinitas gracias! ^-^

Bien, entrando en materia… De vez en cuando en algunos capítulos, como éste, vamos a tener pequeñas ventanas que nos ayudaran a reconstruir toooodo lo que sucedió aquella noche y que no vimos jijiji.

Rin se reencontró por fin con Ayame en un café cualquiera, y precisamente, justamente apreció Sesshomaru como por arte de magia. Y ya no creo que sea sólo casualidad, ¿o sí? ¿Será el destino entonces? *guiño, guiño*

Y ese Sesshomaru, condenado y sensualote Sesshomaru... ¿Cómo vas y te le apareces a Rin así de la nada? Casi la matas, hombre, de un infarto jajajaja XD. Además, está como muy misterioso este Sesshomaru, ¿no?

Y Rin realmente esta jodida: le aparece el hombre de sus sueños (o sus pesadillas XD) y su buena amiga Ayame no hace más que tomarle el pelo jajaja. Ah, pero el chistecito se les acabó a ambas cuando comprendieron la facilidad con la que aquel desconocido podría destruirlas a las tres en cuestión de segundos. Sólo si él lo supiera. La pregunta es… ¿no lo sabe realmente?

¿Qué creen que ocurrirá ahora, chicas? ¿Qué hará Sesshomaru con su Scarlett? ¿Logrará besarla, realmente besarla, en el próximo capítulo? Dicen por ahí que las casualidades no existen, pero ¿ustedes creen en el destino?... ;)

Espero leer sus respuestas y sus teorías en los reviews. Adoro leerlas :D

Como siempre, gracias y un abrazo de oso gigante a todas mis chicas de **Elixir Plateado** en Facebook por sus comentarios, su apoyo incondicional y todos los memes y fanarts que comparten a diario para llenar nuestros días de SesshRin :D :*

Gracias a todas esas bellas personitas que agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, y también muy especialmente a las que comentaron. Me gusta mucho leerlas y siempre acabo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Gracias a **MinaaRose** (¿será que nuestra abejita Rin cae en esa zuculenta miel otra vez? XD), **floresamaabc** X3 (No sabes cuánto me gusta el poema del que extraje la frase con que inició el capítulo 2, y en cuanto lo leí supe que iba perfecto para el fic :D), **Sakura521** , **Rinmy** **Uchiha** , **BABY** **SONY** , **Dramioneinu** X2, **Saori-san02** , **Kazamasousuke** , **LadyNight19** x2, **CHIQUI09** , **Star fiiree -Lupita Reyes** , **Nohe** , **Glenda** , **Cochita** D, **natiti** , **Yoselin** , **BloodyP** **xD** , **Jaz** x2, **Cath** **Meow** (pronto sabremos en qué idioma está el título y porqué jijiji), **bucitosentubebida** , **Aoi** **Moss** (OMG, me encantó tu poema, y quisiera tu consentimiento para usar algunos fragmentos en un par de capítulos, ¿puedo, puedo, puedo? *Imagínate los ojitos del gato de Sherk* ¿sí?... Y este Sesshomaru tiene que ser muuuuuuuy sexy para haberle tumbado el puesto a Chris Evans… Yo babeé toda la película jajaja Todos estaban sensualones, la verdad ^-^), **annprix1** (x2), , **Atenea** **torres** , **Kassel** **D. Efrikia** , **melinna** **sesshy** (seeee fue vigoroso, muy vigoroso y con movimiento de cejas y todo jajaja), **DraconisRose960** , **Elie** **G.S** , **Katy-Ber** , **JANET-KNUL** , **kacomu** (No, no es una criatura sobrenatural. No se me da muy bien la fantasia, si te soy sincera jajaja), y a todos los Guest por ahí. Mil y mil gracias a todos.

Un abrazo de oso gigante y nos leemos pronto. Crean en el destino ;)

 **Sammy Blue.**


	4. Chapter 4: Fatum's Coffee

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Fatum**

 _Por: Samantha Blue1405_

 **Capítulo 4: Fatum's Coffee**

" _Nunca terminó lo que nunca comenzó._

 _Tú y yo_

 _tenemos un amor pendiente,_

 _pero vamos a llamarlo_ café _,_

 _que da menos miedo"_.

A Pesar de Todo. Tú y yo nunca fuimos nosotros – Selam Wearing

Al día siguiente, a las cuatro en punto de la tarde, siguiendo un impulso inexplicable e irracional, Rin salió de casa de sus primos, sola.

Rumbo al café.

A media calle, aminoró el paso y se arrebujó en su chaqueta marrón chocolate. No hacía tanto frío como el día anterior, pero lamentó no haberse puesto un anorak. Pero más lamentaba haber sucumbido a la tentación. ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo ella ahí? Lo de ayer había sido una simple y llana coincidencia, pero esto… ¡esto era un suicidio! ¿Qué esperaba, eh? ¿Encontrarlo allí de nuevo? O, ¿asegurarse de que él no creía en la posibilidad de verla otra vez y, por ende, no estaría en el café? O… ¿tal vez convencerse de que él no tenía interés alguno en ella? ¿O todo lo contrario?

— No, no, no, no —musitó, deteniéndose a escasos metros de la entrada, más y más confundida a cada paso que daba. La cabeza le daba vueltas como un carrusel con tantas preguntas—. ¡Esto es un error, Rin!

Presa del pánico, echó a correr de regreso a casa, pidió un taxi y fue al otro extremo de la ciudad, a uno de los museos que le faltaba por visitar. Con suerte eso la mantendría ocupada hasta que sus primos salieran de trabajar y alguno de ellos pudiese llevarla a casa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, al día siguiente y a la misma hora, Rin se encontraba de nuevo en la misma acera: Justo a escasos cinco metros del café.

Ni siquiera había sido verdaderamente consciente de estar yendo directo allí cuando salió de casa de sus primos. Pero ahí estaba, como si una fuerza invisible y poderosa la hubiese halado hasta aquel café. El corazón le latía desbocado y sentía la respiración pesada, como si anticipara que algo, bueno o malo, estaba a punto de suceder. Se llevó una mano al pecho, que se movía tan rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí, y metió la otra en el bolsillo del abrigo para resguardarla del frío. El mismo abrigo beige que había usado la noche en que todo inició. Hundiendo la barbilla en la bufanda de suave y esponjosa lana naranja, terminó de acortar la distancia tras una larga exhalación.

Y no fue sino hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta, que reparó en el nombre del lugar: "Fatum's Coffee".

— Qué curioso… —susurró, levantando la vista al anuncio estilo latín clásico sobre la entrada, con una imitación de escritura antigua bajo una representación de Ananké, diosa madre de las Moiras y el destino, sentada en un majestuoso trono.

Con razón el interior del café tenía una onda muy mediterránea, repleto de fotografías y replicas en miniatura de templos y antigüedades griegas y romanas, especialmente de Ananké, su esposo Chronos y las Moiras.

Diciéndose que todo no debía ser más que una curiosa coincidencia, Rin dio un hondo suspiro y empujó la puerta.

El aire cálido y cargado con el aroma del café y el pan recién horneado le dio la bienvenida en cuanto puso un pie dentro, pero no se movió. Desde allí, escaneó el lugar sin saber muy bien qué hacer si él estaba dentro. Seguramente se echaría a correr, o peor aún: se paralizaría viéndolo de arriba abajo, embelesada.

Por suerte el desconocido no estaba, y Rin dejó escapar todo el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo.

Soltó por fin la manija de la puerta y terminó de entrar, permitiendo que los aromas, los colores y la suave música la envolvieran, transportándola a algún café pequeñito en un escondido rinconcito de Santorini. Sin embargo, por más acogedor que le pareciera, al igual que el otro día, el café estaba más bien solo, y la mesa que había ocupado con Ayame la tarde anterior estaba libre. Rin fue directo a ella. Desde allí tendría una buena vista de la puerta y quedaría algo oculta también. Se quitó la bufanda y se desabrochó el abrigo, revelando un sencillo suéter de punto albaricoque. Según el pronóstico del clima, los días serían más y más fríos, con unas cuantas horas de sol a media mañana o a eso del mediodía. Un crudo invierno.

El mismo mesero del otro día se acercó para atenderla, y Rin pidió un Mocca Latte con adición de chispas de chocolate. Sacó de la cartera un librito de poesía que había comprado hacía meses y lo abrió sobre la mesa. Había sido una recomendación de su ex, la obra cumbre de un poeta italiano poco reconocido y con 'una particularmente oscura perspectiva de la vida y la sociedad', le había explicado él con vehemencia, maravillado con la idea de que Rin se interesara por uno de sus escritores favoritos. Pero ella apenas y había leído unas cuantas paginas justo antes de que una repentina gira de negocios por Seúl, Macao y Taipéi la alejara del libro y también, irrevocablemente, de su prometido. Para siempre.

Había sido precisamente durante esas casi tres semanas de viaje que él, sin consultarle, había substraído buena parte del dinero de la cuenta mancomunada. Rin había estado tan ocupada, yendo de una junta a otra, de una conferencia a alguna comida de negocios, que al final del día llegaba rendida al hotel y sólo atinaba a intercambiar un par de palabras con sus papás antes de desplomarse en la cama. Ni siquiera había prestado atención a los mensajes de texto del banco avisándole del retiro del dinero, y sólo se había dado cuenta cuando su asesor bancario le había enviado un e-mail con el extracto de los últimos movimientos del mes y el nuevo saldo de la cuenta.

Rin, que había confiado ciegamente en su flamante prometido y que jamás esperó semejante golpe bajo, había montado en cólera. Una cólera sin precedentes y tan violenta, que lo arrasó todo. Ni el prolongado viaje de negocios, ni su poca comunicación ni ninguno de los demás argumentos que él le había dado en su momento, por validos que pudiesen haber sido, excusaban su falta. Y mucho menos lo excusaba de tener la cabeza tan hueca como para confiar en aquel agente embustero y charlatán.

No era el dinero lo que él había hurtado como si nada aquella tarde, era la confianza. Si Rin no podía confiar en su futuro esposo, ¿entonces cómo pretendían llegar a formar un hogar?

Rin sacudió la cabeza y, cuando llegó el mesero con su Mocca, decidió olvidarse definitivamente de ese penoso incidente y de su ex, y concentrarse de una buena vez en la lectura. Y especialmente, en el porqué estaba allí. Dio un sorbo a su bebida para replegar por completo el frío y los recuerdos, y esperó. Esperó, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta qué esperaba.

Cada tanto, echaba miradas disimuladas a la puerta, fingiendo indiferencia con el codo apoyado en la mesa y la mejilla recargada en la mano, bebiendo café de vez en cuando y pasando páginas sin siquiera leerlas realmente. Y de pronto, con el rabillo del ojo, atisbó un nuevo movimiento en la puerta, y levantó la cabeza. Su corazón dio un tremendo salto y casi le salió por la boca, mientras un tímido rubor ascendía a sus mejillas.

" _¡Vino!_ "

Justo a la misma hora del otro día, sobre las seis treinta. Ahí estaba él, su guapísimo Capitán Butler.

Y no sabía si alegrarse o salir corriendo, pues en cuanto él asomó la cabeza plateada por la puerta, sus inquietantes ojos ámbar volaron inmediatamente a su mesa, exactamente a ella. ¡Como si supiera con certeza que estaba ahí, aguardando por él! Como si él viniera única y exclusivamente en su búsqueda. Y esto despertó un peculiar aleteo de placer bajo su piel, intensificando el ardor en sus mejillas.

Rin tragó grueso y, aunque requirió de un esfuerzo titánico, apartó la vista de sus preciosos ojos y volvió al libro, buscando desesperadamente un verso al azar. ¡Necesitaba con urgencia enfocarse en algo! Una palabra, una coma, ¡lo que fuera menos la oleada de emoción y pánico que circulaba por sus venas!

Pero Rin era demasiado consciente de su mirada depredadora fija en ella, examinándola como si pudiese atravesar las capas de ropa y develar cada una de las partes que él conocía perfectamente, y luego, llegar al fondo mismo de su alma. Al lugar exacto donde Rin Higurashi había almacenado en un acorazado todos los recuerdos de aquella noche de octubre. Su mirada era tan potente que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca, y le aceleraba el pulso cada vez más.

Pasó una página, fingiendo leer con suma concentración, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Con el rabillo del ojo, logró ver como él también ocupaba la mesa de antes, dos mesas a su derecha. Se sentó de espaldas a la puerta, de tal forma que sólo pudiese verla a ella. ¡Y no dejaba de hacerlo! Ni por un segundo. Al asecho, como un animal cazador y hambriento. Justo como lo había descrito Ayame el otro día. Y, recordando también su imitación del chillido de un animal agonizante, Rin interpuso una espesa cortina de cabello azabache brillante entre ella y aquel desconocido. Lo último que deseaba era convertirse en aquel animal agonizando en las fauces del lobo feroz.

Escuchó al mesero acercarse a él para atenderlo, y sólo entonces, con el mesero bloqueándole la vista hacia ella, Rin se atrevió a echarle un vistazo a hurtadillas y más detallado a su misterioso Capitán Butler, retirando sólo un poco su lacio cabello.

Su Capitán Butler llevaba hoy otro abrigo tipo gabán, pero esta vez de un tono de azul noche que resaltaba sus ojos cual si fuesen estrellas muy, muy brillantes. Y sí: lucía como una celebridad. Llevaba guantes de cuero negro, una camisa celeste, pantalones de tweed oscuros y chaleco de vestir a juego. Sin corbata, advirtió. Y tuvo la impresión de que tal vez se la había quitado antes de llegar al café. ¡Pero estaba guapísimo con lo que sea que usara!... O dejara de usar.

Rin se sonrojó aún más, y mientras contemplaba la porción de garganta que los botones abiertos de la camisa dejaba al descubierto, una extraña sensación de anhelo se apoderó de ella, tan feroz como si le golpearan la boca del estómago con un bate, dejándola sin aire. ¡Quiso saber qué se sentiría ser quien anudara sus corbatas al despuntar el alba, y las desanudara al finalizar el día!

Y se hizo insoportable la imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo, de pasar la yema de los dedos por ese diminuto triangulo de tersa piel nívea. De nuevo. Le picaban los dedos. Y los ojos también. Recordaba con suma lucidez cómo era ésa porción de piel al tacto, y la miríada de pequeñas descargas eléctricas que había desencadenado un simple roce de sus dedos, sus uñas, labios o su lengua por allí.

Rin apretó las piernas, mordiéndose los labios, y soltó un suspiro de crudo desasosiego, volviendo la vista a su rostro perfecto, y ahogó un grito al descubrir que el mesero se había movido y el desconocido la miraba de lleno, ignorando por completo lo que sea que el chico le estuviese diciendo.

Sus miradas se engancharon por eternos y escasos segundos, pero fue suficiente para que Rin palideciera y luego enrojeciera, virando el rostro de vuelta al libro, con el latido ensordecedor de su pulso en los oídos.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Rin? —murmuró, escandalosamente roja y pasando otra página con los dedos temblorosos y sudorosos.

Pescó una chispa de chocolate casi intacta con la cucharita y dio otro sorbo a su bebida, centrándose en la forma en que la deliciosa mezcla entre el cacao y el café danzaba en su lengua, relajándola un poco y permitiéndole pensar con algo más de lucidez.

Ya no quedaba mucho Mocca Latte en su taza, pero si pedía otro justo ahora, el desconocido podría creer que se quedaba sólo por él, para coquetear o algo así. ¡Y eso era lo último que quería!: darle a entender que le seguiría el juego. Darle alas.

No obstante, sí que le gustaría tener el suficiente valor para ir a su mesa, sentarse frente a él y plantarle cara. Pero aunque fuese tan valiente, ¿qué le diría? "Ey, gracias por la mejor noche de mi vida. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Y, ¿te cuento algo?: _Me toqué_ pensando en ti. ¡Y eso nunca lo había hecho antes!"

— Eso sería vergonzoso —rumió por lo bajo, ocultando su rostro caliente de él tras la cortina de cabello.

Vergonzoso e ilegal, se recordó. Y sería aún más vergonzoso preguntarle si tenía algún problema con ella. Después de todo, el Fatum's Coffee era un lugar público y libre, y él ni siquiera había hecho intentos por hablarle o acercarse. Aunque con semejante forma de mirarla, no necesitaba palabras o acortar la distancia.

— Todo está en tu mente, Rin. Nada más.

Tal vez él ni siquiera venía por ella, se dijo. Tal vez frecuentaba ése lugar desde mucho antes. Y ella era la intrusa. Seguramente eso era así.

Rin apuró el café y cerró el libro con un golpe seco. Haría lo que su sentido común le decía: No tenía por qué estar allí, ni siquiera debió ir. Recogió sus cosas y se anudó la bufanda en el cuello, puso dinero suficiente sobre la mesa, y huyó.

No tenía por qué hacerse esto. Era de masoquistas, se decía una y otra vez mientras atravesaba la puerta del café sin siquiera dedicarle una última mirada fugaz al desconocido o volver la vista atrás. Cruzó la calle y, al igual que el día anterior, tomó un taxi al centro de la ciudad. Dar un paseo por algún parque iluminado le haría bien.

— Adiós, Capitán Butler. Para siempre.

Esta vez sí sería para siempre.

* * *

La tarde siguiente, Rin puso todo su empeño en distraerse. Afortunadamente, a eso de las dos treinta, recibió una llamada de Sango, quien tenía un inconveniente con el poco amigable software de gestión empresarial de la farmacéutica. Y Rin le ayudó a resolverlo gustosa, consumiendo buena parte de su tiempo de ocio.

Pero poco antes de las seis, estaba sentada frente a la tele, pasando los canales, conteniendo apenas la ansiedad, con los dedos ensortijados en torno al control.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Rin estaba en el Fatum's Coffee, sin saber muy bien cómo ni para qué.

Se sentó en la misma mesa, con el mismo libro y pidió el mismo Mocca Latte con adición de chispas de chocolate, y esperó, avergonzada de su poco autodominio y disciplina. Y un poco asustada también, debía admitir. Y si no se equivocaba, él llegaría a las seis treinta. En sólo cinco minutos.

No tardaría, se dijo con el estómago hecho nudos.

Sin embargo, él no llegó a las seis treinta... Ni a las seis y cuarenta. Ni a las siete. Y tampoco a las siete y quince.

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, interminables, y Rin se sentía desesperar con cada infame tic-tac del reloj con números romanos de la pared. El pecho se le contraía cada que sonaba la puerta, levantaba la vista y descubría que no era él quien entraba. Tragaba el inexplicable cúmulo de lágrimas atorado en su garganta y volvía al libro, convenciéndose de que ya llegaría, de que seguramente habría tenido algún percance. El tráfico, tal vez. Seguramente era eso, se convencía parpadeando muy rápido para disipar las lágrimas.

Cuando acabó su segundo Mocca Latte, casi a las ocho menos tres, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Y un millar de posibilidades a las que no había querido hacer frente desde hacía horas, asaltaron su mente como un huracán.

Al igual que cuando lo conoció, era viernes en la noche, lo que significaba que él podría estar viendo una clienta justo ahora, mientras ella lo esperaba como una vil tonta, a punto de un coma diabético de tanto beber Mocca Latte con adición de chispas de chocolate.

Rin parpadeó lágrimas. Mientras ella no dejaba de mirar a la puerta con los ojos llorosos y llenos de ridículas e imposibles esperanzas, él seguramente estaba haciéndole a otra lo mismo que le había hecho a ella aquel viernes: Besándola y acariciándola como si fuese una mujer única; susurrándole palabras dulces en otro idioma para que ella cayese en el juego de su seducción y se entregara a él por completo.

Ésa de seguro era su táctica: las seducía, las hacía sentir especiales para que le proporcionaran tanto placer como les fuese posible. Ésa era su manera de hacer un poco más ameno su trabajo, al igual que cuando ella ponía a Bruno Mars durante los cierres contables del mes. ¿Qué podía ser mejor en el mundo que un mega-polvazo con una mujer caliente y dispuesta por mínimo diez mil pavos? Y ella había sido tan tonta de caer en su treta, entregándole toda la pasión que no le había entregado nadie jamás en veintisiete años de vida.

— ¡Qué tonta! —se reprendió furiosa, con absurdos celos carcomiendo los bordes de su alma.

¿Cómo pudo Ayame soportar eso por meses? ¡¿Cómo?! Saber que su misterioso Rhett Butler podía estar teniendo sexo salvaje e increíble con cualquiera, mientras ella llevaba las cuentas de La Sucursal del Infierno. Rin no llevaba ni cuatro horas de aquella incertidumbre, y quería echarse a llorar. Se sentía tan estúpidamente traicionada. Y ni siquiera tenía tantos motivos como de seguro los habría tenido Ayame para sentirse así.

Con un movimiento brusco, limpió las lágrimas que se habían arremolinado bajo sus pestañas y amenazaban con caer. Ayame tenía razón: el sexo sin apegos no era lo suyo. Le era imposible verlo como sólo coito. Aquí estaba: queriendo llorar porque un gigoló caro y absurdamente guapo la dejó plantada en una cita que sólo existía en su cabeza; e imaginando que seguramente era una mujer especial para él, cuando probablemente todas eran igual a ella en sus brazos: dispuestas, calientes, húmedas y fáciles de engatusar.

— ¡Prfff!... Eres tan tonta, Rin. —Sorbió por la nariz y, con un puchero triste, recogió sus cosas y pidió la cuenta.

¿Qué le había dado pie para creer algo así? No existía nada tangible que la alentara a ello. Estaba contando con las ganancias antes de hacer la venta; un error de principiantes que podría llevarla a la quiebra si no se andaba con cuidado. Se había armado toda una novela sosa en su cabeza, y ni leía ese tipo de libros. Siendo sinceros, ni tenía tiempo de leer.

No dejaba de ser una niña ingenua, justo como decían sus hermanos y sus primos. La niñita ingenua que otrora rescataba avecillas lastimadas del jardín, y que cada tanto regalaba a las ancianas de mirada triste del parque las costosas y rarísimas orquídeas que su mamá cultivaba para vender, simplemente porque creía que eso las haría sonreír.

La misma niñita tonta y crédula a la que su prometido le había visto la cara, robándole casi tres mil dólares en sus mismas narices.

¡Pero era hora de despertar! ¿Qué quería? ¿Acabar convertida en la amante de turno de un gigoló calavera; en su juguetito nuevo? O que, además de gigoló caro, fuese un timador y se aprovechara de ella, extorsionándola, amenazándola con denunciarla a The Agency para sacarle dinero, no sólo a ella sino a Sango y Ayame.

Rin se estremeció de mero pánico. ¡Por Dios!, no sólo estaba jugando con fuego, sino arriesgando a sus amigas por un capricho ridículo con un hombre que se ganaba la vida seduciendo a las mujeres, y haciéndole toda clase de cosas deliciosas para que ellas siempre quisieran repetir con él. Una y otra vez. Mil veces más. Así eran los negocios: mayor demanda, mayores ganancias. Y seguramente como Scarlett O'Hara-21 no había solicitado otra cita con él, le causó curiosidad que se le resistiera. Oh sí, porque un hombre como él debía saberse muy irresistible. Y por eso había venido ayer, para tentarla de nuevo ahora que la había encontrado de casualidad. Para asegurar una nueva venta. A nadie le vendría mal diez mil dólares en el bolsillo por tener sexo con alguien como ella que, si bien no era Scarlett Johansson, también tenía lo suyo. Era joven y algo guapa, no una anciana depravada.

— Y aquí estás, idiota —masculló, atravesando la puerta y yendo a casa con paso furioso.

No volvería a poner un pie en ese lugar nunca más. ¡Nunca! No caería en la tentación de ese dios del sexo malvado y cruel. Sólo era un infeliz gigoló ambicioso y sinvergüenza. Nada más, ni nada menos. Sin ninguna de las tantas virtudes imaginarias que ella le había atribuido inconscientemente.

¡Qué bueno era haber despertado!

* * *

Al día siguiente, como lo prometió, se mantuvo lo más alejada que pudo del Fatum's Coffee. Salió al almorzar a un bonito restaurante campestre con sus primos y su tía. Los cuatro pasaron la tarde comprando suvenires en el mercadillo de una pequeña villa cercana, y al caer la noche fueron a uno de los espectáculos de luces repartidos por toda la ciudad por la temporada.

El domingo se quedaron en casa, cocinando y viendo películas hasta bien entrada la noche. Y Rin resistió con entereza, e incluso consiguió no pensar mucho en él cuando había alguna escena subida de tono, ni mientras veían la repetición de _Pretty Woman_ **[1]**. Aunque el desconocido no era ni por asomo vulgar como Vivian, ni Rin tenía las canas o los millones de Richard Gere en la película.

Pero Rin no se engañaba tan fácil: su resistencia se debió en gran parte a que el Fatum's Coffee no abría los domingos.

Y justo como imaginó, el lunes la situación fue totalmente diferente. Una ansiedad absurda formaba nudos en su estómago y le hacía enroscar los dedos de los pies. Y estar sola en casa con el gato con sobrepeso de sus primos no era un distractor lo suficientemente fuerte para mitigar la tentación y el anhelo de verlo. O, por lo menos, de ir a comprobar que él no llegaría.

Sin pensar en nada y mandando todo al carajo de nuevo, se puso unos vaqueros desgastados y un suéter negro. Agarró su chaqueta marrón, la bufanda naranja y los botines marrones, y corrió al café, maldiciéndose internamente una y mil veces por ser tan irremediablemente estúpida. Una tonta redomada. A eso la reducía él.

Atravesó la puerta del Fatum's Coffee a las seis en punto, resollando por el esfuerzo, con las mejillas y la nariz enrojecidas y algo irritadas por la brisa helada de aquella tarde. Escaneó el lugar en busca de su mesa, llevándose una tremenda sorpresa: ¡ _Él_ estaba allí! Justo en _su_ propia mesa.

Rin jadeó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder apartarlos de él. Iba con una chaqueta informal marrón sobre un suéter verde oliva oscuro, y se veía tan guapo como siempre. Su chaqueta era apenas un tono de chocolate más oscuro que la de ella, como si se hubiesen sincronizado, pensó.

Y pese a que su expresión era de absoluta impasividad, no dejaba de mirarla como si fuese la única mujer o persona sobre la faz de la tierra. Cómo si nadie más existiera para él.

" _Ése es su truco, Rin. ¡Recuérdalo! Es sólo un redomado conquistador._ "

Rin entornó los ojos y levantó la barbilla, altiva, y tras darle su mirada más fría e indiferente, viró el rostro y buscó una mesa libre lejos, lejísimos de él. No le daría el gusto de irse sólo porque él estaba allí, ocupando SU mesa. No, señor. Si alguien tenía que largarse, ése sería él, porque ella acababa de decidir que tenía algo que demostrarle y demostrarse a sí misma.

Era hora de dejar de actuar como una cándida niñita crédula y empezar a hacerlo como lo que era, una mujer adulta y exitosa.

Como los días estaban cada vez más fríos, el sitio estaba más lleno de lo usual, y Rin sólo halló una mesa al fondo, lejos de él pero en la misma hilera, así que estaban casi frente a frente, separados sólo por unos cuantos metros. Pero estaba decidida a ignorarlo. No lo miraría ni una vez. Ni una sola jodida vez.

Sacó el librito de poesía y lo interpuso entre ambos.

— Canalla, mujeriego, gigoló calavera… —rumió, y así continuó su larga lista de insultos, inexplicablemente furiosa.

Pero una partecita muy profunda de ella reconocía que, lo que realmente tenía eran celos. Vanos y estúpidos celos sin sentido. ¡Cómo si tuviese algún derecho u obligación de sentirlos!

Iba por el décimo u onceavo insulto tal vez, cuando el mesero de siempre se le acercó. Rin le sonrió y él, en lugar de entregarle la carta, le dejó un calentito Mocca Latte con _extra_ -adición de chispas de chocolate sobre la mesa. Rin arrugó la cara en un puchero infantil y encantador, interrogándolo con la mirada. Pero su corazón, que parecía conocer la respuesta antes que su cerebro, dio un salto y se desbocó sin control.

— El hombre de allá lo envía —le indicó con una cabeceada la mesa del desconocido.

Rin enrojeció, pero obligándose a mantener la compostura, le lanzó una fugaz mirada fría y desdeñosa al Capitán Butler, antes de volver al mesero.

— No acepto bebidas de desconocidos. ¿Podrías regresársela? —le sonrió amable—. Y podrías traerme un Latte de vainilla y canela, por favor —pidió, con el único fin de que al chico no le quedara más remedio que devolverle el Mocca Latte a ese sinvergüenza y servirle otro diferente a ella.

Sin borrar la sonrisa edulcorada, alzó la nariz y volvió la vista al libro, lamentando la perdida de aquella provocativa extra-adición de chispitas de chocolate, ¡que ya empezaban a derretirse! ¡Justo como le gustaban!: a medio derretir, blandas por fuera y aún congeladas por dentro.

El mesero tomó su orden y, mascullando algo entre dientes, se llevó el café y lo dejó sobre la mesa del desconocido.

" _¡Toma eso, libertino descarado!_ "

Rin trató de disimular una pequeña sonrisa triunfal, conteniendo apenas el impulso de volver el rostro y ver la expresión de desconcierto del desconocido. Pero ¡tenía que ignorarlo a como diera lugar! Tenía que demostrarle a él y a sí misma que le era indiferente, que podía ignorarlo.

¿Qué creía ese canalla sinvergüenza? Que con un ridículo café iba a caer rendida a sus pies, luego de haber estado haciendo quién sabe qué con sólo Dios sabía cuántas mujeres. ¡A saber con cuántas se había acostado desde que se estaban viendo en el café!, y con cuántas más lo había hecho desde que se conocieron. Y también, cuántas veces lo habría hecho con cada una de ellas en el tiempo que duró cada cita.

¡Estaba celosa! Verde de celos. No eran más que celos estúpidos aunque le doliera admitirlo. Gruñía en su fuero interno y la cabeza le daba vueltas sacando cuentas, sumando y multiplicando todos los polvos a sus espaldas.

— No es hombre para ti. No necesitas un hombre así —masculló con los labios prietos, sin levantar la vista del libro.

Ni poetas, ni médicos, ni contables y, mucho menos, gigolós.

No volvería a ese café nunca. Nunca. ¡Jamás! Y ésta vez iba en serio.

Al permanecer en el Fatum's Coffee le había dejado clarísimo al desconocido calavera que no le tenía miedo, que no huiría de él. Y también, que no quería nada de él al rechazarle su estúpido café. " _¡Ojalá te quede bien claro, malvado dios del sexo!_ " Porque, de ahora en adelante, eso fue para ella: sólo sexo. Acababa de demostrárselo a él y a sí misma. Nada de sentirse única ni especial, ni ligada a él de ninguna manera sobrenatural. Y, por sobre todo, nada de eso de "algo casi mágico cercano a hacer el amor". Sólo fue sexo salvaje y maratónico. Puro y duro. Nada más.

— ¡Sí! —se dijo, pasando una página sin leer y tomando un sorbo de café. No era Mocca y no tenía deliciosas chispitas, pero estaba calentito.

Levantó la mirada para echarle un vistazo rápido, y su corazón dio un vuelco: ¡Estaba mirándola como si no hubiese hecho absolutamente nada más en todo este tiempo!

Y Rin se preguntó, ¿qué misterio tenían sus ojos dorados que la hacían sentirse tan especial para él, tan única?

No supo cuánto tiempo quedaron enganchados, hasta que él esbozó aquella sonrisa perezosa y retorcida, extremadamente fría. La respiración de Rin se aceleró y sus mejillas se encendieron. Entonces, él se llevó uno de sus largos dedos de pianista a los labios. Y por un momento Rin no supo cómo respirar. Instintivamente ella entreabrió los suyos, deseando saborear esos pecaminosos labios como tantas veces había hecho en sueños. Y había soñado con ellos más veces de las que le gustaba admitir.

Él no borró su sonrisa retorcida mientras daba suaves golpecitos a su labio superior, cerca de la comisura derecha, como invitándola a acercarse. Tentándola. Ofreciéndole su boca prohibida. Y Rin tuvo que apretar las piernas y tragarse un gemido, evocando cómo ese mismo dedo había dado golpecitos similares a su cúmulo de placer aquella noche, haciéndola arder y explotar.

Rin tragó grueso, y él volvió a dar suaves golpecitos a su labio, acentuando su sonrisa retorcida y masculina, como si supiera exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando. Todas esas imágenes calientes y eróticas que pasaban por su cabecita. Pero también parecía estar… ¿indicándole algo?

Rin entornó los ojos, ¡y captó!

De inmediato, apartó la mirada de él y se llevó los dedos a la boca. " _¡Mierda!_ " ¡Justo donde él le había indicado, tenía espuma de café con canela!

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, sacó la puntita de la lengua y lamió un poco, sin podérselo creer aún, y luego tomó la servilleta de papel y se aseguró de limpiar todo.

Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, él ya no sonreía. En absoluto. Su mirada dorada, oscura y caliente, estaba fija en sus labios. Mantenía los dientes tan apretados, que un músculo se agitaba en su mandíbula al tiempo que sostenía con fuerza excesiva el borde de la mesa con ambas manos. Parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a saltarle encima para devorar sus labios, mordisquearlos y lamerlos hasta quedar saciado, o hasta partírselos.

Y Rin recordó cómo esa boca había reptado por todo su cuerpo, y todas las cosas deliciosas que había hecho, y gimió por lo bajo. Sus pezones se endurecieron como guijarros ante el recuerdo de esos dientes y esa lengua, raspándolos y lamiéndolos, y de la sensación de sus labios succionándolos con avidez. Y ella tenía la plena certeza de que sus besos serían igual de apasionados y hambrientos. Él no dejaría ni un solo recoveco de su boca sin explorar, se tomaría su tiempo hasta dejarla con las piernas temblorosas y totalmente excitada. Sólo con un beso. Uno solo bastaría.

Sus ojos dorados entornados atraparon los suyos otra vez, demandantes. Y el viento invernal que azotaba las calles fuera del café pareció llevarse a todas las personas a su alrededor, porque de pronto, sólo eran ellos dos. Completamente a solas en el Fatum's Coffee.

La electricidad parecía crepitar entre ellos, incitándola a acortar la distancia y acceder a sus órdenes tácitas. Y Rin se sobresaltó cuando fue consciente de estar empezando a moverse un poco. ¡A levantarse para ir con él!

Rin soltó un sonoro jadeo, rompiendo el contacto visual, con la respiración entrecortada. Volvió a acomodarse en el asiento, temblando. ¡¿Dios, qué había estado a punto de hacer?! Casi había saltado a sus brazos, pidiéndole que la besara como si no hubiese un mañana. ¡Ese hombre no era bueno para ella de ninguna manera posible! No sólo era un canalla, sino que trastornaba sus sentidos y la obligaba a hacer cosas insólitas, como si la hipnotizara. Como Gary Oldman con Winona Ryder en Drácula.

El ruido del teléfono desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta le hizo dar un salto al techo. Era su primo, preguntándole dónde estaba y si quería que pasara por ella. Asustada aún por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, aceptó de inmediato. En diez minutos él llegaría y la llevaría a casa, a salvo. Lejos de ese canalla desconocido y lo que sea que causara en ella.

Bebió de un sorbo el resto del café para pasar el mal trago, y esta vez se aseguró de no tener rastros de espuma. Guardó sus cosas en el bolso, dejó el dinero y salió a la acera, rogando que el desconocido no le diera alcance. De ser así, se lanzaría corriendo a la avenida, sin importar el tráfico.

Un vistazo sobre su hombro le confirmó que él seguía dentro del Fatum's Coffee, bebiendo tranquilamente de su café y observándola por encima de la taza con esos ojos dorados de cazador, aún exigentes y posesivos: Tentándola fríamente a regresar con él. Ordenándole dejar de lado su sentido común y todo, absolutamente todo, y volver a sus brazos.

Rin se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Ni loca, sinvergüenza! —masculló, dándole la espalda y cruzando la acera.

Por suerte, su adorado primo no tardó más de un minuto en aparcar frente al café. Dos horas más tarde, Rin estaba bocarriba en la cama, acariciando al gato y pensando en él, Su Capitán Butler, en su mirada.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero ese canalla tenía los ojos más preciosos que había visto nunca, tan enigmáticos y fieros. Y había sido la última vez que se perdió en esas profundidades ambarinas. No volvería a hacer nada para verlo de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, quedó con Ayame, quien la llevó a cenar a su restaurante favorito de la ciudad. Hacia el final de la tarde, fueron a un bar estilo clásico irlandés muy popular por esos días. Estaba atestado de turistas franceses, irlandeses y suecos, y el ambiente era animado y tranquilo, sin peleas de ebrios. El sexy barman les guiñó el ojo cuando pidieron dos cocteles sin licor, pero ellas sólo suspiraron pesadamente y bebieron de sus copas, abatidas. No volverían a beber una sola gota de licor en sus vidas, mucho menos a ligar con un desconocido. No después del lío en el que se metieron la última vez que quedaron como unas cubas. Además, Ayame debía trabajar al día siguiente.

Y Rin decidió no contarle nada respecto al desconocido. Si Ayame se enteraba que había seguido yendo al café para verlo, le daría un ataque de pánico. Además, ¿para qué preocuparla sino volvería a verlo nunca jamás? Así que se tomaron sus cocteles sin licor, y regresaron temprano a sus casas, como buenas chicas.

El miércoles, pese al tremendo frío que hacía, Rin no pudo contenerse y pasó frente al Fatum's Coffee poco antes de las siete. Enfundada en un anorak con capucha y con una bufanda hasta la nariz, cual espía o ninja, echó un ojo disimulado al interior desde la ventana, sin dejar de caminar.

Él no estaba.

¿Le habría quedado claro el mensaje? Una parte de ella esperaba que sí, pero otra… otra lloraba en silenciosa agonía. ¡Y ahora era un manojo de indecisiones! ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

Los ojos se le empañaron y el corazón se le encogió mientras caminaba a la tiendita de antigüedades de la esquina. Ojeó unos cuantos escaparates y regresó a casa, pasando una vez más por el café por si tal vez él había entrado. Sólo para verlo. Aunque fuese de lejos, una última vez.

Pero no. Ni rastros de su desconocido.

Y finalmente, comprendió que él no volvería al Fatum's Coffee. Su rechazo había funcionado la mar de bien. Rin debería haber saltado en un pie de la dicha, pero en lugar de eso, dejó escapar un sollozo. Caminando a casa por la fría y desolada acera, se convenció de que era hora de empezar a resignarse, que esto era lo mejor.

* * *

La noche del viernes, Rin fue a echarle un vistazo a la exposición que había abierto el pasado lunes en la galería de arte donde trabajaba su prima. Anualmente, la galería patrocinaba un evento especial por Navidad en el que se exhibían y vendían pinturas y esculturas realizadas por niños de la unidad de pediatría de varias clínicas y hospitales de Kioto. Lo recaudado era utilizado para costear los tratamientos de niños sin recursos, especialmente de las zonas rurales, e incluidos algunos de los pequeños artistas. ¡Y eran realmente talentosos! ¡Sorprendentes!

Y como a su apartamento aún le hacía falta algo de color, Rin decidió comprar el cuadro de un ángel blanco y etéreo, algo amorfo, de pie en lo alto de un acantilado escarpado. El ángel estaba bañado por la luz dorada del sol y cubierto por un resplandor blanco, casi plateado, mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos y las plumas de sus inmensas alas. Parecía estar preparándose para alzar vuelo. La forma en que el pequeño artista había plasmado en el lienzo el movimiento y la textura de las plumas la hizo querer extender la mano y tocarlas, comprobar si eran tan suaves y cálidas como aparentaban. El juego de luces y sombras era impresionante, y más si se tenía en cuenta que el artista sólo tenía siete años. Era un lienzo magnifico, pero pequeñito, y tal vez por eso había quedado rezagado y nadie lo había comprado aún.

¡Una verdadera suerte!, pues a ella la había cautivado desde el primer instante el contraste entre el dorado y plateado. Algo en esos colores le resultaba extrañamente arrebatador y… tan familiar. Le encogía el corazón y le hacía arder las manos por tocarlo, por alcanzar algo, y no sabía muy bien qué.

Su prima, diligentemente, marcó el cuadro como vendido, y la galería se lo haría llegar en cuanto terminara la exposición, luego de Navidad. Y Rin se sintió rebosante de dicha al ver la marquita de " _Sold_ " junto al nombre de la pintura, "Guardián". Le encantaba ayudar, y hacía donaciones anuales a fundaciones respetables. No defendía una causa específica, pero procuraba repartir su ayuda. Un año animales, al siguiente niños, luego ancianos, y así. Sus padres y abuelos les habían enseñado a ella y sus hermanos a compartir siempre una parte de las bendiciones que la vida les daba; y no necesariamente se referían sólo a dinero. A veces una sonrisa, una palabra o la mera compañía en el momento justo, como cuando decidió ayudar a Sango con los problemas de la farmacéutica en Kioto, bastaban.

Con una ancha sonrisa satisfecha, regresó a casa sola. Su prima aún tenía cosas que hacer y muchos clientes que atender, así que no quiso molestarla. Acordaron verse más tarde en casa para charlar y beber algo con su tía. Su primo saldría de juerga con sus amigotes, por lo que estarían las tres solas en casa. ¡Noche de chicas!: botanas, cotilleos y viejas películas empalagosas.

Aprovechando que aún era temprano y que ya sabía moverse un poco mejor por la ciudad, Rin se atrevió a tomar el metro. Pero al pasar frente a Fatum's Coffee, su sonrisa flaqueó. Con una honda inhalación, decidió no permitir que la ausencia del extraño menguara su felicidad. Un extraño sinvergüenza que no volvería a interferir en su vida.

Aun así, decidió entrar al café. Había un recital de poesía, decía un letrero en la entrada. Y luego de haber salido por meses con un poeta, se le había contagiado el cariño por la buena poesía. Era contable, no insensible y sin corazón, aunque procuraba no vivir tanto en las nubes.

El lugar, como no era usual, estaba atestado de gente. Habían amontonado las mesas de blanca madera lacada para hacer espacio a una tarima improvisada a un lado, de tal forma que la mayoría de las mesas tuviesen una buena visibilidad. La mayoría, salvo las del costado derecho, dónde sólo habían unas cuantas vacías, incluidas las que ella y el desconocido habían ocupado los días anteriores.

Soltando un suspiro, caminó entre las mesas, esquivando clientes y meseros con bandejas repletas. Cuando finalmente llegó al fondo del café, sólo la mesa del desconocido estaba libre. Rodando los ojos, Rin se sentó, diciéndose que sólo era una mesa, tampoco era como si él estuviese allí o la hubiese marcado como suya.

Pidió un Mocca Latte con adición de chispas de chocolate al mesero de siempre, y el recital no tardó en empezar. Escasos cinco minutos después, Rin estaba a punto de vomitar con el primer sujeto que se hacía llamar poeta. ¡Esto no era buena poesía! Además, la mesa estaba tan mal ubicada que el sonido le llegaba fuertísimo y distorsionado. ¡Era espantoso!

Hizo una mueca ante un verso pésimo, y pescó una chispita de chocolate para cortar el mal sabor. ¡Parecían frases sacadas de un Trap! Apretó mucho los ojos ante una palabra malsonante, mientras relamía la cucharilla, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, ¡él estaba justo frente a ella!

¡El desconocido!

Ahogó un grito y casi dejó caer la cucharilla al piso. Alcanzó a agarrarla cuando cayó a la mesa, pero el tintineo y su gritito fueron tragados por el chirrido estridente del micrófono.

Sin siquiera preguntarlo, el extraño desabrochó los botones plateados de su _peacoat_ oscuro, atravesándola con sus ojos dorados todo el tiempo, retándola a despreciar su compañía de la misma forma que le había despreciado el café. Pero Rin sólo era capaz de parpadear, dividida entre la euforia y el pánico, sosteniendo fuertemente la cucharilla con dedos temblorosos.

Rin finalmente tragó en seco el chocolate derretido, y el desconocido tomó el asiento libre frente a ella, deslizando la mirada por cada parte de su cuerpo, demorándose un poco más en el escote de su blusita roja y en sus hombros desnudos, antes de volver a sus ojos. Y Rin se estremeció, pese a que en el café hacía tanto calor que ella había tenido que quitarse el abrigo recién llego.

Como si le leyera la mente, el extraño divisó su abrigo y su cartera sobre la silla del lado, y puso el _peacoat_ sobre ellos. Y así de sencillo, había logrado atraparla: Si Rin quería huir despavorida del café, tendría que pasar por encima de él, o dejarle el abrigo y la cartera con todos sus documentos y pertenencias.

Y su fría mirada cargada de superioridad terminó por despejar todas sus dudas: él lo había hecho adrede, no se arrepentía y no la dejaría marchar tan fácil como las demás veces. Incluso parecía un tanto exasperado con aquel jueguito del gato y el ratón. Finalmente se había cansado de jugar con su presa y le había puesto las garras encima, sosteniendo su dulce colita de ratoncita asustada.

Rin tragó grueso, sin poder apartar los ojos de él. Estaba paralizada, con los músculos agarrotados, mientras el mesero hacía esfuerzos por comprender lo que el desconocido ordenaba por encima del ruido.

El mesero se marchó y el silencio reinó entre ellos.

¿Qué pretendía ese hombre? ¡Ni podrían hablar con semejante ruido infernal! Pero su rostro no le daba ninguna pista. Él estaba impasible y sereno, ni siquiera los horribles poemas lograban perturbarlo. Sólo la observaba, de la forma que siempre hacía. Como si no hubiese nadie más. Nada más.

El poeta terminó por fin, dándoles unos minutos de sagrada paz mientras el siguiente pasaba a la tarima.

— Scarlett —dijo él simplemente, esbozando aquella sonrisa de ultratumba.

Rin pasó del blanco espectral al rojo encendido ante su tono bajo y ronco. Le dio la impresión de que él podía saborearla al pronunciar cada letra. Y cada entonación evocó imágenes muy precisas en su cabeza. Imágenes no aptas para menores.

— No te conozco —espetó Rin, queriendo escapar airosa y sin romper ninguna de las reglas de The Agency.

— Yo diría que nos conocemos muy bien, Scarlett —matizó con sequedad, endureciendo sus facciones de golpe y entornando los ojos.

No era una simple seducción. Era una amenaza, advirtió tragando grueso, percibiendo de nuevo aquel dejo de exasperación en su tono profundo y aterciopelado.

Rin abrió la boca, dispuesta a replicar, pero la contaminación auditiva empezó de nuevo. Y a éste nuevo intento de poeta se le ocurrió la brillantez de mezclar el inglés y el japonés y acompañarlo todo con una guitarra y una voz tan espantosa como sus versos.

Rin hizo una mueca y arrugó la boca justo cuando el mesero regresó con el pedido del desconocido: café espresso negro y espeso, sin crema ni azúcar. Un brebaje que parecía yodo líquido.

— ¡Esto apesta! —musitó bajito ante un graznido del poeta, removiéndose incomoda.

— Lo sé —articuló el mesero de pronto, rodando los ojos.

Y Rin no pudo evitar darle al desdichado chico una sonrisa pesarosa. ¡Pobre hombre! Ellos por lo menos tenían la opción de irse cuando quisieran, pero el chico debía quedarse hasta las once, cuando acabara el recital. Y faltaban casi tres horas para eso. En momentos como éste, él debía maldecir su trabajo.

El mesero se retiró y Rin clavó los ojos en el desconocido nuevamente. Entonces, un verso aún más forzado que el anterior murió tras una nota desafinada de la guitarra. Y a su propio pesar, Rin tuvo que ahogar una carcajada, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¡Es horriiiiblee! —articuló al extraño sin poder dejar de sonreír.

Toda la situación era tan ridícula, tan absurda, que podría partirse de risa si él no estuviese observándola como si quisiera comérsela para acompañar su café yódico.

El desconocido sólo asintió con una parca cabeceada, pero parecía muy cómodo, demasiado, disfrutando de su compañía pese al apocalipsis lírico a su alrededor. Y sin alcanzar a comprender la razón, Rin también se relajó; poco a poco. Igual que ocurrió durante la peculiar cena que habían compartido meses atrás. Algo en él le trasmitía cierta paz y sosiego.

Rin le sonrió tímidamente y agachó la mirada, sonrojándose. Alcanzó el ánfora griega a escala que decoraba la mesita, tratando de distraerse con algo para no quedarse viéndolo como una gatita frente a un tazón de natas. Pero tuvo que soltar el ánfora al instante: ¡era un ánfora erótica!, con una escena sexualmente explicita entre un hombre y una mujer, ¡en una pose que ellos habían practicado aquella noche hacía casi dos meses! De todas las ánforas griegas descubiertas hasta la fecha, ¡¿tenía que tocarles precisamente ésa?!, pensó martirizada.

El desconocido notó su reacción y su intenso sonrojo, e inevitablemente reparó en el ánfora. De inmediato, sus ojos se oscurecieron de deseo, como oro líquido ardiente. Y Rin supo que había recordado exactamente lo mismo que ella.

— Ven conmigo —le ordenó apenas moviendo los labios, con esa mirada imperiosa.

Los pezones de Rin se tensaron contra el encaje del sostén, y sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Instintivamente se echó para atrás en la silla, pero él fue mucho más rápido y en una fracción de segundo le tomó la muñeca, tirando de ella; inmovilizándola.

Ahora sí que la había atrapado completamente.

Sin menguar su agarre, él empezó a trazar arabescos suaves y pausados con el pulgar justo donde su pulso latía desbocado, calmándola, al tiempo que le provocaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse. Permanecieron en silencio, ajenos a todo lo demás excepto a lo que sentían, sólo disfrutando de su contacto pequeño y reconfortante y de sus miradas, hasta que el poeta lírico terminó y un coro de aplausos aliviados retumbó en el lugar, seguido de un silencio que más de uno agradeció.

— Salgamos de aquí, Scarlett —ordenó, inclinándose sobre la mesa hasta estar casi pegado a su nariz.

— Su-suéltame, por favor —dijo no sin una notita de miedo en su voz, sin rehuir su mirada.

Él la retuvo unos segundos, pero finalmente la soltó a regañadientes. Parecía contenerse para no echarla sobre su hombro y largarse con ella a quién sabe dónde. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Rin ni siquiera pondría resistencia.

— ¿Prefieres quedarte? —le retó, enarcando una altanera ceja plateada, indicándole la tarima a su espalda con un sutil movimiento de cabeza.

— Prefiero no tener problemas. No quiero líos con… con The Agency —susurró bajito, preocupada.

— No los tendrás. No estoy aquí por eso, Scarlett —ladró, viendo el escepticismo brillar en sus bonitos y grandes ojos marrones. Él afiló su mirada implacable.

— ¿Entonces…, por qué estás aquí? —preguntó con sumo cuidado.

El siguiente poeta subió a la tarima, y el extraño le dedicó una larga y significativa mirada.

— ¿Por qué? —insistió pese a que los ojos del desconocido parecía gritar: "¡Tú! ¡Sólo tú, pequeña tonta!".

De pronto, el teléfono de Rin comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo y miró la pantalla. Era su prima. Había demasiado ruido para contestarle, y no confiaba demasiado en él para salir del café a responder, dejándolo a solas con su cartera y toda la información sobre ella allí. Así que cortó la llamada y le envió un mensaje. Su prima contestó al vuelo: Acababa de salir de la galería y se ofreció a recogerla. Su tía ya tenía preparadas algunas botanas y refrescos.

Rin miró al extraño, mordiéndose los labios mientras su prima le escribía que en quince minutos estaría en el café.

— Debo irme —articuló, extrañamente angustiada.

Él apretó los dientes y un músculo ondeó en su mandíbula. Sus ojos eran dos fosos helados.

— ¿Novio? —articuló de vuelta, con una mirada entre molesta y posesiva que hizo estragos con las mariposas en su estómago.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, ansiosa por hacerle saber que no había tenido un novio en meses. Nunca le habían gustado los hombres celosos pero, extrañamente, viniendo de él le parecía un poco enternecedor y hasta dulce. ¿Cómo podría un hombretón guapísimo como él sentir celos, en especial con esos preciosos ojos dorados rodeados por esas pestañas larguísimas? Pero también era algo hipócrita de su parte, considerando cómo se ganaba la vida.

Pero al menos no era la única con problemas de celos irracionales, pensó. Él también los sufría.

— Familia —se excusó sencillamente, encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una linda sonrisa que pareció ablandarlo sólo un poco.

Rin apuró el café y él también. Diez minutos después, él le entregó su cartera y la acompañó fuera del café, lejos del ruido, pese a que esta poetisa era muy buena y declamaba con increíble pasión. Al parecer, los mejores eran dejados para el final del recital.

Caballerosamente, él le ayudó a ponerse el abrigo cuando salieron a la acera, demorando las manos en sus hombros un poco más de lo debido. Los apretó ligeramente, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. No aún. Ni nunca.

Y ella empezaba a desear no tener que hacerlo. Su mirada era intensa, y a esa escasa distancia, Rin percibió un rastro de su aroma tremendamente masculino: amaderado y con notas de ámbar gris.

Sin soltar sus hombros, él se inclinó un poco, buscando sus labios, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros. Rin sólo atinó a parpadear.

— ¿Vendrás mañana? —se aventuró Rin con voz tímida, viéndolo a través de las pestañas y siguiendo un impulso irrefrenable de su corazón. Sin pensarlo siquiera.

— ¿Lo harás tú? —terció, prestando atención a su bonito sonrojo y su boquita de piñón roja y entreabierta, perfectamente a juego con la confusión de sus ojos marrón chocolate.

Rin le sonrió y, vencida por su curiosidad pero aterrada de sí misma, asintió, sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo. Sólo quería… quería intentar conocerlo. Si era verdad que él no quería meterlas en problemas, ¿qué de malo habría en tratarlo, si él se mostraba tan insistente y ella no podía dejar de pensar en él? Además, no se acostaría con él mañana ni después, ni gastaría otros diez mil dólares, sólo… sólo se verían en un café para charlar. Nada más.

Una cita inofensiva. Sólo una taza de café.

¿Por qué no hacerlo?, se dijo, si al fin y al cabo sería la última vez que lo vería. Exactamente en una semana sus vacaciones habrán terminado y estaría de regreso en su oficina en Tokio, preparándose para otro exitoso cierre de año y empacando sus cosas para trasladarlas a su nueva oficina en el piso de arriba, donde están los gerentes de área y el presidente de la farmacéutica.

Ya no habría más encuentros casuales ni planeados con el desconocido. No habría espacio en su vida para esto. Él y todo lo que habían vivido pasaría a formar parte de su pasado y sus recuerdos. Unos maravillosos recuerdos por los que siempre le estaría agradecida, y que harían que su corazón se saltara un latido cuando pensara en ellos. En él y sus profundos ojos dorados.

Justo entonces, su prima aparcó del otro lado de la calle, y Rin se zafó a regañadientes de su agarre.

— Hasta mañana, entonces —susurró.

— Hasta mañana, Scarlett.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1\. Pretty Woman:** es una peli de principios de los noventas protagonizada por Julia Roberts y Richard Gere. Trata sobre un hombre rico que conoce a una prostituta (Vivian) durante un viaje de negocios a Los Ángeles, y le ofrece tres mil pavos (¡tres mil en esa época!) por quedarse con él toda la semana.

 **2.** Sé que debí aclarar esto el capi anterior y lo olvidé por andar con las prisas. Lo lamento. Aquí va: el **Shalimar** es un costoso perfume de la década de los veintes, uno de los más famosos de la historia y aún en la actualidad. Es un icono de la cultura pop y se menciona en varios libros y películas, especialmente porque se asocia con mujeres seductoras y sofisticadas, y chicas malas. Es una fragancia oriental con notas de vainilla.

* * *

Hola chicas,

Como siempre, mil gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews. Me encanta leerlas y saber qué piensan de la historia, los personajes, etc. ¡Es muy emocionante! ^-^

Este capítulo va dedicado a mi nueva amiga **Mena Mena**. ¡Felicidades por aprobar tu examen! Como un trato es un trato: ¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo!

¡Disfrútenlo, chicas! ;) Ojalá les guste *cruzo los dedos* Disculpen algún dedazo o errorcirijillo ;)

Y a propósito de compromisos, ¿irá Rin a la cita con su desconocido como lo prometió? O, ¿se echará para atrás a último momento?

Este capítulo debió llamarse algo así como "Rompiendo barreras", pero era algo soso y lo descarté. Vimos como poco a poco, encuentro tras encuentro, inconscientemente o no, Sesshomaru fue derribando temores, prejuicios y recelos de Rin hasta que finalmente fue ella quien, llevada al límite, le propuso verse al día siguiente. ¿Cumplirá la cita? ¿Habrá beso poooooor fiiiiiin? O… ¿algo más que sólo un beso?... *guiño, guiño*

Por cierto, éste es el capítulo en que ponemos el meme de nuestra querida Oprah porque el título del fic cobra sentido jajajaja XD

Quiero agradecer especialmente a todos los que pasaron y leyeron, y también a los que agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos, y a quienes dejaron un review: **floresamaabc** (Nope, definitivamente Rin no la está pasando muy bien que digamos jijiji), **BloodyP** **xD** , **bucitosentubebida** , **DreamFicGirl** , **Sakura521** , **Carmenjp** , **BABY** **SONY** , **Cath** **Meow** , **annprix1** , **Maril** **Delgadillo** (¿Fue suficiente la dosis de hoy del ricote hijo de los Dioses? Jijiji), **Kacomu** (Sip, es humano. Uno muy guapo y misterioso XD), **Ginink** , **Yoselin V** , **Rin Hudson** , **Lily Hudson** , **xts'unu'um** (¡Jesús, mujer! :O ¿Qué haces metida en mi cabeza? Casi que adivinas jajajaja), **Cochita D** , **gaby** **gomez** , **Aoi** **Moss** , **DraconisRose960** , **melinna** **sesshy** , **atenea** **torres** , **Star** **fiiree** **-Lupita** **Reyes** , **Adrisib** , **Sydien2000** , **Jaz** y a todos los Guest por ahí.

Mil gracias y un abrazo mega-gigante a mis chicas del grupo **Elixir Plateado** en face, por todo su apoyo y el cariño hacia este fic. ¡Un besote!

Un abrazo de oso gigante y nos leemos pronto,

 **Sammy Blue.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sesshomaru

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Fatum**

 _Por: Samantha Blue1405_

 **Capítulo 5: Sesshomaru**

" _Es como el hijo mayor, que uno se pasa la vida trabajando_

 _para él, sacrificándolo todo por él, y a la hora de la verdad_

 _termina haciendo lo que le da la gana._ "

El amor en los tiempos del cólera – Gabriel García Márquez.

Rin corrió al auto evitando mirar atrás, temerosa de que su prima hubiese notado la forma en que aquel sujeto la sostenía, a escasos milímetros de su rostro, y también la manera en que sus miradas se habían entrelazado, como si nada más aparte de ellos dos existiera en el mundo.

Inhaló y exhaló, borrando su sonrisita antes de abrir la puerta del Honda gris. Cuando entró, aún trataba de controlarse para no echarle un último vistazo al desconocido. Por fortuna su prima estaba tecleando a toda velocidad en el teléfono, con el ceño fruncido y la boca arrugada en una línea prieta, y no notó nada de nada. No parecía haber reparado en ella ni siquiera cuando se sentó en el asiento del lado.

— ¡Ah, hola Rin! —dijo por fin cuando Rin ajustó la puerta con un suave clic. Como saliendo de un trance, levantó sus ojos azules de la pantalla hacia ella, borrando de un plumazo todo rastro de enojo.

— Hola Kagome. —Rin se inclinó para besar su mejilla al mismo tiempo que ella.

— Lo siento, ni te vi salir —sonrió a modo de disculpa.

— No te preocupes —le tranquilizó, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad, aliviada de que Kagome no hubiese visto algo comprometedor, o de lo contrario el viaje de regreso a casa sería algo así como un tribunal de la inquisición española.

Y para desgracia suya, en la radio sonaba _It Must Have Been Love_. Rin se estiró y cambió de canción, repitiéndose por enésima vez que ni ella era Richard Gere ni el desconocido era _Pretty Woman_. Le echó un último vistazo por el parabrisas, y tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltar un suspiro. Parecía un tanto fuera de lugar, con su regio porte imperial y las manos en los bolsillos de la fina _peacoat_ en medio de aquella calle deslucida y fría. Le recordó a esas revistas de moda americana donde los modelos están como si nada con prendas de alta costura en una acera cualquiera del Bronx. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las miradas ausentes y vacías de estos, el desconocido no apartaba sus inquietantes ojos dorados de ella. Tan vivos y fascinantes, que inevitablemente su corazón se saltó un latido.

— Frecuentas mucho ese café —apuntó Kagome, haciendo que Rin casi pegara un brinco, pero logró controlarse justo a tiempo.

Apartó la vista de la silueta oscura que aún alcanzaba a distinguir por el retrovisor y miró por la ventana. Kagome no había hecho ninguna pregunta, había sido una casual y puntual afirmación, y Rin tragó en seco. La inquisidora Kagome, con sus ojos de un rarísimo gris azulado, estaba olisqueando muy cerca de la verdad, como los sabuesos de los aeropuertos.

— Es agradable —admitió tan casual como pudo, adoptando la misma cara de póker que usaba en las juntas importantes, su cara de ejecutiva eficiente. Y añadió un estudiado encogimiento de hombros para restarle importancia.

— Hay uno muy bueno cruzando la calle, casi a media cuadra de ése —le informó, pensando que iba al Fatum's a falta de otros por conocer.

Rin se tranquilizó y le sonrió con cariño. Así era Kagome: una inquisidora pero con un corazón de oro. Siempre se preocupaba de que todos estuvieran bien y cómodos, en especial Rin.

Las dos habían crecido en hogares de hombres, con mamás dedicadas a cuidar de una manada de neandertales que sólo hablaban de deportes, y donde todos, incluidas sus madres, las trataban como las pequeñas princesitas de la casa. Y las dos tenían dos maldiciones a las que llamaban cariñosamente hermanos, por lo que para ellas era tan usual como respirar encontrar desperdigados por toda la casa desde calzoncillos sucios y calcetines olorosos, hasta paquetitos de condones o fotos de fulanas pechugonas y encueradas.

Así que versen, aunque fuera por unos pocos días al año, era como un escape en medio de barnices de uñas y cremas con aroma a vainilla y flores, viendo episodios repetidos de _Friends_ y _Sex and The City_ o viejas películas de Julia Roberts y Meg Ryan, con la cara empavonada de mascarillas de pepino y hasta de clara de huevo. Se querían como las hermanas que nunca tuvieron.

— Y no tienen ese horrible recital de poesía trimestral —añadió Kagome estremeciéndose, mientras entraban en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio donde residían.

— ¡Y qué lo digas! Fue apocalíptico —concordó estremeciéndose también. Y sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de esos espantosos recuerdos, especialmente del tipo de la guitarra.

Pero no todo había sido malo, pensó con una tierna sonrisilla: Ahora tenía una cita real con su misterioso canalla desconocido. ¡Y debería estar loca, muy demente, para alegrarse por algo así! No había otra explicación.

— ¡¿Queeé?! ¡¿FUE HOY?! —Chilló Kagome. Rin sólo parpadeó, acostumbrada ya a las emociones volátiles de Kagome—. Souta y yo solemos ir —miró de soslayo el reloj en el salpicadero, antes de apagar el auto—, ¡pero siempre después de las diez! Dejan lo mejor para el final. ¡Debió ser horrible!

— Sí, lo descubrí un pelín tarde, pero… gracias por la información, ¿eh?

Kagome soltó una risita traviesa, abanicando sus pestañas tupidas y negras en una disculpa silente. Rin chasqueó la lengua, bajando también del auto. Esos espectrales ojos eran idénticos a los de su difunta abuelita y a los de su hermano mayor, pero además, Kagome tenía los ojitos de perro regañado más convincentes que había visto jamás. Rin no podía contra eso, así que sólo le sacó la lengua y le dio un pequeño empujoncito. Kagome le pasó el brazo por los hombros en respuesta, y caminaron abrazadas hasta el ascensor.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, la madre de Kagome había dispuesto refrescos y una variedad de botanas que les hicieron agua la boca. Y de pie en el umbral de la salita de estar, Rin recordó cómo hacía poco menos de veinte años, Kagome y ella habían montado coreografías de las canciones de sus bandas de pop favoritas, usando cepillos para el cabello como micrófonos, jugando a ser estrellas famosas justo en medio de esa misma salita. Y luego, algunos años después, habían visto a escondidas de sus padres y sus hermanos los nuevos capítulos de _Sex and The City_ , la serie prohibida por todos los padres del país para las niñas de su edad, y que sólo pasaban en horario para adultos, bien entrada la noche.

Ése era un secreto que se llevarían a la tumba. Incluso aún compartían miradas y risitas cómplices cada que veían algún capítulo de aquellos de sus travesuras.

Lo curioso era que, después de todos estos años, esa pequeña sala, otrora de paredes lila claro y ahora de un moderno blanco almendra, continuaba siendo el cuartel general de sus reuniones secretas. Con la diferencia de que su tía era invitada de honor a algunas sesiones desde hacía unos siete años.

Luego de ponerse sus cómodas pijamas y una mascarilla verde de no-sabían-qué, Kagome puso algo de música suave y, como no habían tenido mucho tiempo para chismorrear debido a la presencia de Souta, las tres dieron rienda suelta a sus lenguas afiladas antes de ver _Notting Hill_. Porque, para ser honestos, la peli era sólo una excusa para comer chulerías y cotillear.

Casi cuarenta minutos después, cuando su tía fue a rellenar una bandeja de rollitos de huevos con verduras, Rin abordó a Kagome:

— ¿Problemas en el trabajo? —Kagome la interrogó con la mirada—. Parecías molesta cuando subí al coche —le explicó, pescando un palito de zanahoria. Rin también podía jugar a la inquisidora, y se le daba bastante bien.

— ¡Aaaahh! —Kagome sacudió la cabeza—. Oh, no. ¡El trabajo estuvo mejor que nunca! Vendimos muchísimas obras hoy… Gracias, Rin —le sonrió—. Por estar ahí.

Rin le devolvió la sonrisa. Tanto la galería de arte como los artistas que promocionaba siempre habían estado muy comprometidos con los niños de las unidades pediátricas de la ciudad, pero Kagome conocía personalmente a cada uno de los pequeños artistas que participaban en el evento de Navidad, sus familias, sus historias y también las de muchos otros niños, y realmente se esmeraba por ayudarlos. Era más que simple trabajo para ella.

— ¡Fue impresionante! —Prosiguió, entusiasmada—. Mejor que el año anterior. —Entonces, soltó de pronto un pesado suspiro y Rin la observó expectante, como diciendo "peeeero"—. Es… Fue por otra cosa —musitó bajito, echando un vistazo fugaz a la cocina.

— ¡Iré al baño! —Les llegó la voz cantarina de la madre de Kagome desde la escalera, como por obra divina—. No se acaben todo sin mí, ¿eh?

— ¡No! —gritaron al unísono, y Rin la urgió a explicarse con un gesto, antes de que regresara su tía y perdieran la oportunidad.

— Estaba hablando con mi novio —dijo bajito.

— Hmmm, ya veo.

Rin se enderezó en su asiento. A decir verdad, la familia sabía bien poco del mentado novio de Kagome, excepto que llevaban casi nueve meses juntos, no era de Kioto y se habían conocido cuando él fue a la inauguración de una aclamada exposición internacional en la galería. El resto, era toda una incógnita. Hasta para Rin, que ni lo conocía. Y eso era mucho decir.

Kagome, como leyéndole la mente, se inclinó hacia ella y cuchicheó:

— No había podido contarte nada de nada, Rin. Souta y mamá me tienen un ojo y un oído puestos encima. —Echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, comprobando que su madre no estuviese espiando por ahí.

— ¡¿No lo conocen aún?! —exclamó Rin con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¡Claro que sí! —y pareció horrorizada ante una perspectiva diferente.

Kagome, al igual que Rin, jamás había salido con un chico sin presentarlo a sus padres y hermanos. Sencillamente, les parecía que no era lo correcto. De sus primas solteras, Kagome era tal vez la más centrada, por eso solían llevarse mejor que con las demás. Si bien no pensaban igual en todo, compartían gustos y objetivos similares. Por ejemplo, cuando iban a la escuela, las clases favoritas de Kagome eran pintura y literatura, mientras que las de Rin eran geometría y matemáticas, pero a ambas les fascinaba la música y el teatro. Habían ido juntas a cada concierto de sus vidas, y habían participado en más obras escolares de las que podían recordar.

— Pero él… es algo misterioso, ¿de acuerdo? —prosiguió Kagome.

Rin enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Misterioso? —repitió, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío ascendiendo por su espalda. ¿Acaso "misterioso" era la característica principal de los hombres últimamente?

— Verás… —dudó. Se mordió los labios, viendo de un lado a otro—. ¡No le vayas a contar esto a nadie! —siseó.

Rin se llevó una mano al pecho con fingida decepción.

— ¡Me ofendes, hermana!

Kagome rió, juntando las palmas implorando perdón. Se confiaban todo, o al menos la mayoría de las cosas, así que si Kagome dudaba, debía ser algo sumamente delicado. Justo como el asunto de Rin con el misterioso Capitán Butler, del cual no le había dicho ni una palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a Kagome. En parte por vergüenza y en parte porque aún no podía lidiar con todas las emociones de esa noche ni con todo lo que él le despertaba. Y la culpa empezó a roer los bordes de su conciencia, pero aun así Rin puso la mano derecha en alto.

— ¡Palabra de _Girl Scout_! —Ambas rieron—. ¡Suéltalo ya! Anda.

Kagome volvió a ver a su alrededor y murmuró:

— Mi novio es el heredero del Grupo Taisho.

Rin se ahogó con su refresco y casi lo escupió en la cara de verde-espinaca de Kagome. Tosió y tosió, y bebió más refresco hasta que pudo chillar por lo bajo, con la voz ronca por el esfuerzo:

— ¡Estás saliendo con el heredero del Grupo Taisho! —Kagome se encogió de hombros y asintió, un tanto apenada. Rin desencajó la mandíbula, sin siquiera parpadear—. ¿Sa-sabes acaso cuánto dinero tienen? —logró decir casi sin aire.

Kagome volvió a encogerse de hombros. Obviamente esto la tenía totalmente sin cuidado, y Rin sólo sacudió la cabeza. Ni con su talento innato para los números podía estimar a cuánto ascendía la fortuna y los activos personales de los miembros de la familia Taisho, y menos los del conglomerado. A la fecha, las acciones del Grupo Taisho tenían un valor incalculable, y todas estaban en manos de los miembros de la familia. Era por mucho el conglomerado con mayor trayectoria nacional y sus acciones no habían dejado de subir desde el bien llamado "Milagro Japonés" **[1]**. Ni siquiera el colapso económico de la década de los noventa los afectó en demasía. Eran toda una leyenda gracias a su contribución al progreso de la nación, y casi se les veneraba como si fuesen héroes nacionales. O dioses.

Rin había investigado la historia completa de dos de los conglomerados familiares de más de tres generaciones en el país, entre ellos el Grupo Taisho, como marco teórico para su proyecto de grado. Así que sabía todo lo que debía saberse de ellos.

Menos, claro está, ¡que su propia prima salía hacía nueve meses con el heredero! _"¡Jesús! ¡Menudo secreto!_ " Y todo eso heredarían los hijos de su propia prima en unos años. ¡GUAU! Bueno…, eso si las cosas salían bien entre Kagome y el heredero, por supuesto.

Sin embargo, lo más importante era:

— ¡Son dueños de más de la mitad de la farmacéutica para la que trabajo! —graznó Rin.

Kagome parpadeó confusa, como si le hablara en ruso. Sus ojos azules grandes y perplejos lucían aún más aterradores rodeados de tanto verde. " _Háblale de Dalí, y esta mujer te dirá hasta con qué soñaba el pintor y el nombre de su ocelote colombiano_ **[2]** _, pero de negocios y economía, nada de nada._ ". Rin suspiró, implorando paciencia.

— El Grupo Taisho tiene una división, o algo así, que funciona como una capitalista de riesgo, e invierte en empresas nuevas y con buenas perspectivas —resumió, pero Kagome y su cara verde parecían haberse perdido en la parte de "capitalista de riesgo". Rin se rascó el moño medio suelto en el que había atado su cabello en lo alto de la cabeza—. Invirtieron en la farmacéutica cuando arrancó. Ahora el poderoso e indestructible Grupo Taisho tiene más del sesenta por ciento.

— ¡Oohh! —exhaló por fin tras una corta pausa, asintiendo despacio. Pero sólo lucía un pelín menos confusa e igual de verde. Y seguía sin importarle el asunto de la bolsa y las acciones.

— ¡Sip! Tu chico heredará todo eso, y el sesenta por ciento de la farmacéutica, también. —Kagome volvió a asentir despacio—. Y… técnicamente, eso lo convierte en mi jefe, ¿no?

— Ni siquiera te conoce —objetó perpleja e incrédula, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Su coleta alta se meció también.

— Lo sé —rumió. Ningún Taisho en el mundo sabría jamás que alguien llamado Rin Higurashi existía y trabajaba para ellos—. Injusto, ¿no?

Se mataba trabajando para que a los bolsillos del novio de Kagome llegara cada centavo como Dios mandaba, sin que faltara o sobrara un solo yen. Básicamente, el novio de Kagome le hacía costosos regalos con el dinero que contabilizaba Rin con sus propias manos. Las ironías y las extrañas coincidencias que tiene la vida.

— Pero él no heredará todo —refutó Kagome—. ¡Y eso es más injusto aún! —apuntó torciendo el gesto y cruzándose de brazos, supremamente indignada—. El bueno para nada de su hermano mayor heredará la mitad. ¡¿Lo puedes creer?!

— ¿Cómo está eso?

— ¡Como lo oyes! —chasqueó, palmoteándose las piernas. Su rabia e indignación iban en ascenso—. Su padre y él trabajan de sol a sol para que, al final, _ése_ se quede con la mitad.

"Ése" repitió Rin en su mente, sin que le pasara por alto que Kagome prácticamente había escupido la palabra en un siseo, como el silbido de una serpiente.

— ¿Acaso él no está en el negocio de la familia?

En los conglomerados gigantescos se esperaba eso de todos los hijos, en especial de los varones primogénitos. Cuando hizo su investigación, los herederos del Grupo Taisho, de los que no se mencionaban nombres en ninguna fuente para proteger su identidad, estaban estudiando en alguna prestigiosa universidad en el extranjero para, algún día no muy lejano, llegar a ocupar el cargo de CEO de su padre.

— Nop. Es un bueno para nada que se ha dedicado a llevar una vida… disoluta.

Rin alzó mucho sus pobladas y negras cejas e hizo una mueca.

— ¿Disoluta? —repitió sin poderlo evitar, y Kagome asintió con un par de cabezadas.

— Según tengo entendido —prosiguió Kagome—, el señor Taisho ha hecho hasta lo imposible por guiarlo por el buen camino…, pero es un caso perdido, Rin —dijo meneando la cabeza con aspecto abatido. Exhaló un profundo y largo suspiro mortificado—. Mi novio dijo que era un tipo muy, muy inteligente y sagaz, pero un mal hombre; sin ningún asomo de escrúpulos ni empatía por nadie más que por sí mismo. Se vale de sus capacidades para hacer cosas… _cosas malas_ —matizó, y bajó más la voz—: Tan, tan malas que ni siquiera InuYasha se atreve a mencionarlas en voz alta.

— ¿InuYasha es tu novio?

Kagome asintió, llevándose un dedo a los labios y mirando al segundo piso, donde su madre parecía estar buscando a Buyo, el gato, que debía haberse escabullido de nuevo. Seguramente estaría hecho un ovillo regordete y esponjoso dentro de alguna cesta de toallas o en el armario de Souta.

— Si mamá o Souta escuchan su nombre en esta casa, agudizan en oído. Tienen un radar para saber cuándo hablo de él —murmuró Kagome inclinándose hasta estar más cerca de Rin—. Aun no creen que alguien como él pueda tener buenas intenciones con una chica normal como yo… —agachó la mirada y una sonrisita ilusionada bailó en las comisuras de su boca. Y Rin podía jurar que, debajo de toda esa capa verde espinaca, Kagome estaba tan roja como un betabel—. Pero no los culpo —se encogió de hombros—, al principio también me costaba confiar en él. Leí en un blog de cotilleos que salió con una modelo de Victoria's Secret, ¡¿te imaginas?!

— Bueno, pues puedo apostar a que seguramente él piensa que eres mucho más linda que ella.

Kagome volvió a bajar la mirada, mordiéndose los labios, perdida en algún recuerdo demasiado agradable e íntimo. Rin sonrió, feliz por ella. Le gustaba verla tan dichosa con este chico, y rogaba para que de verdad fuese un buen hombre y la valorara.

— Dice que… —Kagome se sonrojó intensamente (lo supo porque hasta su cuello se puso rojo), sin apartar la mirada de la bandeja medio vacía de las botonadas y sin dejar esbozar esa sonrisita soñadora—. Dice que mis ojos son hermosos y que… —soltó una risilla cubriéndose la boca con una mano y dijo con un hilito de voz— que le gusta como huelo.

Rin se llevó las manos a la boca mientras contenía un grito con una sonora inhalación.

— ¡Eso es tan romántico! —chilló por lo bajo, lanzándole un trocito de zanahoria.

Kagome le regresó un aro de calamar en tempura y ambas rieron como si de nuevo fuesen un par de adolescentes hablando sobre sus novios. Luego, Kagome le contó brevemente cómo había conocido al famoso InuYasha e inevitablemente volvieron al tema de la familia Taisho.

— Y, ¿conoces al otro, a la oveja negra? —dijo Rin en tono bajo e inclinándose hacia ella.

Kagome se inclinó también hasta casi juntar sus frentes. Y debían verse realmente ridículas, como un par de brujas sacadas de un casting barato del Mago de Oz, cuchicheando en medio de la noche en torno a un caldero viejo. Pero eso las tenía totalmente sin cuidado.

— No —respondió Kagome, y luego susurró tan, tan bajo que Rin casi no pudo oírla—: Ni siquiera le envían una tarjeta por navidad. En la mansión Taisho nadie habla de él. ¡Es tabú! —Rin soltó un silbido bajo, y Kagome continuó entre susurros—: Pasó su juventud en el extranjero, pero no estudiando, como se dice. No… —sacudió la cabeza e hizo una pausa—. Aprendió toda clase de malas costumbres, Rin. Gastando el dinero de la familia, claro. ¡A manos llenas, el sinvergüenza! El señor Taisho ha logrado mantenerlo en secreto por años.

— ¡Vaya! —logró decir, perpleja.

— ¡Sí! —Dijo con gravedad—. Cuando por fin regresó, discutió fuertísimo con su padre y se fue de casa. Creo que casi le provocó una apoplejía al pobre hombre, o algo así. Fue un episodio muy difícil para la familia y el negocio.

Rin había leído algo de eso en una revista financiera. Había sido varios años atrás, poco más de diez, y el encabezado decía algo como "¿Será ésta la caída del gran Conglomerado Taisho?", refiriéndose al complejo percance de salud del legendario comandante y CEO. Pero en ningún diario ni revista jamás se mencionó qué fue exactamente lo que lo ocasionó. Ahora lo sabía de primera mano.

— Pero, con todo y eso, ha sido imposible que regrese —suspiró Kagome tal vez por enésima vez, reclinándose en el sofá—. Así que, como básicamente no tiene ningún interés en la familia ni en el conglomerado, quieren desheredarlo.

— ¡Guuaauuu! Y supongo que el niño mimado no quiere perder los millones de papá.

— No; ya no vive de ellos. —Se inclinó de nuevo hacia Rin y cuchicheó—: Está involucrado en negocios muy, muy turbios, Rin. Pero muy lucrativos, por lo que sé.

Rin frunció mucho el ceño y abrió su boquita de piñón a más no poder, dejando una botana a medio camino de sus labios. ¡Estos sí que eran chismes jugosos!

— Y no creo que InuYasha exagerare al decir que es malo. —Kagome miró sobre su hombro pues había pronunciado otra vez la palabra mágica "InuYasha". Al no ver moros en la costa y oír a su madre hablando con Souta por teléfono, añadió en el mismo tono—: Se rumora que en el extranjero estuvo en compañía de cualquier cantidad de gente de mala vida; ¡timadores! ¡Auténticos timadores! —enfatizó no sin una pizca de horror.

— ¡Caramba, toda una joya!... ¿Te imaginas un escándalo así?: "Heredero del legendario Grupo Taisho en líos con la justicia"… Y quizá hasta con la INTERPOL.

Kagome apretó los labios y negó varias veces, como si con ello pudiese ahuyentar todo el desastre que le trepaba pierna arriba a los Taisho. Sería toda una bomba mediática. Y, posiblemente, su fin. Ni el señor Taisho, con todo su poder y legado legendario, podría evitarlo.

Hasta las mejores familias tienen ovejas negras, pensó Rin, dándole un sorbo a su refresco mientras Kagome pescaba un par de rollitos primavera. Claro que, comparado con un bribón bueno para nada, el hermano mayor algo corto de entendederas de Rin era una verdadera bendición.

— ¡Es un malandro! —espetó Kagome, bajito y tras engullir de un solo bocado el último rollito—. Son líos muy serios, según parece. El señor Taisho está muy, muy preocupado…, y bastante enfermo, también. InuYasha vino la semana pasada y trató de hablar con él…

— ¿Vive aquí en Kioto? —le interrumpió.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y continuó:

— Trató de hacer que regresara a Tokio, a su casa. Que asumiera su lugar junto a él como CEO para suceder a su padre; como debe de ser. Se citaron en un lugar cerca de aquí, pero _ése_ —siseó con desprecio— no le prestó atención. Andaba en otro de sus… "negocios" —escupió alzando mucho las cejas—. ¡A saber qué clase de negocios serían! Probablemente iría a estafar algún pobre diablo…

Rin tragó en seco, pensando en que eso sería lo mejor de todo lo peor que podría estar haciendo ese sujeto. Kioto era una metrópoli gigante y aparentemente muy segura, tal vez una de las más seguras del país, pero también era bien sabido que atraía a toda clase de alimañas, y la Yakuza y otras bandas criminales de poca envergadura merodeaban en el bajo mundo, bien ocultas tras las bambalinas del atractivo turístico y comercial de la ciudad. Y quién fuera que fuese ese pobre diablo, Rin no quería estar en sus desdichados zapatos.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué negocios son? —susurró, curiosa como ella sola.

Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

— Ni idea. InuYasha no me ha dicho y, francamente, me da vergüenza parecer metiche. Sólo estoy repitiendo lo que he escuchado a hurtadillas de los sirvientes de la mansión, o lo que él me cuenta brevemente. Ni la señora Izayoi ni el señor Taisho hablan jamás de él delante de nadie. Pero, por lo visto, no se relaciona ahora con mejores personas que antes, Rin. Y se reúsa a dejarlos. ¡Eso es lo peor! Es un desconsiderado.

— Cuando un árbol crece torcido...

— Efectivamente… E InuYasha acaba de decirme que el señor Taisho finalmente se dio por vencido… —Kagome tragó grueso—. Iniciará el proceso para desheredarlo.

— ¡Cielos!

Entonces por eso era el ceño fruncido de Kagome, acató Rin. Aquel era un asunto que debería manejarse con suma cautela y discreción para no revelar el verdadero motivo por el que lo desheredaban, y evitar así que los hundiera hasta el fondo. Y con todo y eso, el simple hecho de desheredar a un primogénito no dejaría de ser un escándalo de proporciones épicas, que seguramente afectaría la estabilidad y las acciones del conglomerado. Y cientos o miles de personas, familias enteras, podrían perder su sustento debido a esto. Incluida tal vez la misma Rin, o hasta Sango y Ayame.

Era un problema muy serio, y una responsabilidad demasiado grande para un hombre mayor y enfermo como el señor Taisho, por muy legendario que fuera. Y también para un joven como el novio de Kagome: presenciar la caída no solo del patrimonio de su familia, producto del esfuerzo de más de tres generaciones de Taisho, sino también de su querido padre. Y todo gracias a su propio hermano, un hombre por demás mezquino y cruel. Porque alguien así, que da la espalda a su propio padre y hermano cuando más lo necesitan, a su propia familia, definitivamente no podía ser una buena persona. Era malvado hasta el tuétano.

Rin y Kagome suspiraron al tiempo, luego dieron otro sorbo a sus refrescos y se acabaron las botanas, totalmente absortas en sus pensamientos. El tiempo de aplicación de la mascarilla se terminó y segundos después, escucharon a la madre de Kagome lavándose la cara en el baño del pasillo superior.

— Comparado con esto —musitó Rin por fin, pasando una toallita húmeda por sus pómulos para retirar el menjurje verde—, el que Bankotsu no quisiera ir a la universidad parece un cuento de hadas.

— Bueno, tu hermano es un buen tipo. —Kagome se limpió la nariz con una toallita—. Trabajador, leal, honrado, y un hombre de familia ahora.

— Sí… Aunque ni siquiera sea capaz de llevar las cuentas de su propio restaurante —se burló para aligerar el ambiente y hacerla reír. Y funcionó: Kagome soltó una risita malvada.

— ¡Gracias a Dios se casó! De no ser por tu cuñada, habría quebrado en dos meses.

Chocaron los vasos de refresco en un brindis silente en honor a Mika, la cuñada de Rin, y rieron de buena gana. Antes de que Bankotsu se casara, el restaurante estaba al borde de la ruina pese a que siempre permanecía lleno y los clientes salían con una sonrisa ancha y el estómago satisfecho. El problema resultó ser que Bankotsu era un cabeza dura y su administrador se pasaba de listo. Y fue justo entonces que el amor llegó a su vida en forma de una nueva y preciosa administradora.

Y por una vez en su vida, Bankotsu no fue del todo lerdo y le echó la soga al cuello a Mika. Para la primavera siguiente ya estaban casados, y ahora atendían el restaurante como un pequeño y lucrativo negocio de familia, juntos. Podían no ser el Conglomerado Taisho, pero era tan fructífero que compraron el local del lado, y ya tenían trabajando a algunos primos como meseros y en las cocinas. Mika y Bankotsu hacían un gran equipo; eran la pareja perfecta.

— Es una buena mujer… Ojalá puedan intentarlo de nuevo —murmuró Kagome, ya con las caras limpias y fresquísimas como botones de rosa.

— Sí —dijo Rin con voz apagada.

Era una lástima que a Bankotsu y Mika ciertas cosas no les hubiesen sonreído como les sonreían los negocios. Hacía apenas un año habían perdido a su primer bebé a causa de un aborto espontáneo. Unidos como eran todos, fue terrible para toda la familia. Bankotsu y Mika habían planeado el embarazo con rigurosidad debido a un antecedente familiar de ella pero, sencillamente, el pequeño milagro de la vida no se dio.

Estuvieron destrozados durante semanas y semanas, y la familia entera unió fuerzas para ayudarlos y evitar que el restaurante se hundiera con el peso de su pena. Incluso la madre de Kagome estuvo dos meses en Tokio asumiendo el puesto de Bankotsu como chef en el restaurante. Y hasta Rin ayudó con las cuentas y trabajó de mesera los fines de semana.

Así era su familia: numerosa, pero ante cualquier adversidad, cualquiera atravesaba leguas de distancia para ayudarse los unos a los otros.

Justo en ese instante, la madre de Kagome regresó a la sala con un par de bandejas humeantes, seguida por el gato. Buyo se acomodó plácidamente en las piernas de Kagome, y las tres continuaron hablando de Bankotsu y de Suikotsu, el otro hermano mayor de Rin. Cerca de las once, saciadas de cotilleos, por fin pusieron _Notting Hill_.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Rin se puso un vestido de lana gruesa color grana hasta la rodilla, su confiable abrigo beige y unas botas de tacón bajo. El menjurje verde parecía haber funcionado la mar de bien porque su piel estaba tersa y lozana, como de porcelana. Así que sólo aplicó un poco de color a sus mejillas, le dio un toque de gloss a sus labios y una capa de rímel en sus pestañas superiores. Luego de echarse un vistazo con ojo clínico, decidió atarse el cabello en una coleta alta medio suelta y descuidada, para no dar la impresión de haberse esmerado demasiado. Se veía muy linda, pero no quería que él pudiese interpretar otro tipo de señal diferente al simple hecho de ir por un café y charlar. Nada más. Una inofensiva cita casual, se convenció.

Poco antes de las seis treinta, justo en la entrada del café, Rin vaciló. Soltó un hondo suspiro y pudo ver el vaho frente a su nariz, mientras una helada brisa le revolvía los cabellos. Estaba tiritando de frío, pero no podía moverse de la acera. Una parte de sí quería atravesar el umbral, y la otra, su lado más racional, quería huir tan lejos como le permitieran sus pies. Por lo que solamente se quedó allí de pie, paralizada por sus dudas y viendo el letrero estilo griego clásico, rogando por estar haciendo lo correcto.

Era capaz de lidiar con las consecuencias de una mala decisión, pero jamás podría soportar que ésta arruinara la vida de alguien más, como a su familia, a Ayame, Sango y el inocente Kohaku. No era una insensible egoísta como el mentado cuñado de Kagome.

Entonces, la asaltó el pensamiento fugaz de que su querida prima posiblemente acabaría emparentando con un sujeto así, y se estremeció. Y no pudo más que volver a sentir lastima del pobre diablo que hubiese caído en las garras de un hombre como él.

— Curioso, ¿no crees, Scarlett? —dijo una voz profunda e impasible justo a su espalda, tan cerca que su aliento cálido le alcanzó la nuca helada.

Rin se sobresaltó y se volvió a verlo, con un tímido sonrojo adornando sus mejillas. Había aparecido junto a ella como por arte de magia, como si lo hubiese conjurado de alguna manera inexplicable. Él se puso a su lado con su porte regio, viéndola por el rabillo del ojo. La recorrió de pies a cabeza con una perezosa e intensa mirada, demorándose un poco más en sus labios entreabiertos. Y Rin tembló, y no por el clima pues una oleada de sangre caliente había ascendido a su rostro. Su cercanía era abrumadora, parecía absorberlo todo alrededor, incluso el aire y hasta el mismo frío. Su mirada le quemaba la piel bajo las capas de ropa.

— ¿Scarlett? —ronroneó él, inclinándose un poco, acorralándola con el peso de sus ojos y su descomunal estatura.

La joven sólo parpadeó un par de veces. Estaba segurísima de que él le había hecho una pregunta, pero no podía recordar cuál. El desconocido lanzó un breve vistazo al letrero, respondiendo a su pregunta muda antes de volver a taladrarla con esos misteriosos ojos ambarinos inescrutables, aguardando su respuesta. Rin captó entonces a qué se refería: el nombre del sitio.

— Sí —logró responderle, volviendo la vista al anuncio para escapar de la presión de su mirada, con el latido ensordecedor del pulso en sus oídos.

Siempre había sido una chica práctica y podía, aunque no lo hacía, presumir de tener un sentido común avezado, pero había crecido escuchando a su abuelita repetir que " _ **todos tenemos un camino escrito, y los pasos que demos, sean lentos o rápidos, siempre terminan llevándonos a personas y lugares que han estado esperándonos desde La Creación**_ _"._

Incluso la física clásica apunta a que el simple azar no existe y todo tiene una trayectoria trazada, patrones concretos, leyes, que rigen nuestro universo: un destino. Y puedes predecirlo con la ecuación correcta. Si consideras todas las variables que inciden en el simple hecho de lanzar una moneda al aire, en teoría es posible predecir con increíble exactitud si caerá cara o sello. El simple azar no existe en nuestro universo. Y Rin había leído en un artículo científico que podría ser posible que los miles de procesos de todas las micro-partículas que conforman nuestros cuerpos, fueran los responsables de trazar nuestro destino, y que, en resumen, lo que se conoce como "libre albedrío" no es más que el resultado de todas estas interacciones a nivel micro-molecular. Son ellas las que, según esto, predeterminan nuestras decisiones.

Así que, si todo en el universo sucede y existe por un motivo, ¿sería tal vez que estaba escrito en alguna parte (las estrellas, las cábalas, el hado o lo que fuera) que ella y el desconocido se encontraran de nuevo en el Fatum's Coffee sólo por obra del destino? **[3]** ¡Vaya juego de palabras!

O… ¿sería que fue el destino mismo quien los puso en esa suite aquella noche hacía dos meses? ¿Estarían esperándose desde el momento de la creación del universo?

— Mi abuelita decía que hasta los mismos dioses temían al destino —dijo más para sí que para él, sin apartar los ojos de la representación de Ananké—, incluso el todopoderoso Zeus. Aunque era fiel seguidora de Cristo, ella creía que todos nacimos con un destino trazado.

Quizá podía ser ése el motivo por el que no dejaba de pensar en él, de la reacción exagerada de su cuerpo en su presencia. Y también la causa del irremediable y descabellado impulso que la arrastraba siempre al Fatum's Coffee, más exactamente a él, rompiendo con toda su racionalidad.

Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué el destino, la física clásica o cuántica, el Fatum, el hado, Dios o lo que fuese, se empeñaba en hacerlos coincidir? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Y tú? —exigió el desconocido.

Rin se encogió suavemente de hombros, absorta en el letrero y en el recuerdo de los ojos azules y la cara sonriente y arrugada de su abuelita mientras les hablaba a ella y sus hermanos del destino y la voluntad de Dios.

— Soy una mujer de números. Creo sólo en lo que puedo ver y cuantificar. —Era contable después de todo—. Pero…, hay cosas en este mundo que no podemos explicar… Pequeños milagros —sonrió—, como que un pequeñín en algún hospital esté creando una obra de arte tal vez justo en éste instante, mientras tú y yo decidimos si entrar o no a un café.

" _O como que lo más cerca que he estado de la experiencia de hacer el amor justo como la describen los libros de poesía (y tal vez mejor que eso) hubiese sido con un completo extraño…_ ", completó en su mente, volviendo la vista a él. Pero en lugar de decir esto, esbozó una dulce y ancha sonrisa.

— La vida misma es un milagro —susurró, pensando en cuánto seguían intentado concebir Bankotsu y Mika, sin perder la esperanza—. Y no puedo ser totalmente indiferente a eso. Por eso creo en Dios. Y también en el destino. Como mi abuelita.

El desconocido entornó sus ojos fríos e insondables, examinándola como si quisiera guardar cada pequeña pestaña, línea de expresión o peca para siempre. Pero ella no podía leer ni interpretar nada más allá de impasividad en él. El Capitán Butler era un total misterio. Un guapísimo e irresistible misterio, que se moría por descubrir.

— ¿Entramos? —dijo él por fin, moviéndose para abrir la puerta para ella.

Esta simple pregunta, la simple acción de entrar o no, le pareció una decisión de vida o muerte. Y su corazón emprendió una marcha desesperada. Se observaron por interminables segundos, midiéndose en silencio hasta que en un suave suspiro, Rin dejó escapar el resto de sus dudas y reticencias, totalmente zambullida en el mar ámbar de sus ojos. Asintió con un par de cabeceadas y dio un paso al frente.

Al pasar junto a él, vio como parte de la tensión de sus anchos hombros se desvanecía. De seguro creía que había estado a punto de echarse a correr. Nada más atinado que eso, pero en cuanto lo vio, fue como si sus miedos hubiesen dado un paso atrás hasta alejarse completamente.

El desconocido la escoltó dentro, poniendo delicadamente una mano bajo su codo. Su tacto era suave y persistente a la vez, exigente, dejando claro que si tenía la osadía de intentar escapar de nuevo, no tendría reparos en detenerla. Y le sería sumamente fácil, pensó Rin, recordando la fuerza de su cuerpo duro y magro, lleno de músculos esbeltos y ágiles que la habían sometido con destreza en la postura que él deseara. Incluso la había llevado en brazos del Jacuzzi a la cama sin mayor esfuerzo, cuando ella no era más que un peso muerto y completamente saciado.

El recuerdo fugaz de haber descansado la mejilla en su hombro desnudo, cálido y fuerte, la asaltó. Casi podía escuchar de nuevo el rítmico y pausado latido de su corazón contra su oído. Y en aquella ocasión Rin, envuelta sólo en una toalla, no había hecho más que cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse más contra él, enterrando la nariz en su cuello. Existía algo especial, casi mágico, en la manera que tenía él de relajarla y hacerla olvidar todo lo que iba mal con ellos. Y ella había acariciado la tersa piel de su cuello con la puntita de la nariz, mientras inhalaba su aroma a ámbar gris. Tenía la vaga sensación de que él le había murmurado algo justo entonces, pero estaba tan somnolienta que lo que sea que hubiese dicho no logró traspasar la niebla. Y como única respuesta, Rin había depositado un casto beso en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro.

Eso era lo último que recordaba antes de despertarse horas más tarde, poco antes de las cinco de la madrugada, en la cama con él.

El corazón de Rin latía rapidísimo mientras los tacones de sus botas resonaban en el suelo de madera pulida del café. Haber atravesado la puerta del Fatum's Coffee con él fue como firmar algún tipo de pacto tácito. Así lo sintieron los dos, aunque ninguno dijo nada mientras sorteaban las mesas por razones muy diferentes: Ella por pena, y él saboreando su triunfo.

El desconocido la guió a una mesa alejada de la barra y de los demás clientes, junto a una pared con una fotografía doble con las ruinas del templo de Artemisa en Éfeso de un lado, y del otro, un modelo digital de cómo debió lucir hacía siglos. Él apartó la silla para ella y, con el movimiento, un mechón de su cabello plateado se deslizó hasta rozar el cuello de Rin mientras se sentaba.

Rin tembló, agradeciendo torpemente su gesto. Empuñó as manos y tragó grueso. Quería enredar los dedos en su cabello sedoso y pasar delicadamente las uñas por su cuero cabelludo. Otra vez, pues él había dejado escapar ronroneos bajos y roncos, extremadamente masculinos, cada que había hecho eso.

Apartó la mirada de él, abriendo los botones de su abrigo con manos torpes. De repente, hacía mucho, mucho calor en el café. De soslayo lo vio sacarse el gabán blanco antes de sentarse frente a ella, revelando una pulcra y perfectamente planchada camisa blanca, que a leguas parecía haber sido hecha a la medida de sus hombros y sus fuertes brazos. Le quedaba perfecta. Y Rin fue incapaz de levantar la mirada de la mesa. Pero podía sentir que él no apartaba los ojos de su rostro encendido ni por una milésima de segundo.

Un incómodo y expectante silencio los invadió, y por suerte el mismo mesero de las otras veces se acercó para tomar sus pedidos.

— ¿Lo de siempre, supongo? —les dijo, y ambos asintieron con una parca inclinación de cabeza; el desconocido sin molestarse en mirarlo y ella sin poder apartar los ojos del ánfora en miniatura, que esta vez tenía una inofensiva escena de caza.

El chico anotó todo diligentemente en su pequeña libreta y confirmó sus pedidos.

— Y, si me permiten —añadió con ojos entornados—, ¡ya era hora!

Rin abrió los ojos como platos, volviéndose a él. El desconocido sólo le dedicó una mirada de muerte por el rabillo del ojo, pero el chico no se dio ni por enterado pues estaba concentrado en acusar a Rin con la mirada.

— Han generado toda una apuesta por aquí, ¿saben? —les explicó, señalando con una cabeceada a la barra, donde un par de meseros y el chef los veían, y fingieron no hacerlo en cuanto Rin los miró de lleno—. Y por cierto, perdí gracias a ti.

— ¿A mí? —chilló, entre indignada y curiosa.

El chico sólo se encogió de hombros.

— Aposté que caerías en cuanto te invitara algo.

Rin torció el gesto en un mohín que dejó fascinado al desconocido, aunque ella ni lo notó.

— Lamento parecer tan fácil —refunfuñó entre dientes, fijando la vista en el ánfora entre sus manos.

— ¡Nah! Si hubiera sido Akkane, habría caído el primer día —le reconfortó el mesero, inclinando la cabeza hacia una de las meseras de la barra, que no apartaba sus ojos embelesados de su Capitán Butler.

Luego, el chico lanzó al desconocido una mirada cómplice en algún lenguaje secreto masculino, que Rin había visto compartir a sus hermanos justo cuando hablaban de las chicas ligeras de cascos de la escuela. Y se sintió enferma.

Pero el desconocido no le devolvió la mirada al mesero, como seguramente lo habría hecho alguno de sus hermanos. Se limitó a verlo como si fuera basura o una cucaracha, con su expresión inalterable. Sus ojos eran como fríos carámbanos dorados. Condenadamente intimidante. Incluso parecía más grande y peligroso que segundos atrás. Y más molesto, también.

Rin, por su parte, sólo acentuó aún más el mohín desdichado: Siendo francos, ella había caído el primer día... O mejor dicho, al primer minuto. ¡Y justo en la cama del desconocido!, para colmo. Bajo su cuerpo y encima de él, y de todas las formas que era capaz de imaginar. Enrojeció y emitió un gemido lastimero por lo bajo. ¡No era más que una fácil y ligera de cascos!, peor que la tal Akkane.

Vio tímidamente al desconocido a través de las pestañas, mortificada por lo que seguramente él debía pensar de ella. Pero en sus ojos no había ni burla ni acusaciones de ningún tipo, mucho menos desprecio. Para ella sólo había calma. Dorada y fresca tranquilidad, como un tibio rayo de sol en pleno invierno. De nuevo aquella mágica sensación.

— Largo —espetó el desconocido al mesero en un profundo tono amenazante, dándole una fugaz mirada de soslayo antes de volver de lleno a ella.

Y lo que sea que el chico vio en sus ojos y advirtió en su voz en aquel momento fugaz, fue suficiente para que se envarara y tragara grueso. Lívido, se perdió en volandas tras la barra.

— ¿Deseas ir a otro lugar, Scarlett? —susurró suavemente, sin rastro de intimidación.

Él alcanzó su pequeña mano a través de la mesa, y esta vez Rin ni siquiera intentó soltarse, sólo lo observó fijamente, permitiendo que él trazara sus nudillos con el pulgar en una íntima y electrizante caricia, reconfortándola. La sensación no había cambiado nada en dos meses. Era tan familiar y a la vez tan ajena a su vida cotidiana. Y combinada con su mirada, eran el mejor remedio para su congojo.

Rin sintió el contacto cálido e insistente de la yema de su dedo justo en el anular izquierdo, y ambos clavaron la mirada allí al tiempo. Entonces captó lo que él buscaba, e instintivamente fijó también la vista en sus manos grades y en sus pulcros dedos de pianista en busca de un anillo o marca de él. El que fuese un gigoló no significaba que estuviese soltero, ¿o sí?

Suspiró aliviada al notar que no había ni lo uno ni lo otro. Pero podría tener novia o estar en algún tipo de relación con alguna chica. Y aquel pensamiento le sentó como un golpe en el estómago. Reconoció el amargo sabor de los celos en su boca, extendiéndose por sus venas como veneno.

— ¿Scarlett? —le llamó, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

— Rin… —dijo viéndolo a los ojos—. Mi verdadero nombre es Rin.

Él pareció ligera y gratamente sorprendido por la información. Aún sin soltarla, se inclinó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

— Sesshomaru... —susurró muy bajo, dando un suave apretón a sus dedos—. Un placer conocerte..., _Rin_.

Escuchar su nombre saliendo de esos tentadores y pecaminosos labios, con aquella voz de barítono, fue sublime, y causó estragos en sus piernas y en su vientre. Estuvo a punto de hiperventilar como una adolescente, de nuevo la quinceañera en una cita con el chico malo y sexy del último grado, pero logró recuperar la compostura justo a tiempo, parpadeando para salir del trance.

Así que ése era su nombre. " _Sesshomaru..._ ", se repitió una y otra vez. Extraño pero, curiosamente, se ajustaba a él. A lo poco y mucho que sabía de él.

— ¿Apellidos, Rin?

— No apellidos —dijo con una mirada y una sonrisa de disculpa.

Aún no confiaba lo suficiente en él ni en sus propios sentimientos para revelarle tanto. Suspiró pesadamente, y le temblaron los labios. ¡Por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera sabía qué rayos estaban haciendo o si acaso era legal! Y sus miedos parecieron dar un tímido paso al frente desde el rincón oscuro donde Sesshomaru los había desterrado.

— Toda esta... esta situación es tan... extraña —le soltó con una risita nerviosa y sin gracia—. ¿Has... has hecho algo así antes? Porque yo no —Rin le apretó los dedos inconscientemente, un tanto angustiada. Mucho más que antes, y él le devolvió el apretón—, y-y no sé qué decir ni... qué hacer. Y-yo...

— Silencio, Rin. —Acarició el dorso de su mano y sus dedos, arriba y abajo, con la misma dedicación y sensualidad que ella recordaba, dejando un rastro ardiente. Y mucho sosiego también—. Es igual de extraño para mí —confesó al ver la preocupación y confusión en sus grandes ojos marrones, que empezaron a empañarse muy lentamente.

— No vas a chantajearme, ¿verdad? —musitó con un hilito de voz.

— No —ladró, dándole una mirada severa que frenó en seco en hilo de sus pensamientos en esa dirección y replegó sus tercos miedos.

— Bien… —suspiró aliviada.

Parecía genuinamente ofendido, y se sintió terrible de acusarlo sin ninguna justificación. De nuevo. Pero había mucho en juego para ella. Para ella y sus amigas. ¡Y estaba tan confundida! ¡Tan asustada!

Pero a pesar de todo…, Rin le creyó. Le dio la impresión de que era sincero. Además, ella no era heredera de una gran fortuna ni de un prestigioso conglomerado, ni Richard Gere en _Pretty Woman_ , y él no sabía nada respecto a la verdadera Scarlett O'Hara-21. Para él, ella era Scarlett O'Hara-21. Realmente, el tal Sesshomaru no tenía una sola razón válida para chantajearla, ni para, de paso, arruinar su muy lucrativo trabajo con The Agency. Ninguno de los dos era nadie.

Rin esbozó una tímida sonrisa y se permitió relajarse un poco, aunque todavía le temblaban las manos. Y él lo notó. Las tenía heladas. Y por eso no dejó de acariciarlas de arriba abajo.

— ¿Entonces...?

— Pregunta lo que desees, Rin. —Intentaba darle más confianza, como dejándole tener algo de control, y Rin le agradeció con otra sonrisa sincera y encantadora—. Pero tendrás que responderlo también.

Rin, que ya había comenzado a tramar varias preguntas, borró de golpe la sonrisa e hizo un adorable puchero. Ya se le hacía raro que alguien como él le dejara tanto control de buena gana. ¡Ni siquiera en la cama le cedió tanto poder! Él siempre se había asegurado de ser capaz de recuperarlo a voluntad. Y enrojeció inevitablemente: Conocía algo tan íntimo de él, pero tan sólo hacía unos momentos había sabido su nombre. Y no completo.

— ¿Y bien, Rin?

La joven se mordió los labios. Empezaba a encantarle la manera en que pronunciaba su nombre, y Sesshomaru lucía tan fascinado con él, como si más de una vez se lo hubiese preguntado. Algo que ella también había hecho incontables veces con el suyo.

— Bien, _Sesshomaru_ … —trató de imitar el tono sensual y bajo con el que pronunciaba su nombre.

Y pareció funcionar, tanto que ella misma se sorprendió con su inmediata reacción: Sesshomaru había entornado los ojos repentinamente oscuros de deseo, apretándole la mano. En un intento por cortar la electrizante tensión y aparentando jovialidad, Rin se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y, tratando de controlar el temblor en su voz, dijo:

— Va una fácil: ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Treinta y uno. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Adivina? —Le dedicó una sonrisa provocativa y descarada.

Estaba coqueteando con él; lo sabía. ¡Hacía tanto que no coqueteaba con nadie!, que creyó haber olvidado cómo hacerlo. ¡Pero no! Y no se arrepentía en absoluto. Tras cada segundo que pasaba en su compañía, sentía alejarse todas sus inhibiciones. Justo como había ocurrido en aquella cena en el hotel. Definitivamente había algo en su presencia le trasmitía paz, lentamente, como de adentro hacia afuera. Era fácil sentirse a gusto con él, en confianza.

Sesshomaru clavó en ella una mirada intensa y evaluativa, y soltó un bufido inaudible por la nariz. Si esa mujer lo miraba con esos bonitos ojos grandes y sonriendo con tanta dulzura, podía jurar que no tenía más de veinte. Pero eso era imposible.

— Veinticinco.

Ella ensanchó su brillante y bonita sonrisa. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y algunos mechones azabaches se soltaron de su coleta, enmarcando su rostro angelical. Era preciosa, pensó Sesshomaru. Irradiaba luz todo el tiempo, pero si sonreía era como ser alcanzado por un rayo, una explosión de luz y calor. Y su entrepierna dio un doloroso tirón en respuesta. Debía tenerla en su cama de nuevo a como diera lugar. Esa misma noche de ser preciso.

— ¡Error! —canturreó ella, agradeciendo mentalmente a la bendita mascarilla verde. Ahuecó una mano a un lado de su boca, como si se dispusiera a revelarle un secreto de Estado, y le susurró—: Tengo veintisiete. —Enarcó sus lindas cejas con expresión triunfal. Y muy adorable.

Cosas de mujeres, se dijo Sesshomaru. Sólo a una mujer podría enorgullecerle a tal grado aparentar menos edad de la que tenía. Los hombres, por el contrario, buscaban verse siempre mayores, aunque sólo fueran mocosos con cuatro pelos que se ufanaban llamando barba.

— Mi turno, Rin.

— ¡No! —Frunció el ceño, sin dejar de sonreír del todo—. Dijiste que yo haría las preguntas.

— Nunca dije que todas, Rin —apuntó sin mostrar ninguna reacción en especial, pese a que era evidente que se divertía a su costa.

Rin hizo un mohín con su deliciosa boquita de piñón, pero asintió.

— ¿Profesión?

— Pregunta incorrecta, Sesshomaru. Nada demasiado personal —se apresuró a musitar, un tanto avergonzada.

Ahí estaba, toda reservas de nuevo. Y Sesshomaru tuvo la certeza de que su Scarlett sería un hueso más duro de roer de lo que imaginó. Y se le hizo agua la boca.

— ¿Vives con tus padres?

Ella pareció considerarlo mucho, dudando si eso sería demasiado personal o no.

— No —dijo al cabo de varios segundos—. Me mudé hace año y medio. ¿Y tú?

— Tampoco. —Como él no dijo nada más, ella alzó las cejas, instándolo a añadir algo más. Así que a regañadientes, soltó—: Me mudé hace muchos años.

— ¡Mi turno! —proclamó entusiasmada, antes de que él pudiese formular otra pregunta. Él asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano libre en su dirección, cediéndole la palabra en un alarde de majestuosidad—. ¿Naciste aquí?

— En Tokio.

— También.

— ¿Vives aquí?

Rin abrió la boca y luego la cerró, dudando de nuevo por varios segundos.

— No. Estoy aquí de... de vacaciones —murmuró no sin una buena dosis de recelo.

— Vivo aquí. ¿Dónde vives? —se aventuró pese a saber de antemano lo que respondería ella. Pero podría estar de suerte (como cuando le dijo su nombre sin pedírselo) y obtener algo satisfactorio. Con una mujer como ella valía la pena arriesgarse. Y Sesshomaru siempre apostaba alto. Había perdido mucho en el pasado, pero también había ganado bastante. Era una apuesta supremamente irresistible para alguien como él.

— Pregunta incorrecta. Siguiente.

Él afiló su mirada, pero sonrió en su fuero interno, saboreando la exquisitez de una buena cacería. Hacía dos meses había notado un atisbo de carácter y fuerza de voluntad bajo su timidez y sonrojos, y allí estaban de nuevo, justo como el día que le rechazó el café con extra-adición de chocolate en su propia cara. Y una corriente de excitación lo sacudió, aumentando la presión en su entrepierna. Casi podía saborearla. Casi podía percibir en la yema de sus dedos la sensación de reptar por la piel nacarada de sus muslos hasta alcanzar su parte más sensible y húmeda. Recordaba con nitidez la sensación de su pene abriéndose paso en su vagina estrecha y cálida, entrando profundamente y saliendo deliciosamente lento.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste a la madrugada, Rin?

Rin se sobresaltó y contuvo la respiración con un quedo jadeo ante el repentino cambio de tema. Su voz había sido grave y muy baja, increíblemente fría en comparación con el oro líquido que bullía en sus ojos.

El ambiente a su alrededor se tornó denso, y casi podía jurar que la temperatura aumentó un par de grados. Contrariada, miró sus manos unidas y se zafó rápidamente. Sesshomaru no se opuso, pero le apretó la punta de los dedos un último instante, indicándole con sutileza que era libre sencillamente porque él se lo permitía: nada más. Igual que lo había hecho aquella noche con su mechón de cabello. Y Rin captó la indirecta al vuelo y tragó en seco.

— Debía tomar un vuelo —dijo con expresión y voz calculadas, su cara de póker de las juntas, y apartándose del rostro los mechones que se habían soltado.

— ¿A las cinco de la madrugada? —arremetió.

Para sorpresa de Rin, todavía parecía molesto. Muy molesto. E indignado.

— ¿T-te diste cuenta?

Sesshomaru soltó el aire con demasiado cuidado, y Rin no se dejó engañar ni un instante por su aparente impasividad y postura relajada: Un atisbo de reproche logró colarse a través del férreo autocontrol de su mirada. Y se estremeció: Lucía de nuevo como un animal salvaje a punto de saltarle encima a su presa.

— No. Desperté y no estabas. Tu almohada y las sábanas estaban tibias todavía, Rin —siseó con los dientes tan prietos que un musculo se agitaba en su mandíbula, como si se contuviera apenas para no hacer algo… Algo terrible. Su expresión era cada vez más y más feroz—. Creí que estabas en el baño.

Pese al pánico, Rin se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la intimidad implícita en cada una de sus palabras, e incluso en cada uno de sus gestos y silencios. Sentía los pechos llenos y un calor abrasador entre las piernas, así que escapó de sus ojos duros y acusadores.

— Estabas dormido —se excusó débilmente, sin más que decir.

— Huiste —insidió mordaz, en tono bajo y lúgubre.

Rin volvió el rostro a Sesshomaru, encarándolo con los labios apretados y toda su beligerancia. Él podría tener razón, pero no se dejaría amedrentar. Aunque una parte de sí quisiera huir despavorida de la presión de sus ojos.

Sesshomaru esbozó una sonrisa cruel y fría. Inclinándose sobre la mesa, la atravesó con esos ojos ámbar anormalmente hostiles y siniestros, alcanzando su alma hasta dejarla paralizada en aquella silla.

— Has huido de mí demasiadas veces, Rin… —Ladeó un poco el rostro, buscando sus labios, que se abrieron por instinto para él. Pero Sesshomaru, saboreando su rendición, se detuvo a escasos milímetros, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos—. No lo harás de nuevo —siseó moviendo apenas los labios, casi rozando su boca ardiente de necesidad.

Luego añadió algo más en aquel extraño idioma, de consonantes muy fuertes y vocales cantarinas, y con su voz gutural y masculina. Y a Rin le sonó como algún tipo de hechizo pagano, sensual y prohibido. Una especie de encantamiento para atarla a él para siempre. Por toda la eternidad. Algo mucho más fuerte que el destino mismo.

Y Rin Higurashi tuvo la plena certeza de que había funcionado. Tal vez incluso antes de que lo pronunciara.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1\. Milagro Japonés:** Se ha llamado así al crecimiento económico vivido por el país desde los años 60s (luego del cese de la ocupación estadounidense en 1952, tras el fin de la SGM) hasta los años 80s, con un aumento promedio del 5% durante los 60s, un 7% en los 70s y del 8% en los 80s. El crecimiento se redujo notablemente a finales de los ochenta y durante los noventa en lo que se ha conocido como la **década perdida**.

 **2**. Salvador Dalí realmente tenía un ocelote (una especie de felino similar al jaguar pero mucho más pequeño) y también una seria afición por las cosas excéntricas. En alguna parte, no recuerdo cuál, leí que había traído su ocelote desde Colombia en los años sesenta, cuando aún era común verlos en las áreas rurales. Ahora sólo es posible encontrarlos en las selvas húmedas o en las partes montañosas debido al comercio ilegal de sus pieles y al crecimiento de las urbes.

 **3.** La palabra latina _Fatum_ significa destino o el hado. En mitología, Fatum es la personificación del destino, la misma diosa Ananké de la mitología griega.

 **4.** Un dato curioso sobre la frase del inicio de este capítulo es que la dice uno de los personajes de "El amor en los tiempos del cólera" refiriendose a su miembro jajaja XD.

* * *

Hola chicas,

Espero que este capítulo fuese de su agrado y aclarara un poco de qué va el fic y también la vida y el entorno de nuestros protagonistas, especialmente el de Rin. Y sí, si alguien lo imaginó, Kagome es la prima favorita de Rin, que además está relacionada con los Taisho e, indirectamente, con Sesshomaru.

Y después de todo lo que Kagome contó acerca de "la oveja negra del conglomerado Taisho", ¿no les provocó decirle a Rin: "¡Aléjate de ese café ahora que estás a tiempo, mujer! ¡No confíes en él!"? Y luego nuestra pobre Rin, sintiendo lastima del pobre diablo que cayera en las garras de cuñado de Kagome, sin saber que es ella quien está a punto de caer. Otra vez XD

Rin está jugando con fueto, ¿se quemará?

Por otro lado, Kagome dijo que InuYasha y Sesshomaru se había citado cerca de su casa la semana anterior, y fue casualmente la semana anterior que Rin volvió a ver a su desconocido. ¿Coincidencia? ¡No lo creo! Pero, ¿en qué negocios andaría Sesshomaru ese día para no haberle prestado atención a un asunto tan importante como la salud de su padre? Por lo que hemos visto, este lindo y misterioso Sesshy no es una blanca palomita así que, ¿estará segura nuestra Rin en las garras de la bestia? ¿Qué se traerá el sexy Sesshomaru entre manos con la dulce Rin ahora que la cacería ha dado inicio oficialmente? Pero lo más importante, ¿por qué siendo heredero legitimo del Conglomerado Taisho, Sesshomaru se encuentra vinculado a The Agency?

Para terminar, quiero informar que no podré actualizar con la regularidad que tenía planeado, así que probablemente continuaré haciéndolo cada mes… o más. Lo siento, chicas, pero empecé a estudiar de nuevo, y esto, sumado al trabajo, no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir ni editar. ¡Gracias infinitas por su paciencia y cariño!

Gracias también a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior, agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos. Y como siempre, agradezco especialmente a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review, ya saben que me encanta leerlas: **BloodyP xD** , **Rucky** , **Star** **fiiree** **-Lupita Reyes** , **floresamaabc** , **DraconisRose960** , **xts'unu'um** , **Mariavpp03** (X2), **Sakura521** , **gina101528** , **Rini4maril** (¡Gracias por las feliciaciones! Y también te deseo un feliz cumpleaños atrasado. ¡Mil bendiciones y que cumplas muchos años más!), **annprix1** (¡Ya le dijo que no se llama Scarlet! Jijiji XP ), **Cath Meow** , **CHIQUI09** , **karina-andrea** (¡Gracias por amar NP, y por abrirle un pequeño espacio en tu corazón a Fatum! :D ), **Saori-san02** (¡Oh!, es genial que tengas con quien compartir la emoción al leer un nuevo capítulo de un fanfic. Ya quisiera yo poder hacerlo con alguna de mis amigas XD. Eres afortunada, nena.), **Gilfore** (Por más que busqué no encuentro la "n" de la que hablas, nena), **Jazro** (X2), **bucitosentubebida** (ni tu ni el mesero del Fatum's Coffee deben ser meseros jajajaja :P), **melinna** **sesshy** , **LadyNight** , **Yoselin** **V** , **Aoi** **Moss** (¡Me encantó tu frase! Pero mi nombre es Sammy, no Sussy jijiji), **Kathy** **s** , y **Cochita** **D**.

Mil gracias por leer y disculpen cualquier dedazo por ahí.

Un abrazo de oso gigante,

 **Sammy Blue.**


	6. Chapter 6: Conociéndote

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Fatum**

 _Por: Samantha Blue1405_

 **Capítulo 6: Conociéndote**

"… _Mi táctica es_

 _hablarte_

 _y escucharte_

 _construir con palabras_

 _un puente indestructible…_ "

Táctica y estrategia – Mario Benedetti.

— ¿Qué… qué dijiste? —murmuró obnubilada, viendo de sus ojos a sus finos labios, que se habían movido tan provocativamente mientras pronunciaba aquel hechizo. Tan, pero tan cerca de los suyos que sentía pequeños pinchazos de electricidad con el más mínimo movimiento.

Sólo tenía que moverse un poco, un poquitito para rozar esos pecaminosos labios y saborearlos como había saboreado el resto de él. Y Rin tembló de cruda necesidad.

Sesshomaru sólo esbozó una diabólica sonrisa que no llegó sus misteriosos ojos color ámbar.

— Pregunta incorrecta, Rin —dijo en un susurró bajo y ronco que envió una oleada de calor hasta su centro húmedo.

Rin parpadeó, tratando desesperadamente de salir de la bruma de aturdimiento. Pero era casi imposible, y más si él no se apartaba de su boca. Estaba respirando su mismo aliento, y quería más. Muchísimo más de él. Tanto que los dedos de sus pies se enroscaron dentro de las botas.

— ¿Qué idioma es ése? —murmuró más aturdida que antes.

Sesshomaru se apartó por fin, sólo lo suficiente para darle algo de espacio, y pareció dudar si responderle o no. Rin aprovecho la tregua para esclarecer su cabeza y rearmar sus murallas. Contó hasta diez y luego se obligó a multiplicar números de dos y tres cifras. Eso siempre funcionaba cuando tenía una presentación para los jefes.

— Húngaro —dijo él al cabo de varios segundos, y contraatacó para no añadir nada más—: ¿Hablas otro idioma?

— Inglés. ¿Qué me dijiste esa noche? —arremetió ella también, sin dar el brazo a torcer y saliendo completamente del trance.

— Pregunta incorrecta.

— ¿No era algo feo, verdad? —entornó los ojos, suspicaz.

— No.

— ¿Lo de hace rato tampoco? Porque por tu mirada pareció una amenaza, pero sonó...

— Lo fue, Rin —murmuró siniestro, pasándole un largo dedo por la mejilla, demorándose un poco en su barbilla antes de apartarse.

El corazón de Rin se saltó un latido, y reemprendió su marcha frenética.

— ¿Y-y no pi-piensas decirme qué?

— No. —Se reclinó en su silla, cruzándose de brazos, disfrutando de su expresión, que debía ser todo un poema de confusión y embelesamiento a partes iguales.

Rin torció la boquita de piñón, lanzándole una mirada colérica.

— No es correcto ir por ahí amenazando a las personas sin que sepan lo que significa, ¿no crees? —espetó, más enojada—. No es justo.

— No. No lo es —convino, pero su expresión decía "¿Y qué?". Y su actitud condescendiente la enfureció aún más.

— ¿Hablas otro idioma además de ése? —siseó con los dientes apretados.

— Sí.

Rin achicó los ojos y rechinó los dientes.

— ¿Cuál? —dijo despacio, pero antes de que él pudiese responder, gruñó—: Y si vuelves a responder a algo con monosílabos, ¡me largo!, ¿oíste?

Sesshomaru le dedicó una mirada de hastiada indiferencia, y a Rin le salieron chispas por los ojos. Parecía tan estoico, como si ella sólo estuviese haciendo una rabieta insignificante.

— Inglés, italiano, francés y alemán —respondió llanamente—. ¿Por qué estás enojada?

Rin soltó el aire en un sonoro resoplido.

— No lo estoy —rumió, llevándose atrás un mechón que se soltó de su coleta.

— Mientes. —Ella le lanzó una mirada de muerte, que a él le pareció por demás adorable—. Te tocas el cabello cuando mientes.

— ¡No es cierto! —chistó. Y notó que involuntariamente se apartaba el flequillo de los ojos. Él enarcó una ceja, triunfal—. Lo hago con frecuencia —refutó apresándose las manos al frente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— También gesticulas con las manos cuando estás nerviosa, Rin.

Rin dio un respingo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. " _¡¿Cómo lo supo?!_ " Sólo su madre sabía esto, y había invertido una buena cantidad de tiempo y dinero en libros de autoayuda para controlarlo. Por eso hacía cuentas mentales antes de las juntas, para no gesticular. Y una renovada oleada de furia la recorrió. ¡Cómo se atrevía! ¿Con qué derecho se atrevía a psicoanalizarla?

— ¿Qu…? —intentó preguntar él, pero ella lo atajó:

— Dijiste que podía preguntar lo que quisiera, pero respondes a medias —le acusó beligerante—. Y es mi turno.

Sesshomaru asintió con una parca inclinación de cabeza, haciendo un sutil gesto con la mano en su dirección, totalmente impasible. Majestuoso y condescendiente de nuevo. Y Rin sintió que echaba humo por la boca y las orejas. No le gustaban sus evasivas.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí la semana pasada, cuando nos encontramos?

— Tenía asuntos que atender cerca —dijo tajante.

Algo en su respuesta no la convenció del todo. Pareció esquivo y su mirada se tornó insondable y hostil, más de lo habitual. Al darse cuenta que ella lo examinaba, arremetió:

— ¿Y tú?

— Salí con una amiga. ¿No fue obvio?

— No, Rin. Ahora no. No vives aquí, pero te he encontrado dos veces en esta ciudad. Sin mencionar que tienes un _nickname_ en The Agency —susurró bajo para que nadie pudiese escuchar esto último.

¡Claro, había sido una tonta lengua suelta!: Nadie fuera de Kioto podía ingresar al sitio web de The Agency, que tenía una serie de filtros de IP y de más inquebrantables.

— _Fatum_ —respondió ella simplemente con un encogimiento de hombros, tan misteriosa como él. Una sopa de su propia medicina.

No mordería el anzuelo tan fácilmente. Si la creía así de tonta, iba listo. Puede que trastornara su cabeza y sus hormonas, pero no tanto como para delatar a sus amigas delante de un casi-desconocido con vaya a saber Dios qué intenciones.

— Es decir… que sólo fue una extraña… ¿coincidencia? —dijo cautelosa.

— Grata coincidencia, Rin —le corrigió en un tono suave y aterciopelado que la hizo tragar grueso y apretar las piernas.

¿Qué tenía su voz que la hacía arder de buenas a primeras? Y cuando pronunciaba su nombre era... ¡Dios, escucharlo se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su más grande y secreto placer culposo!

— ¿Por qué te enojaste?

Rin agachó la mirada, mordiéndose los labios con insistencia, tratando de aferrarse a los últimos resquicios de su enojo, pero no pudo. Él tenía la habilidad especial de hacerla ir en una montaña rusa de emociones. Del terror a la excitación, y del enojo a la calma en un santiamén.

— Estoy asustada —admitió en un susurro, con los puños tan apretados que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos—. Ni siquiera sé si puedo confiar en ti, o si estás siendo sincero. Y-y trato de creer… De verdad, quiero confiar en ti, pero… respondes con evasivas y-y…

— Comprendo —le atajó, apiadándose de ella. Rin soltó un largo suspiro—. Jamás te haría daño, Rin... Entiendes eso, ¿no es así?

Rin se quedó prendada de su mirada, buscando un atisbo de falsedad o engaño, algún indicio minúsculo de maldad, sin hallar nada. Pero tampoco halló lo contrario. No había nada en aquellos preciosos ojos. Absolutamente nada que revelara lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Quería creer en él. Y una parte de sí lo hacía ya, pero otra… Su parte lógica y pragmática lo miraba recelosa desde un rincón, como un ratoncito famélico frente un gran trozo de suculento queso en una ratonera.

El mesero apareció justo en ese instante con sus bebidas calientes, y Rin se arrebujó en su abrigo sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de los dos. Una vez a solas, sostuvo el Mocca Latte entre sus manos heladas. A fuera, la brisa fría de hacía unos minutos parecía estar a punto de convertirse en una fuerte tormenta. La lluvia arreciaba poco a poco y un par de relámpagos surcaron el cielo. El estruendo de los truenos hizo vibrar el cristal de la ventana.

Sesshomaru le dio un sorbo a su café, y decidió romper aquel silencio incomodo de una buena vez.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerás en la ciudad?

Rin tomó la cucharilla y comenzó a buscar chispitas de chocolate todavía intactas.

— Hasta el viernes.

Se llevó un par de chispitas a la boca y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el reconfortante chocolate se deshiciera en su lengua. Y no hizo ninguna pregunta pese a que se suponía que era su turno. Se dio cuenta de lo ridículamente absurdo de la situación. De que no volvería a verlo jamás, y que ella no era del tipo de chica a la que le iban los _affaires_ de vacaciones o de fin de semana. Ni siquiera los ligues de una noche. Para la muestra de un botón, aún estaba pagando las consecuencias de la primera y única vez que había aceptado una aventura de una noche con un desconocido. Tal vez era cierto que no estaba hecha para el sexo sin apegos. Tal vez eso era para otro tipo de mujeres, más modernas y de carácter diferente al suyo.

— Tu turno —instó Sesshomaru con un leve fruncimiento de ceño, notando que ella trataba de poner un abismo invisible entre los dos de nuevo, y que estaba a punto de echarse a correr. Pero no se lo permitiría.

Rin no huiría de él. No otra vez. ¡Nunca más!

Rin sólo suspiró cansinamente y descargó la cucharilla en el platito con un quedo tintineo.

— ¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo el lunes, Sesshomaru? —soltó sin pensar, tal vez alentada por el sabor del chocolate o el calor del latte, tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa.

Sesshomaru, que estaba preparado para lanzarse tras ella a toda costa, sin importar nada ni las consecuencias, no habría esperado ni en un millón de años que la dulce Rin se ofreciera voluntariamente a entrar en las fauces de la bestia, con una tierna mano extendida para tocar su hocico. Lo que tenía de lista y cauta, lo tenía de curiosa e ingenua. Una ventaja tremenda para alguien sin escrúpulos como él. ¡Pobrecilla! Esbozó una sonrisa perezosa y depredadora, peligrosa, que ella no advirtió por estar de nuevo absorta pescando chispitas de chocolate y metiéndolas en esa deliciosa boquita de piñón. Pobre niña lista.

— Sólo si sales conmigo el martes, Rin —arremetió en un susurro aterciopelado que la hizo vibrar.

Y aunque había sido una simple propuesta, a Rin le pareció más un mandato imperioso. Sensual. Dejó escapar una risita nerviosa pero, contra toda lógica, aceptó con una cabeceada, mandando al cuerno su sentido común una vez más.

— ¿Qué harás mañana? —dijo él, alcanzando su mano a través de la mesa, alentado por su risita de campanilla.

Rin no lo rechazó. Por el contrario, entrelazó los dedos con los de él, y un agradable cosquilleo se extendió hasta la punta de sus pies. Tenía unos dedos largos y firmes y una palma ancha; una mano a la que no le costaría trabajo acostumbrarse, y no dudaría ni un segundo en aferrarse a ella. Y sus pequeños dedos fríos no tardaron en absorber el calor familiar que manaba de él.

— Plan familiar —dijo ella. Él enarcó una ceja interrogativa—. Iremos de excursión fuera de la ciudad —echó un vistazo a la ventana azotada fuertemente por la lluvia, sin soltar sus dedos—, si el clima lo permite. ¿Y tú?

— Me quedaré en casa. Tengo el día libre. ¿Con quién te estás quedando?

Rin trató de omitir la pizca de celos al pensar en su trabajo. Y prefirió permitir que el alivio de saber que Sesshomaru, su misterioso gigoló caro, no vería a ninguna clienta el fin de semana se extendiera por todo su ser, mientras él acariciaba sus nudillos con el pulgar, como si ella fuera una animalillo nervioso.

— Con mi tía y mis primos. ¿Vives solo?

— Sí. ¿Tienes novio esperándote?

— Por supuesto que no —frunció el ceño, ofendida—. Si tuviese novio, ni siquiera te habría dirigido la palabra, Sesshomaru... ¿Y tú, tienes algún tipo de relación seria o… rollo con alguien?

Sesshomaru se inclinó peligrosamente hacia ella. Pasó un dedo por su mejilla, delineando el contorno de su rostro lánguidamente, tomándose su tiempo antes de responderle.

— Sólo contigo, Rin.

El pulso de Rin se aceleró aún más, y sintió las mejillas arder. Iba a matarla de deseo allí mismo si seguía tocándola y susurrándole así.

Sesshomaru bordeó sus labios con premeditada lentitud, apenas rozándolos con la yema del dedo, demorándose más en su perfecto arco de cupido. Y Aquella caricia envió descargas de placer directo a los músculos de su vientre, que se retorcieron de anhelo. Ella le apretó los dedos, que aún permanecían entrelazados con los suyos.

— ¿Puedo besarte?

Rin dejó escapar un quedo jadeo, como un ronroneo, ante su intención sin máscaras. Y las pupilas de Sesshomaru se dilataron en el acto. Tomó su barbilla entre el dedo índice y pulgar y la atrajo a él, con los ojos puestos en su boquita, sin esperar una respuesta. Su sonrojo y sus labios entreabiertos hablaban por ella. Lo deseaba tanto como él.

— Pregunta incorrecta, Sesshomaru —logró murmurar con un último resquicio de cordura, justo antes de ceder al impulso de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

Sesshomaru pareció furioso y frustrado a partes iguales, tanto que la emoción tomó por asalto sus ojos y crispó sus perfectas facciones, siempre tan impávidas. El ambiente a su alrededor pareció enfriarse tanto como afuera.

— No besos —gruñó, asesinándola con una mirada fría y tan afilada como una katana—. De nuevo.

Los dos recordaron todos los "no" que ella había erigido como barrera entre ellos desde que se conocieron. No besos, no nombres, no apellidos, no sexo anal, no a nada demasiado personal. En definitiva, no a nada que pudiera construir un lazo entre los dos. Pero Rin se dijo que era necesario. Por su propio bien, aunque él se molestara y se sintiera un poco ofendido.

— No —reafirmó ella con una mirada de disculpa—. Los besos… —tragó grueso—. Los besos son importantes para mí. Demasiado íntimos, ¿entiendes? No ando por ahí dando besos a cualquie…

Se calló de golpe al percatarse de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Se llevó la mano libre a la boca. Acababa de ofenderlo terriblemente sin querer: Él no andaba dando besos por ahí; no. Él se ganaba la vida vendiendo no sólo sus besos, sino sus caricias y su cuerpo, día tras día. A veces, por sus modales exquisitos, su carácter imperioso y su forma de hablar, Rin solía olvidar que él simplemente era un prostituto caro.

¡Se sentía una persona terrible y sin un asomo de tacto! Quería sentarse a llorar en un rincón.

La expresión de Sesshomaru se tornó hostil y le apretó fuertísimo los dedos.

— L-lo lamento… —trató de excusarse, pero el agarre en sus dedos no menguaba.

— Guarda silencio.

Rin agachó la cabeza y asintió calladita, soltándose de su agarre. Después de haberlo ofendido, lo mínimo que podía hacer era callarse la maldita boca de una buena vez. O desaparecer. Pero no tendría tanta suerte de poder esfumarse en el aire como Houdini, y debería pasar la vergüenza de quedarse, e intentar ofrecerle una disculpa de nuevo. A como diera lugar.

— Creo que esto fue un error, Sesshomaru —murmuró al cabo de casi dos minutos de silencio sepulcral, sin levantar la mirada del Latte—. Fue un error haberme quedado esa noche —rió sin gracia, nerviosa y a punto de llorar—. Ni siquiera debí ir allí… —sacudió la cabeza, pensando en la borrachera que las había llevado a pedir un tipo en The Agency y los whiskies que se habían tomado aquella noche para darse ánimo y no perder los diez mil jodidos dólares—. Pediré un taxi y…

De repente, él se inclinó sobre la mesa hasta tomar su rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a verlo. Estaba totalmente sobre ella sobre ella, y algunas hebras de su cabello plateado formaban una cortina a lado y lado de sus rostros.

— No huirás de nuevo, Rin —repitió en un aterrador gruñido bajo, casi contra su boca.

Rin tembló. Y aunque él podría haberse aprovechado de que sus labios se habían abierto por la sorpresa, no la besó. Respetaba su decisión, justo como aquella primera noche. Pero se notaba que a duras penas podía contenerse. " _¿Contenerse para qué?_ ", musitó tímidamente en su cabeza. No tenía ni idea, pero estaba dividida entre el deseo de enterarse y el de no enterarse jamás.

Sesshomaru pasó saliva y apartó los ojos de su boquita, enganchando sus miradas por lo que parecieron horas. Con los dientes apretadísimos, como si hiciera uso de todo su autocontrol para no besarla o no matarla, dijo por fin:

— Te llevaré a casa.

Algo en ese tono arrogante y en su mirada dura y exigente no le gustó ni un poquito. Rin frunció el ceño y se soltó, echándose para atrás en la silla. Él hizo lo mismo, y pasó una servilleta de papel por un charquito de café negro que se había derramado por su movimiento violento. Definitivamente, no le gustó ni un poquito su tonito ni su actitud borde.

— No, gracias. Pediré un taxi. —Rin alzó la barbilla, desafiante y muy seria—. ¿O piensas enseñarme dónde vives a cambio de saber dónde me estoy quedando? —espetó, astuta.

Sesshomaru levantó la comisura derecha de sus labios en una sonrisa retorcida, entre aterradora y condenadamente sensual que no llegó a sus ojos.

— Si te llevo a mi casa, Rin, no saldrás en todo el fin de semana —sentenció, y no sólo fue meramente sensual, fue rudísimo.

Y aunque aún estaba molesto, la repasó con una mirada ardiente, demorándose justo en el lugar exacto de su cuello donde le había dejado el chupetón aquella noche. Y añadió algo más en otro idioma, que le sonó como francés.

Rin no pudo más que parpadear, olvidándose por un momento de su conato de enojo y hasta de cómo respirar. De estar de nuevo completamente a solas con él, tal vez ella ni siquiera lograría pensar en salir o huir. Realmente, no podría pensar en nada que no fuera él, en sus besos y sus caricias. En su compañía.

Entonces, un brillo lujurioso y posesivo rondó sus ojos dorados, como si supiera exactamente qué estaba pensando y le hiciera una invitación tacita para irse con él y pasar el fin de semana en su casa. Solos. Completamente solos por más de veinticuatro horas…

"Ven a casa conmigo, Rin. No te arrepentirás", parecían decirle sus ojos.

Y se sintió tan tentada a aceptar. Tal vez harían la cena al llegar, dormirían juntos después de hacer el amor por horas, desayunarían tarde en la mañana y seguramente no saldrían de la cama en todo el día…

— ¡Debo irme! —soltó más para sí, aterrada por lo vividas que habían sido aquellas imágenes en su cabeza.

Ella y él compartiendo tal intimidad, tal complicidad. Se vio, claramente, recargada en una encimera de granito negra, usando sólo una de sus pulcras camisas, mientras él preparaba la cena para los dos y le daba a probar las verduras que salteaba en un _wok_ , vistiendo sólo un holgado pantalón de pijama azul claro. Y ella sonreía y él orbitaba a su alrededor como si ella fuera el centro de su vida, su estrella más brillante.

¡Y le gustó tanto!

Se estremeció de pies a cabeza, y sacudió la cabeza, desterrando por completo esas imágenes y, de paso, la tentación de hacerlas realidad. El corazón le latía frenético, y sentía el rostro encendido. Acostarse con él dos meses atrás fue un error, pero hacerlo de nuevo e irse con él sería una estupidez. ¿De qué carajos servían los errores, si no iba a aprender nada de ellos?

— Te llevo —resolvió él. Al percatarse que ella abría la boca para pronunciar una inminente negativa, añadió—: La tormenta arreció.

Rin viró el rostro a la ventana. La lluvia torrencial se había transformado en una nevada. Le sería casi imposible tomar un taxi así; el tráfico debía ser un caos. Y lo peor: no sabía bien si Sesshomaru se refería a llevarla a su casa o a la de él. Y tal vez ella prefería en secreto la segunda opción.

Entonces, como por arte de magia o algún milagro extraviado, su teléfono sonó. Era Souta, preocupado por ella. Sin perder tiempo, Rin le dijo que la tormenta la había pillado en el Fatum's, y su maravilloso primo se ofreció a llevarla a casa. Souta estaba saliendo de casa de su novia y le tomaría unos veinte minutos llegar. Rin asintió más que encantada. ¡Se había salvado por un pelo! ¡Amaba a sus primos por estar siempre al pendiente de ella!

— De acuerdo. Te veo en un rato. —Colgó y regresó el teléfono al bolsillo de su abrigo. Volvió la vista a Sesshomaru, que parecía más huraño y aterrador que antes—. Mi primo viene por mí —le susurró, mitad alivio mitad disculpa.

Sesshomaru se reclinó en la silla, viéndola con ojos entornados, fríos e ilegibles, pero la rudeza de su expresión y su mutismo decían lo suficiente. Y le dolía. Dolía mucho. Oprimía su pecho hasta dejarlo como una pasa. Sabía que la había regado, pero se había disculpado y se sentía lo suficientemente mala persona como para que, a parte, él la mirara de esa manera. Tenía las palabras "lo siento" rondando en su mente, a punto de escapar de su boca, pero ya no sabía bien porqué debía disculparse: Si por ofenderlo de todas las maneras imaginables y horribles, o por renegar de haberlo conocido. O por no aceptar su invitación.

Todo había sido un error.

Acabaron sus bebidas sumergidos en un espeso y hondo silencio. Rin llevó la mano a su bolso, pero él le lanzó una mirada amenazante y meneó la cabeza en una rotunda negativa. Sesshomaru sacó un par de billetes de su cartera, que excedían por mucho el costo de los cafés, y se puso de pie sin más.

Estaba cabreado. Muy, muy cabreado. Se notaba en el rictus serio de su boca y en la tensión de sus hombros anchos. Y Rin tuvo la certeza de que éste era el fin de su peculiar relación, o lo que sea que tuviesen. Así de rápido como empezó, había terminado. Como una tormenta de verano.

Era consciente de que debía sentirse tremendamente aliviada, pero Dios sabía que no era así. Estaba angustiada ante la perspectiva de no verlo nunca más. De haber conocido tanto de él y… perderlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero en especial, de haberlo herido. Jamás quiso causarle dolor, pero daba la impresión de haber tocado una fibra muy sensible, y profunda. Y quería echarse a llorar.

¡Se estaba volviendo loca! ¿Acaso sería normal sentirse así por alguien?

Sesshomaru le tendió una mano para ayudarla incorporarse, sin siquiera abrir la boca. Rin dudó, pero no quería ofenderlo más y finalmente la tomó. Y de repente, algo en su interior pareció hacer clic de nuevo. Como si todo en el universo hiciera clic. Instintivamente se aferró a sus dedos como si fuesen maderos en medio del océano, sintiendo como una deliciosa corriente de placer y confort la recorría. Y Sesshomaru la sorprendió apretando su agarre al mismo tiempo, sincronizados.

Acaso, ¿él lo había sentido también? ¿Podía sentir también aquella extraña conexión, como si al tocarse encajaran todas las piezas de un gran rompecabezas universal?

Enfilaron fuera del Fatum's en silencio y tomados de la mano, ante las miradas curiosas y mal disimuladas de los empleados. Rin entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, trazando sencillos polígonos con el pulgar en su piel suave. Queriendo, por alguna razón inexplicable, replegar su enojo. O abrazarlo.

— Lo siento —susurró en la acera, resguardados del aguanieve por el saliente del tejado. Miraba las puntas mojadas de sus botas para no verlo—. Sé que no es excusa, pero… me siento… muy confundida, y si dije algo que…

Sesshomaru afianzó el agarre de sus manos, y con el dorso de su mano libre le acarició el rostro, deteniendo su parloteo. Rin lo vio a través de las pestañas, tratando de contener las ganas de llorar.

— Perdóname.

— Ve a descansar. Te veré el lunes.

Ella parpadeó muy rápido, visiblemente sorprendida. Por obvias razones había creído que la cita del lunes no iría más. Pero asombrosamente, ¡él quería continuar con lo que sea que tuvieran! Incluso después de su metida de pata. Y no pudo más que dejarse invadir por una oleada de alivio proveniente desde lo más profundo de su alma. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza un par de veces.

— ¿No piensas pedir mi número? —alzó una ceja traviesa. Podía dejarlo plantado y él no tendría manera de evitarlo.

Él esbozó su usual sonrisa retorcida y fría, y negó en silencio.

— Vendrás, Rin.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

— Has venido más de una vez sin cruzar palabra.

" _¡Touché!_ "

— Tú también —le acusó con una sonrisa juguetona. Él no se molestó en negarlo, y menos en afirmar lo obvio—. Vendrás, Sesshomaru —le imitó, procurando pronunciar su nombre con tanta sensualidad como él hacía con el suyo.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes, deslizando los ojos ardientes y oscuros por su rostro. Al parecer, él no era el único que podía jugar a hacer estragos con las hormonas de alguien. Y Rin ensanchó la sonrisa angelical, inexplicablemente feliz de no haberlo perdido. Pero también, más y más desarmada ante él. Y aterrada de sí misma, y de lo que estaba haciendo por él.

* * *

El lunes, Rin caminó despacio hasta el Fatum's Coffee, conteniendo apenas la sonrisa bobalicona.

El sábado en la noche y el domingo había pensado lo suficiente en todo el asunto del desconocido, calculando probabilidades y haciendo una sumatoria de pros y contras. Y aunque seguía bastante confundida y nerviosa, tenía dos cosas claras: primero, le gustaba la compañía de Sesshomaru. Aunque fuese aterrador algunas veces y terriblemente condescendiente en otras, también había captado que era tierno, caballeroso y muy comprensivo, y se notaba que hacía esfuerzos por hacerla sentir cómoda y bien en su presencia, por ganarse su confianza. Incluso respondía a sus preguntas con algo más que un par de monosílabos, cuando resultaba obvio que no era dado a hablar demasiado y mucho menos a dar algún tipo de explicación; sólo daba órdenes.

Y hacía todo esto por ella.

Y también la respetaba. Jamás había hecho algo que ella no quisiera. La respetaba a ella y a sus decisiones, aunque no siempre estuviese de acuerdo con ellas. Y eso era muy importante para Rin. La confianza y el respeto eran vitales para ella.

Además, cuando estaba con él era como si la máscara a base de inhibiciones y barreras mentales que usaba para lucir más profesional y recatada se fuera al traste. Y eso sólo le ocurría con su familia y amigos más cercanos. Sólo con ellos podía sentirse libre de ser ella misma, de juguetear, parlotear y hasta canturrear.

Y segundo, no viviría el resto de su vida preguntándose "¿qué habría ocurrido si…?". Estaba tan claro como el agua que le intrigaba todo de él, y quería darse la oportunidad de conocerlo, pese a saber de antemano que ese jueguito no los llevaría muy lejos. En ocho días estaría de regreso a Tokio, a su trabajo y con su familia. A su vida normal que, por obvias razones, lo excluía a él.

Tal vez, después de pasar unas horas más en compañía de Sesshomaru, podría darse cuenta de que él no era tan maravilloso ni tan atrayente, ni tan guapo como creía. Así que, ¿por qué no darse la oportunidad de saciar su curiosidad respecto a él sólo unos días más, cuatro para ser precisos? Sería totalmente inofensivo. Saciada su curiosidad, fin del encanto.

Llegó al Fatum's un poco antes de la hora, y enfiló a la mesa que habían compartido el sábado. Llevaba vaqueros ajustados, un jersey de cuello en pico color crema, la chaqueta marrón y unos botines marrones de tacón medio. Esta vez se había dejado el cabello suelto y se había aplicado un gloss que realzaba la forma de su pequeña boca.

Sesshomaru llegó a las seis treinta en punto, vistiendo un traje azul oscuro sin corbata y un gabán a juego. Desde la entrada echó un vistazo en su dirección, y Rin le sonrió, saludándolo con la mano.

Mientras él se acercaba, no pudo evitar reparar en las miradas que les lanzaban los empleados del lugar. Y en especial las que le lanzaban a él las empleadas y algunas clientas. Pero no podía culparlas. Ella y Sango también se habían quedado viéndolo como unas idiotas la primera vez. Era como ver a una estrella de cine o algún cantante famoso caminando por ahí.

— Hola —dijo con una sonrisa cuando él estuvo lo bastante cerca.

Con un sorpresivo movimiento rápido, Sesshomaru tomó su barbilla entre los dedos y se inclinó hacia ella, buscando sus labios. Rin retrocedió justo a tiempo, virando el rostro, y él depositó un prolongado y ardiente beso en su mejilla.

— No besos —susurró con voz ronca y los labios pegados a su mejilla colorada—. Aún —remarcó, dándole un pequeño mordisco en la mandíbula antes de apartarse y sentarse en la silla a su izquierda. Muy cerca.

Rin hiperventiló. Se llevó una mano al rostro, justo donde sus dientes le habían raspado. Su piel todavía ardía por ello. Parpadeó muy rápido, tratando de controlar su pulso y sin atreverse a mirarlo, mientras no dejaba de repetirse "Aún. Aún. Aún". ¿Por qué había intentado besarla? ¿Creía que eran novios o algo así? ¿Qué tipo de relación pensaba él que tenían? Y, ¿cómo que "aún"? ¿Tan seguro estaba acaso?

— ¿Cómo estás, Sesshomaru? —logró decir tratando de recuperar la compostura, apelando a la cara de póker de las juntas. Pero apenas podía contenerse para no acortar la escasa distancia y tocarlo. Besarlo. Amarlo.

" _¡¿Amarlo?!_ ", chilló una vocecita aterrada en su cabeza.

Sesshomaru ignoró su pregunta y permaneció en absoluto silencio, observando sólo sus labios ligeramente abiertos aún por la sorpresa de sus descarados avances.

— ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana, Rin?

Rin, un poco más sosegada, fingió ignorar su pregunta también. Si Sesshomaru no iba a responderle, ella tampoco. Levantó la barbilla, desafiándolo, y él soltó un bufido imperceptible.

— Bien —siseó de mala gana, entre dientes—. ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana, Rin? —repitió despacio, con una mirada de muerte.

¡Ah!, al parecer alguien seguía un poco enojado por lo del sábado. Pero Rin esbozó una sonrisa inocente y dulce, inmensamente complacida de que le quedaran claras las reglas de su peculiar jueguito de preguntas y respuestas. Le parecía bien; muy bien. Empezaba a ponerse de mejor humor.

— ¡Genial! —Ensanchó la sonrisa—. Fuimos a un antiguo templo a una hora en auto de aquí. Tuvimos que caminar unos quince minutos por un sendero pequeñito y lleno de nieve de la noche anterior. ¡Estuve a punto de romperme la crisma dos veces! —Soltó una risita, emocionada aún por la experiencia.

— ¿Por qué no regresaron? —Frunció el ceño.

Rin soltó una carcajada de incredulidad, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¡¿Y perder todo el camino que habíamos recorrido?! ¡Ni hablar! Además, el paisaje fue… ¡Guuuau! —Un sonoro suspiro de plena dicha escapó de sus labios—. Ya me hacía falta estar rodeada de naturaleza.

— Podrías haber sufrido un accidente —tildó sin expresión alguna. Ella se encogió de hombros.

— Un par de raspaduras a lo sumo —agitó la mano, restándole importancia—. ¡Créeme!, después de pasarme los últimos tres años tras una hoja de cálculo sin descanso alguno, uno empieza a añorar una que otra herida de acción. ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

— Sin tanta aventura como el tuyo —espetó, pensando en todas las noticias que había leído acerca de turistas y excursionistas que resbalaban por los pequeños senderos llenos de nieve de los bosques cerca de la ciudad, y eran encontrados varias horas después, heridos o con el cuello roto.

Rin notó un dejo de reproche en su tono que le disgustó un poco. Sin embargo, parecía preocupado por su seguridad y eso la ablandó.

— Estuve en casa —añadió él entre dientes, percatándose de sus cejas alzadas, a la espera de algo más—. Hice algo de ejercicio y las compras.

Rin abrió un poco la boca. " _¿Algo de ejercicio?_ ". Este hombre debía vivir en el gimnasio para estar así de bueno. Ni sus hermanos, que habían sido matones de escuela y se desvivían haciendo ejercicio para conservar su estatus, habían logrado semejante cuerpazo como para comérselo. Bankotsu y Suikotsu no hacían más que atormentarla por ser una pequeña floja redomada. No por nada le decían Laura Koala, y no tanto por el viejo anime de The Little Koala **[1]** , sino por que dormía más que cualquiera de los miembros de la familia, y en cualquier parte, hasta en el invernadero de mamá, que era un hervidero en verano.

Aunque el insomnio parecía perseguirla desde que conoció a cierto sujeto guapísimo.

— ¿Haces mucho ejercicio? —inquirió curiosa.

— No lo suficiente. —Rin lo miró con los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso quería parecerse a un campeón de la WWE?—. ¿Tú?

Y Rin no pudo más que desternillarse tan sólo de recordar las incontables veces que Bankotsu y Suikotsu la habían sacado a rastras de debajo de las cobijas los fines de semanas, alegando esa filosofía barata de "Cuerpo sano, mente sana", con el único fin de torturarla en venganza porque mamá la consentía en demasía por sus buenas notas.

Suikotsu era un doctor homeópata y, en su tiempo libre, un adicto al _crossfit_ igual que Bankotsu. Y para ellos, Rin sólo era el pequeño ratón de biblioteca parlanchín que había aparecido inexplicablemente en sus olorosas vidas y que podía multiplicar números de cinco cifras mentalmente a los once años, cuando no estaba durmiendo, por supuesto.

— No —respondió entre risas, limpiándose las lágrimas de las comisuras—, pero creo que te encantará conocer a mis hermanos. ¡Se llevarían la mar de bi…!

— ¿Piensas presentarme a tus hermanos, Rin? —matizó, alzando una ceja platinada.

Toda risa se desvaneció, incluso su sonrisa. ¿Qué rayos acababa de insinuarle sin querer? Se aclaró la garganta.

— Quiero decir… —tosió sin necesidad—. Son adictos al _crossfit_. Tienen un problema, si te soy sincera, pero no se los diría ni loca, o me someterían a su régimen mortal sin chocolates ni papitas fritas por el resto de mis días —rió nerviosa, pero él no se inmutó—. Y Bankotsu me exiliaría de su restaurante.

— Eso no responde mi pregunta, Rin.

Pero sí que había sido una buena dosis de información gratamente recibida. Y había gesticulado exageradamente con las manos mientras parloteaba: La había puesto nerviosa. Para Sesshomaru era tan fácil leerla. En menos de cinco minutos, había obtenido más información de Rin que durante toda la noche que habían pasado juntos. Claro que entonces habían hecho cosas más interesantes que hablar. Cosas que esperaba repetir pronto. Muy pronto.

Y ahora, a parte de conocer la geografía de su cuerpo a la perfección, sabía que tenía hermanos, uno de ellos se llamaba Bankotsu y tenía un restaurante; que no le gustaba el ejercicio pero sí caminar y tal vez el senderismo; parecía amar la naturaleza pero trabajaba con números y hojas de cálculo, así que debía ser contable, administradora o ingeniera, posiblemente tan adicta al trabajo como sus hermanos al _crosfit_.

— Fu-fue sólo u-un decir —se excusó con una sonrisa nerviosa, agitando la mano para restarle importancia, justo antes de llevarse el caballo tras la oreja.

Nerviosa y acababa de mentirle, captó él. Y la bestia hambrienta en su interior se relamió los bigotes. Estaba cerca. Muy cerca.

Y como los dioses parecían haberse apiadado de ella, el insufrible mesero de siempre llegó en su auxilio, trayendo sus pedidos de siempre sin molestarse siquiera en preguntar.

Rin soltó el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo y, obligándose a mantener la boca cerrada, pescó varias chispitas con la cuchara y las engulló. Siempre hablaba de más cuando entraba en confianza con las personas, o estaba en extremo nerviosa. Lo del parloteo nervioso e incesante creía haberlo superado desde la adolescencia, lo que quería decir que… ¿empezaba a confiar en él? ¿O serían las dos cosas? " _¡Dios, este hombre me volverá loca!_ "

Suspiró. Empezaba a frustrarle la manera en que se sentía en su compañía. Se mordió los labios, viéndolo a través de las pestañas. Sesshomaru tomó un sorbo de café yódico, devolviéndole la mirada por encima del borde de la taza.

— ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

— Es mi turno —insistió ella. Sesshomaru asintió, dejando la taza en el platito—. ¿Tu familia vive aquí o en Tokio?

— En Tokio y en el extranjero.

Y Sesshomaru sonrió frío y triunfal, como un lobo astuto.

— Aquí y en Tokio —rumió Rin, sabiendo que ahora él podía suponer que vivía en Tokio. Por eso había sonreído. Ella misma se había delatado con su pregunta. Aquel jueguito empezaba a requerir tanta astucia como una partida de ajedrez.

— ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

— Dos dolores de… —pareció considerarlo— de cabeza. Por no decir otra cosa —masculló con una sonrisa cariñosa—. Son mayores. ¿Y tú?

— Ninguno.

— ¡Vaya! No sé si eres afortunado o no.

— Afortunado —gruñó rotundamente, demasiado rápido.

Rin se lo pensó y al final se encogió de hombros.

— Con todo y eso, no podría vivir sin mis hermanos… Si no, ¿quién les habría pateado el trasero a mis pretendientes en la escuela, eh? —bromeó.

— ¿Tenías muchos?

— ¿Pretendientes? ¡Pffff! —Y algo en su risa cantarina excitó a Sesshomaru—. ¡Nah! Sólo bromeaba. Pero tú si debías traerlas muertas.

Él guardó silencio, impávido, ignorando su broma. Y Rin recordó que no debía ser tan efusiva en las primeras citas. Se suponía que a los hombres les gustaban las mujeres recatadas, no las que sonreían descaradamente ni se desternillaban a la primera. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Y como él aguardaba su siguiente pregunta, Rin se aclaró la garganta y compuso su diligente cara de ejecutiva eficiente.

— ¿Qué hay de tus padres?

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes y su expresión volvió a ser tan hostil como el otro día, cuando lo ofendió sin querer. Sus ojos parecían aún más velados que antes, distantes. Casi un minuto después, él abrió la boca para responderle, pero justo en ese instante sonó el pitito de un teléfono.

Sesshomaru sacó el aparato del bolsillo interno de su abrigo y tecleó algo a toda velocidad con el ceño fruncido, pero Rin no podía apartar los ojos de una pequeña manchita en el lado izquierdo de su saco, la cual había estado bien oculta por el gabán. Era diminuta, del tamaño de una perla mediana, y parecía roja, pero como la tela era tan oscura le era difícil saber. Y parecía… parecía… ¡sangre! ¡Parecía sangre!

Un dedo gélido ascendió por su espina dorsal, y se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Mientras él tecleaba a gran velocidad, Rin se estrujó la cabeza con todas las posibilidades. Si era sangre, no quería decir que fuese algo siniestro, ¿o sí? Podría haber cientos de posibilidades. Pudo haber tenido un accidente. Pudo haberse cortado con un abrecartas o hasta con una hoja de papel o un escalpelo. Ella misma se había cortado un dedo el año anterior con uno de esos. Examinó sus dedos largos en busca de alguna cortadura o bandita adhesiva. Pero no había nada. Sus dedos, que seguían tecleando sin parar en la pantalla del móvil, estaban escrupulosamente limpios y sus uñas pulcramente cortadas.

Volvió la vista a la manchita, y Sesshomaru captó el rumbo de su mirada al vuelo. Inmediatamente cubrió el saco con el gabán de nuevo y le lanzó una mirada huraña, de advertencia. Rin viró el rostro a su latte, con el corazón latiendo fuerte en sus costillas.

Ciertamente, le habían aterrado más sus ojos que la manchita, y escondió las manos temblorosas bajo la mesa.

— Debo irme —dijo Sesshomaru guardando el teléfono, esta vez en uno de los bolsillos laterales del gabán para no enseñarle la manchita de nuevo. Era condenadamente astuto. Sacó su cartera de cuero y pagó la cuenta.

Rin asintió, tratando de componer una sonrisa cordial, pese a que sus manos no dejaban de temblar bajo la mesa.

— No hay problema. Trabajo, supongo —se aventuró, suspicaz y con un tinte de celos que no pasó desapercibido para él.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos gélidos pero asintió parcamente. Y Rin se maldijo internamente. ¿Qué le pasaba con este hombre? Estaba aterrada de él y, ¿aun así sentía celos porque iba a reunirse con una o varias clientas en unos minutos? Sacudió la cabeza, desterrando las tórridas imágenes de él con una mujer sin rostro, enredados en un amasijo de extremidades, besándose y...

— Tu número —demandó él de pronto.

Rin parpadeó, sintiendo otro escalofrío de pánico recorriéndola.

— ¿Disculpa? —Pero él no estaba de humor ni tenía intención de repetirse. Sabía que ella lo había escuchado a la perfección—. ¡No! —susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza enfáticamente—. No voy a darte mi número.

Esto pareció disgustarlo todavía más, y le dedicó una mirada colérica.

— Nunca incumplo mi palabra —añadió tratando de tranquilizarlo, aunque sentía como su alma estaba siendo corroída por los celos.

¿Era esto un asomo de lo que había padecido la pobre Ayame durante meses? ¿Era esto de lo que ella huyó a toda costa? ¿Y Rin era tan estúpida que, a pesar de todo, acababa de confirmar una cita con este gigoló caro para el día siguiente? Sí, lo era.

— Quedé de cenar contigo y lo haré. ¿T-te veo en el sitio? —Su voz flaqueó, pero se obligó a mantenerse en sus trece, justo como la sensata contable que era.

Rin Higurashi podía ser dormilona y adicta al chocolate, pero cumplía sus promesas. Hasta los tontorrones de sus hermanos sabían eso: era alguien en quien podían confiar ciegamente. Pero al parecer Sesshomaru no lo sabía, porque movió la cabeza de un lado a otro una sola vez, tajante.

— Entonces, ¿te parece si nos vemos aquí a las… siete? —propuso ella.

Y por la manera en que Sesshomaru apretó los dientes, supuso que no le complacía ni un poco su plan. Pero después de tomarse unos minutos para evaluarla y determinar si mentía o no, asintió.

— Andando. Te llevaré a casa.

— ¡No! —graznó. Esbozó una sonrisa demasiado cordial, agitando las manos al frente de un lado a otro—. No es necesario. M-me quedaré un rato más —indicó su latte a medio terminar.

Sesshomaru la recorrió con la mirada, intensa e ilegible, apretando los puños a los costados, intentando, una vez más, no saltarle encima y tal vez llevarla con él. U obligarla a hacer su voluntad. Y sólo parecía contenerse por estar en un lugar público. Rin tragó grueso.

— Te veo mañana, Rin.

Y su tono fue tan gutural, que le pareció más una amenaza que cualquier otra cosa. Cuando él se dio media vuelta, Rin se llevó una mano helada a la frente, mortificada. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del café.

Desde la acera, Sesshomaru le lanzó una última y penetrante mirada a través de la ventana, y desapareció. Sólo entonces, Rin soltó el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo. Se llevó una mano aún helada al pecho, y su corazón latía muy rápido presa del pánico.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Rin? —susurró, con los labios resecos y temblorosos—. ¿Cre-cres que esto es un juego? —Hizo a un lado el latte, a punto de vomitar.

¡Eso había sido más que aterrador! Su actitud, la mancha de sangre y su repentino afán por obtener su número cuando el sábado había estado tan seguro de no necesitarlo.

Y mañana cenaría con Sesshomaru Dios sabía dónde, en una ciudad gigante que apenas y conocía. Estaba jodida.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1.** **Adventures of the Little Koala o The Little Koala** : es una serie de televisión animada para niños que fue emitida entre finales de los 80s y los 90s, más o menos cuando los hermanos de Rin eran niños. Laura Koala es la hermanita menor del protagonista Roobear, un chico atlético y al que le gustan los deportes. Los hermanos de Rin la molestan por ser pequeña y dormilona, como los koalas que duermen más de 22 horas al día, más que los perezosos.

 **2.** Quiero aclarar algo respecto al capítulo anterior sobre los hechos que rodean a Sesshomaru, porque me dio la impresión de que tal vez no fui del todo clara. Lo siento mucho. La cosa es que el señor Taisho enfermó gravemente hace varios años, no recientemente. Ahora está recuperado pero la decisión de desheredar a su primogénito sí fue reciente (el mismo día que Kagome se lo contó a Rin). Según dijo Kagome, el señor Taisho por fin se cansó de aguardar por él y hasta había enviado a InuYasha a Kioto días atrás para convencer a su primogénito, pero pues no hubo forma. Fin del comunicado XD.

* * *

Hola chicas,

Aquí estoy de vuelta un poco antes de lo previsto gracias a algunos días libres en mis estudios, y los aproveché para editar este capítulo y actualizar. ¡Espero de todo corazón que lo disfruten!

Entrando en materia, nuestro Sesshomaru sí que esconde cosas, ¿no creen? Y para colmo: le mintió. Dijo no tener hermanos cuando todos sabemos que él es "la oveja negra del conglomerado Taisho", ¿o no? ¿Qué razones tendría Sesshomaru para mentirle, especialmente cuando sabe que ella está siendo totalmente sincera con él? Ay, Sesshomaru, si supieras lo importante que es la confianza para nuestra Rin, seguramente no lo habrías hecho. ¡Chico malo!

¿Qué piensan ustedes, chicas, de nuestra oveja negra? Y nuestra Rin, recelosa pero que empieza a confiar en él, a abrirse y mostrarse realmente como es ante él. Y luego lo de la manchita roja, ¿será realmente sangre? ¿Esconderá algo demasiado turbio justo como dijo Kagome? Y, ¿qué tanto de todo lo que le ha dicho a Rin será verdad? ¿Podrá estar realmente segura de que él no le hará daño? ¡Misterios misteriosamente misteriosos! XD jajaja.

Por otro lado, Sesshomaru es un bombón que acapara las miradas de todas las chicas, casi como si Brad Pitt se apareciera en un café cualquiera, y las cosas entre esos dos se ponen más y más calientes. Hay tanta electricidad entre ellos que, de seguir así, podríamos cargar nuestros teléfonos allí jijiji.

Espero que de verdad les hubiese gustado el capí y ojalá podamos leernos muy pronto. Tengan paciencia por fis, no creo que tenga otros días libres hasta las vacaciones de diciembre :(

Mil y mil gracias a todos por leer, y gracias especialmente a **Mena Mena** por sus comentarios y su apoyo, y también a todas las personas que se animaron a dejar un review: **floresamaabc** , **Rucky** , R **ini4maril** X3 (Concuerdo contigo, cuando no se tiene nada más que decir, se dicen cosas de ese estilo jejeje :P), **annprix1** , **Sakura521** , **karina-andrea** , **BABY SONY** X2, **Cochita** **D** , **Kassel** **D.** **Efrikia** , **Star** **fiiree** **-Lupita** **Reyes** , (¡Mil gracias Sofia! Besos desde Colombia), **gina101528** , **xts'unu'um** , **Guest** , **Rinmy** **Uchiha** , **Kathy** **s** , **Midorikiss** (gracias por tu comentario :D), **Cath** **Meow** (Gracias por no resistirte Jajaja), **melinna** **sesshy** , **BloodyP** **xD** , **Aoi** **Moss** (¿Y mi almohada con la cara de ya-sabemos-quien? XD), **Nahomy** **HueMtal** , y **bucitosentubebida** (OMG, te me adelantaste a algo importante :O ). Como siempre, gracias a mis hermosas chicas del grupo **Elixir Plateado** en Facebook por sus memes y comentarios. Las amo.

Un abrazo de oso gigante,

 **Sammy Blue**.


	7. Chapter 7: Seducción

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Fatum**

 _Por: Samantha Blue1405_

 **Capítulo 7: Seducción**

" _Después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que se llamaba seducción?_

 _¿Cuando la víctima era tranquilizada con un sentimiento de falsa_

 _seguridad y bienestar? Y, ¿cómo podría eso generarse salvo a_

 _través de la simulación de cariño?_ "

The Immortal Highlander – Karen Marie Moning

Horas más tarde, Rin y Kagome veían Sex and the City en la salita de estar, cada una envuelta en una acolchada manta térmica que dejaba al descubierto solos sus rostros, con las piernas pegadas al pecho para no perder ni un grado de calor. Souta y la madre de Kagome se habían ido a dormir hacía un rato, y un té de jengibre y miel humeaba en un par de tazas sobre la mesita de café, mientras Kagome le contaba entre susurros que su novio le había pedido asistir a la tan esperada cena de Navidad en la mansión Taisho. Pero Kagome había declinado.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevía a faltar a la tradición Higurashi de reunirse en Navidad en memoria de los abuelos. Sólo una verdadera emergencia evitaba que un Higurashi no estuviese presente. Así que en su lugar, Kagome había quedado de ir la tarde del día antes de Navidad a la mansión para saludar a los señores Taisho y llevarles un lienzo precioso que había comprado para ellos en la galería.

A Rin aún le costaba asimilar que Kagome, su prima hermana, fuese la novia de un Taisho, específicamente la nuera del legendario y magnifico señor Inu no Taisho. ¡Era increíble! Rin idolatraba al señor Taisho y había comprado y leído cada uno de sus libros sobre economía, tendencias de mercado y estrategias corporativas. Su sueño en la universidad había sido formar parte del Grupo Taisho. Ahora lo más cerca que estaba de eso, era convertirse el próximo año en gerente contable de la sucursal de Tokio de una de las cientos de empresas en las que el conglomerado invertía. Pero era un paso más cerca de su sueño.

Así que Kagome, sabiendo la admiración que sentía Rin por su suegro, se había ofrecido a llevarla como acompañante a la mansión Taisho para presentarla. ¡Incluso se lo había dicho a su novio, el tal InuYasha! Y lo más asombroso: ¡Él aceptó gustoso! Así sin más.

¡Conocería la mansión Taisho como invitada del mismísimo InuYasha Taisho en Navidad!

Al principio, Rin se había sentido eufórica, pero luego había entrado en pánico. ¿Y si tartamudeaba o empezaba parlotear? O peor aún: qué tal si al señor Taisho llegaba a molestarle su presencia en la mansión. Era famoso en toda Asia por su escasa aparición en los medios; era en extremo reservado y no solía dar entrevistas, exceptuando unas cuantas preguntas vía telefónica para alguna revista financiera o para algún noticiero explicando un suceso muy relevante. Nada más. Cualquier comunicado especial del conglomerado era informado en su página web o mediante un comunicado de prensa por algún alto ejecutivo o, en un caso extremo, por el vicepresidente InuYasha Taisho.

— Mmmm… Mejor no, Kagome. No creo que sea una buena idea.

No le daba muy buena espina aparecerse en la mansión sin ser invitada, aunque su prima asegurara que no habría ningún lío, ya que InuYasha había estado de acuerdo. Pero una cosa era InuYasha, y otra cosa era la leyenda viviente de la nación, por más que Kagome dijera que el señor Taisho no era más que un amable señor mayor, no muy diferente a su padre.

Rin acabó por descartar la propuesta con una sonrisa apenada.

— ¡Estás loca! —chilló Kagome por lo bajo—. ¡¿Me lo juras?! —Rin sólo asintió con una cabeceada—. ¡Pero si él es como… como Goku para ti! Es la mejor oportunidad que has tenido en tu vida —arremetió sin dejar de susurrar, pero gesticulando con los brazos fuera de sí—. Es como si… si alguien me ofreciera llevarme a conocer a Ed Sheeran.

Rin rodó los ojos y soltó una risita por sus ocurrencias.

— Precisamente por eso no quiero causar una mala impresión —tildó.

Kagome soltó un bufido nada femenino, traspasándola con sus ojos azul espectral.

— Eres una tonta.

Rin escapó de la presión de su mirada y suspiró mortificada. Quizá sí lo era, o de lo contrario no estaría pensando tan seriamente en ir a la cita con Sesshomaru mañana. Se mordió el labio inferior, recordando la manchita roja. Podía no ser sangre sino otra cosa, pero entonces, ¿por qué la escondió en cuando notó que la había visto? ¿Por qué su actitud a la defensiva y amenazante, si sólo era una gotita de tinta de impresión roja, o kétchup?

Aunque también existía otra posibilidad que no se le había ocurrido hasta cuando estaba desmaquillándose frente al espejo: que fuese un caro labial rojo escarlata para seducir.

Rin hizo un puchero y pegó la frente a las rodillas. No era tonta, era una redomada estúpida. Levantó el rostro y vio a su prima con determinación. Kagome, al sentir la intensidad de su mirada, dejó de ver a Carrie y a Samantha en la tele y la miró.

— ¿Tengo cara de estúpida? —espetó Rin casi con indignación.

Kagome abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza varias veces, pálida y con una disculpa tatuada en la cara. Entonces, casi de inmediato captó que Rin no lo decía por su último comentario, sino por algo más. Algo mucho más profundo y complejo que parecía inquietarla sobremanera.

Kagome entornó los ojos y la examinó más a fondo. Rin era una chica admirable y la persona más inteligente que conocía, y no trabajaba en la NASA o en el CERN sólo porque no se le había dado la gana. No sabía de nadie, aparte de Rin, capaz de hacer operaciones matemáticas mentales con números de más de cinco dígitos en cuestión de segundos, ¡zas!, sin ayuda de la calculadora, ni siquiera de un lápiz. Tal vez tardaba algo más cuando eran divisiones, pero no dejaba de ser asombroso.

Rin tenía una habilidad única con los números, pero ni la física teórica ni las matemáticas puras, ni siquiera esos poliedros con nombres raros que tanto la fascinaban desde niña, la habían cautivado tanto como la contabilidad financiera, la economía y las grandes hazañas de personalidades como el señor Taisho y Elinor Ostrom _[1]_.

Kagome torció el gesto y soltó un suspiro. Sin embargo, estaban hablando de la misma Rin que, durante unas vacaciones familiares quince años atrás, había intentado rescatar a un zorro salvaje herido de una trampa de cazador, completamente sola. Sin siquiera importarle que el aterrorizado animal le gruñera y le enseñara los dientes. Por suerte Bankotsu, que vivía con un ojo avizor sobre su traviesa hermanita, había llegado justo a tiempo antes de que ella tocara la pata del zorro y éste le arrancara los dedos de un mordisco. Después, entre todos habían ayudado a liberar al animal y lo llevaron a un veterinario local. Y Rin había sido castigada el resto de la semana.

Y, para no ir más lejos, durante sus últimas vacaciones juntas en una isla de Okinawa hacía tres veranos, Rin y Kagome acabaron pasando su segunda noche en un centro médico, en vez de en el bonito eco-hotel que habían pagado con sus ahorros. Y todo porque a Rin se le había ocurrido jugar a ser Steve Irwin con una pequeña víbora que encontró en el baño de la suite, e intentó sacarla antes de que el "eco-personal" del hotel llegara a deshacerse de ella.

"¡La mataran, Kagome!", fue lo último que había dicho, angustiadísima y con sus decididos ojitos marrones brillantes antes de encerrarse con la víbora en el baño.

Gracias a Rin, el pequeño reptil logró escapar del personal sano y salvo, pero ella recibió una mordida. Por fortuna sólo había sido una inofensiva y común víbora arborícola, y la señorita Cazadora de Cocodrilos simplemente obtuvo algunos pinchazos en el trasero para evitar una infección y prevenir la hinchazón, y también un par de vacunas.

Kagome suspiró de nuevo, esta vez largo y profundo, viéndola no sin cierto reproche, pero con mucho amor. Rin tenía un cerebro impresionante, pero su corazón lo era aún más. Y eso hablaba muy bien de ella, pero también era terriblemente malo para ella.

La gente solía aprovecharse de esto cuando era niña y, para protegerse, su prima había aprendido a no confiar en nadie de buenas a primeras. Tenía muy pocos amigos cercanos y prácticamente sólo con su familia o algunos niños se permitía mostrarse verdaderamente tal cual era. Había erigido una fachada de calculada eficiencia y amabilidad que perfeccionaba año tras año tras año. Y era toda una experta en mantenerse emocionalmente alejada de todo lo que consideraba peligroso, de cualquiera que pudiera romper su corazón, porque cuando Rin Higurashi entregaba su corazón, entregaba también su alma trasparente y leal, y lo hacía sin reparos y sin pedir absolutamente nada a cambio. Nada.

Pero a pesar de sus defensas, algunas víboras realmente peligrosas solían sortear cada obstáculo. Víboras rastreras como Itsuki, su ex prometido. Y Kagome entornó los ojos, con su instinto protector a flor de piel.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Es por Itsuki? —musitó bajito para que nadie arriba pudiese escuchar. Su aura aterradora crecía a cada segundo. Algún día mataría a ese infeliz, se juró.

Rin sólo parpadeó y estuvo a punto de soltarle que no, pero recapacitó justo a tiempo. Desvió la mirada y sin más remedio, murmuró por lo bajo una mentira blanca:

— Sí.

No había pensado en Itsuki en días, la última vez fue cuando consultó el saldo de su cuenta luego de pagar el cuadro del ángel. Pero era lógico que Kagome pensara que su duda existencial fuese por él. No le gustaba andarse con mentiras, mucho menos con ella, pero aún no creía ser capaz de explicar todo el asunto de Sesshomaru. Ni ella misma comprendía por qué rompía todas sus reglas con él.

Kagome acortó la escasa distancia entre ellas y pegó la cabeza a la suya.

— El que ese tonto bueno para nada te sacara dinero no quiere decir que seas estúpida. Ni patética. —Rin la miró y sólo apretó los labios—. Confiaste en él más de lo que merecía, pero eso no te hace estúpida. Él es estúpido. Tú sólo tuviste… —se encogió de hombros— mala suerte.

Rin recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Kagome, y ella sacó un brazo de la manta para pasarlo por sus hombros. Rin y Kagome tenían una forma particular de expresarse cariño. Toda su familia era igual, un tanto más expresivos de lo normal, seguramente por su ascendencia americana y las costumbres occidentales de sus abuelos y bisabuelos.

— Kagome… ¿Crees en el destino? —Pudo sentir a Kagome encogiéndose de hombros bajo las mantas—. ¿Recuerdas lo que decía la abuela?

— Sip… Que todos tenemos un camino trazado… O alguna cosa así. —Y le restó importancia agitando la mano en el aire—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Por ti e InuYasha —mintió de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza para restarle importancia también.

Kagome rio, mordiéndose los labios. Sus ojitos azules y soñadores brillaron como los de un niño lleno de esperanza; como siempre que hablaba de su amado InuYasha.

— Seguro sí…. —Y suspiró. Un suspiro largo y enamorado—. Sin duda fue el destino quien lo puso esa noche en la inauguración de esa exposición. ¡Era el chico más guapo del coctel!... —Otro suspiro—. ¡Te juro, Rin, que jamás verás a un tío taaaaaan sexy! Espera que lo conozcas…

Rin soltó una risita pero sonrió malvadamente para sus adentros. Kagome decía eso porque no conocía a cierto gigoló calavera. Probablemente InuYasha Taisho era guapo, se rumoraba que su padre era un señor atractivo e interesante, pero estaba segura de que ni en sueños el novio de Kagome sería tan apuesto como Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru parecía a veces surrealista, demasiado guapo y con demasiada clase como para andar caminando por ahí.

— Era su padre quien estaba invitado, no InuYasha, ¿sabes? —prosiguió, sacando a Rin de sus pensamientos—. Pero ya ves cómo es el señor Taisho de reservado, así que envió a InuYasha en su lugar. Además —Kagome bajó misteriosamente el tono de voz, repentinamente seria—, el señor Taisho lleva años sin poner un pie en Kioto gracias a… ya-sabes-quien.

— La oveeeja neegra —entonó Rin con histrionismo y una falsa voz siniestra.

— Ajam… Aunque más bien es un lobo disfrazado de oveja negra —tildó.

Rin dejó escapar una risita de aprobación. Pero, ¿cuán malvada podría ser una persona para que ni su padre quisiera pisar el suelo donde vive?

— ¿Han tenido noticias nuevas de él? —cuchicheó, tan curiosa como siempre.

— No desde su breve encuentro con InuYasha en el Fatum's Coffee.

Un dedo gélido ascendió por su espalda y Rin contuvo el aliento.

— ¿El Fatum's Coffee? —jadeó.

— Sí, fue donde se citaron a principios de este mes.

— ¡Guau!

— InuYasha acababa de llegar aquí al apartamento cuando _ese_ —siseó con el mismo desprecio de siempre— por fin se dignó a regresarle las llamadas. ¡InuYasha le llamó durante todo el día! Desde las siete de la mañana que llegó a Kioto. ¡Incluso fue hasta su casa! Pero ni rastros de ese sinvergüenza. Sólo hasta las cinco tuvo noticias de él, así que quedaron de verse en el Fatum's más tarde esa noche. InuYasha me pidió que lo acompañara, pero surgió un imprevisto en la galería así que…

— Perdiste la oportunidad de conocer a la oveja negra.

— Ajá… —rumió bajando los hombros. Era evidente que Kagome sentía la misma cantidad de desprecio que curiosidad por su flamante cuñado—. InuYasha salió tan molesto del Fatum's, Rin, que apenas y se despidió de mi antes de regresar a Tokio. Y luego te recogí en esa tiendita de suvenires del centro, donde estabas con tu amiga…, la pelirroja, ¿recuerdas?

— Ayame… —Rin guardó silencio por algunos segundos y luego exhaló—: ¡Guau! Entonces fue ese día. —El día en que volvió a ver a Sesshomaru.

Y pensar que, si Ayame y ella se hubiesen quedado en el Fatum's hasta la noche, tal vez habrían estado a escasos pasos de los herederos del Grupo Taisho. Pero con seguridad no se habrían dado ni por enteradas. Esa gente siempre maneja perfiles bajos. Podrían haber sido cualquier par de clientes del lugar, y ellas no habrían podido saberlo.

Rin bebió un sorbo de té, pensando que apenas habían pasado trece días desde entonces, pero le parecía una eternidad.

— Y la semana siguiente—prosiguió Kagome alcanzando también su taza—, el viernes pasado, el señor Taisho decidió contactar a sus abogados para desheredarlo.

— Lo recuerdo… —Eso había sucedido el mismo día de la subasta en la galería y del recital de poesía en el Fatum's. El primer día que habló con su desconocido—. Y, ¿pudo hacerlo? —preguntó con más curiosidad que antes.

— Uhmm uhmm. Aún no. Al parecer hay una pequeña traba legal que les está dando problemas.

— ¡Outch! Esas cosas son más difíciles de lo que uno cree… Les puede tomar años desheredar a ese sujeto.

— ¡Pues qué injusto! Serán años recibiendo dinero sin hacer nada. ¡Es un vago!

— Pero dices que ya no vive de ellos.

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

— Eso fue lo que me dijo InuYasha… No entiendo mucho de esas cosas —se rascó la cabeza—, pero él sigue siendo dueño, ¿no?

Rin asintió con una sonrisa compungida.

— Si el conglomerado gana, él gana también. Y por hacer prácticamente nada.

— ¡Ves qué injusto es! —refunfuñó, y ambas asintieron—. Es una deshonra para la familia Taisho.

¡Una lástima por la familia Taisho! Y sería aún más triste que una leyenda nacional como el Grupo Taisho se hiciera pedazos por algo así. Por él.

* * *

Esa noche, Rin tuvo horribles pesadillas en las que Sesshomaru irrumpía en su apartamento para llevarla con él. ¡Y ella lo permitía! Una víctima en extremo dispuesta y complaciente. Caminaba tras él, descalza y con su pijama azul de Frozen, sin ningún tipo de ataduras. Lo seguía a donde sea que él fuera con una ancha sonrisa, rebosante de felicidad por un sendero empedrado.

Hasta que el sendero se tornaba agreste, frío. Más y más oscuro con cada paso que daban.

Gruesas y afiladas espinas parecían cerrarse rápidamente sobre ellos. Y a pesar de eso, Sesshomaru la obligaba a mantener el paso, sin importarle sus protestas o suplicas, o que las espinas le arañaran el rostro y los brazos. Sesshomaru parecía ser inmune a ellas, y la obligaba a avanzar. Más profundo en esa gélida oscuridad.

Cuando las ampollas en sus pies escocían y sangraban tanto, que Rin finalmente se reusó a caminar, Sesshomaru la tomó del brazo espinado y la arrastró sin piedad por el sendero, ahora plagado de piedrecillas y pedruscos sueltos, con afilados bordes que se enterraban en la carne lacerada de la planta de sus pies. Su mirada era afilada y siniestra cuando se volvía a verla por el rabillo del ojo cada que ella soltaba un quejido. Sus ojos dorados brillaban en la oscuridad como los de una bestia salvaje, un lobo o un tigre. Y, sumado a esto, su regio porte imperial lo hacía lucir aterrador y, también, bastante desalmado.

Rin suplicaba y lloraba de dolor, tiritando a causa del frío, pero Sesshomaru se limitaba a afianzar el agarre en su brazo. Le clavaba cruelmente los dedos justo en un profundo arañazo para hacerla avanzar a trompicones, cómo si no le importara su dolor o la sangre que le manchaba las manos. Y Rin no podía hacer más que mirar atrás con los ojos encharcados, a las huellas rojas que dejaban sus pequeños pies en el camino, hasta que la oscuridad las engullía.

Y sólo entonces era capaz de notar que, aunque nunca había habido ataduras entre Sesshomaru y ella, el camino siempre había estado cercado.

Impenetrables y altísimos muros de piedra los rodeaban, flanqueados por una gruesa pared de espinas. Y únicamente había dos opciones: echar marcha atrás, o continuar siguiéndolo a pesar del dolor y las heridas.

— Andando, Rin —le ordenaba él, soberbio y déspota, cuando ella se detuvo de golpe.

Justo entonces, Rin despertó. Tan asustada que se había examinado frenéticamente la planta de los pies y los brazos, cerciorándose de que en verdad no tenía ampollas ni rasguños. Ni sangre.

¡Había sido tan real! Las manos aún le temblaban. Pero ya no tenía sangre en la cara ni en los brazos, sólo sudor helado.

Sin embargo, despertar fue casi tan malo como seguir soñando. La realidad era la verdadera pesadilla.

Las tórridas imágenes de Sesshomaru acostándose con varias mujeres volvieron para atormentarla. Enterró el rostro en la almohada, gruñendo y maldiciendo tan sólo de imaginar que ahora mismo él debía estar muy entretenido con su clienta. Tocándose, besándose y…

— ¿Por qué lloras, tonta? —se reprendió limpiando de un manotazo una lágrima traidora que resbaló por su mejilla. Pero inevitablemente ésa fue seguida por otras más.

Ridículo. No había derramado una lágrima cuando su ex le robó y tuvo que darle calabazas sin mostrarle un ápice de piedad, para venir a llorar porque un desconocido, con el que sólo había hablado en un par de ocasiones, se estaba tirando a otra (u otras) a cambio de unos cuantos dólares.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Resopló y se tapó la cabeza con la sábana. ¿Sería tal vez que… estaba empezando a tener sentimientos por él, por un gigoló? Dejó escapar un sonoro grito ahogado.

— ¡Oh, no! —Pataleó y maldijo, revolcándose en la cama como una loca—. No, no, no.

¡Le gustaba Sesshomaru! No, mejor dicho: ¡Se estaba enamorando de Sesshomaru!

Se tapó de nuevo la cabeza con la sábana y amortiguó un chillido con la almohada, espantando a Buyo. No era simple curiosidad como ingenuamente creyó. No, estaba empezando a sentir cosas, cosas peligrosas por él. Y era tan prematuro como inesperado. Pero de no ser así, en primer lugar ni siquiera habría vuelto al Fatum's una sola vez. Siendo franca, ni el hecho de que fuese un gigoló y ella una pudibunda le impidió regresar a ese lugar para verlo.

— ¡Ay, no! ¡Rin, no!

Y tener la certeza de que su gigoló estaba "trabajando" mientras ella yacía sola en su cama vacía, revolcándose en su propia miseria, era insoportable. Se moría de celos, rabia e impotencia. Y ni siquiera tenía autoridad para reclamarle o exigirle nada. ¡No eran nada! ¿Acaso iba a mantenerlo para que él renunciara a The Agency? ¿Y pensaba que Sesshomaru, con lo orgulloso y dominante que parecía ser, permitiría semejante cosa?

Además, Rin no tenía idea de qué clase de oscuros lazos unían a Sesshomaru con The Agency, ni qué tan fuertes eran. O qué tan peligrosos.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Rin? —se palmeó la frente.

No necesitaba problemas de ese tipo. No en este momento de su vida. Ni ella, ni sus amigas ni su familia debían involucrarse con algo así. Debió haber cortado de raíz con esto desde el primer instante pero, ¿quién carajos la había mandado a continuar con un absurdo?

Sin embargo, aún estaba a tiempo. Aún podía cortar de raíz durante la cena.

¡Sí, esa sería su misión! No podía acabar enamorándose de alguien como él. No. No podía acabar peor que Ayame. Y, aunque no era supersticiosa ni prestaba atención a ese rollo barato de los sueños, aquella pesadilla había sido su advertencia final.

Echaba marcha atrás, o estaría jodida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, con más ojeras que ganas, ayudó a su tía con las compras y en la cocina, y regó las plantas perennes del interior, tratando de no pensar en la cena ni en Sesshomaru. A las seis, luego de darse un baño y secarse el cabello, examinó su maleta a fondo.

No tenía idea adónde irían, por lo que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué ponerse. Había empacado un bonito vestido a la rodilla, ajustado y de escote barco, de pesada tela color ciruela y mangas tres cuartos, por si surgía un evento formal de imprevisto. Generalmente lo usaba con unos _stilettos nude_ altísimos, salpicados con diminutos cristales, como de princesa. Pero tal vez resultaba un conjunto demasiado, exageradamente, elegante para la ocasión, y no quería sobreactuarse.

¿Qué tal si él planeaba una cena informal y, al verla llegar cual diva extraviada, se viera obligado a cambiar de planes? Pero si usaba vaqueros y una sencilla blusa, era posible que ocurriera la misma situación, pero a la inversa.

— ¡Aaarrg! ¡Voy a enloquecer! —chilló agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Al final, se decidió por el vestido y su confiable abrigo beige. Y si la llevaba a un _Wacdnald[2]_ , no se quitaría ese abrigo hasta estar de nuevo en casa. Sujetó un pequeño mechón de cabello a un lado de su cabeza con una sencilla horquilla de cristales en forma de flor, y salió.

Poco después de las siete, Sesshomaru la esperaba en la acera frente al Fatum's, impaciente a juzgar por su ceño ligeramente fruncido y el rictus severo de su boca. Entre secarse el cabello y el dilema del vestido, se le había hecho tarde. Y al parecer, él jamás sufría de dilemas existenciales por no saber qué ponerse o cómo combinar sus ropas. ¡Oh, no! Eso era para simples mortales, no para un dios del sexo como él.

Su elegante gigoló había elegido para hoy un prístino gabán blanco con cuello de piel de visón blanca (que rogaba y fuera una muy buena imitación) a juego con un par de pantalones gris oscuro. Tenía las caderas recargadas en la puerta de un deportivo coupé negro, que a leguas se notaba que valía más de lo que ella ganaría en toda su vida.

¡Sí que debía ser un buen negocio ese de trabajar con The Agency!

" _¿O tal vez él es muy, muy, muy bueno en su trabajo?_ ", insidió una vocecita mordaz. ¡Lo peor era que a ella le constaba qué tan, tan, tan bueno era! Y sollozó por lo bajo. Tuvo que agachar la cabeza cuando él se volvió a verla, rogando que no notara su mueca mortificada mientras caminaba.

— Hola, Sesshomaru —dijo al estar a un paso de él, viéndolo a través de las pestañas y tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. Pero no pudo.

Ni siquiera debería sentirse emocionada de verlo. Pero lo hacía. Nada más con verlo desde lejos, su corazón había dado un brinco de anhelo y felicidad para continuar latiendo, cómo si quisiera romperle las costillas y caer de rodillas a sus pies, como en las caricaturas _._

" _Me estoy enamorando de ti, Sesshomaru, y no puede ser…_ " Era imposible.

Sesshomaru se apartó del auto con su lánguida y mortal elegancia, sin apartar sus inescrutables ojos de ella ni un segundo. Como un depredador al asecho.

— Siento llegar tard…

Rin contuvo el aliento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sesshomaru estuvo sobre ella. Había sido rapidísimo, un movimiento felino de su parte, pero milagrosamente logró anticiparse y viró el rostro justo a tiempo, antes que él le estampara un beso en los labios.

Sin embargo, esta vez Sesshomaru fue muchísimo más rápido, y mucho más listo también, y la sujetó por la nuca, manteniéndola en su sitio. Justo donde deseaba: A su merced.

Rin dio un sonoro respingo, viéndose atrapada en cuestión de segundos. Y Sesshomaru inclinó la cabeza peligrosamente, buscando su boca.

— ¡No besos! —atinó a chillar con voz ahogada y el pulso resonando en sus oídos. Intentó retroceder pero él afianzó el agarre, acercándola más a sí—. ¡No! —exhaló casi contra su boca— No.

Si la besaba, estaría perdida. Lo sabía.

Pero Sesshomaru no se inmutó. Se dedicó a atravesarla con esos hechizantes y ávidos ojos dorados, inhalando su mismo aire. Con esa pecaminosa boca tan pero tan cerca de la suya.

Y de pronto, sus dedos cálidos empezaron a moverse sobre la sensible piel de su nuca, estremeciéndola con cadenciosas y eróticas caricias, alternadas con ligeras presiones en sus agarrotados músculos, como si tratara de calmarla. Domarla.

— Estás temblando, Rin —susurró, bajo y ronco contra su boca, condenadamente sexy.

Acunó su mejilla roja con la otra mano, sin detener en ningún momento la dulce tortura de esos dedos en su nuca. Estaba relajándola y seduciéndola. Todo al mismo tiempo. Y si Rin temblaba no era de frío. No, pues una llamarada de deseo hormigueaba inquieta bajo su piel. Y esos finos labios no dejaban de acercarse más y más.

Sesshomaru trazó la línea de su pómulo con el pulgar, y Rin dejó escapar un suave respiró, que sonó como un delicioso gemido. Un tibio y húmedo cosquilleo se apoderó de su vientre cuando él afianzó el agarre en su nuca, como preparándose para un asalto implacable a su boca, en medio de la acera mojada por la llovizna de la tarde.

Pero Rin, a pesar de todo, echando mano a un resquicio de lógica, consiguió apretar los labios antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Sesshomaru comprendió la indirecta al vuelo, deteniendo sus labios a milímetros de los de la joven. Sin embargo, con un suave y último apretón en su nuca, la atrajo hacia él y pegó los labios a su frente. Depositó un casto y prolongado beso allí, tan devastador como si le hubiese partido la boca de un beso. Rin pudo sentir toda su pasión, toda su fiereza contenida en ese, aparentemente, simple e insignificante gesto.

Ambos cuerpos se estremecieron casi al tiempo. Los dos pudieron sentirlo. Aquella corriente de reconocimiento, casi mágica, que los sacudió hasta el alma.

A su nariz llegó una traza de esa masculina fragancia con notas de ámbar gris, y la calidez de su cuerpo duro y magro la aturdió. Hacía tanto frío esa noche que a duras penas logró contener el impulso de pegar su cuerpo al de Sesshomaru, rodear su cintura con los brazos y fundirse con él. Para siempre.

Había algo en él, algo en su aroma, en su tacto, algo que manaba de su interior que la hacía sentir extraña, pero muy, muy cómoda; desinhibida. A salvo. Algo que jamás había sentido con nadie. Y también estaba esa cosa, ese deseo inquieto que crepitaba siempre a su alrededor, como una corriente eléctrica que parecía echar chispas siempre que estaban juntos. Esa química rara que hacía que todo el mundo desapareciera y sólo fuesen ellos dos. Nada más.

Cuando Sesshomaru se apartó rompiendo todo contacto, Rin tuvo una apabullante sensación de vacío, que rápidamente fue reemplazada por una oleada de crudo alivio. Alcanzó a ver un atisbo fugaz de rabia en sus ojos ámbar, que luego replegó tras una muralla de hielo. Y una punzada de culpa atravesó el pecho de Rin, pero si él la besaba ahora, allí mismo en la acera, no sabía qué carajos podría llegar a suceder entre ellos esa noche. Especialmente después de aquella extraña sensación durante el beso.

Dejó escapar todo el aire en un suspiro. Ni siquiera notó que había estado conteniendo el aliento todo este tiempo. El suspiro fue tan sonoro, que Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja. Sus ojos eran duros y hoscos, gélidos, tanto que ella agachó la mirada, avergonzada hasta los huesos. La miraba como un perro rabioso, pues con seguridad ese simple y condenado suspiro habría sido peor que una bofetada para él.

Ninguno dijo nada por un buen rato. Sólo los pasos de los transeúntes y el ulular del viento helado interrumpían aquel silencio incómodo y prolongado. Y Sesshomaru perdió la paciencia.

— ¿Nos vamos? —la urgió, al ver que Rin sólo trazaba distraídamente el contorno de la icónica insignia alada del fabricante británico en el capó con sus pequeños dedos, sin siquiera levantar la mirada de esos zapatos jodidamente sexys, en tremendo contraste con su peinado de niña buena y el puchero de su boquita de piñón.

Y a Sesshomaru se le antojaron un sin fin de cosas no del todo buenas con ella usando sólo esos zapatos. Absolutamente nada más.

Rin dejó de acariciar el logo y por fin lo miró, componiendo una sonrisa en extremo cordial.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —dijo toda cautela.

Rin supo por el músculo que se agitó en su mandíbula y su labio crispado, que lo había cabreado. De nuevo. Y eso, sumado a su silenciosa respuesta, a su actitud de ayer, a la pesadilla y al hecho de que continuaba viéndola como un lobo rabioso enjaulado, también la cabreó.

— Mira, Sesshomaru, si estás enojado por algo, será mejor que…

— ¿Que qué, Rin? —imperó.

Rin captó un sutil tinte de amenaza en su tono, y Sesshomaru se cernió peligrosamente sobre ella, intimidándola con su tamaño. De repente, era como si se hubiese metido en la jaula con la bestia salvaje y furiosa. Y tragó grueso.

— ¿Será mejor qué? —remarcó él muy despacio, con los dientes apretados, y pegó más su cuerpo al de ella, acorralándola. Podía sentir cada uno de sus poderosos músculos aprisionándola contra el metal frío del auto.

Rin frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con fuerza, furiosa, pero… las palabras se negaron a salir. ¡Quería mandarlo al cuerno, a freír espárragos, como habría hecho con cualquier imbécil que se comportara así! Lo había hecho con infinidad de sujetos bordes antes que él, y sabía que debía hacerlo ahora. Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada. Absolutamente nada.

Sesshomaru enarcó una arrogante ceja plateada y simplemente aguardó, altivo e impasible, sin apartarse ni un milímetro, mientras ella boqueaba, sin hallar la forma ni los deseos de mandarlo al cuerno, pues en el fondo temía decir algo desagradable e hiriente como el sábado. Algo que los dañaría irreparablemente a ambos. Y Rin odiaría herirlo, porque sería como patear a ese pobre zorro rojo que continua con su patita destrozada y chorreando sangre, atrapada en esa horrible trampa de cazador. Herido y que sólo gruñe para defenderse. Y no podía ser tan cruel. No con él. Su corazón se encogía ante el mero pensamiento.

Se midieron en un silencioso duelo de miradas, hasta que la escasa paciencia de Sesshomaru finalmente se agotó. Estiró el brazo y alcanzó un mechón de brillante cabello azabache que le caía sobre los ojos. Lo acarició sin prisa, luego lo llevó tras su oreja con premeditada lentitud. Sus dedos rozaron adrede el contorno de su rostro, dejando un rastro ardiente que le puso la piel de gallina.

— Andando, Rin —ordenó con la misma aristocrática condescendencia que habría mostrado algún emperador austrohúngaro a una de sus concubinas; muy bonita, sí, pero demasiado revoltosa.

Entonces, un violento escalofrío la sacudió. ¡Eso fue exactamente lo último que dijo el Sesshomaru de la pesadilla! Y había sido tan siniestro e implacable como el Sesshomaru frente a ella. Tan frío.

Rin quedó pasmada, lívida.

Como no se movió por casi medio minuto, escasamente parpadeaba, Sesshomaru resolvió el asunto y la tomó por el codo. Un agarre delicado pero firme. Aprovechándose de su sopor, la guio hasta la puerta del auto, la abrió y aguardó en silencio a que se subiera antes de cerrarla, como todo un caballero. Pero a Rin no se le escapó que le había echado una mirada demasiado larga e intensa a sus pantorrillas y a sus muslos mientras se subía y se acomodaba en el asiento de cuero.

Podía parecer un caballero, incluso lucir como uno, pero no lo era. No dejaba de ser un sinvergüenza. Un sinvergüenza condenadamente sexy. Y también, un extraño con muchos secretos.

Rin espabiló de una buena vez, y mientras él rodeaba el auto, sacó el teléfono de la cartera y lo mantuvo desbloqueado y pegado a su pierna, con los dedos preparados para marcar de emergencia a Kagome. ¡Por el amor de Dios, era una chica sola en el auto de un desconocido con pésimo carácter, y ni sabía adónde rayos la llevaba! ¡Ni siquiera conocía bien la ciudad! Podría llevarla a cualquier lado, y no se daría ni por enterada. No hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sin mencionar el asunto de la manchita de sangre de ayer. De ninguna manera estaba siendo paranoica. Estaba siendo más incauta de lo que había sido nunca en sus veintisiete años. Y había visto suficientes películas y casos en _Investigation Discovery_ como para saber que ese tipo de cosas acababan con la chica violada y asesinada en una vía boscosa y poco transitada.

Rin se estremeció y tragó grueso cuando él ajustó la puerta con un golpe seco. Si sus padres llegaban a enterarse de lo que estaba haciendo, la matarían. Pero antes, sus hermanos la torturarían a punta de ejercicios y "dietas milagrosas".

— ¿Adónde vamos? —repitió en un modulado tono educado luego de que él pusiera en marcha el auto, tratando de controlar el pánico creciente.

Sesshomaru sólo apretó el volante y frunció más el ceño, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera; ignorándola olímpicamente. Empezaba a caer una suave llovizna de nuevo y Rin se puso de los nervios. Y estar tan cerca de él en aquel reducido espacio a media luz, que olía tan maravillosamente a él, no ayudaba. Aceleraba aún más su corazón. Sentía una mezcla de pánico y anticipación… ¿Anticipación a qué? Tampoco tenía idea, pero era más pánico, concluyó.

Varios minutos después se detuvieron en un semáforo, y él continuaba sin decir ni una sola palabra. Rin tomó una honda inhalación y lo miró de reojo, diciéndose que realmente no parecía peligroso, pero...

— Me estás asustando, ¿sabes? —le confesó en un suave susurró.

Esto pareció encender algún tipo de alarma interior en él, porque inmediatamente la miró. Sesshomaru lucía impasible, cómo si ella le estuviese hablando del clima, pero de pronto, soltó un imperceptible y largo suspiro. La sinceridad y nobleza de sus ojos marrones lo desarmó.

— Jamás te haría daño, Rin.

— Eso me has dicho pero, ¿cómo podría yo saberlo? A decir verdad, apenas te conozco. —Sacudió suavemente la cabeza— No sé mayor cosa de ti.

— Te he dicho que puedes preguntar lo que desees —le recriminó, poniendo en marcha el auto con un suave ronroneo de motor.

Sí, pero a cambio de que le confesara lo mismo sobre ella. Y Rin sentía que tenía mucho más que perder que él en este jueguito.

— Pues te he hecho una simple pregunta dos veces, Sesshomaru, y sigo sin obtener una respues...

— ¿Te gusta la comida italiana, Rin? —le atajó.

— ¿Pizza? —gimió con una mueca, pensando inmediatamente en su bonito vestido. En definitiva, no era un vestido para una pizzería.

Sesshomaru le lanzó una dura mirada de soslayo y espetó:

— La pizza no es comida italiana.

— Para mí sí —dejó escapar. Al igual que la lasaña y los deliciosos espaguetis napolitanos que preparaba Bankotsu para los cumpleaños de mamá.

— Eso que tú conoces como pizza, es americana —frunció el ceño ligeramente al tiempo que giraba limpiamente en una esquina—. Me refiero a verdadera comida italiana.

Y Rin tuvo que apretar los labios de nuevo, pero esta vez fue para no reírse de él. Parecía tan quisquilloso, con sus ropas hechas a medida perfectamente planchadas y con cada prenda haciendo juego. Siempre tan impecable y elegante. Nada estaba fuera de lugar en su aspecto, hasta el impoluto interior de su auto distaba mucho del barullo que eran los autos de sus hermanos. Era tan meticuloso... Incluso en la cama.

Sesshomaru había besado concienzudamente cada parte de su cuerpo, y no había quedado conforme hasta que no estuvo totalmente satisfecha. Esa noche, Rin terminó con la frente apoyada en su hombro y las piernas flácidas enrolladas en sus afiladas caderas; sin fuerzas. Sus pechos mojados y sensibles se habían aplastado al de él una y otra vez con cada esfuerzo mutuo por respirar. Su aliento le había hecho cosquillitas en el cuello.

No sabría decir si habían sido horas o sólo minutos los que permanecieron así en la bañera con jacuzzi de la suite, hasta que Sesshomaru empezó a dejar un reguero de besos, como toques de rosas, en su hombro y cuello. La acomodó entre sus piernas, con la espalda pegada a su pecho, y Rin se había dejado hacer como una muñequita de trapo.

Su pecho fue un refugio calentito y seguro después de semejante vorágine de emociones, y poco a poco, el cansancio se apoderó de ella. Entre sueños, había sentido esas manos grandes y fuertes merodeando por sus piernas, frotando sus pechos y hasta palpando entre sus muslos, enjuagándola con minuciosidad mientras compartían una silenciosa y apacible complicidad.

Sesshomaru había masajeado sus hombros y su cuero cabelludo, de la misma forma cadenciosa y erótica que minutos atrás. Y también le había murmurado algo al oído en aquel idioma extraño. Finalmente, la había secado y llevado en brazos hasta la cama con sumo cuidado. La arropó y ajustó la calefacción de la suite para que no sintiera frío.

Sólo entonces Rin comprendió que, si Sesshomaru de verdad tuviese alguna intención de hacerle algo malo, de violarla o secuestrarla o algo por el estilo, hubiese podido hacerlo otrora, cuando no era más que una masa felizmente saciada. ¡Y, por Dios, que habría sido cien mil veces más fácil que raptarla en un coche de alta gama en el centro de Kioto! Pero en lugar de eso, él había sido increíblemente tierno esa noche. En ningún momento se había sentido insegura. Por el contrario, se sintió amada y protegida.

— Lo que quieras está bien —dijo más tranquila, con una pequeña sonrisa y un tenue sonrojo.

— ¿Mejor? —Sesshomaru leyó el alivio en sus grandes ojos color chocolate como si fuese un libro abierto.

— Un poco —admitió sin dejar de sonreírle.

Poco a poco la pesada atmósfera empezaba a disiparse. Además, le gustaba cuando Sesshomaru le contaba detalles aparentemente insignificantes sobre él, de sus gustos. Le ayudaba a armar pieza por pieza el rompecabezas en el que se había convertido aquel desconocido gigoló para ella. Ahora sabía que le gustaba la comida italiana. Genuina comida italiana. Y para no dejar morir la charla, se fue por una pregunta segura:

— ¿Qué tal tu día? —Aunque lo que en realidad quiso decir fue: ¿con quién te viste anoche? ¿Lo disfrutaste? Y otras tantas cuestiones incomodas e íntimas. Pero no lo echaría perder con eso.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño tan imperceptible y fugazmente, que por un segundo creyó haberlo imaginado.

— Normal —fue su escueta respuesta, en un tono que no dejaba entrever nada.

Rin apretó la cartera sobre sus piernas.

— Bueno, un día normal para mí puede ser sentarme a ver Netflix por horas en el sofá, o dormir. Pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que es un día normal para ti. Sigues respondiendo a medias, Sesshomaru —le acusó con sus bonitos ojos entornados, a la defensiva. Él la evadía.

— Quieres discutir, ¿es eso? —espetó, y frenó bruscamente justo a tiempo cuando un semáforo cambió a rojo.

Los neumáticos alcanzaron a derrapar en el pavimento a medio congelar y Rin contuvo el aliento. Pero esto no fue suficiente para amilanarla ni hacerle perder el quid de la cuestión.

— No. Sólo quiero que respondas a mis preguntas. Tú propusiste este juego.

— Estuve trabajando todo el día, Rin —gruñó de mala gana viendo fijamente el parabrisas.

Rin se tensó, escuchando la forma exacta en que algo se quebró en su interior, seguido de un dolor sordo que se extendió por todas partes. Habría preferido arrancarse la lengua y no haber preguntado. Fue como recibir un batazo justo en el estómago y quedó, literalmente, noqueada el resto del camino.

Sesshomaru se negaba a verla aunque fuera de soslayo. Tenía las fosas nasales dilatadas y parecía que fuese a romper el volante del auto. El semáforo cambió a verde, y Rin tragó grueso al darse cuenta de que parecían un viejo matrimonio con muchos, muchos problemas, y no una pareja en una primera cita. Claro que ellos tampoco eran una pareja. Ni esto era una cita normal. Era una cita de despedida, se recordó. El adiós para siempre.

Con los ojos empañados, miró por la ventana y apretó más fuerte la cartera. Parpadeó rápido para disipar las lágrimas, pero era casi imposible. Él no sólo había _trabajado_ anoche sino también esa misma tarde. Y le parecía inconcebible e inmoral estar teniendo una cita con alguien que acababa de darle un revolcón a otra, independientemente que hubiese sido por dinero o no. ¡Y él había estado a punto de besarla! A saber dónde habría tenido la boca un par de horas atrás.

Y dolía demasiado. Muchísimo.

Limpió disimuladamente una lágrima que amenazaba con caer e hizo un adorable puchero con su boquita de piñón, queriendo ir a casa. Era miércoles, así que mamá y papá debían estar cenando en el restaurante de Bankotsu, junto con Suikotsu y los primos que trabajaban allí. Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder teletransportarse allá. Se los imaginó sentados en una de las mesas del fondo con la usual algarabía. Bankotsu le serviría una ración doble del postre insignia de chocolate y vainilla del restaurante, como siempre, mientras Suikotsu la sermoneaba con el conteo de las calorías y de cuántos kilómetros debía correr para quemarlas.

Pero no. En lugar de eso, estaba en un coche de lujo pagado con 'dinero fácil' (posiblemente dinero suyo, también), en compañía de un hombre que le aceleraba el corazón con sólo escuchar su voz, y del que ni siquiera sabía su apellido. Un hombre que posiblemente nunca sería suyo en exclusiva.

" _ **Sé que ve a otras, y no me importa. Es su trabajo, no puede evitarlo…**_ ", había dicho Ayame. ¡Pues a Rin sí que le importaba! " _ **¡¿Para qué querría verlo fuera de la habitación, si sé que joderá mi vida?!**_ " ¡Cuánta razón había tenido! Y cuán estúpida había sido Rin al hacer oídos sordos.

— ¿Rin?

La joven pegó un salto hasta el techo con un sonoro respingo. Y sólo entonces notó que el auto no se movía. Lo miró, encontrándose con sus ojos dorados velados, fríos. Y supo que él pilló al vuelo sus ojos empañados.

Rin desvió la mirada, detallando el estacionamiento medio lleno de un restaurante italiano pequeñísimo pero que, al igual que el auto y todo lo que él usaba, se veía costosísimo. Y no pudo evitar sentirse asqueada. Asqueada consigo misma, no con él. Por más que lo intentara, jamás podría sentir genuina y arraigada aversión o repulsión hacia él. Aunque se hubiese tirado a otra minutos atrás. Sólo dolía. Dolía cómo el infierno.

No lo juzgaba, de ninguna manera, y jamás lo haría, pero… la hacía sentir sucia, tan sucia como si, de alguna forma indirecta fuese su proxeneta y lo obligara a prostituirse, aprovechándose del dinero que ganaba vendiendo su cuerpo. Un cuerpo que debía esforzarse para mantener en forma, como su herramienta de trabajo. Sin mencionar que no podía sacarse de la cabeza qué clase de trato recibiría él por parte de sus clientas o hasta de la misma The Agency.

Así las cosas, jamás podría aceptar libremente una invitación de él, ni siquiera un simple detalle porque mientras su ex publicaba poemarios para subsistir, Sesshomaru daba memorables polvazos a mujeres tan necesitadas, como ella y sus amigas.

— ¿Por qué mejor no vamos por una pizza? —titubeó, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa tan convincente como le fue posible—. Cr-creo que no tengo mucha hambre. —Y era verdad. Tenía nauseas. Sentía como si le hubiesen trancado la garganta.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y crispó el labio superior. Su mirada fue tan colérica, que Rin instintivamente se echó para atrás en el asiento. Podía jurar que sus ojos brillaban en medio de la luz mortecina del estacionamiento. Y sabía que posiblemente lo había ofendido de nuevo. Lo había herido, pero… ¡Dios, era tan difícil!

— No me gusta la pizza —siseó él con los dientes apretadísimos, y estuvo segura de que no fue eso lo que quiso decir, sino algún tipo de orden implacable.

Rin lo miró suspicaz.

— ¿No? —No podía concebir que existiera alguien en el mundo a quien no le gustara la pizza. Sólo estaba siendo testarudo para salirse con la suya—. ¿N-no te gusta la pizza? —repitió al ver que él permanecía estoico. Sesshomaru negó con un único y parco movimiento de cabeza, mortalmente serio. Rin abrió la boca—. No lo creo. Eso es porque no has probado la que hace mi hermano.

— ¿Tiene una pizzería? —ladró Sesshomaru enarcando una ceja, como si una pizzería fuese un templo sacrílego.

— ¡No! —Sacudió las manos en alto—. E-el del restaurante es Bankotsu. El de la pizza es el mayor. Es homeópata y está… está obsesionado con eso de las dietas saludables, pero adora las pizzas —parloteó, gesticulando exageradamente con las manos. Adorablemente nerviosa.

Tan adorable que Sesshomaru no podía apartar los ojos de ella y de su boquita de piñón, abriéndose y cerrándose. Tentándolo. Pero sólo guardó silencio, dejándola hablar, hablar y hablar. Aunque en el fondo no hacía más que idear formas de cómo detenerla: un beso robado, una caricia prohibida, un susurro atrevido al oído, una lamida en…

— Es tan paradójico como… como un asesino a sueldo que, de repente, ¡quiere ser doctor! —prosiguió Rin, completamente ajena al hilo ardiente de sus pensamientos. Soltó una de sus risitas de campanilla que lo hizo vibrar. Y endurecer más, también—. Se lo dije un día, ¡y se puso histérico! Y para demostrarme que estaba equivocada, se inventó una pizza baja en calorías, sin gluten, con tofu, carne vegana y verduras cien por ciento orgánicas de la huerta de mamá.

— ¿Carne vegana? —repitió con un asomo de curiosidad.

— Ajam —asintió con la cabeza, pero antes de poder añadir algo más, Sesshomaru bajó del auto.

Cuando le abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a apearse, enarcó una ceja, alentándola a continuar. Rin aceptó su mano un tanto aturdida, y él la apretó con una pizca más de fuerza de la necesaria, complacido de que hubiese caído en su juego.

Rin se estremeció ante su roce, devolviéndole el apretón por mero impulso.

— N-no es carne realmente —respondió, aleteando sus bonitas pestañas en un intento por salir del sopor. Pero no ayudaba mucho que él continuara mirándola así, como si en cualquier momento fuese robarle un beso—, sólo… soja texturizada, o algo así. Dice que su pizza tiene menos calorías que un rollo de sushi, ¿puedes creer? —Por supuesto ella no le dio tiempo de responder—. Papá cree que es una aberración de pizza, obviamente, pero es riquísima —se excusó con una tierna sonrisa, mientras él continuaba aprovechándose de su incesante parloteo nervioso para conducirla al restaurante.

Pero Rin, que no tenía un pelo de tonta, frenó en seco y se soltó de su agarre, muy seria. Vio la entrada del restaurante con aprehensión y luego a él, visiblemente mortificada. Había captado su juego un poco tarde pero no daba su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.

— ¿De verdad… no te gusta la pizza? —dijo casi en una súplica.

Y Sesshomaru se preguntó si habría alguien capaz de resistirse a esos ojos marrones grandes y suplicantes. No eran azules de muñeca ni verdes enigmáticos, pero los había detallado lo suficiente como para afirmar que podía hallar desde el chocolate oscuro hasta el pardo ocre en ellos. Y también más luz y pureza de la que había visto jamás en un par de ojos.

— No, Rin —espetó en un tono rotundo que no admitía replica—. Y ya hice una reserva aquí.

Rin dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota.

— Entonces, está bien.

Bien, si no podían cenar en otro lugar menos costoso, pagaría su parte a como diera lugar, aunque él se pusiera furioso y la asesinara con una de sus miradas de ultratumba. Eso la haría sentir menos culpable; menos sucia. Andaba algo corta de dinero, más que corta, pero planeaba compensar a su cuenta de ahorros con un suculento aumento de sueldo después de fin de año. El próximo año sería de austeridad y ahorro, se juró.

Sesshomaru, sabiéndose ganador, le ofreció su brazo, e inevitablemente Rin esbozó una dulce sonrisa. Era imposible resistirse cuando él la observaba con esos preciosos ojos dorados, tan intensos, y mucho menos cuando lucía tan gallardo con su _look_ de estrella de cine. Refrenando el impulso de echarse a sus brazos, aceptó su brazo.

La lluvia había cesado, pero el cielo continuaba encapotado y la temperatura había descendido un par de grados más. Rin tembló cuando una ráfaga helada sopló en dirección contraria a ellos, obligándola a arrebujarse en su abrigo. Unos cuantos copos traviesos se anidaron en sus cabellos, mientras Sesshomaru reprimía el impulso de pasarle un brazo por los hombros y acercarla protectoramente a su pecho. Maldijo en su fuero interno y apretó los puños para contenerse. Ya la estaba presionando demasiado, llevando la cacería al límite, y no quería que su preciada presa huyera a esconderse en una madriguera donde no pudiese alcanzarla.

Le haría creer la ilusión de tener un mínimo control, si eso la tranquilizaba y conseguía que lo siguiera a donde él quisiera. Al mismísimo infierno si así lo deseaba.

Caminaron rápido al restaurante y esperaron en el vestíbulo frente al atril del _maître_. Una chica se acercó para tomar sus abrigos, y Sesshomaru no perdió tiempo en ayudar a Rin con el suyo. Muy despacio, se tomó la libertad de deslizar la yema de los dedos por su cuello y la piel de sus hombros que el escote del vestido dejaba al descubierto. Apenas rozándola mientras le bajaba el abrigo por los hombros. Trazó las siete pecas doradas, y deseó poder hacer a un lado el vestido hasta encontrar la octava, tan sólo un par de milímetros más abajo.

Rin se estremeció con un delicioso ruidito, mitad sorpresa mitad gemido, y él aprovechó para apartarle el cabello y plantar un húmedo y prolongado beso justo donde su pulso latía frenético. Ella no se movió, dividida entre apartarse, o cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de sus caricias.

Sesshomaru esbozó una media sonrisa retorcida.

— Estás temblando otra vez —le susurró. Y el choque de su aliento contra su piel la hizo estremecer de nuevo—. ¿Tienes miedo, Rin?

Valiéndose de las mangas del abrigo, Sesshomaru apresó sus brazos atrás. Rin sólo emitió un suave jadeo, que fue como música para sus oídos y envío un ramalazo de deseo directo a su entrepierna. Tensó un poco el agarre para obligarla a entrar en su juego erótico de poder; para hacerla sentir atrapada y vulnerable, expuesta para él. Sesshomaru enterró el rostro en su cuello, y usando sólo la punta de su nariz trazó la línea desde detrás de la oreja hasta el borde del vestido, olfateándola. La tela color ciruela ofrecía un bonito contraste con su piel de alabastro ligeramente nacarada.

Le parecía que había pasado una eternidad y no sólo dos meses desde la última vez que la tuvo así. Tan cálida, tan dispuesta. Tan suya.

— Me gusta tu olor —dejó escapar sin filtro en un murmullo ronco contra su oído, totalmente aturdido. Ni siquiera fue consciente de haberlo dicho en japonés hasta que escuchó su propia voz.

Sólo ella podría provocarle algo así. Nadie más. Su olor era tan maravilloso como lo recordaba. Y su entrepierna dio un doloroso tirón que lo hizo apretar los dientes para contener un gemido ronco de pura y cruda lujuria. El deseo que ardía en sus venas por esa pequeña y testaruda mujer superaba cualquier asomo de cordura. Había fantaseado interminables horas con arrancarle la ropa y volver a perderse en su aroma a vainilla y jazmín, y a sexo; evocándola hasta en sus sueños más secretos, al punto de sentirse al borde de perder el control.

La sintió derretirse contra su pecho con un quedo suspiro, y supo que sólo necesitaría un ligero empujón para tenerla a su merced, rendida a sus caricias y suplicándole por más. Igual que hacía dos meses. Él sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. Conocía qué le daba más placer y la forma adecuada de hacerla explotar y gritar tan fuerte que sacudiría sus almas. Sería tan fácil como entonces.

Estaba absolutamente seguro de que su dulce Rin se sentía tan irremediablemente cautivada por él, como él lo estaba por ella. Sin embargo, el _maître_ apareció finalmente y, maldiciendo en su fuero interno, Sesshomaru se apartó de ella. Debían comer antes del postre, se recordó sonriendo malvadamente como un lobo hambriento.

Terminó de quitarle el abrigo, sin ver la hora de sacarla de allí, llevarla a su casa y encadenarla a su cama hasta el alba. No podía aguantar más. Sería esta noche. Ya podía saborearla.

Le entregó los abrigos a la abochornada chica que fingía no verlos, y Rin sólo soltó un profundo y tembloroso suspiro sin levantar la vista, con un bonito sonrojo extendiéndose desde su rostro hasta debajo del escote. Y Sesshomaru sabía también hasta donde llegaría ese sonrojo: unos cuantos centímetros más abajo del diminuto lunar marrón en el nacimiento de su pecho izquierdo.

— Bienvenido, _signore_ —dijo el _maître_ con una inclinación de cabeza, e hizo lo mismo con Rin—. _Signora_.

Rin respondió con una apabullada sonrisa, reparando en que el _maître_ no se molestó en comprobar el nombre de Sesshomaru en la lista de reservas, ni tampoco el número de la mesa antes de guiarlos al interior a través de unas cristaleras grabadas a mano.

El comedor no era demasiado grande, apenas y cabían no más de quince mesas. Pero a juzgar por la apariencia de los comensales, aquel detalle lo hacía aún más exclusivo. El sitio tenía un aspecto un tanto añoso, pero era cálido y acogedor a la vez. La iluminación tenue de las velas, las rusticas paredes de arenisca blanca y el techo abovedado tallado daban la impresión de estar en el pequeño comedor de una villa italiana. Los centros de mesa eran sencillos ramos de flores de invernadero y velas de aceite, y las paredes estaban adornadas únicamente con candelabros y viejos azadones y rastrillos de metal sin mango. Muy original y hogareño.

El _maître_ los guio por una escalera lateral de madera tallada a un costado del comedor, que llevaba a un espacio privado en el segundo piso. Y Sesshomaru mantenía una mano puesta en la espalda de Rin, demasiado abajo para parecer el contacto de un simple amigo. ¡Se estaban comportando como una pareja de amantes! Y el mero pensamiento hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

La sensible piel de su cuello aún ardía por sus caricias atrevidas y malvadas, y sentía una vergonzosa humedad en sus partes íntimas que delataba cuán clavada estaba por ese hombre.

Sin lugar a dudas Sesshomaru era un maestro en el refinado arte de la seducción, y estaba moviendo bien sus fichas. Lo justo para mantenerla temblorosa y anhelante. Y saber esto, en lugar de hacerla retroceder y huir a Tokio en el primer vuelo, le añadía más leña al fuego que ardía en su vientre. Mantenía su cerebro al vilo, tratando de predecir su siguiente movimiento. Y todos sabemos que al cerebro humano le excita predecir cosas; es su pasatiempo favorito.

Sesshomaru no se limitaba sólo a seducir su cuerpo, no. Era un todo un profesional que se metía en su cabeza. Era un hombre peligrosísimo. Más de lo que imaginó. Peor aún: él mismo sabía cuán devastador podía llegar a ser, aunque no se ufanara de ello. Y eso lo hacía más peligroso.

Debía andarse con cuidado. " _Has venido sólo a decir adiós, Rin. Cortar de raíz_ ", se dijo mordiéndose el labio. Permitió que la condujera por un pasillo de techo arqueado con molduras de yeso y columnas de mármol hasta una única puerta de madera, que el _maître_ abrió para ellos. Paseando la vista por el interior del recinto privado, Rin no pudo más que hacer cuentas mentales de cuánto le costaría la cena.

De las blancas paredes ya no colgaban azadones, sino clásicos oleos de la campiña italiana en marcos dorados, y en el centro de la estancia había una única mesa redonda estilo barroco. A su derecha, una chimenea de piedra llenaba el recinto de calidez, y una enredadera de buganvilias se extendía por toda la pared en torno a ésta.

Un par de limoneros, un arbusto de enebro, fragantes romeros y salvias, sembrados en varios tiestos de terracota bien distribuidos, llenaban el ambiente de aromas y colores, dando la sensación de haber atravesado algún portal mágico hasta el corazón de la cálida Toscana, pese al frío invernal que azotaba la ciudad afuera. Los limoneros en dos enormes tiestos flanqueaban una cristalera que daba al balconcito. Y Rin contuvo el impulso de acercarse al vitral de la cristalera, una magnifica composición de un olivar bañado por el sol del mediterráneo, para pasar los dedos por el vidrio teñido de verde de los olivos. ¡Era bellísimo!

La araña de metal negro y cristales ámbar que colgaba del centro del techo derramaba una luz tibia sobre las paredes, arrancando bonitos colores al vitral. Y algunos candelabros de pared a juego con la mesa contribuían a recrear el ambiente romántico y de ensueño, como si estuviesen en la terraza de un viejo castillo italiano, dejándola tan maravillada que perdió el hilo de las cuentas que tan diligentemente había empezado a hacer. Algo que jamás, jamás le había ocurrido.

De pronto, la voz profunda de Sesshomaru justo en su oído la sobresaltó, haciéndola vibrar.

— ¿Es de tu agrado, Rin?

Volvía a estar tras ella, respirando justo en su cuello. Y sólo entonces notó que él había despachado al _maître_ y se habían quedado completamente solos. Su corazón latía tan frenético que, cuando Sesshomaru le puso las manos en la cintura, estuvo segura de haber sufrido un pequeño infarto. La atrajo con un firme movimiento, pegándola a sus caderas.

— Si no lo es, puedo llevarte a otro lugar —ronroneó despacio, con esos pecaminosos labios pegados a su oreja. Fue como si hubiese depositado suaves besos en su piel mientras hablaba.

— M-me gusta —masculló con los ojos fijos en el vitral, paralizada, sabiendo que no se refería exactamente a otro restaurante. Podía sentir algo durísimo presionando justo entre sus nalgas.

La llevaría a su casa o a un hotel, y casi estuvo tentada a decirle que sí, que sí a lo que deseara. Que la llevara con él al fin del mundo, si quería. Rin empezaba a sospechar que no tenía la suficiente fuerza para contrarrestar sus avances. Y qué Dios la ayudara porque contra toda lógica, ya no creía poder resistirse si él intentaba algo esta noche.

Toda la ansiedad y esa energía nerviosa acumulada durante horas y horas habían explotado en una creciente excitación alentada por su descarada seducción. ¡Y estaba perdida!

Lo sintió esbozar su sonrisa retorcida contra su piel, como si supiera exactamente los estragos que causaba en ella. Pero el muy malvado acató sus palabras, como siempre, y la guio a la mesa con esa atrevida mano puesta un poco más abajo que antes, con la punta de los dedos rozando la suave curva de su trasero. Jugando con su cabeza de nuevo.

La ayudó a sentarse, y ella permaneció con la vista clavada en los tupidos ramilletes de geranios rojos y hortensias rosadas en el centro de la mesa. El _maître_ se anunció entonces, trayendo una botella de vino tinto que Sesshomaru inspeccionó antes que el hombre la abriera y sirviera el líquido del mismo color de la sangre en un par de copas de cristal tallado.

Sesshomaru examinó el color y la textura del vino antes de olerlo y, finalmente, degustarlo. Rin lo observó con suspicacia. Había visto a un puñado de sus compañeros fanfarronear con ese acto para hacerle la pelota a los jefes en las cenas de la farmacéutica. Era un truco que, si no lo sabían llevar, podría ponerlos en ridículo. Pero a diferencia de sus jefes, Rin no tenía el conocimiento para pillar a Sesshomaru con las manos en la masa.

Sesshomaru intercambió un par de palabras con el _maître_ referentes a la denominación de origen, la reserva y otros conceptos que no logró pillar. El _maître_ pareció tan gratamente sorprendido por el hecho de que él estuviese a gusto con el vino y que fuese un auténtico conocedor, que se explayó en una corta descripción del viñedo y las uvas de ese vino en particular.

Rin, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar que Sesshomaru parecía demasiado refinado para ser sólo un gigoló. Incluso hablaba cinco idiomas además del japonés. Nadie que conocía, a parte de él, hablaba tantos idiomas. Ni su antiguo jefe, que a duras penas medio hablaba inglés. Todo alrededor de Sesshomaru era demasiado, demasiado sospechoso. Había gato encerrado. Sesshomaru era una cajita de sorpresas esperando ser abierta.

O tal vez, una caja de Pandora que Rin no debía abrir nunca.

— ¿Le gusta, _signora_? —preguntó amablemente el _maître_.

Rin volvió la vista a él, parpadeando rápido. Por un instante, su aturdida cabeza llegó a creer que se refería a Sesshomaru. Luego captó que hablaba del vino y no de él, y sonrió a modo de disculpa.

— Aún no lo pruebo.

Bebió un pequeño sorbo sin ninguna pantomima, sólo lo saboreo brevemente y lo tragó. No sabía absolutamente nada de vinos y mucho menos hacía alarde de tener un paladar exquisito, y era demasiado honesta para fingir sólo con el fin de impresionar a Sesshomaru. Eso no iba con ella. En cambio, sonrió cálidamente al hombre que aguardaba expectante, y él pareció muy conforme con eso. Y Sesshomaru también.

Rin dejó la copa sobre la mesa, alejándola un poco. El vino estaba algo fuerte para lo que era capaz de tolerar. Y si Sesshomaru trastornaba su cabeza en sano juicio, no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaría si añadía alcohol a la ecuación. ¡Boom! Además, recordaba muy bien lo que pasó la última vez que bebió de más. Se estremeció nada más de recordarlo.

Una vez a solas, Rin clavó la vista en la carta, evitando los ojos de Sesshomaru, aunque podía sentir esa mirada clavada de lleno en su rostro. Tras varios minutos, se mordió el labio inferior frustrada. Todo estaba en italiano, y lo único que entendió fue _spaghetti_ y la palabra mágica _gelato_. Y el que nada tuviese precios no le dio buena espina. Lo hacían, o bien para no escandalizar a los comensales, o porque a los comensales les importaba un bledo el precio.

— ¿Qué me recomiendas? —dijo levantando finalmente sus grandes ojos hacia él con una sonrisita tímida.

— ¿Cuenta eso como una pregunta?

Rin desencajó la mandíbula.

— Te ayudo con la carta —explicó impasible— y me debes una pregunta.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —reviró con una de sus risitas musicales—. Cuenta sólo como un favor hacia una pobre alma que cree que la pizza _es_ _comida_ italiana.

Su sonrisa era pícara, pero aleteó inocentemente las pestañas. Y Sesshomaru apenas y pudo contenerse para no saltarle encima y servirla de cena sobre la mesa. Lo cual sucedería muy pronto, si ella continuaba sonriéndole así. Rin irradiaba luz, justo desde el fondo de su alma transparente.

— Además, creo que después de todo lo que te he dicho hoy, me debes unas cuantas respuestas.

— De ninguna manera, Rin.

— ¡Oh, por favor! Sabes más de mí, de lo que yo sé de ti. ¡Admítelo!

Sesshomaru esbozó esa sonrisa lánguida y depredadora que nunca llegaba a sus ojos, y eso bastó como confirmación. Y no parecía ni un pelín culpable, más bien satisfecho y calculador. Rin le torció el gesto.

— Te ayudaré —dijo él por fin. Rin le sonrió ampliamente, agradecida—. Pero no hago nada gratis, Rin.

Sesshomaru se inclinó sobre la mesa, taladrándola con esos fieros ojos ámbar de depredador. El corazón de Rin se saltó un latido.

— ¿Qu-qué quieres? —masculló, recelosa de nuevo.

Si pensaba pedirle un beso o algo más íntimo, iba listo. Lo dejaría con un palmo de narices y se largaría a casa. ¿Qué se creía ese granuja seductor?

Pero Sesshomaru sólo acentuó su sonrisa fría y macabra. Y Rin sintió como si dijera: "Tu alma". Su respiración se tornaba más y más superficial tras cada segundo de silencioso duelo de miradas, y él parecía extender el tiempo adrede, disfrutando de lo que sea que causara en ella. Alimentándose de ello el muy canalla.

— Tu número.

Eso la descolocó por unos segundos, pero logró recomponerse.

— No.

— ¿Por qué no? Te daré el mío —siseó en tono en extremo cordial; más bien escalofriante.

— ¿No puedes hacer un favor desinteresadamente?

— No.

— Bien —chasqueó con una mueca, erigiendo la carta entre los dos como una muralla.

Sesshomaru se arrellanó en su silla y bebió un sorbo de vino, disfrutando de su pequeño berrinche, sabiendo que no estaba realmente enojada. Si lo estuviera, se habría largado. O al menos lo habría intentado, porque él aún tenía un par de ases bajo la manga para atraparla y retenerla. Rin no se le escaparía esta noche.

Pasados algunos segundos, Sesshomaru hizo su siguiente jugada:

— Una pregunta. —Rin bajó la carta lo suficiente para que él viera sus ojos y su ceño fruncido—. Una pregunta libre de reglas.

— ¿Quieres decir…?

— Un comodín. Responderás sin importa qué y sin que yo tenga que hacerlo de vuelta.

— No —zanjó bajando del todo la carta y echándose para atrás en la silla—. Puedes preguntarme algo muy personal, como mi número —tildó, enarcando una ceja—; o mi dirección o mi Facebook. Y yo seguiría sin saber un montón de cosas sobre ti.

— ¿Tienes Facebook?

— Sí.

— También —precisó, dejándole en claro que ésa no había sido su comodín. Muy listillo—. ¿Aceptas?

Rin lo miró desconfiada, dudando y dudando. Tan cautelosa como un conejito asustado asechado por un zorro astuto.

— Sólo si no es nada personal.

— Sin reglas, recuerda.

— Eres un arrogante, ¿lo sabías? Y un presumido. —Sesshomaru se cruzó de brazos, con su arrogante expresión de francamente-querida-me-importa-un-bledo—. ¡Está bien!, pero no responderé ni teléfonos, direcciones, e-mails, ni redes sociales —precisó diligente.

— Tampoco código postal —dijo secamente y dio un sorbo a su copa, sentado en su trono de emperador.

— No es gracioso —hizo un mohín altanero.

Entonces, Sesshomaru finalmente se apiado de ella y procedió a recomendarle algunos platos. Como si les leyera el pensamiento, un mesero apareció para rellenar sus copas y tomar sus pedidos justo a tiempo. De entradas, ordenaron _bruschette_ con ensalada _pantesca_ , y para el primer plato Rin pidió _risotto_ con _boletus_ y él, el _rigatoni quattro formaggi_ especial de la casa, con una mezcla de _Fontina Val d'Aosta_ , _parmigiano_ _reggiano_ , _gorgonzola_ _dolce_ , y _taleggio_ , acompañado de una ensalada de escarola.

Para el segundo plato, Rin prefirió no arriesgarse y ordenar lo mismo que él: _tagliata di manzo con la rucola, grana e aceto balsámico_ , que eran, según Sesshomaru, finas rodajas de carne de res aderezadas con vinagre balsámico, rúcula y queso. Y Rin no necesitó de un traductor para pedir _gelato al cioccolato_ cien por ciento artesanal para el postre. Sesshomaru no ordenó postre.

— ¿No te gustan los postres? —preguntó como si fuese un crimen de Estado, cuando el mesero los dejó a solas.

— No.

— ¿Ni siquiera el chocolate?

— No, Rin.

Rin abrió mucho los ojos, y luego los entornó, perspicaz.

— La otra noche comiste fondue —le acusó.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se oscurecieron, y por la mente de Rin pasaron las mismas imagines que seguramente pasaban por la suya: los dos compartiendo fresas y chocolate suizo sobre sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos.

Sesshomaru deslizó su mirada ardiente por toda ella, demorándose un poco más en sus pechos, endureciendo sus pezones hasta que los traidores se notaron aún a través del encaje del sostén y la tela del vestido. Sesshomaru sonrió retorcidamente, muy satisfecho, y dejó en paz sus pechos para clavar esos ojos dorados en los suyos.

— Sólo si es sobre ti —precisó.

Su voz de barítono baja y ronca la acarició como terciopelo oscuro, y tuvo que apretar las piernas para contener el espasmo en su interior, húmedo y palpitante. Sonrojada, apartó los ojos y bebió un gran trago de vino como si fuese agua. Luego cruzó los brazos para ocultarle sus pechos, que se habían endurecido todavía más.

— ¿Por qué mentiste esa noche, Rin?

Rin parpadeo descolocada, sin atreverse a verlo aún.

— ¿D-de que ha-hablas?

— ¿Quién es Scarlett O'Hara-21, Rin? —le atacó por sorpresa, de frente y sin trinchera.

Rin levantó la mirada hacia él, y palideció. Le pareció que su determinación era tan aterradora como su cólera.

— Ésa es mi pregunta sin reglas, _Scarlett_ —dijo casi restregándole aquel mentado nombre.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1.** **Elinor Ostrom:** fue la primera mujer en ganar el premio Noble de Economía. Fue economista, politóloga y maestra de universidad, y sus trabajos en el área de los bienes comunes son muy útiles y reconocidos. Casi en todas sus biografías dicen que tartamudeaba cuando era joven, y que logró superarlo con mucha determinación.

 **2\. Wacdnald** : Es el lugar donde Kagome y sus amigos de la escuela van a comer hamburguesas en la serie.

 **3.** Sí, Aston Martin otra vez. ¿Alguien tiene un problema con eso, eh? Porque yo sí, jajaja. ¡Tengo un problema serio con ese fabricante! XD ¡Creo que amo sus autos! ¿Ya les he mencionado que mi USB es el DB9 de Bond y le alumbran las pequeñas farolas cuando la conecto al PC? :3 . Lo sé, estoy obsesionada con Aston Martin, pero es una sana obsesión de fangirl. Así que supongo que serán un sello personal en mis fics… Y esta vez el elegido para Fatum es un bellísimo **Vanquish S negro ultramarino** , en lugar del One-77 de super-millonario-me-importa-un-#$&%#-botar-el-dinero, como el de Ishinomori en NP :P

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos,

Como siempre, antes que nada mil gracias por pasar y leer, por comentar, agregar la historia a alertas, favoritos. ¡Gracias infinitas! También aprovecho para desearles un feliz y próspero año nuevo. Que todos sus deseos se cumplan y sus sueños se hagan realidad. ¡Besos y abrazos para todos!

Ahora sí, luego de un fin de año algo accidentado, por fin logré terminar el capítulo 7. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Fue un capítulo un poco intenso pero, ¿qué esperaban con semejante nombre? XD Pero la cena apenas está comenzando, chicas. Y después de la pregunta sin reglas de Sesshomaru, posiblemente saldrá a la luz uno que otro secretito.

También, empezamos a bosquejar la verdadera personalidad de Rin tras su fachada de eficiente contable, a ver más de esa luz que Sesshomaru captó a primera vista en ella. Pero hasta ahora, lo único que sabemos de él es que su padre no puede ni verlo, que se reunió con InuYasha en el Fatum's el día en que volvió a ver a Rin, que trabaja día y noche con The Agency, y, no menos importante, que no le gusta la pizza XD. Ahh, por cierto, también nos queda claro que es un seductor redomado. Un cazador paciente y mortal, que sabe el momento exacto para lazarse a su presa y...

¿Qué será de nuestra dulce y lista Rin en sus garras? Sería una lástima que otra víbora como el tal Itsuki le hiciera daño, ¿no creen? ¿Tendrá Sesshomaru buenas intenciones con ella? ¿O Rin logrará cortar de raíz y regresar a Tokio sana y salva? Y… ¡¿Rin acompañará a Kagome a la mansión Taisho? ¿Se descubrirá todo en Navidad?

Como siempre, quiero agradecer a mis hermosas chicas del grupo **Elixir Plateado** en Face, y muy especialmente a **Daniela** por sus preciosos fanarts y a **Mena** por sus geniales ideas y teorías. También agradezco a todos los que dejaron un precio review: **BloodyP xD** (Te entiendo. Marea como una montaña rusa), **floresamaabc** , **Rini4maril** , **Ishinomori** **Kuroo** (OMG! ¡Te llamas Ishinomori Kuroo! ¿Coincidencia? jijiji. Gracias por leer desde tantísimo tiempo atrás :3 ), **Iguazel** , **karina-andrea** , **xts'unu'um** (Sí, aterra un poco este Sesshomaru. Debe aterrar. ¿Un sexy, hermoso y aterrador loco, tal vez? Jajaja. Y tal parece que está optando por eso de llevarla a la cúspide del placer), **Sakura521** , , **Cath Meow** (Me encantaron tus teorías locas (?)… Tienes razón, es un men complicadísimo jajaja), **kagura** (Mi Girl Power está justo donde debe estar: en mis ovarios bien puestos y no vapuleando a otros. Gracias por leer, Rucky), **Kathy s** (lamento haberte hecho llorar…), **melinna sesshy** , **Aoi** **Moss** (Imagino que Rin es menuda, como el promedio de japonesas, y tal vez ronde los 55 o 60 kilos. No puedo imaginármela como una amazona de uno ochenta de estatura. Creo que ella es más de otra contextura. ¿Será labial rojo borgoña? Y, ¿mi almohada?), **rosedrama** (Gracias por unirte a la lectura. Bienvenida a Fatum. ¡Disfrutalo!), **bucitosentubebida** , **Yoselin** **V** , **Star fiiree -Lupita Reyes** , **BABY SONY** (Te entiendo. Todos tenemos una vida además de los fics… ¡Animo!), **Jazro** , **Veronika-BlackHeart** , **SusyChantilly** , **Tobitaka97** (No te preocupes: no acostumbro a dejar historias a medias. Me tardo un poco, pero logro acabarlas jejeje).

Ténganme paciencia, please. Ya no podré actualizar mensualmente como al principio, así que tardaré mínimo unos tres o cuatro meses en publicar el siguiente. De verás lo siento, chicas.

Un abrazo de oso gigante y nos leemos pronto.

 **Sammy Blue.**


	8. Chapter 8: Caesar

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Fatum**

 _Por: Samantha Blue1405_

 **Capítulo 8: Caesar**

" _¡Pensaba! ¿En qué? Lo ignoro. Por mi parte, la miraba con amor y casi_

 _con terror pensando en lo que estaba dispuesto a sufrir por ella._ "

La Dama de las Camelias – Alexandre Dumas (hijo).

Sesshomaru apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia ella, dándole aún más fuerza a su ya intimidante mirada. Lucía imperioso y absolutamente superior. Manaba tal poder, que un escalofrío recorrió a Rin desde la espina dorsal, extendiéndose hasta la puntita de sus dedos agarrotados. Y pasó de la excitación al pánico en cuestión de segundos, mucho más pálida que antes.

— Yo —respondió atropelladamente. Tragó grueso y se obligó a mantener la voz plana y las manos quietas al frente, recordando que él podía saber exactamente cuándo mentía. Y prefería morir mil veces antes que delatar a Ayame o a Sango—. Yo soy Scarlett O'Hara-21—reafirmó.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos.

— No fue eso lo que me dijiste esa noche, Rin. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Rin palideció todavía más.

— Mentí. Soy yo. Realmente soy Scarlett O'Hara-21.

— Mientes —gruñó Sesshomaru aterradoramente bajo. Sus ojos dorados, fríos e ilegibles, parecían tener el poder suficiente para atravesarle el alma. Y sin un gramo de misericordia, atacó de nuevo—: Ésta es mi pregunta sin reglas, Rin: ¿Quién es realmente Scarlett O'Hara-21?

— ¡Yo!

— No me mientas —le reprendió en un lento siseo, con sus facciones cada vez más crispadas por la furia.

Rin podía jurar que esos hermosos ojos tenían un matiz casi espectral bajo la tenue luz de la araña y las velas. Justo como los de una bestia salvaje a punto de atacar. De atacarla a ella.

— No miento.

— Tú no abrirías un _nickname_ en The Agency, Rin —le acusó sin piedad, desviando esa dura mirada por escasos segundos de sus ojos marrones a sus manos fuertemente unidas sobre la mesa, tan fuerte que tenía los nudillos blancos.

" _¡Touché!_ " Cualquiera que la conociera aunque fuese un poco, sabría que ella no tenía el tipo de carácter que se requiere para abrir un _nickname_ en The Agency. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Ayame tampoco. Pero sólo Dios sabía qué clase de situación desesperada habría llevado a una chica como Ayame a hacer una cosa de esas.

— ¿Y por qué no? —arremetió Rin levantando obstinadamente la barbilla—. Cualquiera puede hacerlo.

— Los dos sabemos que tú no lo harías… —Sesshomaru esbozó una sonrisa vacía y dolorosamente cruel— ¿Estás rasguñándote la mano, Rin?

Involuntariamente, ella echó un vistazo allí, justo donde las uñas color coral de una mano se enterraban en el dorso de la otra. " _¡Mierda!_ " La había pillado. Y aquel tonito condescendiente, sumado a esa arrogante ceja plateada enarcada, catapultó fuera su carácter. El mismo que hasta los tontorrones de sus hermanos temían en silencio, pero que no solía aflorar con demasiada frecuencia. Sin embargo, allí estaba, al asecho y listo para mandar a volar a cretinos como Itsuki, y también para situaciones como ésta.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sesshomaru?! —espetó—. ¿Saber con cuántos miembros de The Agency me acosté antes que tú? —Enarcó una ceja, imitando su gesto altanero—. ¿Es eso acaso?

— ¡Mientes! —ladró.

Y de pronto, Sesshomaru alcanzó sus manos en un parpadeo y la haló hacia él con un firme movimiento, sin darle chance siquiera de intentar oponerse. Todo fue tan rápido, que Rin apenas pudo contener el aliento con un grito ahogado, mientras las copas de vino se tambaleaban sobre la mesa. Y la de ella, que estaba medio llena, se derramó un poco.

Sin soltarla, Sesshomaru se levantó de la silla y se inclinó sobre la mesa, cerniéndose peligrosamente sobre ella. Rin, desesperada, intentó echarse para atrás, pero él la tenía bien agarrada. Y en medio del forcejeó, sólo consiguió tropezar el jarrón con flores, a punto de causar un desastre peor que la pequeña manchita roja que se extendía sobre el mantel color hueso.

Rin estaba tan cerca de él, que podía sentir su embriagante aliento mezclado con el vino. Algunas hebras de cabello plateado caían a lado y lado de ellos como hilos de seda, mientras Sesshomaru la miraba fijamente con esos ojos entornados y calculadores, más y más fieros tras cada interminable segundo de silencioso duelo de miradas. Tenía el fatídico presentimiento de que su exigua paciencia estaba llegando al límite, y a estas alturas, ella misma se sorprendía de no haberlo soltado todo ya. Su corazón latía sin control, dividida entre el impulso de salir corriendo o, estúpidamente y contra todo pronóstico, besarlo. Sólo un verdadero milagro la hacía mantenerse en sus trece, muy, muy quieta para no cometer ninguna de esas dos locuras.

Rin, sin bajar la vista, hizo otro valiente intento por soltarse, y Sesshomaru apretó más el agarre en sus muñecas; no demasiado por supuesto, sólo lo suficiente para mantenerla dominada. Para hacerle recordar quién tenía el control total y absoluto de la situación. Esos largos dedos de pianista se sentían como garras en torno a sus delgadas muñecas. Y entonces, un nuevo escalofrió de mero pánico la atravesó. De golpe, todos los miedos iniciales respecto a él, a esta cita, a su actitud misteriosa y a los miles de secretos que este desconocido gigoló parecía guardar tan celosamente, regresaron como un tsunami.

— S-suéltame… —Estaba tan aterrada que ni siquiera pudo evitar que la voz le flaqueara, así como tampoco el ligero temblor de su labio inferior. Pero, con todo y las manos heladas, jamás bajó la mirada—. Por favor.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, Sesshomaru la soltó. Así sin más.

Rin retrocedió al vuelo, y fue tanto su afán que la silla chirrió contra el suelo. Con una mirada rápida, buscó el secreter isabelino cerca de la puerta donde había dejado la cartera. Mentalmente, calculó la distancia y el tiempo exacto que le tomaría llegar a ella. Agarró su teléfono de la mesa y, preparándose para huir, volvió la vista cautelosa al semblante furioso y contenido de Sesshomaru. Aún estaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados al frente y viéndola imponente desde sus más de seis pies de estatura. Sólo la pequeña mesa se interponía entre ella y su furia. Y debía ser más rápida que él, solamente tenía una única oportunidad y treinta segundos para…

— No lo digas, Rin —siseó Sesshomaru justo cuando ella abrió la boca.

Rin parpadeó descolocada por un par de segundos, y luego agachó la mirada, captando el motivo de su reproche: Siempre que su instinto de conservación le gritaba que huyera de él, ella no hacía más que argüir que lo sucedido aquella noche de octubre fue un error, que todo entre ellos no había sido más que un gran, desastroso y terrible error del que debían salir cuanto antes.

Y, efectivamente, había estado a punto decir exactamente eso antes de echarse a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

Rin se desinfló, soltando todo el aire en un mudo suspiro bajo su atenta y acusadora mirada, sintiendo como sus deseos de huir se iban al traste. ¿Cómo podía este sujeto conocerla tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Era muy buen observador, o ella era demasiado transparente, o las dos cosas? A su favor, podía decir que también estaba aprendiendo a leer sus escasos cambios de expresión y el turbulento mar ámbar de sus ojos. Y a pesar de no ser tan buena aprendiz como él, supo que lo heriría si se iba, que abriría una brecha irreconciliable entre ellos. Esto era una cita de despedida, pero odiaría quedar en malos términos con él.

— Entonces, no me des motivos para decirlo, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru soltó un bufido imperceptible por la nariz y, haciendo alarde su regio porte imperial, volvió a sentarse, sin alterar ni un ápice su expresión adusta. Rin, por su parte, sólo respiraba larga y calmadamente, viéndolo a los ojos a través de sus espesas pestañas negras, recelosa y con las manos aún temblorosas.

— ¿Qué importa eso de mi _nickname_? Lo importante es que fui esa noche, ¿no?... —dijo en un quedo y sincero murmullo—. Que te conocí.

Pero Sesshomaru continuó con su imitación de estatua de dios griego a punto de destrozar el mundo, empezando por ella, si no respondía a su pregunta.

— No voy a decirte nada —zanjó Rin—. Pregunta otra cosa. —Le daría hasta su número, si con eso desistía.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es algo que no me pertenece —confesó con un tierno encogimiento de hombros.

— ¿Te refieres a tu amiga?

Rin se puso lívida y desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal, viendo sin ver los verdes olivares y el sol mediterráneo en el vitral, evaluando todas sus opciones. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿La que fue contigo o la que está a punto de morir? —presionó cáusticamente.

— ¡No te diré nada! —Remarcó Rin, plantándole cara una vez más—. ¿Por qué el interrogatorio, Sesshomaru? ¿No crees que ya me debes muchas preguntas?... ¿Qué te preocupa tanto, eh? ¿Perder tu trabajo con The Agency?

— Renuncié a The Agency hace semanas, Rin —le soltó en un siseo, con los dientes apretadísimos.

Entonces, como si tal cosa, la tenue sinfonía de Ed Sheeran a dúo con Andrea Bocelli que se filtraba por los altavoces, dejó de existir para Rin; al igual que todo alrededor. Todo excepto Sesshomaru y sus ojos dorados infinitos. Su corazón se saltó un latido, y no pudo más que abrir mucho los ojos. Si eso era cierto, entonces él era libre y… Pero luego frunció el ceño, evaluando la ropa que usaba y el lugar en el que estaban. Sin mencionar el extravagante auto. ¡Jesús, ¿estaba desempleado, si es que podría llamarlo así, y estaba gastándose el dinero a manos llenas como si nada?!

— ¿Cómo es que...? —Se calló al darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de decir algo de mal gusto y por demás ofensivo. Pero Sesshomaru, que no tenía ni un hermoso pelo de tonto, lo captó todo en sus ojos marrones avergonzados—. L-lo siento. Pe-pero..., ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sesshomaru sólo soltó otro bufido por la nariz. Movió los labios como si fuese a decir algo, pero finalmente los apretó. Negó una única vez con la cabeza y, como respuesta, la atravesó con una mirada larga y significativa. Demasiado significativa. Y demasiado intensa, también. Tan intensa que le puso la piel de gallina, al tiempo que algo cálido se asentaba en su vientre y el rubor ascendía a sus mejillas.

" _¡No puede ser!_ "

Intentó decir algo, pero sólo logró boquear adorablemente, más y más sonrojada a cada segundo.

— ¿E-es...? ¿M-me estás tomando el pelo? —tartamudeó.

Simplemente no podía creerlo. Sin embargo, la expresión mortalmente dura y los ojos glaciales de Sesshomaru no estaban para bromas. Iba en serio. Muy, muy en serio.

" _¡Fue por mí!_ ", chilló eufórica una vocecita romántica en su cabeza. Pero ella únicamente fue capaz de soltar un sonoro jadeo.

¡Sesshomaru había dejado The Agency por ella! ¡No podía creerlo! Necesitaba un trago, así que bebió un sorbo. Un sorbo pequeñísimo en comparación con el barril de vino que le exigía su cerebro en estos momentos para procesar todo esto. Una parte de sí estaba saltando de dicha como una niñita en una feria, pero otra seguía razonando la imposibilidad de aquella confesión tacita. Sin mencionar todas las decenas de implicaciones que esa sola decisión había traído para él y, también, indirectamente para ellos. Empezando por el hecho de que, ¡ya no tendría que preocuparse jamás por todas esas fulanas sin rostro que asediaban sus peores pesadillas y que pagaban miles de dólares por el derecho de estar entre sus brazos!

" _¡Contrólate, Rin!_ ", se dijo, descargando delicadamente la copa sobre la mesa. Y astutamente, decidió desviar el tema hacia aguas menos turbulentas.

— Creo que no deberíamos estar aquí —se mordió el labio mortificada—. Es demasiado costoso y...

— ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? —insidió Sesshomaru, enarcando su arrogante ceja plateada.

Rin enrojeció como un betabel. Ambos sabían bien que ésa no era la mayor de las infinitas preocupaciones que rondaban su cabeza, que sólo era un farol.

— Bu-bueno, sí. Soy contable —bromeó con un asomo de sonrisa.

Sesshomaru estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa y alcanzó su rostro. Delineó su sensual y pequeña boca con el pulgar muy despacio, siguiendo su sonrisa nerviosa como si quisiera hacerla suya, absorberla y conservarla sólo para sí.

Rin se estremeció. Su tacto era tan cálido, que instintivamente entreabrió los labios, perdida en las profundidades de sus ojos del mismo color del oro líquido. Una especie de magnetismo la hacía querer acercarse más y más a él, levantarse de la silla e ir a sus brazos. El mismo magnetismo que sentía él por ella.

Y justo antes de que Rin hiciera alguna locura, Sesshomaru logró hacer uso de su magistral autocontrol y se apartó de ella, reclinándose en la silla.

Sin embargo, a pesar de los casi dos pies que los separaban, los labios de Rin todavía ardían por su tacto, pues Sesshomaru no apartaba los ojos de su boca. Su mirada la acariciaba justo donde sus dedos lo habían hecho antes, como si apenas lograra reprimirse para no besarla, morderla o hacer cualquier cosa escandalosamente prohibida, mientras un agradable silencio cargado de excitación se apoderaba del recinto, interrumpido sólo por Ed y Andrea, que aún cantaban maravillosamente a dueto.

— Soy doctor, Rin —susurró Sesshomaru de pronto, volviendo la mirada a sus ojos—. Cirujano cardiotorácico, especializado en cirugía cardiovascular y cardiopatías congénitas.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos, y su boquita de piñón formó una perfecta y deliciosa "o". Y viendo como ella parpadeaba con rapidez, seguramente haciendo cuentas a la velocidad de la luz en su aguda mentecita de cuánto podía ganar un cirujano cardiotorácico al mes, Sesshomaru añadió malvadamente:

— El cincuenta por ciento de la mejor clínica de la ciudad me pertenece, y tengo dinero suficiente para abrir otra. —Hizo una pausa significativa, disfrutando silenciosamente de su evidente conmoción—. ¿Satisfecha?

— No pregunté por tu dote —logró espetar, soltando risita histérica—. Pero…, su-supongo que eso explica la sangre del otro día —masculló tan bajito que él no logró entenderle. Justo después, hizo una mueca graciosa al darse cuenta de que esa no había sido la primera vez que quedaba como una completa estúpida frente a él—. Aquella noche…, ehm, no me creíste lo del glaucoma, ¿verdad? —preguntó sin dejar de hacer muecas lastimeras, avergonzada hasta el tuétano.

Lo había inventado todo así que, ¿qué posibilidad habría tenido de atinarle a algo? Evidentemente ninguna, pues Sesshomaru sacudió la cabeza una única vez, luciendo su mejor cara de póker. Rin palideció y enrojeció de vergüenza asombrosamente rápido, como un camaleón.

— Tampoco es mortal, ¿no? —Él sólo volvió a sacudir la cabeza—. Ya. ¿Podemos sólo... —gesticuló sin sentido— olvidarlo?

— De ninguna manera, Rin.

Rin apretó los ojos, deseando que la tierra se la tragara y la escupiera en debajo de su cama. ¡Sesshomaru era malvado! Aunque parecía muy serio e impasible, podía jurar que estaba pasándola la mar de bien a su costa. El brillo triunfal y mordaz de sus ojos lo delataba. Oscuro y refinado sarcasmo. Y Rin se desinfló, haciendo un mohín infantil que Sesshomaru encontró más que encantador, con esos labios rellenitos arrugados y los mofletes ligeramente inflados. Y no pudo resistir el impulso de tocarla de nuevo. Sus manos hormigueaban de cruda necesidad; necesidad por ella. Y trazó sin prisa el contorno de su rostro con el dorso de los dedos.

— ¿No me estás mintiendo, Sesshomaru? —musitó apartando el rostro para que su contacto no la aturdiera. Ahora mismo su cabeza era un hervidero de preguntas, dudas y vino, y no quería empeorarlo con su toque.

Rin lo miraba tan fijamente, con tanta sinceridad que algo se removió inquieto en el alma yerma y pecadora de Sesshomaru. Ahí estaba ella, exponiéndole su alma de niña buena, inocente, transparente y tierna justo en sus narices, mientras él maquinaba y jugaba sus mejores cartas para hacerla caer y descender a un averno oscuro a su lado por toda la eternidad. Su calidez era demasiado enternecedora. Tanto que, en lugar de conmoverlo, sólo logró incrementar su perversa ambición.

Y la bestia egoísta en su interior rugió alto por acaparar su luz. Quería a Rin sólo para él.

— No, Rin.

Rin lo observó en silencio a través de las pestañas, sin saber si creerle o no. Si confiar o no. Pero, como siempre, se sentía inclinada a confiar plenamente en él, en la sensación de seguridad que le trasmitía. Él no la lastimaría, se convenció una vez más. Nunca lo había hecho.

Sesshomaru tomó su barbilla, obligándola a verlo de lleno. Y Rin se perdió en las profundidades ambarinas de sus ojos, tan infinitas y, sorprendentemente limpias de todo hielo. No había una pizca de algo más aparte de clara y cálida sinceridad. Ese hombre tenía los ojos más maravillosos que había visto jamás.

— Puedo llevarte mañana —propuso Sesshomaru en un intento por despejar de sus grandes ojos marrones toda reserva. La llevaría a su clínica, si eso la tranquilizaba.

— ¡Oohh, no! No, no, no. —Rin se apartó de él y tomó su teléfono—. No es necesario. Lo buscaré en Google —le guiñó un ojo y tecleó a toda velocidad, mientras él bebía un poco más de vino—. No es que no confíe en ti, pero como al parecer el juego de preguntas y respuestas se volvió un interrogatorio, pues... —se encogió de hombros—. ¡Oh, aquí está!... ¡Aquí estás!

Leyó en silencio durante varios minutos ante la mirada impasible de Sesshomaru. Si estaba enojado porque lo buscaba en Google, no dio señales. Además, no era la primera vez que había usado Google para saber de él. Era una chica curiosa y recursiva, y la otra noche había usado un traductor inglés-húngaro para intentar averiguar qué era lo que su desconocido gigoló le murmuraba en ocasiones. Había tecleado algunas frases al azar y también algo que creyó haberle escuchado durante su primera noche: Eres preciosa.

Pero el resultado había sido por demás decepcionante. Si bien las vocales cantarinas y las marcadas consonantes le parecieron familiares, del resto no entendió ni jota. Y, para colmo, la voz del traductor era la de una mujer, en lugar de la sexy voz de barítono de Sesshomaru. Y eso no ayudaba en absoluto a su pobre imaginación.

Sin embargo, ésta nueva búsqueda sí estaba llenando sus expectativas. Encontró una nota del _Kyoto Shimbun_ **[1]** acerca de la inauguración de la clínica varios años atrás, y en una de las fotografías podía apreciarse a Sesshomaru junto a un hombre moreno y a otro hombre mayor. También había otras tantas notas sobre distintas conferencias y convenciones medicas en las que él había participado como ponente, tanto en Kioto y Tokio, como fuera del país.

— Doctor Sesshomaru...

— Császár —le ayudó él condescendiente, permitiéndole ganar algo de terreno con aquella inofensiva búsqueda. Porque, ¿qué sería de una buena cacería sin una persecución?

— Császár —repitió Rin perfectamente.

Tan perfectamente que Sesshomaru abrió ligeramente los ojos. Siempre, a donde sea que fuera, tenía que repetirlo hasta dos veces para que la gente lo pronunciara mínimamente bien, y esta niña curiosa y parlanchina lo había hecho perfecto al primer intento.

— ¡Como Ákos Császár! —añadió emocionada.

— ¿Quién? —se le escapó a causa de la conmoción pues, además, había pronunciado ese nombre impecablemente.

— Ákos Császár, el sujeto que descubrió el poliedro de Császár.

Sesshomaru parpadeó y frunció el ceño.

— El poliedro de Császár —repitió. Entonces, al ver que él seguía en blanco, se apresuró a explicar—: Un poliedro no convexo sin diagonales, con catorce caras triangulares, siete vért... —Se calló de golpe al ver la expresión entre perpleja y curiosa de Sesshomaru— … vértices. —Sonrió a modo de disculpa y agachó la mirada, con las mejillas coloradas—. Lo siento.

Por eso era que sus hermanos siempre la molestaban: por sus ñoñerías matemáticas. ¡Y encima parloteaba sobre poliedros frente a él, su sexy gigoló! ¡Quería morirse! Si Kagome estuviese observándolos desde un rinconcito, se habría palmeado la frente tan fuerte que habría retumbado en toda la ciudad. "Tú y tus poliedros con nombres raros otra vez", le diría con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Sin embargo, Sesshomaru la sorprendió con una única orden:

— Continúa.

Rin lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. A su manera, eso fue lo más cercano a una amable petición, por lo que, esbozando una sonrisa tímida y con el corazón acelerado, decidió explicarle toda la descabellada historia desde el principio.

— Ehm… Construíamos modelos de poliedros de papel en el club de matemáticas de la escuela. Y… el poliedro de Császár es mi favorito de todos desde los once. —Su cara ardía más y más tras cada palabra que decía.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Po-por qué? —Repitió, sorprendida de que quisiera escuchar algo que la mayoría, hasta su madre algunas veces, preferirían ignorar.

A Itsuki jamás le había hablado de poliedros. Aunque él sabía de su facilidad para los números, nunca se molestó en preguntar nada al respecto, aun cuando Rin tenía un poliedro de Császár a pequeña escala de metal pulido en el centro de su mesita de café, a la vista de todos. Rin no hablaba de poliedros con nadie desde que dejó el club de matemáticas al terminar la escuela, y aquello se convirtió en una pequeña y secreta afición culposa. Le gustaban, le agradaba verlos y dibujarlos en las esquinas de las hojas de su libreta de notas. Y, mientras otros hacían avioncitos y barquitos de papel para matar el tiempo, Rin hacia poliedros de origami. Ése era un secreto que sólo su familia cercana conocía, pero todos le restaban importancia.

Y de todos los poliedros que había estudiado en la escuela y por su cuenta durante los últimos años, el poliedro de Császár, con su peculiar forma, ¡era el más impresionante! Y que Sesshomaru quisiera saber algo tan básico e importante para ella, la llenó de tanta dicha que apenas y podía contenerse para no sonreír como boba. Pero lo que no pudo contener fue el raudal de palabras que escaparon por su boca, sin ningún filtro.

— Bu-bueno, es... ¡Es asombroso! —dijo casi en un chillido, con sus bonitos ojos chispeantes—. Junto con el tetraedro de Császár, son los dos únicos poliedros conocidos hasta la fecha que no tienen diagonales. ¡Es asombroso!... ¡Y te llamas igual que mi poliedro favorito! —Rió tontamente, totalmente sonrojada, cómo si tener el apellido Császár fuera más magnifico que apellidarse DiCaprio o Jonas.

Bueno, para Rin sí lo era. ¡Era increíble! Cómo magia o… el destino. " _¡Fatum!_ " _,_ tildó una vocecita en su cabeza. Una mágica casualidad. El destino sin dudas.

Sesshomaru sólo guardó silencio, sin perder pista de ninguno de sus gestos. Sus hermosos ojos marrones brillaban como jamás los había visto, como si por fin se sintiera libre de mostrarse tal cual era frente a él. Como si le abriera su alma y su corazón noble de una buena vez y para siempre.

— ¿Realmente no sabes quién es Ákos Császár? —prosiguió Rin. Él sólo enarcó una ceja—. No, por supuesto que no. ¿Quién lo sabría? —parloteó más para sí—. Pero..., me dijiste que eras de Tokio. ¿Tu padre es húngaro?

— No. Madre lo es.

— Oh...

" _¡Oooops!_ " Había metido la pata otra vez. Si él no tenía el apellido japonés de su padre, entonces seguramente su madre era madre soltera. Y allí estaba ella, preguntándole por su padre. ¡Qué idiota! De nuevo, quiso que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara. Se aclaró la garganta y se atrevió a musitar:

— ¿Es ella quien vive en el extranjero?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— Budapest. La mayor parte del tiempo.

— ¿La ves con frecuencia?

— No.

— Ya veo.

Y esta vez, su respuesta había sido demasiado parca y cortante. Lección aprendida: no volver a preguntar por sus padres. Pero justo ahora parecía ser demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto, pues un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos, y Rin sólo atinó a beber un pequeño trago de vino.

Al cabo de un rato, decidió arriesgarse. La curiosidad bullía en su interior y le era casi imposible no preguntar. Quería saberlo todo de él.

— ¿Qué significa Császár?

— Del latín Caesar. Emperador.

— ¡Oh, claro! —se palmeó la frente y sonrió—. ¡Qué torpe!... Pero tiene mucho sentido: Te comportas como uno —le acusó con ojos entornados.

Sesshomaru bufó por la nariz. Entonces, Rin ensanchó su sonrisa e inmediatamente después enterró el rostro en las manos para contener un gritito.

— ¡Aún no puedo creer que te llames igual que mi poliedro! —Chilló alucinada—. Creo que hasta podría besarte.

— Adelante.

" _¡Mierda!_ " _,_ pensó dando un respingo. Apartó las manos del rostro muy lentamente, sin dejar de verlo con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¡¿De verdad había dicho eso en voz alta?! Y sollozó en su fuero interno. Estar frente a Sesshomaru era como echar a la basura cientos, cientos de yenes y horas dedicados a libros de autoayuda para controlar sus malos hábitos. Y ahora que sabía que se llamaba como su poliedro... ¡Estaba perdida! ¡Por el amor de Dios, tenía un jodido poliedro de Császár como pisapapeles en su oficina y otro como centro de mesa en su sala! ¿Cómo narices creía poder superar esto? Y la cosa sólo empeoraba si él la miraba justo cómo lo estaba haciendo ahora, como si quisiera reclamar no sólo ese condenado beso sino todo su cuerpo.

Sesshomaru Császár se convertiría en su perdición, si no lograba controlarse.

— Olvida eso, por favor —suplicó muerta de vergüenza. Y bebió un gran trago de vino, arrepintiéndose en el acto. Si no podía controlar su bocota sobria, ¿cómo esperaba hacerlo ebria? Sabiamente, alejó la copa otra vez.

Para su buena suerte, el mesero llegó con la bandeja de _bruschette_. ¡Benditos fueran todos los meseros del planeta y sus entradas triunfales! Y Rin, muy astutamente, fingió centrar toda su atención en la comida.

Sin embargo, Sesshomaru tenía otros planes, y en cuanto el mesero se alejó y ella hubo probado el primer bocado para mantener la boca ocupada, él arremetió:

— ¿Apellido, Rin?

— ¡Cierto!

Ahora parecía que las cosas se habían invertido: conocía un montón de cosas de él, ¡Sesshomaru Császár!, pero él no sabía mayor cosa de ella. Y para colmo, ¡hasta lo había buscado en Google!

— Higurashi. Rin Higurashi.

— ¿A qué te dedicas, Rin Higurashi?

— Soy subgerente del departamento de contabilidad en una farmacéutica en Tokio. Llegué como pasante por seis meses…—sonrió satisfecha—, y han pasado más de cuatro años de eso. Me ascenderán a gerente en unas semanas.

Rin trató de darle tanta información como él le había dado, dejando entrever sin querer cuán orgullosa estaba de su trabajo. Y Sesshomaru pudo confirmar que efectivamente era tan adicta al trabajo como sus hermanos al _CrossFit_.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el ambiente denso y beligerante de antes se dispersó. Aquella química casi mágica, que siempre parecía bailar entre ellos, los cobijó sin que fuesen conscientes. Rin comió otra porción de _bruschette_ y bebió un sorbo diminuto de vino, sorprendiéndose de lo bien que se complementaban ambos sabores. Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru no apartaba los ojos de cazador de ella, embelesado.

— ¿Diriges tu clínica? —preguntó Rin, curiosa.

— No. La junta directiva nombró a alguien más competente, con más trayectoria.

— ¿Y eso te molestó, supongo?

— En absoluto. Era mi candidato. Un maestro de la universidad.

Sesshomaru no estaba acostumbrado a hablar demasiado, pero era un acuerdo tácito entre los dos que se transformó en una costumbre: Nada de respuestas cortas o con monosílabos, si quería que ella confiara y dijera más de la cuenta. Soltar el hilo un poco, y luego halar el pez. Y Sesshomaru era capaz de hacer eso con la misma eficacia con que lo había obtenido todo en la vida.

— Entiendo.

Rin se moría por hacer más preguntas al respecto, pero se mordió la lengua. Ya había metido la pata suficientes veces como para hacerlo de nuevo, y no quería arruinar el momento, así que chachareó sobre la buena comida, el clima y otras nimiedades, arrancándole de vez en cuando alguna apreciación respecto a lo que sea que estuviesen hablando. Navegando sabiamente por aguas menos turbulentas mientras comían.

Terminado el segundo plato, Sesshomaru rellenó sus copas. Rin se llevó a la boca una cucharadita de _gelato_ , viendo como él bebía un sorbo de vino. Ella sólo había bebido dos copas y la que tenía servida, así que él se había tomado casi la botella entera.

— ¿No tienes que trabajar mañana? —le reprochó, indicándole la copa con una mirada fugaz.

Sesshomaru le había develado muchas cosas hoy, pero sorprendentemente le parecía que esto sólo era la punta del iceberg. Y esas pocas respuestas, le habían dejado aún más interrogantes.

Él ignoró su pregunta olímpicamente y dio otro sorbo, volviendo a su actitud hermética y misteriosa. Muy extraño. Rin había notado esa mirada antes, fría y velada, justo cuando quería escurrir el bulto. Y no entendía qué había sucedido para que él quisiera escurrir el bulto tan de repente. Así que se acabó su delicioso _gelato_ sin pronunciar palabra, permitiendo que ese abismo de secretos se abriera de nuevo entre ellos.

El mesero volvió al rato para retirar todos los platos de la cena, y Sesshomaru continuaba en silencio. Sus ojos volvían a ser gélidos e ilegibles, casi calculadores, y sólo la veía a veces de soslayo pues había virado el rostro al vitral de la cristalera. Rin no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de Sesshomaru, así que también miró hacia el vitral.

A fuera, la aguanieve caía inclemente sobre la ciudad. Los nubarrones bajos en el cielo y el manto blanco y denso que empañaba las luces, indicaban que pronto se transformaría en algo peor. De repente, un extraño y único rayo surcó los cielos a lo lejos con un espectral destello azul purpura. ¡Un rayo en medio de una nevada! Rin jamás había visto eso. El bramido bajo del trueno fue tan ensordecedor, que creyó que el cielo se estaba partiendo en dos, y hasta la tierra misma se sacudió.

Atraída por el juego de luces y colores que el rayo creó en el vitral del olivar, se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia él. Los rayos durante una nevada eran un fenómeno casi imposible. Las condiciones para que se formaran eran de locura, y aguardó expectante por algún otro. Paseó la vista por los cientos de lucecitas de colores que iluminaban la ciudad, y otro rayo menos luminoso cayó lejísimos de allí, sobre el pararrayos de un alto edificio, rompiendo en dos la cortina brumosa que se cernía sobre Kioto. Y fue igual de sorprendente y hermoso que el primero.

El resplandor arrancó bonitos visos al sol y a las copas de los olivos del vitral, como si realmente el sol estuviese alumbrándolos. ¡Ese vitral era una obra de arte! El rugido del trueno no tardó en sacudir la cristalera, y Rin tocó con la yema de los dedos el vidrio teñido, pensando en lo extraño que había resultado toda esta noche.

Sesshomaru no era el gigoló sinvergüenza que creyó, era un reputado doctor y dueño de una clínica. Entonces, ¿por qué trabajaba en The Agency?, caviló demorando un poco más su dedo en el cristal beige sobre el que crecían los olivos. ¿Por qué sólo había dejado The Agency semanas atrás, si Rin había leído que la clínica tenía al menos unos cuatro o cinco años de haber sido fundada? Además, él le había dicho que tenía suficiente dinero como para abrir otra. Algo no encajaba en todo esto. Pero era evidente que él no mentía respecto a la clínica y su profesión. ¿En qué mentía entonces? O, mejor dicho, ¿qué ocultaba realmente Sesshomaru Császár?

Su complejo pasado la inquietaba demasiado, pero no por lo obvio. Contrario a lo que pudiera esperarse de una mojigata contable como ella, no le importaba en absoluto su turbia historia como gigoló caro al servicio de The Agency. No podía exigirle santidad, ni aunque fuera una virgen victoriana. Ésa era una creencia absurda y arcaica. Ni siquiera Jesús fue tan ciego y reacio a perdonar a las almas verdaderamente arrepentidas. Entonces, recordó una cita de un libro que había leído en la secundaria, que trataba sobre un hombre enamorado de una concubina parisina: "¿Por qué mostrarnos nosotros más rígidos que Cristo? ¿Por qué, aferrándonos obstinadamente a las opiniones de este mundo que se manifiesta duro para que lo crean fuerte, desestimar con él a esas almas a menudo sangrantes de heridas por las que, cual sangre infectada de un enfermo, fluye el mal de su pasado, en espera sólo de que una mano amiga las alivie y les proporcione el restablecimiento del corazón?" **[2]**.

Y Rin no podía repudiarlo, ni lo repudiaría nunca por su tórrido pasado, porque ahora sabía que era sólo eso: pasado. Y le creía. The Agency estaba enterrada para siempre en el pasado de Sesshomaru Császár. Y era un verdadero alivio. Así que lo único realmente importante para Rin, era que él había dejado su lucrativo negocio con la todopoderosa The Agency hacía semanas y, aparentemente, ¡por ella!

Todo por ella.

Y saber esto había alterado por completo las reglas del juego. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Qué hacer con él, con toda esta situación y con ella misma. Esa tarde, cuando había salido de casa de sus primos rumbo al café, no habría podido imaginar ni en sus sueños más locos el giro que había dado esto.

Pero, pensándolo mejor, sí había algo que todavía le inquietaba sobre el pasado de Sesshomaru: los motivos que lo llevaron a The Agency. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se habría dedicado a eso y por qué? ¿Qué le habría sucedido?

— Ayer en el café, ¿recibiste un mensaje de la clínica? —se aventuró, pasando los dedos por los contornos de los olivos, viendo como la nieve y las bolitas de hielo caían sobre los techos de las casas y los antiguos edificios.

— Sí, Rin —respondió Sesshomaru a su espalda, más cerca de lo que esperaba.

Sesshomaru había sido sigiloso como un gato. Sorprendida, Rin se giró para enfrentarlo, pero se vio obligada a retroceder y apoyar la espalda en el frío cristal. Él estaba a escasos tres pasos. Y se las había ingeniado para atraparla de nuevo.

Sesshomaru dio un paso más, con un brillo depredador en sus ojos. A él le gustaban ese tipo de juegos eróticos de poder. Y Rin estaba empezando a descubrir cuánto podrían llegar a excitarla también. Su pulso latía frenético y sus labios se entreabrieron involuntariamente, ansiosos.

— ¿Fue algo grave?

— Sí. —Sesshomaru, derrotado por milésima vez ante ella y sus ojos expectantes, le explicó—: Una cirugía de emergencia para un paciente de pediatría. Acabó cerca de las tres de la mañana.

Rin contuvo el aliento, y la preocupación y la culpa se adueñaron de sus bonitos ojos. Atraído como las polillas al fuego por su luz, Sesshomaru terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos. Estaban tan cerca que sus pechos rozaban tentadoramente el suyo tras cada respiración agitada de su parte.

— ¿El niño... está bien? —murmuró Rin, sintiéndose tremendamente egoísta y patética, celosa e insensible. Todo el tiempo había creído que él estaba dándole un polvazo memorable a alguna mujer, y resultó que estaba salvándole la vida a un niño. Ni siquiera había pegado el ojo más de dos horas anoche pensando estupideces. " _¡Te llevas el premio a las idiotas desconsideradas, Rin!_ "

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Qué alivio! —exhaló con una sonrisa— ¡Ojalá se recupere pronto!... Debes estar muy cansado.

Había tanta dulzura, admiración y gratitud en aquel simple gesto, en esa bonita sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro de ángel, que Sesshomaru supo que jamás la olvidaría. Era una sonrisa sólo para él. Y únicamente pudo susurrar:

— Sandeces.

— ¿A qué hora entraste a trabajar hoy?

— ¡Hmph!

— Apuesto a que ni siquiera dormiste —le acusó con los ojos entornados, con genuina preocupación brillando en las profundidades marrones de su mirada.

— Tú tampoco pareces haber dormido demasiado.

— No —admitió sin borrar su sonrisa—, pero estoy de vacaciones, ¿recuerdas? En cambio, tú… —Dejó la frase inconclusa y sólo alzó la ceja.

— Salí temprano —replicó, sintiendo un extraño y agradable cosquilleo en su yermo corazón.

Cualquiera que se atreviera a retarlo y reprenderlo de esa manera, habría recibido una mirada de muerte y un "Ocúpate de tus asuntos" en un gruñido, incluso su madre. Pero curiosamente, la absurda preocupación de Rin se sentía como una victoria. Como si el final de la cacería estuviera cerca, muy cerca. Y pronto se daría un festín con su preciada presa. Sería esta misma noche.

— ¿Sabes?, tengo el presentimiento de que el doctor Császár es un gran médico. Un gran medico de verdad, no de esos que sólo aparecen en revistas y periódicos. —Sesshomaru bufó—. No peques de falsa modestia. Lo leí en el comentario de un paciente sobre tu clínica cuando te busqué en Google —le guiñó un ojo.

Y, precisamente por eso, le parecía increíble que Sesshomaru no estuviese en una relación con alguien. Tenía más de treinta, era guapísimo, tenía dinero de sobra y era exitoso. Sin mencionar que era un dios del sexo que estaba como un tren. ¿Sería eso una de las tantas cosas que ocultaba?

— ¿Qué oculta el doctor Császár? —canturreó, sin poder esconder una sonrisa coqueta, seguramente a causa del vino. O tal vez era por el agradable calor que manaba de él, que la hacía desear acurrucarse en su pecho fuerte. " _Es por el vino_ ", se convenció. " _Bebiste demasiado, Rin._ "

Sesshomaru esbozó esa media sonrisa retorcida y soberbia como única respuesta, y dejándose de rodeos, la tomó por la nuca con un movimiento rápido. Rin soltó un quedo jadeo, apoyando las manos en su pecho. Su pulso se desbocó, pero él, en lugar de besarla como creyó, jugueteó cruelmente con la punta de sus narices, tentándola.

— ¿Qué ocultas tú, Rin? —le retó en un susurro aterciopelado, trazando el contorno de sus labios entreabiertos con el pulgar de su otra mano. Aumentando su deseo.

— No tantas cosas como tú, te lo aseguro.

Iba a añadir algo más, pero las turbulentas emociones reflejadas en sus ojos, justo como la tormenta de afuera, la hipnotizaron. Era increíble que un hombre tan parco y escaso de expresiones pudiese tener esa mirada, con una miríada de secretos que sólo dejara ver a placer. Definitivamente, había algo en él que le hacía imposible alejarse. Cuanto más intentaba negarlo o replegarse, más se veía arrastrada por el embrujo de sus ojos y su voz de barítono. Su misterio la atraía como el dulce néctar a las abejas. Quería saberlo todo de él. Quería todo de él.

— ¿Puedo besarte? —susurró de pronto, sonrojada hasta las orejas, siguiendo sólo los latidos erráticos de su corazón. Nada más que eso.

Y empezaría por saber a qué saben sus labios.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Rin se puso de puntitas y alcanzó sus pecaminosos labios. Cerró los ojos y juntó sus bocas con la delicadeza de una pluma. A penas se tocaban, muy suavemente, pero ese simple roce, ése primer roce, la hizo estremecer, como si algo en lo profundo de su ser vibrara con violencia. Al mismo tiempo, Sesshomaru enterró la mano en su cabello y apretó su cintura con la otra, atrayéndola más a sí, como si no quisiera dejarla escapar nunca más. Y mandando al cuerno la cautela de despiadado cazador, profundizó el beso, reclamando su boca como ya había reclamado su cuerpo.

Rin emitió un gemido y se dejó llevar, soltando las ataduras de toda esa inquieta energía sexual que había acumulado durante toda la velada. Acarició sus níveas mejillas con extremo cuidado, como si temiera romper la magia, y luego enredó los brazos en su cuello, sin dejar nada de espacio entre sus cuerpos. Movió los labios con tímida dulzura, encontrando el ritmo perfecto para saborearlo como había soñado durante dos meses. Y él le correspondió con la misma mezcla de intensidad, pasión y ternura, tan extasiado como ella.

¡Por fin estaban besándose! Y no querían, ni podían detenerse.

Cuando el aire escaseó, Rin atrapó su fino labio inferior entre los suyos, succionando un poco antes de apartarse lo suficiente para verlo. Estaba tan confundida y aterradoramente dichosa. Aquel beso había disparado tal vorágine de emociones, que los ojos se le empañaron. Había sido casi tan sublime como aquel primer encuentro, la primera vez que unieron sus cuerpos y sus almas. Como si algo en su interior por fin hiciera clic. Como si hubiesen sido hechos el uno para el otro.

" _Lo más cerca que he estado de la experiencia de hacer el amor justo como la describen los libros de poesía_ ", se recordó.

¿Sería esto lo más cercano al amor que viviría jamás en toda su vida?

No, estaba segura que tenía que haber más. Mucho más, si tan sólo soltara sus inhibiciones y se dejaba llevar.

Sesshomaru pasó la lengua por sus labios hinchados, y limpió una pequeña lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Y luego depositó un casto beso justo allí, que la hizo suspirar. Un adorable sonrojo adornaba sus pómulos, en contraste con esos ojos del mismo color del chocolate, ahora oscuros de deseo. Y sin perder un segundo más, Sesshomaru volvió a apoderarse de sus labios con un gemido bajo y gutural. Dos meses atrás los había asaltado como un vil ladrón y había sido tremendamente excitante, pero que ella se los ofreciera con tanta inocencia y ardor fue sublime. Y aun así no era suficiente. No con el deseo inexplicable e incontrolable que sentía por ella. No con la lujuria que caldeaba la sangre en sus venas, y que había ido acumulando toda la velada. Toda la semana. O, mejor dicho, durante dos meses.

Con la mano puesta en su nuca mantuvo su cabeza quieta, y asaltó su boca sin piedad, sediento. La sintió gemir y removerse en sus brazos, totalmente rendida y entregada a sus deseos. Y la bestia en su interior esbozó una sonrisa lobuna. Ésa era su recompensa por la larga espera, y se aseguró de sostenerla con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

La cacería terminó. Sesshomaru había vencido, y Rin Higurashi no escaparía de él.

Deslizó las manos bajo su modosito vestido ciruela, dejando un rastro ardiente hasta alcanzar la piel cremosa de sus muslos. ¡Cuánto había añorado volver a tocarla así! Volver a sentirla así: suya. Sólo suya.

Trazó cada curva de su cuerpo, muy despacio, recordando la sensación que desde hacía dos meses sólo había podido concebir en sueños. Y recordó también cómo era sentirla estremeciéndose contra él entre suaves gemidos. Sus pechos se sentían llenos y anhelantes entre sus manos, aún bajo las capas de ropa. Y con la punta del zapato le separó los pies, colándose entre sus piernas con una urgencia acuciante. Se aferró con ambas manos a su trasero escasamente cubierto por una vaporosa braguita de encaje y, de un movimiento rápido y firme, la levantó del suelo.

Rin dio un respingo entre besos, pero no opuso resistencia. En lugar de eso, le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, gimiendo contra sus labios al sentir algo durísimo presionando contra su intimidad. Sesshomaru siseó de placer ante esa bienvenida, y sacudió descaradamente sus caderas contra ella, masajeando sus nalgas. Rin le mordió los labios, tan delirante de deseo como él.

Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, Sesshomaru se obligó a detenerse, rompiendo el beso. La abrazó con fuerza y enterró la nariz en su cuello, inhalando su aroma a vainilla con sutiles notitas de jazmín. Ahora tenía otro vicio más que añadir a su ya larga lista: su aroma. Aunque de todos sus vicios, ése era el único bueno.

— Iremos a mi casa —le susurró al oído, en parte para sí y en parte para ella.

La cacería había terminado, pero él había esperado por este momento durante semanas, meses enteros, y no la tomaría contra la pared de un restaurante, por muy exclusivo que fuera. Ella merecía algo más. Y él también.

Rin se tensó. Despacio y apenada, se removió hasta que consiguió desenganchar las piernas de su cintura y ponerse sobre sus pies. En silencio, sin siquiera levantar la mirada del suelo, se acomodó sus ropas y su cabello con manos torpes. Y se replegó más contra la ventana, casi fundiéndose con el vitral, con los brazos fuertemente cruzados al frente, abrasándose a sí misma y al mismo tiempo, como si tratara de protegerse de él.

— Cre-creo… —Respiró hondo un par de veces, tratando de recuperar el aliento y la cordura—. Creo que lo… lo malinterpretaste, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

— Yo… yo no soy ese tipo de chica, ¿entiendes? Po-por las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos, tal vez piensas que… que yo… —respiró profundo. Cerró los ojos para aclarar sus ideas, sumergidas en una laguna de hormonas y vino, sonrojada y con su boca de piñón aún hinchada—. N-no sé qué pasó, pero yo... Yo no duermo con hombres en la primera cita —dijo por fin, viéndolo fijamente.

— No es la primera —terció él con sequedad.

Rin agachó la mirada y maldijo en su mente. Había perdido el control de nuevo por él. Había estado a punto de… ¡Rayos! Ella no era así. No solía actuar así.

— Cierto —reconoció—. Si no, tampoco te habría besado.

— Lo sé —chasqueó por lo bajo. Llevaba más de una semana tentado a robarle un beso porque ella se lo ponía difícil. Otro beso, se recordó triunfal. Si tan sólo la incauta Rin lo supiera… Pero jamás se lo diría. Al menos no por ahora.

Tras un incómodo silencio, Sesshomaru acarició su rostro con el dorso de los dedos, maldiciendo en su fuero interno. Cantó victoria demasiado pronto. Se le había escapado esta oportunidad, pero sólo fue una batalla y estaba muy lejos de perder esta guerra. Puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y la obligó a verlo.

— Te llevaré a casa.

Sin poder evitarlo, Rin sonrió.

— ¿La tuya o la mía? —bromeó.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, atravesándola con una de sus misteriosas miradas. Esbozó una media sonrisa retorcida que no llegó a sus ojos, e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella. Rin entreabrió los labios, pero él, malvadamente, no la beso. Simplemente murmuró algo en húngaro contra su boquita.

— ¿Qué dij…?

El resto de su pregunta se perdió entre sus labios y en aquel beso suave y, al mismo tiempo, demandante. Pero a diferencia del anterior, Sesshomaru se tomó el tiempo de degustar su boca con embestidas lánguidas, mordisqueando y succionando sus labios de vez en cuando. Y Rin se derritió entre sus brazos, apoyándose en él para no caer.

Cuando él rompió el beso, Rin enterró el rostro pecho, inhalando su embriagante aroma a ámbar gris, mientras él, aferrado a su cintura, depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello, alternandolos con pequeños mordiscos y lamidas.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —insistió.

Sesshomaru no respondió, sólo continuó torturando su cuello con esas maravillosas caricias. Rin encogió el hombro, sacándolo de allí, y se apartó lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

— Te dije que me parecía de mala educación hacer eso.

— No fue una amenaza —se defendió entre dientes.

¡Era el hombre más testarudo que había conocido jamás! Y al parecer, no estaba acostumbrado a que le plantaran cara, y tampoco le agradaba demasiado.

— ¿No?

— Fue una promesa. —Rin abrió la boca para preguntar, pero él le atajó—: Te llevaré a casa de tus primos.

Rin lo evaluó en silencio por unos segundos, y finalmente asintió. Sesshomaru pidió la cuenta, pero antes de que Rin pudiese alcanzar su cartera y sacar efectivo para pagar su parte, Sesshomaru ya le había dado su tarjeta al mesero.

Pensó en decirle que se encargaría la mitad de la cuenta, pero realmente no quería que se enojara de nuevo. No después de cómo se habían dado las cosas y, en especial, después de esos maravillosos besos. Lo último que quería era discutir con él.

— ¿Qué harás mañana después del trabajo? —Mejor lo invitaba algo a cambio y así quedaban a mano.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y pareció pensarlo por unos segundos.

— No sé a qué hora saldré mañana, Rin.

— Oh…

— Puedo llamarte en la tarde.

— Es un truco para obtener mi número, lo sé —entornó los ojos. Y aunque quiso parecer seria, una sonrisa traviesa jugueteaba en la comisura de su boquita de piñón—. Pero está bien —ensanchó la sonrisa e intercambiaron número. Por fin.

Claro que, después de haberlo _stalkeado_ en Google, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Además, un reputado doctor como él no usaría su número para chantajearla, ¿o sí? Ahora entendía que seguramente él tenía tanto que perder como ella si se armaba un tremendo lío con The Agency.

Sin embargo, Rin no permitió que la llevara a casa. Muy a expensas del enojo de Sesshomaru, pidió un taxi desde el teléfono. Se despidieron en la entrada del restaurante y, pese a su enfurruñamiento, él abrió la puerta del taxi para ella como un caballero. Pero antes de que Rin pudiera subir, la trajo hacia sí, robándole un posesivo y corto beso que le hizo tambalear el suelo.

Mientras ella parpadeaba para salir de su estupor, él la ayudó a entrar al auto y pagó al conductor. Cuando Rin fue capaz de protestar, el taxi ya estaba en marcha. Rápidamente, rebuscó en su cartera y sacó el teléfono.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso, Sesshomaru —le escribió, y agregó una carita con el ceño fruncido. No la roja, ésa era demasiado agresiva.

— ¿Besarte? —devolvió él escasos segundos después.

Y muy a su pesar, Rin soltó una risita incrédula.

— ¡No! Pagar mis deudas. No me gusta —escribió. Y como él no dijo nada, pasados varios segundos, ella añadió—: No es esa la razón por la que salgo contigo.

— ¿Cuál es esa razón entonces, Rin? —respondió tan rápido que Rin se sobresaltó.

" _Muy buena pregunta_ ", pensó. Soltó otra risita nerviosa, que le mereció una mirada curiosa del conductor por el retrovisor, y se sonrojó al releer la pregunta. " _La razón es… Es que me gustas. No dejo de pensar en ti desde que te conocí, y quisiera que esto, lo quesea que tengamos, pudiese tener algún futuro_ ", quiso escribirle. Pero no se hacía falsas ilusiones. Realmente, el que él fuese un reputado doctor, una autoridad en cirugía cardiotorácica, y también un gigoló era todavía más extraño que el hecho de que sólo trabajara para The Agency. Por alguna razón, pensándolo con cabeza fría y sin su intensa mirada enloqueciendo sus hormonas, esto le generaba más desconfianza aún.

Así que, a pesar de todo, seguía creyendo que lo mejor que podía pasarles era que sus caminos se separaran el próximo viernes. Aunque nunca hubiese sentido lo que sintió con sus besos. Pasó la yema de los dedos por sus labios, todavía hinchados por sus besos, y tuvo la plena certeza de que tal vez nadie jamás le haría sentir aquello.

Con un pesado suspiro, devolvió el teléfono al bolso sin contestarle, y recargó la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana del taxi. Faltaba poco para llegar a casa, pero ni Rin ni el conductor se percataron de que eran seguidos de cerca por un Aston Martin Vanquish S negro ultramarino.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo frente a un edificio en una zona residencial de clase media, el Aston Martin aguardó a varios metros de distancia, mientras Rin salía y agradecía al conductor. El taxi se marchó y ella sacó las llaves del bolso y entró.

Sólo entonces, el auto negro se puso en marcha. Se detuvo al pasar por la vieja fachada, viendo como Rin subía al ascensor. Cuando la perdió de vista, Sesshomaru arrancó con un rechinar de neumáticos, perdiéndose a toda velocidad por las húmedas y oscuras calles de Kioto.

* * *

 **A** **claraciones:**

 **1\. Kyoto Shimbun:** Es un periódico local de la ciudad.

 **2.** Es una cita textual de La Dama de las Camelias.

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos,

Ya sé que no tengo excusas para tanta demora, y lo único que me resta por decir es: ¡Lo lamento y espero que desfruten de este capítulo! Mil gracias a todos por la espera.

Como vimos, se han revelado algunos secretos de nuestro gigoló, y tan sólo a tres días de la partida de Rin a Tokio, todavía no es seguro que se vean al día siguiente. Pero Sesshomaru continua teniendo mucho que ocultar, actitudes bastante sospechosas y muchísimos secretos bajo la manga. ¿Se esperaban esta confesión de Sesshomaru?... Espero que no, sino he fracasado como ficker XD ¿Qué creen que se esconde tras la fachada de médico famoso de Sesshomaru? ¿Qué habrá ocurrido realmente entre The Agency y Sesshomaru? ¿Cómo llegó él a dar con ella? Y, ¿será realmente el destino que, por mera coincidencia, se apellide igual que el poliedro favorito de Rin? ¡Cómo me encanta la magia del destino! Jijiji.

Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas, sin embargo, lo que nos queda clarísimo es que este hombre puede ser tan encantador, como aterrador. Y Rin cada vez encuentra menos barreras sólidas que poner entre ellos. Y lo que inicialmente fue una cena de despedida, dejó una puerta abierta a una nueva cita y un valioso intercambio de información y, por supuesto, de números.

Pero la pregunta más importante es lo mismo que se preguntaba el atormentado Armand al contemplar a Marguerite en La Dama de las Camelias: ¿qué tanto estará dispuesta a sufrir Rin por él?

Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron el capí anterior, a los que agregaron la historia a sus alertas y favoritos y, por supuesto, a quienes dejaron un comentario. Agradezco especialmente a: **Mena** **Mena** por su apoyo y las locas ideas, a **BloodyP** **xD** (Creo que Rin tampoco sabe si besarlo o salir corriendo jajajaja), **xts'unu'um** (Gracias por tus buenos deseos, nena. Igualmente para ti), **DreamFicGirl** , **Tobitaka97** , **Sakura521** , **SusyChantilly** (¡Amén por esos placeres culposos, hermana! Jajaja), Daniela Taisho (Me alegra que te hubiese gustado el guiño a tus hermosos dibujos. ¡Los amo!), annprix1, Jael S (¡Gracias por seguir NP y ahora Fatum!), Irivel, CHIQUI09, Fabiola Brambila (¡Amé todito tu comentario! Lo leí como una diez veces. El destino puso a esta historia en tu camino, sin dudas. ¡Bienvenida a Fatum! Gracias, gracias y espero que este capí llenara tus expectativas), melinna sesshy, gina101528, floresamaabc x2, Jazro, **Indominus** **Dea** x2, **Guest** , **karymillapinda** , **Adrisib** , **Aoi** **Moss** (Jajajaja morí de risa con tu comentario, mujer. Y sigo esperando mi almohadita de Sesshomaru, tus otras impresiones del capí 7 y ahora también las de capí 8 XD. P.D. Creo que necesitamos de esas almohadas que "casualmente" encontraste por internet. ¡Qué cosas inventa la gente, ¿no?!), **Kunoichi2518** x2, **Cath** **Meow** , y **Reynoso** **Jimnez** **Lizbeth** (¡Bienvenida al fandom de InuYasha y también a Fatum!). Gracias por tomarse un minuto de su tiempo para expresar sus teorías, impresiones y cualquier cosa que les pase por la cabeza. Los amo y amo leerlos.

Ojalá les haya gustado este capí y, lamento decirles que no sé cuánto tardaré en actualizar. Haré todo lo posible porque sea en uno o dos meses, pero no me gusta comprometerme con una fecha específica. Aun así, agradezco desde ya su paciencia y el amor por esta historia.

Un abrazo de oso gigante y perdonen cualquier dedazo por ahí.

 **Sammy Blue**.


	9. Chapter 9: Despedida

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Fatum**

 _Por: Samantha Blue1405_

 **Capítulo 9: Despedida**

" _El deseo con que sus ojos me miran_

 _es un milagro perecedero…_

… _estamos_

 _a un solo_ _ **encuentro casual**_ _desperdiciado_

– _uno más–_

 _de darnos por perdidos"._

Última Oportunidad. Tú y yo nunca fuimos nosotros – Selam Wearing.

La mañana siguiente, Rin se levantó más temprano de lo que habría deseado. Habría preferido dormir a pierna suelta hasta bien entrada la mañana, haciendo honor al infame apodo de Laura Koala, pero quería pasar algo de tiempo con su familia antes de regresar a Tokio, y la única opción parecía ser el desayuno, antes de que Kagome y Souta se marcharan a trabajar. Mientras se estiraba bajo las colchas, podía escucharlos revolotear de un lado a otro de la casa. Y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco, demasiado culpable por haber permitido que un desconocido desplazara a su familia. Incluso ahora, en este mismo instante, no podía dejar de pensar en Sesshomaru Császár.

Alcanzó el teléfono de la mesa de noche y suspiró pesadamente. "¿Cuál es esa razón entonces, Rin?" fue lo último que halló en el chat. Absolutamente nada más. Ni un texto, mucho menos una llamada. Rin torció el gesto y fue a darse una ducha con agua tibia. Se puso unos vaqueros y un suéter de lana gruesa, y mientras peinaba su largo cabello húmedo frente al espejo, le lanzó otra mirada apremiante al odioso aparato. Tal vez Sesshomaru estaba molesto por no haber contestado su pregunta.

— Es lo más probable —gimió—. ¡Es taaan quisquilloso!—Se mordió los labios, desenredando un nudo con paciencia—. Ojalá no sea eso —rogó mirando hacia el cielo. Pero el mutismo del teléfono era como una bofetada.

" _Seguramente él también sintió mi silencio como una bofetada_ ", tildó una vocecita mordaz en su cabeza. Y volvió a soltar otro gemido lastimero, dejando el cepillo y apresurándose a bajar en busca de algo calentito para beber. Hacía demasiado frío para su gusto. Rin prefería la primavera, o incluso el otoño. El verano le parecía excesivamente caluroso, y el invierno le hacía pensar en largos periodos de hibernación en una cueva bajo toneladas de cobijas. La nevada de anoche, con sus dos únicos y raros rayos, había dejado una esponjosa capa blanca de casi dos pulgadas por toda la ciudad, y una densa bruma que envolvía los edificios.

En la cocina, su tía la esperaba con una taza de chocolate con crema batida recién hecho, que Rin agradeció con una gran sonrisa. Sentadas en la isla de la cocina con sus tazas, notaron como el día iba despejándose de apoco, mientras la señora Higurashi trataba en vano de disipar la densa niebla de misterio que envolvía a su sobrina. Sus ojillos negros alentaban a la confidencia, y Rin hizo lo único que podía hacer: escurrir magistralmente el bulto.

Pero sabía que su pequeño gran secreto tenía los días contados. Era cuestión de días, tal vez horas. No era tan ilusa como para seguir pensando que todos en la casa continuaban creyendo el cuento de que todos los santos días salía con Ayame, su única amiga y conocida en Kioto. Y muchísimo menos después de haberla visto salir anoche usando un vestido de coctel y zapatitos de princesa. Sin embargo, eludir a su tía era como chuparse el dedo comparado con La Inquisidora Kagome y su mirada atraviesa-almas. Rin, Shippo y Souta juraban que podía leer la mente. Y sus ojos azul-espectral debían ser los responsables de ese don. Rin se estremeció y no precisamente por el frío, pues otro de los poderes sobrenaturales de Kagome era tomar por sorpresa a sus pobres víctimas.

Justo entonces, Kagome irrumpió en la cocina como un mal augurio, y Rin se apresuró a engullir una cucharada de crema batida y chocolate para no decir ni mu. Farfulló un buenos días con la boca llena, mientras Kagome se servía una taza de café y se sentaba a su lado.

A Rin no le gustaba ocultar cosas ni guardar secretos, y se le daba pésimo mentir. Pero ahora tenía el terror irracional de que si hablaba de Sesshomaru Császár con alguien, parte de ese no-sé-qué mágico que titilaba alrededor de los dos se desvanecería, como la nieve al sol. Que la atroz y prosaica realidad finalmente se abriría paso, como un cáncer, en esa idílica burbujita de encuentros fortuitos y roces prohibidos que habían construido juntos. Hasta matarla. Matarlos a ambos.

Y egoístamente deseaba que eso que tenían siguiera siendo algo íntimo. Tan íntimo y privado como hacer el amor. " _Y, tal vez eso hacemos_ ", susurró tímidamente una vocecita, haciéndola sonrojar ante las miradas curiosa de su tía y Kagome. Pero, ¿cómo más podría llamarse al hecho de que dos completos extraños se encontraran casi a diario en un café con el único fin de verse? Y muchas de esas veces, el sólo hecho de verse había bastado. Al menos al principio. Ahora ya no. Ahora necesitaban mucho, mucho más que sólo verse. Roces, besos… caricias.

Souta apreció en el umbral de la cocina, fresco y perfumado, listo para ir a la oficina. Se acercó a su madre para besar su frente, y luego hizo lo mismo con Rin y Kagome. Y así, los cuatro se sentaron a desayunar, entre cotilleos sobre la tan esperada cena de noche buena. Pero mientras Souta y Kagome especulaban sobre el nuevo y flamante esposo de su prima de sur, Rin no podía dejar de pensar en Sesshomaru.

— Souta… —susurró de pronto. Se estrujó los dedos, con la curiosidad ganando la batalla a la prudencia—. Tú, como hombre… ¿le escribirías a una chica que te dejó en visto?

Souta, con los palillos a medio camino de la boca, parpadeó un par de veces, descolocado. La miró, luego a Kagome y a su madre a través de la isla, antes de volver a Rin. Bajó los palillos y adoptó una postura que Rin reconoció de su difunto tío y de su propio padre justo cuando se disponían a dar su sabio consejo.

— Bueno… —Souta se rascó la barbilla, y Rin se estrujó más los dedos—. Eso depende.

Rin, que esperaba una demostración de la profunda sabiduría de generaciones y generaciones de hombres Higurashi encarnadas en su primo, se desinfló y rodó los ojos. Kagome y su tía sólo soltaron una risita.

— ¿Qué te dijo el pobre tipo para que lo dejaras en visto, Rin? —intervino Kagome, suspicaz.

Rin casi devolvió el bocado de comida que estaba masticando. Tragó grueso y bebió un sorbo de chocolate para terminar de tragar, mientras los ojos azules de su prima brillaban cual fuegos fatuos. ¡Aterradores! Kagome la conocía demasiado, demasiado bien, y sabía que si Rin, que era toda bondad y empatía, había hecho algo que consideraba una grosería imperdonable, casi sacrílega, el tipo debía haberse pasado de la raya. Y mucho.

Pero lo que realmente inquietaba a Kagome era que Rin parecía ansiosa, y hasta preocupada de que el sujeto en cuestión no volviera a escribirle. Algo sumamente extraño también. Rin podía tener un corazón de oro, pero no tenía paciencia con canallas majaderos, y les había dado calabazas a tíos en la universidad por menos que un mensaje de texto de mal gusto.

Por suerte, antes de que Rin lograra pensar en alguna evasiva y de que Kagome pudiera atacar de nuevo, Souta intervino, con la boca llena de curiosidad y comida:

— ¿Fue tu ex?

Rin y Kagome compartieron una fugaz mirada angustiada.

Ni Souta ni su tía, ni absolutamente nadie sabían que Itsuki le había robado dinero, y que por eso lo había mandado a volar. Sólo lo sabían Sango, Kagome y Ayame. En aquel entonces Rin, salvaguardando la integridad física de Itsuki, les había dicho a todos, principalmente a los matones de sus hermanos, que en los últimos meses habían tenido algunas diferencias que les hicieron replantearse la idea de dar el sí. Lo cual, después de todo, era verdad. Diferencias irreconciliables, a su parecer.

Y nadie lo había puesto en duda. En la familia Higurashi el matrimonio era un asunto delicado y para siempre. No existía tal cosa como el divorcio en el léxico de un Higurashi. Si bien eran muy occidentales en varias de sus costumbres, como buenos cristianos y descendientes de honorables granjeros de un pueblo pequeño de Iowa, también eran en extremo conservadores respecto al matrimonio. De ahí que cada miembro de la familia lo pensaba muy, muy bien antes de dar el gran paso. Aunque, siendo sinceros, Suikotsu había llevado el asunto al extremo: duró más de cinco años con su novia antes de decidirse a poner un anillo en su dedo.

Rin soltó un quedo suspiro. Era muy lógico que Souta creyera que el sujeto en cuestión era el poeta. Y le chocaba que toda la familia pensara que Itsuki y ella sólo habían tenido un insignificante pleito preboda provocado por los nervios, o alguna estupidez semejante, y que más temprano que tarde se reconciliarían y en primavera sonarían las campanas. Como si nada hubiese sucedido. Lo que nadie sabía, excepto Kagome, por supuesto, era que Rin había bloqueado todo contacto con Itsuki pues jamás, jamás podría regresar, ni mucho menos pensar en casarse con un hombre en el que no podía confiar a ciegas. La confianza era vital para ella, tanto así que incluso le pidió al conserje de su edificio no dejarlo entrar nunca más. Y también había cambiado todas las cerraduras.

De repente, como si Kagome estuviese pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella, afiló su mirada. Sus bonitos ojos decían: "Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿no crees, primita? No fue a tu ex al que dejaste en visto. Lo sé".

Rin esquivó su mirada como pudo, volvió a ver a Souta y mintió entre dientes:

— Sí.

Kagome descargó los palillos con un suave ruidito, que para Rin fue como un disparo en un paredón de fusilamiento. ¡Estaba muerta! ¡Muerta y enterrada!

— Entonces, posiblemente no te escriba más —dijo Souta, ajeno a toda la silenciosa inquisición que sucedía justo en sus narices—. Con que lo dejes en visto es suficiente indirecta para cualquier tipo, Rin.

Rin sollozó en su fuero interno. Un segundo disparo, esta vez justo a su corazón. ¿Sesshomaru sería como cualquier otro tipo? Esperaba que no. No había conocido a nadie como él.

— ¿No piensas volver con él, hija? —preguntó por fin la señora Higurashi, alentada al ver que su hija estaba usando la mirada inquisidora con Rin. Un ataque combinado.

— No, tía —admitió meneando la cabeza rotundamente—. No puedo volver con un hombre en el que no confío.

La señora Higurashi y Souta captaron al vuelo la fiera resolución en sus ojos marrones, y que no diría nada más. Kagome solamente la miró sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Su único gesto había sido un fugaz mohín de disgusto ante la pregunta de su madre. Nada más. ¡Kagome realmente era muy, muy suspicaz!

Con eso, el tema de Itsuki quedó zanjado y cada quien terminó de comer. Rin y su tía recogieron los trastos, mientras Kagome y Souta subían a lavarse los dientes. Casi una hora más tarde, Rin se quedó a solas con Buyo en el sofá viendo la tele. Y mientras hacía zapping, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la pregunta de Sesshomaru y a las razones totalmente válidas que se había dado anoche para no responderle.

En más de una ocasión se vio tentada tomar un taxi, ir hasta la clínica y preguntar por él. Pero se arrepintió con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y el anorak puesto, y regresó al sofá. No se veía a sí misma en la recepción de esa prestigiosa clínica preguntando por el brillante doctor Császár, ni aguardando por él en una sala de espera rodeada de pacientes, seguramente más enfermos del corazón que ella. ¡Ja! ¡Qué ironía! Qué ironía que él, un eminente doctor cardiotorácico, fuese el causante de que su corazón a veces quisiera estallar y otra veces se encogiera como una pasa.

Rin cambió de canal, mordiéndose los labios. Si él no le había escrito ni llamado, era porque debía estar muy ocupado, ¿no? Atendiendo algún paciente (tal vez otro niño) o en alguna compleja cirugía como la de la otra noche. O eso le gustaba creer. No podía ser como decía Souta.

Finalmente, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, su agonía terminó. Sesshomaru Császár le envió un mensaje. Una única, simple y críptica línea: "5:30 p.m.".

— ¡Calavera descarado! —chilló apretando los puños, asustando a Buyo.

Y como el dichoso mensaje no decía ni lugar ni absolutamente nada más, a las cinco y cuarenta y cinco -quince minutos tarde-, Rin estaba frente al Fatum's Coffee, un tanto molesta. Bastante molesta, a decir verdad. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía Sesshomaru, especialmente después de lo que había pasado anoche entre ellos, a no escribirle ni siquiera buenas tardes, luego haberla dejado esperando una llamada todo el día?! ¿Quién rayos creía ese calavera que era ella? Si creía que diría rana y ella saltaría, ¡iba listo!

Cuadró los hombros y compuso su diligente máscara de subgerente contable y entró al café. Mientras el aroma a café recién tostado y a pan dulce horneado invadía su nariz, lo buscó con la mirada sin expresión alguna, hallándolo en la mesa de siempre con el café yódico de siempre. Absurdamente guapo, como siempre también. Pero no permitió que eso replegara su enojo.

Caminó hacia él con la espalda recta, sintiendo esos ojos dorados fríos e ilegibles clavados en ella. Sesshomaru se levantó para ayudarle con la silla y el abrigo, o eso pensó ella, porque antes de que pudiese anticiparlo, él la sujetó del brazo y la atrajo con un rudo movimiento a su pecho. Rin intentó soltarse, pero Sesshomaru la apretó más, hasta que sus pechos se aplastaron sugestivamente al suyo.

Rin se sonrojó, viendo su sonrisa retorcida y depredadora. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la mirada a sus ojos dorados, estos parecían velados por una muralla de hielo impenetrable.

— ¿Qué estás…?

Lo que sea que hubiese querido reclamarle murió contra su boca. Sesshomaru le estampó un beso rudísimo y, aprovechándose de su dulce boquita de piñón entreabierta, no perdió tiempo en profundizar la caricia. O más bien, en follar su boca, porque eso no era un simple beso. Estaba follando su boca con total impunidad, con lánguidas y aterciopeladas embestidas de su lengua, dulce como el más tentador de los pecados. Tan expertas y fieras, tan exquisitamente eróticas, como si le hiciera el amor sólo con sus labios, que por poco logra echar por tierra su enojo.

Rin sólo parpadeó, mientras él se abría paso hábilmente entre sus labios. Y algo en su manera de besarla le hizo recordar todas las cosas deliciosas e impronunciables que Sesshomaru le había hecho aquella noche con su boca y su lengua. En la vorágine de sensaciones que él había desatado, y en todos los nuevos apetitos que había despertado en ella.

Rin se estremeció entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y recargó las manos en su pecho, rindiéndose. Rindiéndose finalmente a él y lo que le hacía sentir. Sesshomaru acunó su mejilla helada por la brisa con una mano cálida, profundizando aún más el beso. Y ella le correspondió sin importar que estuvieran en un lugar público. El resto del mundo había dejado de tener sentido. Sólo existían ellos dos, atrapados en su idílica burbuja.

Sesshomaru puso la mano en su nuca y empezó a tocarla de la misma forma que lo había hecho anoche, con caricias ascendentes y descendentes alternadas con ligeras y certeras presiones en los músculos agarrotados de su cuello. Cómo si estuviese domando un gato salvaje y rabioso, al tiempo que parecía reclamarla con cada movimiento de su boca. Haciéndola suya.

— Llegas tarde, Rin —susurró contra sus labios, sin dejar de acariciarle la nuca. Y malvadamente, atrapó su labio inferior entre los suyos, mordisqueándolo un poco.

Rin apenas logró contener un gemido de cruda necesidad, tratando por todos los medios de aferrarse a las últimas moléculas de enojo e indignación, luchando contra el fuego que crepitaba bajo su piel; contra las ganas de abrazarlo hasta que no quedara ningún rastro del frío de la calle en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos para verlo a través de la pestañas, descubrió la calidez de su cuerpo contrastaba con el frío abismal de sus ojos.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Rin se apartó con un movimiento más brusco de lo deseado. No le gustaba cuando la miraba de esa manera. Le parecía condenada y jodidamente sexy, sí, pero al mismo tiempo era como si algún eco en lo profundo de su subconsciente le advirtiera sobre algo. Y no sabía exactamente qué. Enfurruñada y sin quitarse el anorak, se sentó en la silla que él acababa de apartarle, demasiado cerca a la suya.

Sesshomaru tomó asiento impasible e imponente, como un todopoderoso emperador. Rin, que todavía sentía las mejillas ardiendo y el pulso latiendo frenético, levantó la barbilla, y sólo entonces captó que tenían toda la atención de los meseros y de los escasos clientes del lugar; hasta el chef asomaba la cabeza por encima del muro bajo que separaba la barra de la cocina. Rin enrojeció aún más, pero su lado más morboso no pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿quién de todos habría ganado la apuesta? Se sintió tentada a llamar al mesero metomentodo para enterarse, pero en lugar de eso se hundió miserablemente en su anorak azul cerúleo, con la cara colorada de vergüenza.

No obstante, a Sesshomaru el exceso de atención no parecía inquietarlo ni un poquito. La observaba largamente por encima de su taza de café, claramente satisfecho, rebosante de orgullo masculino, mientras una mujer justo en la mesa frente a Rin suspiraba por él. La tipa lo veía como una gata hambrienta frente a un tazón de natas, tan descaradamente que acabó por resucitar el enojo de Rin. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró tan fijamente como él lo hacía.

— Lamento llegar tarde. Olvidé el lugar donde dijiste que nos veríamos —matizó mordaz y con una sonrisa edulcorada.

— Enojada otra vez, Rin —dijo no sin una pizca -casi exigua- de burla, esa que Rin empezaba a identificar con más nitidez en su tono aparentemente parco.

Los ojos de Rin llamearon de furia y su boquita de piñón de frunció adorablemente.

— La próxima vez que quieras quedar conmigo, envíame algo más que la hora, Sesshomaru.

— La próxima vez responde a mis preguntas, Rin —siseó por lo bajo, acercando su rostro a ella, con esa peligrosa mezcla de amenaza y sensualidad que la hacía vibrar.

Rin tragó grueso, pero no se amilanó. Sesshomaru clavó los ojos en sus labios, ávido, pero justo entonces el mesero de siempre apareció con un Mocca Latte con extra-adición de chispas de chocolate. Pero contrario a las otras veces no dijo nada, ni siquiera respiró, y se perdió en volandas antes que Sesshomaru le lanzara otra de sus miradas de ultratumba.

Una vez a solas, Rin y Sesshomaru se midieron en silencio, con los ojos entornados durante varios segundos.

— Fue una pregunta de mal gusto —protestó ella finalmente, remilgada y centrando su atención en el Mocca—. Y estúpida, además.

— Si era tan estúpida, ¿por qué no respondiste? También eso es de mal gusto, Rin —apuntó sin piedad.

Ella más que nadie sabía que había sido una grosería imperdonable, pero su tonito condescendiente la hizo sentir como una niña de párvulos siendo sermoneada por maleducada.

— ¿Te gusto, Rin? —dijo Sesshomaru de golpe y sin rodeos.

Rin casi se ahogó con una chispita a medio derretir que se había llevado a la boca. Enrojeció y agachó la mirada, con toda su bravuconería yéndose al trasto. ¿Qué si le gustaba Sesshomaru? No, en absoluto, bebía los vientos por él, que era diferente. Soñaba con él y hasta _se tocaba_ pensando en él. ¡Nada más!

Y eso, más que una pregunta pareció una absoluta e irrevocable afirmación.

— Ésa es la razón —remató él impávido, extendiéndole caballerosamente una servilleta de papel.

Rin le agradeció con un murmullo inentendible mientras se limpiaba los labios rellenitos y rosados, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tomó el latte entre sus manos heladas para mantenerlas ocupadas, concentrándose sólo en respirar con normalidad, sin percatarse que lo último no había sido una pregunta sino una afirmación.

— Sí —admitió ella al fin con un hilito de voz, sin apartar los ojos de las chispitas de chocolate que se hundían lentamente en la espuma.

No iba a mentirle al respecto. Sentía las mejillas calientes y los ojos se le estaban empañando, sin notar que Sesshomaru esbozaba una sonrisa retorcida, saboreando su victoria en secreto. Pero Rin nunca había sido hipócrita con sus sentimientos, y no iba a empezar ahora. No era mentirosa, y no tenía por qué negarle algo que él ya debía imaginarse. Algo que ella ya había empezado a admitir también para sí misma.

— Pero me gustas menos si eres borde —arremetió viéndolo fijamente a través de las pestañas.

A pesar de a su evidente timidez, Sesshomaru logró vislumbrar un atisbo de su carácter, justo como aquella noche de octubre. Rin levantó la cabeza, obstinada y beligerante.

— No soy uno de tus súbditos, Emperador. Tal vez no lo has entendido, pero el hecho de que me… m-me gustes… no te da derecho a enviarme un mensaje como el de esta tarde. Te dejé en visto, sí, y lo siento —gesticuló adorablemente con las manos—, pero ésa no es manera de citarte con alguien. Al menos no conmigo —zanjó y se cruzó de brazos.

Pero en lugar de molestarse o dar señales de tomarla en serio, o tan siquiera hacer alarde de su perfecta cara de póker, Sesshomaru acentuó su sonrisa retorcida, como la de un lobo que, tras una estimulante cacería, por fin tiene a su presa rendida a sus pies. Al parecer, lo único que le había importado de todo lo que dijo fue su bochornosa confesión. Entonces, Rin recordó las palabras de Ayame: "Parece un lobo acurrucado, preparándose para saltar y…". ¿Sería eso tal vez lo que su subconsciente trataba de advertirle?

— ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! —le espetó. Y su furia sólo aumentó al ver que la mujer de la derecha se relamía los labios siliconados, removiéndose inquieta, tratando de llamar la atención de Sesshomaru.

" _¡Zorra!_ ", gruñó una parte celosa que descoció, sorprendiéndola.

— Me ha queda claro, Rin. —Y allí estaba de nuevo su tonito condescendiente.

— Eso espero —rumió no muy convencida, viendo de soslayo como la mujer sonreía satisfecha con la evidente discusión entre los dos.

" _¡ZORRA!_ ", gruñó de nuevo.

Rin respiró profundo y trató de borrar el enojo de su rostro para no darle gusto a _esa_. De todas formas, el Fatum's Coffee no era un lugar para tener esa clase de discusiones. Pescó un par de chispitas a medio derretir, permitiendo que el dulce sabor del chocolate desplazara el amargo sabor de la rabia y, sí, de los celos, también. Y suspiró.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —dijo en un intento por sortear el obstáculo.

— Sólo una cirugía que a último minuto se complicó.

— Y… ¿salió todo bien?

Ambos leyeron en sus miradas a qué se referían: si el paciente sobrevivió.

— No como esperábamos.

— Lo… lo lamento mucho.

Rin le hizo más preguntas sobre su trabajo y su rutina, siguiendo las reglas de su juego de preguntas y respuestas. Y todo parecía indicar que el doctor Császár no tenía una vida aparte de la clínica. No mencionaba más amigos además de su socio, un tal doctor Akutagawa, y del director de la clínica, su antiguo maestro de la universidad. Y aunque no habló en absoluto sobre su madre, Rin tuvo la impresión de que era la única familia que tenía. Y eso despertaba su curiosidad, pues había crecido rodeada de parientes y le costaba imaginar cómo sería la vida de alguien sin hermanos, sin tíos, sin abuelos, sin siquiera un padre. ¡Cuán solo debió haberse sentido!

Poco a poco, la tensión entre los dos se disipó, y sin que se dieran cuenta, las bebidas se terminaron, pero ninguno quería dar por terminada la cita. Su última cita.

El pecho de Rin se contrajo como una pasa, viendo cómo el tiempo que le restaba con Sesshomaru se le escapaba de las manos. Pasado mañana regresaría a Tokio para no volver en meses. Tal vez años, si tenía en cuenta que su nuevo empleo la absorbería como una esponja. Pero aún les quedaban algunos minutos.

— ¿Te… —respiró hondo— te gustaría caminar un rato?

Sesshomaru asintió con una parca cabeceada, y Rin le sonrió, genuinamente agradecida. Cuando él sacó su cartera para pagar, ella puso una mano en su brazo, deteniéndolo.

— Hoy pago yo. —Deslizó la mano hasta alcanzar sus dedos, y le dio un suave apretón—. Por favor…

Sesshomaru la miró fijamente, sin dejarse engañar por su dulce sonrisa cordial. Y advirtiendo la decisión danzando en sus pupilas marrones, asintió de nuevo y guardó la cartera. Aflojándole un poco la rienda para darle un poco de vuelo, pero aun así tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

Rin volvió a agradecerle con una de sus angelicales sonrisas, mientras sacaba el dinero del bolsillo de sus vaqueros negros y lo dejaba sobre la mesa. Sesshomaru, sin soltar su mano, la ayudó a incorporarse y la guio entre las mesas rumbo a la salida.

— Mi prima mencionó un espectáculo de luces esta noche en un parquecillo a dos cuadras, ¿lo conoces? —dijo Rin viendo de soslayo como la mujer se quedaba mirando la delantera y el apretado trasero de Sesshomaru. ¡Sin ningún disimulo! ¡Y hasta soltó un profundo y sonoro suspiro la muy descarada! ¡Zorra!

— Sí —respondió él, sin siquiera reparar en la mujer y abriendo la puerta para Rin.

Sesshomaru siempre parecía tener ojos sólo para ella. Y, una vez en la acera, se inclinó y le caló la capucha del anorak, justo antes de que la brisa suave y helada barriera la calle. Rin se sonrojó, con una sonrisa maravillada. ¡Amaba cuando se comportaba tan caballeroso! Eran pequeños gestos, pero cada noche antes de dormir suspiraba al recordar que Sesshomaru siempre abría las puertas para ella, le ayudaba con los abrigos, le apartaba las sillas y le ofrecía el brazo o la mano como un héroe victoriano, aunque muchas veces lucía más bien como un villano gótico, encantador y siniestro. Él siempre parecía velar por su bienestar. Incluso aquella primera noche, cuando la había arropado y había ajustado la temperatura de la suite para que no sintiera frío.

Sesshomaru Császár siempre la hacía sentir especial, como si fuese la única mujer en toda la faz del planeta.

Sesshomaru le acarició el contorno del rostro con el dorso de la mano y repasó sus labios con la yema de los dedos, como ya era su costumbre; cómo si le fascinaran. Y le dio un beso en la frente antes de apartarse para tomarse el atrevimiento de pasarle un brazo por los hombros, acercándola a su pecho macizo y cálido, resguardándola del frío cómo tantas veces había deseado a hacer silenciosamente. Y Rin no opuso resistencia a nada, disfrutando de su cercanía mientras caminaban rumbo al parque. Por pura curiosidad y tal vez una pequeña dosis de morbo, echó un vistazo por encima del hombro al Fatum's. A través de la ventana, la mujer no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sesshomaru.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! —chilló cuando la vio morderse los labios.

Sesshomaru la miró con una pregunta muda.

— ¡Esa mujer en el café! —estalló sin poderse controlar más—. Te mira como si… como si fueras sólo un pedazo de carne o… o algo así. ¡Es indignante! ¡Degradante!

Sesshomaru dio un fugaz vistazo por el rabillo del ojo al Fatum's, detectando al instante el motivo de su disgusto. Entornó ligeramente los ojos dorados en un reconocimiento tan fugaz que tal vez ni la mujer lo notó, y volvió la vista a Rin, apretando los dientes. Por fortuna, Rin tampoco había notado nada. Nada de nada.

— ¡E injusto! —Continuó refunfuñando ella, ajena a todo, y Sesshomaru soltó un imperceptible suspiro de alivio—. Si fueras tú el que se hubiese quedado viéndola así, como un perfecto acosador sexual, estarías preso y ella estaría lloriqueando tonterías sobre el "patriarcado opresor".

— Andando, Rin —dijo aferrándola más a su pecho y enfilando por una pintoresca callecita preciosamente iluminada, convenientemente fuera de la vista del Fatum's Coffee. Alejándola cuanto antes de allí.

* * *

— Lo lamento —musitó Rin viéndolo a través de sus espesas y largas pestañas, tremendamente avergonzada, colorada como un betabel.

Estaban en medio del parque repleto de parpadeantes lucecitas multicolores, con una pista de hielo a un costado de la plazoleta central, donde el maravilloso espectáculo de luces hacía gritar y reír a todos los espectadores. Incluida Rin, pese a su bochorno.

— No tenía idea que era un espectáculo para niños —añadió en el mismo tono y con una tierna sonrisa de disculpa.

De soslayo, Rin vio a un Olaf de Frozen gigante saludando a unos pequeñines felices, mientras "Love like you" de Steven Universe sonaba desde un altavoz al borde de la pista de hielo. Las luces de todo el parque jugaban al compás de la música, creando un sinfín de mágicas figuritas de colores que los niños más pequeños se esforzaban por alcanzar, con sus caritas de querubines maravilladas y los ojitos brillantes.

— Kagome, mi prima, sabe que me gustan todas estas cosas… Por eso siempre acompaño a mis sobrinos y primos pequeños a cosas así… —parloteó jugueteando con sus manos, adorablemente nerviosa—. Lo siento mucho. ¡De verdad!

Sesshomaru soltó un suave bufido por la nariz, hipnotizado por el brillo de las luces reflejadas en los grandes y suplicantes ojos marrón chocolate de Rin, verdaderamente irresistibles, mientras su sonriente boquita de piñón parecía tararear sólo para él " _If I could begin to be half of what you think of me, I could do about anything._ _I could even learn how to love… Look at you go, I just adore you. I wish that I knew... What makes you think I'm so special?_ " **[1]**

— También me la sé —se excusó ella con un dulce encogimiento de hombros, ensanchando su sonrisa. Obviamente él no parecía en absoluto molesto, pero aun así prosiguió parloteando, gesticulando adorablemente—: Cuido a los niños en mi tiempo libre, y ellos sólo ven dibujos animados y pelis de superhéroes. Gracias a ellos soy experta en caricaturas, comics y videojuegos clasificación E —y dejó escapar una tímida risita nerviosa.

Sesshomaru tomó su rostro entre las manos, acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas con los pulgares. Rin entreabrió los labios aguardando con ansias un beso, sin poder apartar los ojos de los suyos, que habían mutado de gélidos abismos dorados a calderas de oro fundido. El deseo que bullía en ellos era idéntico al que le quemaba las venas a ella. Podían ver el vaho de sus alientos mezclándose a medida que acortaban la escasa distancia, que se había vuelto insoportable.

Cuando sus labios se rozaron apenas, Rin sonrió contra su boca y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que él terminara de sellar el beso. Disfrutando del agradable cosquilleo que se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Fue una caricia suave y lánguida, diferente a lo que Sesshomaru hubiese deseado hacer con su boquita rellenita, pero igual de placentera. Deslizó una mano hasta su nuca y permitió que la otra siguiera el sendero hasta su cintura, encontrando la curva de su espalda baja. Y la apretó más contra su cuerpo duro. Dolorosamente duro. La escuchó suspirar y luego sintió sus pequeñas manos ascendiendo hasta su cuello.

Rin se puso de puntitas, fundiéndose con él con un quedo gemido, casi como un ronroneo, y él la apretó más fuerte. Ella era tan tierna, tan frágil y, al mismo tiempo, mostraba siempre una innata preocupación por los demás, incluso por los desconocidos, y también una tremenda lealtad con su familia y amigos. Era luz, como bien había supuesto la primera vez que la vio. Luz más pura de la que merecía alguien proscrito como él.

Pero ahí estaba él, el infame Sesshomaru Császár, con Rin entre sus brazos y bebiendo dócilmente el pecado de su boca.

Sesshomaru aprisionó su labio inferior entre los suyos y succionó un poco antes de apartarse. Pero Rin, olvidando por completo que estaban en medio de un parque con un centenar de niños y padres alrededor, no le permitió alejarse demasiado. Enterró los dedos en los suaves cabellos plateados de su nuca y juntó sus frente, mientras recuperaban el aliento. Depositó un dulce beso en la punta de su nariz y otro en sus labios finos, y soltó un suspiro que acabó como un quedo sollozo.

Fue entonces que Sesshomaru notó sus ojos brillantes y encharcados. Pero sólo fue en un momento fugaz antes de que ella enterrara el rostro en su cuello, aferrándose a él con fuerza. Tan desesperadamente que Sesshomaru correspondió a su abrazo, olvidando también que estaban en un lugar público y que no era dado a ningún tipo de demostración de afecto, aparte de las necesarias para calentar a su presa, o como un medio para obtener un fin.

Pero ella no era una presa cualquiera. Era Rin. Y algo le sucedía.

Mientras él pasaba las manos por su espalda y su cabello, reconfortándola, Rin sólo podía pensar en lo aterrada que estaba. En lo feliz que se estaba entre sus brazos, inhalando su aroma a ámbar gris y disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. Pero tenía miedo. Tanto, tanto miedo, porque esto, lo que sea que sintiera por él, no podía ser del todo bueno para ella. Para ninguno de los dos. Y estaba angustiada y aliviada a partes iguales de tener que regresar a su vida normal en dos días, porque no sabía qué carajos hacer con todo lo que este hombre despertaba en ella. En dos semanas, en menos de una noche a decir verdad, él había logrado colarse tan pero tan profundo en su alma, que no tenía idea de qué tendría que hacer para volver a ser la misma Rin Higurashi de antes de conocerlo.

Y en este momento, Rin se sentía demasiado confundida como para poder tomar alguna decisión racional. Por ahora, su única certeza era que no quería soltarlo. No quería salir del refugio seguro y cálido de sus brazos. Ni dejar de inhalar el aroma de su cuello. Pero debía hacerlo. Debía dejarlo.

Cuando por fin se apartó de Sesshomaru, temblando un poco y no precisamente de frío, no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Se volvió al espectáculo de luces y a los niños eufóricos. Respiró hondo, tratando de contrarrestar la inevitable sensación de estar quedándose sin aire. Quedándose sin él.

Casi un minuto después, Rin se armó con una sonrisa trémula y algo rota para enfrentarlo de una buena vez. Era el fin. Ambos lo sabían.

— No lo digas, Rin —imperó en un gruñido bajo y controlado, viéndola acusadoramente por el rabillo del ojo.

Sesshomaru tenía las manos en los bolsillos del gabán y el rostro altivo, con la nariz perfecta y aristocrática apuntando al frente. Un músculo se agitó en su mandíbula mientras la evaluaba desde su impresionante estatura, haciéndola sentir como si él realmente fuese un emperador y ella sólo una niña tonta y cobarde.

Rin sólo boqueó y, antes de que los ojos volvieran a llenársele de lágrimas, prefirió volver la vista al frente, al igual que él. Ambos permitieron que el silencio los cobijara por interminables y tensos minutos, uno junto al otro a la izquierda de un roble al borde de la plaza central; viendo sin ver a los niños juguetear entre risas, mientras las alegres lucecitas parecían burlarse de ellos en sus narices al son de una animada melodía.

Algunos copos de nieve empezaron a caer y, en un impulso irracional, Rin buscó a tientas su mano dentro del bolsillo del gabán. Estaba apretadísima en un puño regio y, con la delicadeza de un beso, ella soltó uno a uno sus dedos de pianista y los entrelazó con los suyos. A nadie en aquel apartado parque parecía importarle la nieve, y mucho menos a ellos, que se aferraban con fuerza el uno al otro. Todo aquello era parte de la magia de esta noche.

— Estás helada —susurró Sesshomaru al cabo de un rato, acariciándole el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

Rin apretó los ojos, respirando profundo para contener las lágrimas; armándose de valor una vez más.

— Pasado mañana… —Tragó el nudo en su garganta—. Pasado mañana regresaré a Tokio.

Rin apretó más sus dedos, y el calor que despedía su mano la abrumó. ¡Era tan agradable aferrarse a esa mano fuerte y firme, a él! Para siempre. Pero tenía que acabar con esto. No había espacio para él en su vida. Y tampoco había espacio para ella en la vida de Sesshomaru. Era un imposible.

— No volveré en mucho tiempo. Y… y posiblemente tenga que estar fuera del país por algunas semanas.

Una relación entre ellos sería absolutamente imposible. Lo tenía clarísimo.

Ella tenía un flamante cargo nuevo esperándola, con cientos de responsabilidades adicionales, no sólo en Japón sino fuera del país. Y él también tenía sus obligaciones aquí. Le pertenecía la mejor clínica de la ciudad, por ende de las mejores de Kinki y del occidente del país, y muy seguramente había requerido de mucho esfuerzo y desvelos fundarla y conseguir una reputación así. Entonces, ¿qué opciones tendrían ellos? ¿Qué oportunidad habría para lo que quisieran tener, si es que Sesshomaru alguna vez había pensado en algo más allá de un _affaire_ de vacaciones?

Ninguna.

Entonces, ¿para qué darle alas a una relación así? Había sido un absurdo empezar, pero lo sería aún más no terminar a tiempo, ahora. Fue maravilloso y, al mismo tiempo, condenado.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero Rin no hizo esfuerzos por esconderla, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de comprender por qué le dolía tanto esta despedida. Sólo lo conocía hacía más de dos semanas, pero el pensamiento de perderlo, de no verlo nunca jamás, la entristecía mucho más que haber terminado con su ex prometido.

Rin se giró para encararlo, sin soltar sus dedos, con el corazón en la mano y los ojos brillantes, dispuesta a dejarlo hasta ahí. Y requirió de todo su maldita autodeterminación pararse frente a él para dejarlo ir.

Sesshomaru la observó impávido, sacó su mano libre del bolsillo del gabán y únicamente puso un dedo sobre sus labios rosados, acallando nuevamente lo que sea que Rin hubiese planeado decirle. No le permitiría pronunciar unas estúpidas palabras de despedida, especialmente cuando éstas parecían estar a punto de convertir su alma de niña buena en girones. No le permitiría alejarse de él tan fácilmente.

— Pasaré por ti mañana temprano.

Rin frunció el ceño, abrió la boca pero él la atajó, presionando más sus labios con el dedo. Inclinó su rostro hacia ella y, muy cerca de sus labios, susurró:

— Serás mía, Rin. Todo el día.

El corazón de Rin se saltó un latido y, en medio de su tormento, fue muy consciente de todas las implicaciones tácitas de su propuesta. Y debería haberlo rechazado, cortar de raíz aquí y ahora pero, en lugar de eso, se encontró anhelando un día más con Sesshomaru Császár.

¿Qué habría de malo?, dijo una vocecita esperanzada en su cabeza, mientras él trazaba el contorno de sus labios con el dedo en una excitante caricia. Y entonces, tomó una arriesgada decisión: Se aferraría a él un último instante. Sólo unas horas más antes de decirle adiós.

Un día. Sólo un día de los miles que les restaban por vivir. Un único y último día juntos. Enteramente suya por un día. Y Sesshomaru Császár sería enteramente suyo también. Un día en el que no serían la próxima gerente contable de una farmacéutica perteneciente al Grupo Taisho, ni tampoco un ex gigoló caro, ni el reputado doctor Császár, cirujano especialista en cirugía cardiovascular y cardiopatías congénitas. Sólo serían Sesshomaru y Rin.

Sencillamente, un hombre y una mujer.

Sesshomaru acarició su mejilla con el pulgar, y fue sólo hasta ese instante que Rin se percató de estar llorando, pues él secaba sus lágrimas con los pulgares. Rin hipó y finalmente asintió con la cabeza, sin pensar en más nada, perdida en el misterioso color ámbar de sus ojos.

Sesshomaru besó su frente y ella cerró los ojos, intentando dejar de llorar. Y volvió a asentir, más para sí que para él. Saldría con él y, el viernes regresaría a su vida. Sería como… como una cita de despedida. Pero, cuando sus caminos se separan, no le diría adiós y tampoco lloraría. Sólo le agradecería por dos semanas encantadoras; casi mágicas.

* * *

Mientras veía los números cambiar en el ascensor, Rin se mordió los labios. Tan sólo de recordar las palabras de Sesshomaru, se le ponía la piel de gallina y su estómago se retorcía en nudos de anhelo.

"Serás mía, Rin. Todo el día."

Esa voz de barítono baja y ronca no dejaba de repetirlo una y otra vez en su cabeza. Rin se arrebujó más en su chaqueta marrón, más ansiosa de lo que habría imaginado. Se moría por ser suya no sólo por un día, toda la eternidad sería mucho mejor. " _Disfruta de este día, Rin_ ", se repitió como un mantra antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran en el recibidor del edificio. Sería lo único que tendría: Un _affaire_ de un día. Aunque nunca antes hubiese hecho algo semejante. Pero con él había hecho toda clase de cosas que no había hecho nunca antes.

Se anudó la bufanda verde oliva, echándose un último vistazo en el espejo del ascensor. No solía usar mucho maquillaje, pero esta vez se había arriesgado con un rojo vino mate en sus labios. La vendedora de cosméticos había dicho que resaltaría la bonita forma de su pequeña boca e iluminaría sus ojos marrones. "Y no trasfiere. Ideal para beber o… besar", le había insinuado la mujer con una sonrisa femenina secreta.

Al salir a la acera, vio a Sesshomaru esperándola con las caderas recargadas en la puerta del auto, usando un clásico gabán caqui sobre un suéter gris oscuro. Y esta vez, fue ella quien se adelantó a su movimiento, poniéndose de puntitas para besarlo, y encontrando su boca antes de lo esperado. Sonrió traviesamente contra sus labios mientras él estrechaba su cintura y correspondía a su beso.

— Buenos días, doctor Császár —susurró plantándole un beso entre cada pausa: en los labios, en las comisuras, en su barbilla. Confirmando que la vendedora de maquillaje había tenido razón: no trasfería.

Sesshomaru trazó su pómulo con el dorso de los dedos, esperando que Rin no notara la forma en que su yermo corazón se había acelerado, más por su ternura que por la manera en que sus suaves curvas femeninas se apretaban contra él. Y enterró los dedos en su estrecha cintura.

— Buenos días, Rin.

— ¿Seguro que puedes tomarte el día, doctor Császár?

Al parecer Rin continuaba fascinada con eso de su apellido y el poliedro. Y se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez debería agradecer a su madre por ello, pero lo descartó de inmediato. Sesshomaru jamás había creído en la maldita suerte, ni siquiera cuando había derrochado una fortuna en casinos por toda Europa. Había ganado demasiado también, pero el dinero mal habido es fácil de conseguir, y aún más fácil de gastar. Además, sabía por experiencia que los juegos de azar no eran suerte, eran puras matemáticas y probabilidades. La única excusa para haber perdido dinero en aquel entonces era que había estado tan ebrio y tan drogado, que no habría diferenciado un corazón rojo de un trébol negro ni aunque Rin se hubiese aparecido para explicárselo con esa bonita sonrisa. Otrora, seguramente habría pasado de ella y se habría fumado otro cigarro antes de ir a follar con dos italianas calientes, o con alguna condesa con más dinero que moral.

Sin embargo, ahora tal vez Sesshomaru sí creía en la suerte. Porque había sido una suerte encontrar a Rin en algo tan turbio como un asunto de The Agency, justo ahora y no hacía once o cinco años. Y había sido una suerte volver a encontrarla en ése café dos semanas atrás. Como también había sido una suerte eso de su apellido.

O quizá fue el destino, como a ella le gustaba llamarlo. O Dios.

Pero Sesshomaru sabía perfectamente que el destino no tenía nada que ver con esto. Él siempre se había forjados su propio destino. Y no dejaba nada al azar.

Sesshomaru asintió en respuesta a su pregunta, repasando su mejilla con la punta de la nariz, desde su pómulo sonrojado hasta la barbilla. E inhaló su aroma: vainilla y jazmines, sin dudas el mejor de todos sus vicios, pasados y presentes.

Rin soltó una risita cuando su aliento le hizo cosquillitas en el cuello.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó apartándose sólo un poco para verlo.

La curiosidad brillaba inquieta en sus bonitos y grandes ojos marrón chocolate, y Sesshomaru sólo le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja en respuesta; evadiéndola. Rin no había dejado de preguntárselo desde anoche, primero mientras caminaban del parque al estacionamiento, luego de camino a su casa y, finalmente, por chat esta mañana. Era una pequeña criatura curiosa y encantadora. Pero Sesshomaru se había reusado a soltar prenda. La ignoraba o cambiaba deliberadamente de tema. O la besaba. Besos largos y cadenciosos pensados únicamente para distraerla. Y bien que habían funcionado: al terminar, ella a duras penas lograba recordar su nombre. Al igual que él.

Y una vez más, Sesshomaru escurrió el bulto y la ayudó a subir al Aston Martin. Mientras rodeaba el auto, apretó los puños. Anoche no había querido decirle adónde irían porque, sencillamente, no tenía la más remota idea. Antes de siquiera ser consciente de ello, le estaba diciendo que la raptaría por un día. Y a decir verdad, en ése instante, él habría dicho cualquier cosa, lo que fuera con tal de que Rin Higurashi no pronunciara unas malditas palabras de despedida.

Al llegar a casa había llamado a Akutagawa y a otro colega para informarles que faltaría al trabajo y que lo suplieran, el primero ante la junta directiva y el segundo con sus pacientes. Ninguno de los dos había osado siquiera cuestionarlo, pese a que Sesshomaru no se había tomado más de diez días libres en cinco años. Ni siquiera unas vacaciones pero, ¿qué sentido tenía ser el dueño de la mitad de la clínica, si no podía tomarse un puñetero día libre?

Sin embargo, después había venido la parte difícil: Pensar qué hacer con Rin durante todo un día.

La respuesta obvia pareció provenir justo de su cabeza; y no precisamente de su cabeza pensante. Pero no podía ser tan calavera de llevarla a casa a complacer los insaciables deseos de su polla, pese a que, a estas alturas, Rin probablemente no se reusaría y la pasarían más que bien; él se aseguraría concienzudamente de ello. Pero seguramente ella esperaría algo más. Más de él.

Sesshomaru no era un tipo romántico ni detallista, y mucho menos un pelmazo cursi. Todo lo contrario: era frío, calculador, y nunca se había preocupado por los deseos de nadie más que de los de sí mismo. A excepción de los deseos sexuales de las mujeres, claro está. Siempre había tenido muy claro, incluso antes de ingresar a las filas de The Agency, que si su pareja sexual disfrutaba del polvo, él lo disfrutaría aún más. Era un negocio en el que ambos ganaban.

Así que se le ocurrió que lidiar todo un día con la inocente Rin Higurashi no debía ser muy diferente a darle un buen polvo. Ya le había hecho el amor como a nadie antes, ahora sólo debía hacer lo mismo pero fuera de la cama: hacer que ella disfrutara de este día como nadie nunca la había hecho disfrutar. Algo similar a lo que había hecho durante la cena del martes. Eso había resultado bien. Pero planear una cena era como robarle un dulce a un niño comparado con planear todo un día.

Y éste día tenía que terminar bien, de lo contrario su polla explotaría. Cada beso travieso, cada caricia, incluso cada mirada coqueta y cada risilla de campanilla de Rin eran una física tortura para Sesshomaru. Requería de cada gramo de autocontrol no levantarle esa modosita falda plisada de cuadros, arrancarle las pantimedias y las bragas de un halón, y enterrarse profundamente entre sus piernas con una sola embestida, allí mismo en el asiento del auto. Sin siquiera esperar su consentimiento.

Rin debía caer en sus garras esta vez. No había lugar para errores.

Así que anoche, luego de cascársela en la ducha pensando en ella, decidió buscar ideas en la web. Prefería eso a pasar por el ridículo de pedirle consejo a Akutagawa. Pero resultó jodidamente difícil encontrar un plan original en una ciudad catalogada como una de las más románticas del mundo, todo un destino ideal para lunas de miel. Y ya había alcanzado el teléfono para llamar de nuevo a Akutagawa, cuando recordó un pequeño detalle: a Rin parecía gustarle la naturaleza. Su cara se había iluminado mientras le contaba emocionada sobre esa excursión familiar a un templo en medio de las montañas.

Una sonrisa retorcida y fría había adornado las facciones de ángel de Sesshomaru. Tenía el plan perfecto, pensó apagando la computadora. Ella ni se esperaría algo así. Y, como parte de su malvado juego de seducción, había decido mantener el misterio y no decirle nada. Sesshomaru lanzó a Rin una fugaz mirada de soslayo antes de encender el motor con un suave ronroneo. El misterio haría que ella no dejara de pensar en él, en lo que planeaba hacerle, y acabaría por convertirla en un manojo de curiosidad, ansiedad y, por supuesto, de excitación. Sesshomaru casi podía saborear su inquietud mientras conducía fuera de la ciudad.

Rin, ajena a todo esto, veía entusiasmada el paisaje invernal que se colaba por el parabrisas y las ventanas. ¡Era precioso! Anoche había caído una muy suave nevada en la ciudad, pero hacia el oeste la nieve se amontonaba unas cuantas pulgadas.

Escasos treinta minutos después, Sesshomaru detuvo el auto y la miró. Rin, que ojeaba todo alrededor, se volvió hacia él con una gran sonrisa, tratando de disimular que había visitado Arashiyama con sus primos hacía algunos días... ¡y le había fascinado! ¿Cómo había hecho Sesshomaru para averiguar que se moría de ganas por volver? ¿A parte de doctor sería médium o algo así?

— ¡Me encanta! —y se inclinó hacia él para darle un casto beso en la mejilla.

Sesshomaru sonrió en su fuero interno, pero se mantuvo impertérrito. Sin embargo, su frío y oscuro corazón dio un pequeño vuelco. Era extraño sentirse así con ella. Extraño, pero no desagradable del todo, ni intimidante. Sólo… diferente. Completamente nuevo.

Bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta, ayudándola a bajar. Sin soltar su mano, la guio esquivando un par de baches en el sendero repletos de nieve a medio derretir, hasta un camino adoquinado. Y Rin se derritió como la nieve al sol. Pese a su estoicismo, podía llegar a ser tan, tan tierno. De muchas maneras. En la forma en que parecía acariciarla con la mirada, con esa pizca de anhelo danzando en los bordes más australes de sus ojos infinitos y fríos. En su manera de besarla, con esa mezcla de pasión, urgencia y dulzura, como si quisiera aliviarle y partirle los labios al mismo tiempo.

Y también, en su manera de hacerle el amor. Ahora estaba más que convencida de que él no la había follado de la misma manera en que había follado con las demás clientes y mujeres de su vida. Alguna vez lo dudó, pero viendo sus ojos, algo le gritaba a bocajarro que sólo a ella le había susurrado palabras cariñosas en húngaro, que sólo con ella se había quedado a dormir. Que sólo a ella, verdaderamente, le había hecho el amor. En todo el sentido de la palabra y con letras mayúsculas, aun cuando antes de esa noche no se hubiesen visto ni por accidente.

Y sólo por ella Sesshomaru había renunciado a The Agency.

Rin había pensado mucho en todo eso anoche en la cama. Y tal vez después de su encuentro, Sesshomaru había quedado tan sorprendido como ella por lo que sea que los atrapó, convirtiéndolos en la clase de amor que describen los poetas en las madrugadas. Y por esa simple curiosidad, habían regresado al Fatum's Coffee y estaban ahora allí, en uno de los lugares más hermosos del planeta, postergando una inevitable despedida.

" _Tal vez nos conocimos demasiado pronto_ ". O tal vez fue una mala jugada del destino: ambos estaban fuertemente atados a dos ciudades diferentes. A kilómetros el uno del otro. Con mil responsabilidades como abismos entre ellos.

Rin se pegó más a él instintivamente mientras caminaban por el sendero, refugiándose en su perfumado gabán de la brisa, que arrastraba una suave llovizna. Refugiándose también del frío de la soledad de su vida sin él. Sesshomaru la apretó más contra su pecho.

— ¿Dónde quieres ir? —le preguntó frotándole el brazo para mitigar el frío.

Rin parpadeó para disipar las lágrimas y sin siquiera pensarlo, señaló a su derecha: al bosque de bambú. Justo como él lo había sospechado.

En medio del sendero bordeado de altísimos bambús cubiertos de escarcha, Rin se detuvo para tomar unas cuantas fotos con su teléfono, fascinada hasta con un perro sarnoso que pareció haber visto a lo lejos, entre los tallos. Sesshomaru veía atento sus movimientos, sin alejarse demasiado de ella. El suelo estaba cubierto de nieve y muy resbaloso, y desconfiaba demasiado del pequeño tacón de sus botas negras a la rodilla. Y, para colmo, la llovizna ligera estaba a punto de convertirse en chubascos.

Rin se giró para verlo, con la sonrisa más radiante que le había visto jamás en más de dos meses de conocerla. La gruesa y recatada falda de cintura alta a cuadros verdes y amarillos ondeó sobre sus rodillas con la brisa, al igual que su cabello negro brillante.

— ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! —Y sin que pudiese preverlo, Rin se lanzó a sus brazos—. ¿Cómo supiste que me encanta este lugar?

Sesshomaru se quedó de piedra, cada vez más sorprendido por su repentina efusividad. Era como si, poco a poco, Rin hiciera a un lado una a una sus capaz: sus temores, sus inhibiciones, sus miedos, su terquedad, su bravuconería, su recelo; hasta que no quedara más que Rin. Su alma de niña rebosante de luz, que canturreaba canciones infantiles y se maravillaba por un puñado de árboles y un poliedro del que nadie nunca había oído hablar jamás.

Rin Higurashi era un puñado de sorpresas.

Entonces, a pesar de la bruma de excitación que había ascendido directamente desde su pene hasta su cabeza, captó que no era la primera vez que Rin visitaba Arashiyama. Sesshomaru se encogió de hombros con calculada indiferencia y maldijo en su fuero interno. ¡Había pensado que su perfecto plan era muy original!

— Toma —dijo Rin entregándole el teléfono—. Tus brazos son más largos que los míos.

Rin se quedó viéndolo, expectante, y por un segundo Sesshomaru no comprendió qué quería que hiciera. Entonces, lo pilló: quería sacarse una foto. Con él. Juntos. Sesshomaru apretó los dientes. No recordaba haberse tomado una ridícula autofoto nunca. Miró a Rin y luego al teléfono como si éste fuera una bomba nuclear israelí.

— ¿No quieres?

La decepción y la tristeza que vio en sus ojos marrones le supo a bilis.

— No te gustan, lo siento —se apresuró a añadir e intentó recuperar el teléfono con su calculada sonrisa cordial. A lo que seguramente le seguiría su modosita cara de póker de ejecutiva eficiente. Cubriéndose con otra de sus capas. Capas y capas, como barreras que la alejaban de él.

Sesshomaru dejó escapar el aire por la nariz en un suspiro imperceptible.

— Lo que quieras está bien, Rin.

Y justo en ese preciso instante, Sesshomaru supo que haría cualquier cosa por tener a esa pequeña mujer. Incluso sacarse una ridícula autofoto en el jodido lugar más romántico de la ciudad más romántica del país, tres días antes de navidad. Todo un cliché. De seguro Akutagawa se revolcaría de risa si llegaba a cometer el error de contárselo. Lo jodería por ello el resto de la vida, sin duda.

— No te preocupes —murmuró ella bajito, estirándose tercamente para tratar de quitarle el teléfono—. Ya me saqué fotos aquí antes y… De todas formas, es una mala idea.

Él supo exactamente a qué se refería: Mañana a esta misma hora, Rin seguramente estaría aterrizando en Tokio. Y seguramente lo último que ella querría en su perfecta y ajetreada vida sería un recuerdo tangible del prostituto caro con el que se acostó por error. Sin embargo, algo le dijo que a pesar de esto, Rin deseaba esa tonta foto con todo su corazón. Como un recuerdo de él.

Apartó el teléfono lejos de ella y la arrastró, buscando un lugar perfecto para la mentada autofoto. Calculó el ángulo de la luz y en el que caía la llovizna, y halló un rincón en el sendero donde los bambús, entre verdes y blancos, parecían cerrarse sobre sus cabezas y el largo camino blanco a sus espaldas. La apretó contra su pecho y levantó el teléfono.

— Sonríe, Rin —ordenó al ver en la pantalla que ella fruncía un poco el ceño. Y, para demostrarle que no estaba para estúpidas bromas, apretó el botón.

¡Clank!

— Sonríe tú —le espetó Rin sin borrar el ceño fruncido. Pero una sonrisita traidora vacilaba en las comisuras de su boquita de piñón.

Realmente, éste dios griego no necesitaba de simples cosas mortales, como una sonrisa, para verse condenadamente guapo, pensó viendo la pantalla. Si era guapísimo en persona, la cámara parecía adorarlo y hacer milagros para él. Sesshomaru Császár fácilmente podría haber sido actor o modelo. De haber sido así, Brad Pitt habría estado en serios problemas. Y con pesar Rin se dio cuenta de que, si no quería parecer una cosa patética a su lado en esa foto, debía mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

— Está bien —Arregló su largo cabello azabache y su flequillo, y sonrió.

Justo antes de que él lograra oprimir el botón, se puso de puntitas y besó impulsivamente su mejilla. Algo le decía que, contrario a ella y sus primos, Sesshomaru no era un fanático de las fotos, y que si hacía esto, era por complacerla. Sólo por ella.

¡Clank!

— ¡De nuevo! —pidió, conteniendo una risilla y mirando a la cámara.

¡Clank!

Y esta vez, la autofoto quedó perfecta.

Sesshomaru le entregó el teléfono y Rin las chequeó. La última había quedado más que perfecta: la luz, el fondo de bambús blanquecinos cerniéndose sobre ellos, mecidos suavemente por la brisa y la lluvia. Y Sesshomaru como un príncipe de las nieves; absurdamente perfecto. Conservaría esa foto por el resto de su vida. La imprimiría y la guardaría en el fondo del cajón de su ropa como un recuerdo del último día junto a él. Y, cuando tuviera ochenta años y la viera, lo recordaría con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, la segunda foto estaba mucho mejor, y mucho más bochornosa también: Rin besando su mejilla con una sonrisa bobalicona y él… él estaba guapísimo, como siempre.

Sesshomaru le arrebató el teléfono de las manos en un parpadeo.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás ha…?

Rápidamente, él se envió las tres fotografías y le regreso el teléfono. Rin lo recibió con una sonrisa triste. Al parecer, Sesshomaru también deseaba conservar un recuerdo de ella. Y suspiró como quinceañera enamorada. ¿Cuántas maneras más podía ingeniarse este hombre para enamorarla?

Justo entonces, una enorme gota de agua cayó justo en la pantalla del teléfono. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, lo que había sido una llovizna suave, se convirtió en chubascos. Chubascos con gotas pesadísimas y heladas; cada vez más y más grandes.

Rin guardó el teléfono en la cartera y lo miró, con el cabello negro y la cara salpicada de gotitas. Las escasas personas que todavía paseaban por allí regresaban corriendo a sus coches, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Sesshomaru se sacó el pesado gabán y la cubrió con éste. La tomó de la mano y la arrastró a paso rápido por el camino. Pero antes de siquiera llegar a la mitad del bosque, el aguanieve ya los había calado hasta los huesos.

Sesshomaru encendió al tope la calefacción del auto, mientras Rin temblaba de pies a cabeza. Sus dientes castañeaban, y aun así se quitó el gabán y se lo entregó.

— Lo necesitas más que yo —tildó con una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa, reparando en su cabello plateado goteando y el suéter gris totalmente empapado, al igual que sus ceñidos vaqueros Calvin Klain.

Y Rin maldijo haberse puesto la chaqueta marrón, falda y botas, en vez del anorak azul y vaqueros.

Sesshomaru la ignoró deliberadamente, apretando los dientes, y sacó una toalla pequeña de la guantera para ella. Y Rin pudo jurar haber escuchado algo similar a una maldición entre dientes. Y no en japonés. En un húngaro. Seguramente molesto porque el clima arruinó sus planes.

Rin se secó el rostro y el cabello en silencio, escuchando sólo las enormes gotas caer sobre el parabrisas y el techo del auto, y también el chasquido de sus propios dientes. Sesshomaru la miró de reojo y ella soltó una risita. Y luego otra más que no pudo contener. A pesar de su regio estoicismo, sus ojos dorados delataban una pizca de su enfurruñamiento y frustración.

Rin extendió la mano y alcanzó la de él, entrelazando sus dedos para calmarlo, y empezó a secar sus pómulos altos con la toalla. Pero estaba tan mojado, que dejó eso y acortó la distancia para recargar la cabeza en su hombro en un intento por trasmitirle algo de calor. Sesshomaru pasó un brazo por su espalda, apretándola más. Rin tembló al contacto con su cuerpo cálido y protector, acurrucándose más contra él.

De pronto, con un movimiento rápido, Sesshomaru la pasó por encima de la caja de cambios y la acomodó en su regazo, acunándola contra su pecho fuerte. Rin sólo emitió un quedo jadeo, y él no tardó en cubrirlos con el gabán. Rin pegó la nariz a su suéter, asombrada por el calor que trasmitía su cuerpo aún a través de la tela húmeda.

— Eres como un radiador —le susurró, removiéndose en su regazo para pegarse más a él.

Entonces, sintió algo durísimo presionando justo en su trasero. Enrojeció y se mordió el labio, quedándose muy quieta. Podía escuchar su propio pulso alborotado muy por encima del sonido del aguanieve. Sesshomaru puso una mano en su mejilla, obligándola a verlo. Le apartó algunos cabellos húmedos del rostro, y trazó el contorno de su boquita de piñón con la yema del pulgar en una electrizante caricia. Ejerció una suave presión en su labio inferior, abriéndolo un poco mientras inclinaba el rostro hacia ella.

Rin contuvo el aliento al sentir una mano reptando por su pierna. Se aferró con fuerza a sus hombros, al tiempo que su mano grande y cálida se deslizaba desde el borde la bota hasta meterla bajo su falda. Ascendió hasta hallar el borde de elástico de su media a medio muslo y, finalmente alcanzó su piel expuesta. Rin soltó el aire en un erótico suspiro, y su mano le correspondió con una atrevida caricia en su muslo desnudo, y ascendió más. Mucho más, encontrando el suave algodón de sus bragas. Rin se mordió los labios para contener un gemido, y Sesshomaru, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, pasó un dedo malvado por el borde sus bragas, sin siquiera llegar a tocar su piel, ardiente de necesidad.

Y justo cuando ella pensó que la tocaría _allí_ , volvió la mano a su muslo desnudo. Y de pronto, Sesshomaru ahuecó su trasero por encima de las bragas con rudeza. Rin dio un sonoro respingo, y él aprovechó el movimiento para acomodarla mejor. Justo sobre su dureza, cada vez más grande. Y la meció un poco sobre él, obligándola a sentirlo.

Pero entonces, cuando pensó que le arrancaría las bragas, Sesshomaru empezó a sacar la mano de debajo de su falda. Y casi por accidente, su dedo índice apenas rozó su cúmulo de placer. Fue un pequeño y, aparentemente, inocente toque, pero bastó para que Rin apretara las piernas, mordiéndose los labios para no soltar un gemido. Luego, como si nada, esa mano malvada estrechó su cintura, atrayéndola aún más a su pecho sólido. Rin apretó su suéter mojado en un puño, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo cómo esa mano ahora se colaba bajo su chaqueta, pasando del Jersey melocotón hasta alcanzar la piel pálida de su abdomen, tan necesitada de su toque y su calor.

Sesshomaru trazó la curva de su cintura, como si quisiera grabarla en su mente, mientras su otra mano se cerraba en su nuca. Rin sólo apretó más las piernas, sintiendo el placer líquido corriendo por sus venas, empapando sus bragas. Esos pecaminosos labios finos estaban tan pero tan cerca de los suyos, que ella se estremeció de cruda necesidad. Necesidad de besarlo. Y pudo leer el deseo ardiente bullendo en el mar ámbar de sus pupilas dilatadas.

Sin poder esperar un minuto más, Sesshomaru la besó. Un beso que no tenía nada que ver con los traviesos y castos besos que habían compartido temprano en la mañana. Fue rudo y carnal, salvaje. Sin un ápice de su acostumbrado y férreo autocontrol. La mano en su nuca mantuvo quita su cabeza, mientras la otra ascendía hasta el borde de su sujetador de algodón. Acunó su pecho con avidez, y un sonido ronco y gutural, exquisitamente sensual, escapó de su garganta para morir entre sus bocas.

Rin movió su trasero contra la longitud de su erección, ávida. Metió las manos bajo su suéter, buscando más contacto con su piel. Sentirlo mucho más cerca. Acarició tímidamente sus músculos duros y magros, y él le pellizcó el pecho en respuesta. Hizo a un lado la copa del sujetador de un halón y, con la palma de la mano torturó su pezón, vergonzosamente erecto. Apenas lo rozaba. Malvado y calculador, con lentos movimientos circulares. Volviéndola loca.

Rin gimió y susurró su nombre. Quería que tomara sus pechos llenos entre sus manos, apretándolos y disfrutando de ellos. Quería que los lamiera y los mordiera, justo como había hecho aquella noche. Quería que le hiciera el amor aquí y ahora.

Pero en cambio, Sesshomaru rompió el beso y la apartó unos milímetros para verla a los ojos. Rin se estremeció ante la pérdida con un adorable puchero. Su pezón se contrajo más contra la palma de su mano, al igual que su palpitante intimidad con una primitiva urgencia. Sesshomaru le apartó un delicado mechón de cabello de los ojos, y Rin suspiró ante el quedo roce de sus dedos.

— Déjame llevarte a casa, Rin

Y aquello no sonó en nada como una sugerencia, mucho menos una petición: fue una orden. Sin cesar ni un instante aquella dulce y condenada tortura de la palma de su mano contra su pezón traidor. Cruel y deliciosa.

— A mi casa —susurró contra sus labios, rozándolos con los suyos, que eran puro pecado.

Y entonces, deliberada y malvadamente, le acunó el pecho, justo como ella quería, llenando su mano grande con él. Dándole sólo una pequeña muestra de lo que ella deseaba exactamente y que únicamente él podría darle.

Rin soltó un gemido, mandó todo al cuerno y asintió. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba como jamás había necesitado nunca físicamente a un hombre. Pero no era solamente su contacto físico: necesitaba todo de él. Ya no podía soportar más aquella insana tensión sexual. Después de dos semanas de aquel juego perverso, se sentía como una cuerda de violín demasiado estirada y a punto de reventar.

Sesshomaru esbozó aquella sonrisa retorcida que jamás llegaba a sus ojos, y justo cuando ella creyó que volvería asaltar brutalmente su boca, como un bárbaro desalmado, la sorprendió depositando un casto y prolongado beso en su frente.

Rin se estremeció, desencajando la mandíbula.

Sin ninguna prisa aparente, Sesshomaru le acomodó el sujetador y el jersey con el profesionalismo de un cirujano. Sin siquiera llegar a tocar su pezón, tieso como un guijarro. Y Rin no podía creerlo: mientras ella temblaba de crudo deseo, él parecía tan estoico e impasible. Sus manos ni siquiera vacilaron, y sus movimientos fueron fluidos y eficientes. En menos de nada, Rin estaba de vuelta en su asiento, envuelta como un capullo en el gabán gris, y el auto estaba en marcha, de regreso a Kioto.

Mientras los neumáticos volaban sobre el pavimento húmedo y el aguanieve caía como en el día del juicio, Rin, aún descolada, no pudo hacer más que arrebujarse en el abrigo. Sesshomaru había jugado magistralmente todas sus cartas. Había jugado con ella para obtener justo lo que quería desde hacía días: llevarla a su casa. Caliente y húmeda de deseo. De deseo por él.

¡Y qué Dios la ayudara porque ella tal vez anhelaba esto incluso más que él!

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1.** Es parte de la letra de " _Love like you_ " de Steven Universe.

* * *

Hola Chicas y chicos,

Antes que nada: A **Rinita Taisho** y a las chicas que dieron "me encanta" a la publicación en Face, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias. No pude actualizar ese día, pero aquí está. ¡Va dedicado a ustedes, chicas!

Bien ahora sí, entrando en materia tenemos un nuevo capítulo con algunas revelaciones por parte de Sesshomaru. Y muchas señales de alerta que Rin deliberadamente obvió porque, como dice xts'unu'um en su comentario, está en la etapa de "luna de miel", en la que las endorfinas y no-sé-qué hormonas hacen que uno sea ciego para ciertas cosas. ¡Pero con semejante bombón sexy explota-ovarios no podemos culparla! XD

Sé que da la impresión de que en la primera parte del capítulo no pasa mucho, peeeero sí. *spoiler alert* Hay detalles que tomaran relevancia más adelante. Y lo verdaderamente inquietante de la pequeña charla con Kagome es que basta una palabra, la simple mención del nombre de Sesshomaru para que ella, quien debe saber el nombre de la tristemente célebre oveja negra de la familia Taisho, ponga a Rin sobre alerta. Pero nuestra dulce Rin no tiene tanta suerte, ¿o sí? *guiño guiño* Al menos no todavía. ¿Qué creen que sucederá cuando se entere de toda la verdad? ¿Cómo será? ¿Sesshomaru se la contará de buenas a primeras o, por el contrario, Rin se enterará de todos sus oscuros secretos de alguna manera desagradable?

Y por otro lado, ¿qué pretende realmente Sesshomaru con Rin? ¿Sólo llevarla a la cama, o a donde sea que se le ocurra _hacerlo_? O… ¿algo más?

En fin… Lamento mucho la tardanza, chicos. Como mencioné antes, no dispongo de mucho tiempo libre. Pero no desesperen, no abandonaré el fic. No acostumbro a abandonar, sólo tardaré un poco más de lo planeado. Soy algo meticulosa con los detalles y no publico hasta estar 300% segura.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a mis chicas del grupo **Elixir Plateado** en Face. Las amo con todo mi corazón. Gracias y abrazos infinitos a **Daniela** y a **Lucero** por sus hermosos fanarts. ¡Los amé!. Y un abrazo y un beso virtual gigantescos a **Rinita** **Taisho** y a **Mena**.

De nuevo agradezco mucho a todos los que pasaron a leer, y especialmente a los agregaron la historia a sus alertas, listas de lectura y demás, y a quienes dejaron un maravilloso comentario: **xts'unu'um** , **floresamaabc** (Espero que el capí respondiera algunas de tus preguntas :P), **Tobitaka97** , **SusyChantilly** (me alegra que el capí 8 llegó en el momento justo para ti), **jdo96** , **Elie** **G.S** (haces bien en desconfiar de él… Un hombre así de guapo seguro es un alíen o algo así jajaja), **Sakura521** , **Cath** **Meow** x2 (amé tu súper-mega-review! No sabes lo feliz que me hace haberte alegrado el día con el capí :D Te prometo ir respondiendo a todas tus preguntas de a poco. Muuuuy de apoco. Por cierto, vi el vídeo que me recomendaste y… creo que fue como ver hablando a un Sesshomaru joven. ¡Fue francamente aterrador! Una cosa es imaginar unos personajes y sus historias, y otra es conocer a alguien con una historia de vida tan, pero tan similar. En este caso dos: el chico y la chica que medio se enamora de él. ¡Gracias por tu recomendación!), **Rini4mril** , **melinna** **sesshy** , **Jael** **S** , **Adrisib** , **LadyNight** , **Ginink** x2 (lo de la amiga que se está muriendo es una referencia a la mentira que ella le soltó cuando se conocieron. Le dijo que su amiga estaba muriendo de glaucoma, y pues él, siendo médico, no le creyó ni por asomo), **annprix1** , **Nahomy** **HueMtal** , **Lily** **Taisho** , **Guest1** , **karymillapinda** , **Guest2** , **Guest3** , **Jazmn** , **Never** **Really** **Over** , **bucitosentubebida** , y **Jaz**.

Un abrazo de oso gigante. Disculpen algún dedazo por ahí. Nos leemos pronto.

Y crean en el destino ;)

 **Sammy Blue.**


	10. Chapter 10: Promesas

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

 **Fatum**

 _Por: Samantha Blue1405_

 **Capítulo 10: Promesas**

" _... quiero decir que estás sacudiendo mi juventud_

 _ese cántaro que nadie tomó nunca en sus manos_

 _esa sombra que nadie arrimó a su sombra_

 _y vos en cambio sabés estremecerla_

 _hasta que empiecen a caer las hojas secas_

 _y quede la armazón de mi verdad sin proezas..."._

Mucho más grave – Mario Benedetti.

Poco más de media silenciosa hora después, Sesshomaru aparcó en el estacionamiento subterráneo de un edificio de apartamentos ubicado en una zona que Rin conocía bien, con sus aceras impecables y los parterres perfectamente cuidados. Casualmente, la galería para la que trabajaba Kagome quedaba a sólo un par de cuadras. Y sobraba decir que era la galería de arte más prestigiosa de toda la prefectura.

Sesshomaru la ayudó a apearse del auto y la condujo hasta el ascensor. Pulsó el botón del último piso y cuando las puertas se cerraron, afianzó el agarre en su cintura, como una silenciosa pero clara advertencia de que no tenía escapatoria.

El corazón de Rin comenzó a latir tan rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí, mientras el ascensor subía, subía y subía. Por un momento, tuvo el impulso irracional de refugiarse en una de las esquinas del pequeño cubículo recubierto con paneles de madera, pero como si adivinara lo que pasaba por su cabeza, Sesshomaru le lanzó una intensa mirada de soslayo. Y la acercó aún más a su cuerpo cálido. Rin enrojeció y volvió los ojos a los números parpadeantes.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron en un pasillo corto y bien iluminado, con una única puerta negra al fondo, enmarcada por dos columnas de mármol marrón emperador. El corazón le dio un vuelco y tragó en seco, sin poder moverse. Sesshomaru, que no tenía un pelo de tonto, le dio un ligero empujón para obligarla a salir. Instándola a acercarse más y más a la guarida del monstruo.

Acortaron la distancia hasta la puerta en silencio y una vez allí, Sesshomaru ingresó la contraseña en el panel táctil instalado en la columna de la derecha, sin molestarse siquiera en ocultarla de ella. Y la robusta puerta se abrió con un sordo clic. Él la sostuvo abierta para ella, sin apartar esos ojos dorados de los suyos. Y Rin no se dejó engañar ni por un segundo por su porte impasible y un tanto indiferente. Sesshomaru tenía el aspecto de un gran lobo que sólo aguarda un movimiento en falso de su víctima, tan sólo uno, para lanzarle un zarpazo y acabar con ella.

Y justo ahora, Rin ya no creía que fuese tan buena idea haber aceptado esa invitación a su casa. Ése era su territorio. Y ella, que siempre había tenido la impresión de estar en desventaja ante él, ahora sabía que verdaderamente había perdido. Una vez más, se sintió de regreso a su infancia, de pie frente al vidrio de seguridad del lobo blanco en el zoo. Demasiado cerca del peligro. Con el imponente animal respirando justo en su cara, separados sólo por poco menos de una pulgada de cristal.

Sólo que esta vez no había ningún cristal.

Estaría metida en la jaula con el lobo salvaje dentro. Y no quería ni imaginar lo que podría llegar a hacer Sesshomaru Császár, si ella se atrevía a dar un solo paso atrás y regresar al ascensor como alma que lleva el diablo. Sin embargo, ya era muy, muy tarde para huir. Y ambos lo sabían. Así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era levantar la barbilla, cuadrar los hombros y aceptar su derrota con dignidad muda.

Rin tragó grueso y dio un trémulo paso dentro del apartamento. Y luego otro más. Y otro. De inmediato, el contraste del aire cálido del interior con su piel y sus ropas empapadas la hizo temblar. Instintivamente cruzó los brazos al frente, y se abrazó más fuerte al escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras ella con otro sordo clic.

— Bienvenida Rin —susurró Sesshomaru con esa voz de barítono baja y ronca, pegadísimo a su espalda.

El tibio aliento del lobo feroz le hizo cosquillitas en el cuello. Rin asintió, farfullando un agradecimiento, pero no se movió. Se quedó sembrada a escasos tres pasos de la puerta, permitiendo que él le quitara el gabán y la chaqueta, que no dejaban de chorrear agua sobre el lustroso piso de madera color miel. Dividida entre la cautela y la expectativa, lo vio rodearla con pasos seguros e imponentes, cual cazador experto, hasta detenerse frente a ella, con ese regio porte imperial.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos, prestando especial atención a su labio inferior tembloroso y al suave castañeo de sus dientes.

— Adelante —la instó a seguirlo fuera del recibidor, al tiempo que sus ojos seguían el trayecto de una gotita de agua, que resbaló desde su flequillo hasta su mejilla sonrojada.

Rin se adentró en la guarida del temible lobo, siempre alerta. Aunque para ser honesta, ésta resultó ser todo lo contrario a una horrible y oscura cueva con olor a muerte. Un amplio espacio apenas iluminado por la luz mortecina que se colaba por los ventanales le dio la bienvenida, mientras Sesshomaru encendía las luces a su paso.

La cueva no era más que un apartamento tipo _loft_ occidental escrupulosamente ordenado y, a su juicio, más bien algo espartano, con las paredes blancas casi vacías. Pero muy acogedor. Sin rastro alguno de huesos o partes de otros animales por ahí. Era un ambiente despejado, con una estética nada ostentosa y muy funcional. Sólo tenía los muebles justos y necesarios, sin demasiados accesorios a la vista, exceptuando una gran cantidad de libros en las estanterías. El cielorraso alto sobre el recibidor y la sala de estar hacía que el lugar pareciera gigantesco. Y los ventanales, desde el piso hasta casi tocar el techo, ofrecían una hermosa vista de la ciudad y la torre de Kioto, envueltas en una densa bruma gris bajo el cielo plomizo.

Rin se detuvo junto a uno de los sillones grises clarísimos de la sala, y mientras él encendía la gran chimenea de cara doble, que servía de división entre la sala del comedor, aprovechó para curiosear. Casi todo el mobiliario era de madera de cedro en tono natural y tapizado en tonos claros. Y excluyendo un par de plantas de interior mustias y moribundas, no había más rastro de color vivo. Pero el juego de texturas entre las cortinas vaporosas de lino y una alfombra de lana Beni Ourain, con un diseño simple de líneas negras entrecruzadas formando rombos sobre un fondo beige, lograban romper con la monotonía del lugar.

Y no sin cierto asombro, Rin captó que no había tele. Sólo libros y más libros. Varios tomos de anatomía y otros con términos tan raros como semiología e inmunología.

Sesshomaru se incorporó y la contemplo en silencio. Sus bonitos e inocentes ojos marrones viajaban desde la lampara que colgaba del cielorraso hasta las robustas columnas que elevaban el segundo piso sobre el comedor y la cocina. Entonces, una sonrisa lobuna se extendió por su rostro con un brillo depredador en sus ojos de hielo. Y dio un par de sigilosos pasos hacia ella.

— Ponte cómoda, Rin —susurró malvadamente muy cerca de su oído, provocando que ella diera un respingo—. Estás en tu casa. —Y depositó un pecaminoso beso justo en la base de su cuello antes de alejarse, dejándola con las piernas temblorosas y las mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas.

Rin lo siguió con la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración agitada, mientras él se adentraba cargando los abrigos. Y sólo cuando lo vio desaparecer por un pasillo, seguramente yendo al cuarto de lavado, se permitió soltar un largo suspiro, llevándose una mano al pecho.

— ¡Jesús! —susurró bajito recargándose débilmente en el respaldo del sillón. Aún podía escuchar su voz susurrando "estás en tu casa"—. ¡Dios mío!

Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza y fue a la chimenea para calentarse las manos. De golpe, una pregunta morbosa y cruel asaltó su cabeza. ¿A cuántas otras mujeres habría traído Sesshomaru aquí? Volvió la mirada al pasillo por donde había desaparecido, y su corazón se encogió.

— Eres una tonta, Rin —se reprendió pues, viendo la pared de ladrillo terracota del comedor y la taza de café a medio terminar olvidada en la encimera de la cocina temprano en la mañana, tuvo la impresión de que esta no era sólo la guarida del monstruo devora-chicas, sino también su santuario. Su hogar. Y tuvo la certeza de ser la primera y única mujer en pisar este inmaculado lugar.

Cuando Sesshomaru regresó, Rin fingió calentarse las manos con absoluta concentración.

— Te dejé algo de ropa en el baño —le dijo, secándole la mejilla con el extremo de una pequeña toalla limpia—. Pondré tu ropa en la lavadora.

Rin le agradeció con una de sus dulces sonrisas y tomó la toalla que le ofrecía, y al hacerlo, acarició deliberadamente sus largos dedos. Susurró un agradecimiento, viéndolo a través de las pestañas, sin poder creer que alguien tan, tan parco pudiera actuar así.

Sesshomaru la tomó de la mano y la llevó al segundo piso, deteniéndose en la puerta del baño auxiliar, al costado izquierdo de un pasillo y casi frente a la puerta de lo que parecía ser la recamara principal. Rin puso todo su empeño para no ver allí. Sólo lo miró fijamente, sabiendo que él también tendría que darse una ducha y ponerse ropa limpia y seca; sin atreverse a preguntar si planeaba ducharse con ella o no. Justo ahora no se sentía del todo lista para algo así. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y estaba tan nerviosa que…

— Esperaré aquí por tu ropa —resolvió Sesshomaru por ella, como si pudiera leer en sus ojos aquella miríada de dudas.

Rin le agradeció poniéndose de puntitas para darle un beso fugaz en sus labios antes de entrar en el baño y poner el seguro. Minutos después, la puerta se abrió apenas lo suficiente para dejar salir su brazo y la ropa. Nada más.

Sesshomaru sólo enarcó una ceja, viendo su antebrazo y sus pequeños dedos sosteniendo un manojo de ropa mojada. Y apretó los dientes. Rin Higurashi estaba a tan sólo una puerta de él. Totalmente desnuda. Y claramente no quería compañía. Pero aun así esbozó una sonrisa retorcida, pensando que escasos cincuenta minutos atrás, Rin se habría quitado la ropa para él en el auto y se habría empalmado ella misma en su pene duro, gimiendo su nombre en su oído… Si tan sólo él se lo hubiese permitido.

Soltó el aire lentamente en un vago intento por calmar la sangre caliente que endurecía su polla. Y a duras penas logró contenerse para no empujar la puerta y meterse en el baño con ella. O mejor aún: empujar la puerta, echarla sobre su hombro y llevarla a la bañera de su recamara, mucho más grande y cómoda para los dos. Y, por supuesto, luego le haría el amor de todas las formas sucias y retorcidas que había imaginado desde que ella huyó aquella madrugada. Y Rin no se resistiría, estaba seguro. Se abriría para él, cálida y húmeda, mientras él empujaba duro y fuerte, una y otra vez, embriagado en su aroma a jazmines.

O tal vez, sólo tal vez, su testaruda Rin sí se opondría. Su aspecto ingenuo no quitaba el hecho de que era una pequeña criatura astuta, y que podría estar probándolo. Justo ahora. Viendo qué tanto podría esperar de él. Tanteando si sólo la veía como otro polvo más en su larga, larga lista o… o algo más. Y Sesshomaru no deseaba que creyera que había planeado todo esto con el único fin de llevársela a la cama y follarla como un puto conejo sin parar todo el día. En parte era cierto, pero no del todo. Ése no había sido el único objetivo de raptarla ese día.

Debía moverse con cuidado, se recordó. Por esa razón había decidido darle su espacio en el baño pues a veces, las cacerías se echan a perder en el último instante. Una fracción de segundo antes de lo debido, el cazador pierde la paciencia y comete un error estúpido que alerta a la presa.

Le seguiría el juego y vería a dónde los llevaba, decidió. Sesshomaru seguiría jugando su mano tal y cómo lo venía haciendo, hasta llevarla al extremo de hacer que ella tomara todas y cada una de las decisiones por los dos. O, mejor dicho, que Rin creyera que era quien tomaba las decisiones, porque sólo estaría siguiendo el camino que él había trazado. Agarró la ropa mojada y, deliberadamente dejó para el final el primoroso sujetador blanco, colgando de sus pequeños dedos por interminables segundos. Torturándola. Podía imaginarla sonrojada hasta las orejas del otro lado, como la pudibunda redomada que era, con sus pechos desnudos pegados a la puerta.

Finalmente, se apiadó de ella de una buena vez y tomó el sostén rozando lentamente sus dedos. El brazo de Rin se replegó al vuelo y la puerta volvió a cerrarse. Escuchó el clic del seguro y, escasos segundos después, el sonido de la ducha. Sesshomaru apretó los dientes fuertemente, viendo con ojos entornados la puerta cerrada.

La pobrecilla no tenía idea de dónde se había metido.

Sesshomaru fue a darse una ducha rápida en su habitación y bajó a poner la tetera en la estufa y la ropa de los dos en la lavadora. Mientras Rin continuaba bañándose, sirvió algunos bocadillos para acompañar el té. Recargó la cadera en la encimera de granito negro y miró hacia arriba, llevándose un mechón de cabello plateado tras la oreja. No acostumbraba a recibir visitas. A decir verdad, contando a Rin sólo existían tres personas que habían pisado este penthouse además de él y de la mujer que hacía la limpieza tres días a la semana. Ni siquiera la inalcanzable diosa Irasue Császár, su madre, lo había vistado. Y le resultaba extraño escuchar otros sonidos aparte de los propios. Extraño, pero agradable. Al igual que todo lo referente a Rin.

— Se irá mañana —susurró en húngaro apretando el borde de la encimera con fuerza. Y maldijo impronunciablemente.

Aquella madrugada de octubre, luego de robarle ese beso debió haberla esposado a la cama antes de quedarse dormido. Debió asegurarse de que Scarlett O'Hara hubiese estado junto a él en la cama al despuntar el alba. Pero no lo hizo y, cuando despertó y sólo encontró una almohada en el lugar donde minutos antes habían estados sus pechos perfectos, tibios y a su alcance, Sesshomaru había montado en cólera. Con el peor de los presentimientos derramando bilis en su boca, la había buscado sin éxito en el baño y en la antesala de la suite. Pero el único rastro de que su misteriosa Scarlett O'Hara realmente había estado allí, además de su dulce aroma impregnado en las sábanas de seda, era un reloj olvidado en el baño. Un Gucci que era justo como ella: elegante, delicado y con un toque de inocencia.

Más tarde ese día había logrado averiguar en la recepción que una mujer con su descripción dejó el hotel a eso de las cinco de la madrugada, pero el botones que le pidió el auto no recordaba mayor cosa. Y Sesshomaru había regresado a la suite decidido a esperar allí hasta la hora del _check out_ , pensando que quizás ella volvería. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su alma pecadora había presentido que su Scarlett O'Hara-21 no regresaría nunca por el reloj. Y mucho menos por él.

Y no se equivocó.

Aun así, Sesshomaru Császár no se rindió. Antes del atardecer había logrado rastrear al conductor que la recogió en el hotel. El sujeto sólo recordaba haberla llevado a otro hotel en el centro, uno muchísimo mejor que donde habían estado. Más intrigado que antes, Sesshomaru había conducido hasta la dirección que el hombre le dio, sin importarle estar rompiendo todas las jodidas reglas de The Agency, y las suyas propias también.

Pero obviamente en el otro hotel no existía ninguna reservación a nombre de Scarlett O'Hara. Y había cientos de huéspedes con sus características físicas, por lo que tuvo que marcharse con las manos vacías. Sin embargo, continuó frecuentando el hotel con la vaga esperanza de verla de nuevo. De vez en cuando salía de la clínica y pasaba a comer o a tomarse un trago. Si ella trabajaba o se hospedaba ahí, o si quizá conocía a alguien, en algún momento tendría que pasarse por el lobby, el restaurante o el bar.

Mientras tanto, también se había mantenido adscrito a The Agency. Aguardando por ella. Pero desafortunadamente, a pesar de haberla agregado a su lista de preferencias, The Agency jamás le notificó una solicitud a nombre de Scarlett O'Hara-21. Y, por si fuera poco, su búsqueda en el hotel resultó ser un fracaso. Así que, tras casi mes y medio, Sesshomaru aceptó que el viento se había llevado todo rastro de Scarlett O'Hara-21. Que ella no volvería a él.

Y fue entonces cuando, frustrado y furioso consigo mismo y con ella, tomó la decisión de renunciar por completo a The Agency.

Después de aquella noche con Scarlet O'Hara-21, comprendió que el jueguito con la agencia había llegado a su fin. Un buen jugador sabía cuándo retirarse, y durante años había amasado una pequeña fortuna gracias a The Agency. Gracias a eso, él y Akutagawa lograron erigir la clínica desde la mismísima nada. Para Sesshomaru, The Agency fue por muchos años el negocio perfecto: sexo seguro cuando quisiera, sin compromiso, sin apegos y con muchos dólares de por medio.

Pero en una noche, no, en tan sólo unas cuantas horas, Scarlett le había hecho comprender que ya tenía suficiente de todo esto. Después de tanto tiempo en el negocio, había empezado a sentir que su libido no era tan voraz como antes. Ya no sentía igual cuando una clienta lo tocaba. Empezaba a no sentir. Y cada vez le costaba un poco más de trabajo excitarse. Pero aquella noche, tan sólo con ver a Rin en la antesala de la suite su polla se había puesto dura. Tan sólo con verla morderse esa boquita de piñón su apetito renació, más voraz que antes.

Rin y su entrañable dulzura le hicieron sentir cosas que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Y otras tantas que jamás había sentido. Por eso, cuando perdió la esperanza de volver a verla, renunció a The Agency. Y escasas dos semanas después, su estúpido medio hermano lo había citado en un café barato para hablarle de las mismas sandeces que le había hablado durante los últimos quince años. Francamente, Sesshomaru no lograba recordar haber tenido tan siquiera un tema de conversación diferente con el estorbo de InuYasha. Y mucho menos con su anciano padre. Así que había entrado al Fatum's Coffee cabreado, esperando encontrarse con cualquier maldita cosa, excepto los benditos y bonitos ojos de su Scarlett O'Hara-21.

Y su instinto depredador despertó, rugiendo alto. No perdería la misma presa dos veces. No un cazador experto como él.

Sesshomaru volvió la vista hacia la escalera, donde su Scarlett bajaba usando el suéter blanco y los pantalones de chándal azul que había dispuesto para ella. Secaba su largo cabello húmedo con una toalla, viendo la aguanieve caer por el ventanal que daba al parque del lado, y con sus pezones rosados insinuándose bajo el suéter como un par de guijarros. Había sido una perversidad de su parte darle aquel suéter viejo y ligero, y también ese pantalón, que marcaba la forma de corazón de su traserito respingón. Pero Sesshomaru no era precisamente alguien altruista y caballeroso. Era un lobo egoísta con piel de oveja. Y Rin Higurashi era su cena.

Sesshomaru la recorrió con una lenta mirada, pasando de sus pechos llenos a sus mejillas sonrosadas aún por el agua tibia, y una oleada de deseo ardiente lo recorrió, poniéndolo aún más duro. Soltó un bufido, controlado e imperceptible. Dos meses. Poco más de dos meses sin cogerse a alguien estaban resultando ser un jodido tormento. Desde su primera vez, aquel encuentro casual con una fulana sin nombre casi veinte años atrás, había sido un hombre sexualmente activo –tal vez demasiado–, y no había pasado tanto tiempo sin un polvo desde entonces.

Dos meses, rumió por lo bajo. Sentía la sangre tan caliente que, si la dulce e inocente Rin Higurashi no caía rendida por voluntad propia en su cama –o en el sofá o la encimera, o donde demonios fuera– pronto, su pene se encargaría de tomar las decisiones por los dos de una buena y jodida vez. Sin mimos, sin paciencia, sin estratagemas y sin ningún asomo de contemplaciones. Sólo sexo salvaje, puro y duro.

Apartó la vista de su silueta, recordándose una vez más que quería mucho más que sexo de ella. Realmente necesitaba mucho de Rin Higurashi. Y si no tenía cuentas, la oscuridad de su alma mezquina y proscrita la haría correr de regreso a Tokio como una conejita asustada, lejos de su trampa y fuera de su vida para siempre.

Mientras servía el té, escuchó las suaves pisadas de sus pies descalzos en la sala. Sesshomaru llevó el té y los bocadillos, y la encontró sentada en sofá modular esquinero frente a la chimenea. Rin secaba las puntas de su cabello viendo distraídamente la planta mustia sobre la mesa de café. En cuanto lo sintió acercarse, se cubrió instintivamente los pechos con los brazos y la toalla, y lo miró con esos ojos grandes cargados de acusación, frunciendo su deliciosa boquita de piñón.

— Te quedan mejor que a mí —se excusó Sesshomaru vagamente, con ese tonito condescendiente que hacía chispear sus ojos marrones.

— Muy gracioso. Y supongo que era lo único que tenías en mi talla, ¿no? —apuntó entre indignada y abochornada.

Sesshomaru le lanzó una misteriosa mirada, dejando los tés sobre la mesa. Tenía algo exactamente de su talla en el fondo del armario que había comprado el otro día especialmente para ella, algo diminuto que esperaba usara algún día. Sólo para él. Pero no creyó que eso fuera prudente para un día como hoy. Además supuso que si se lo decía, Rin saldría corriendo asustada.

— A menos que quieras usar alguno de mis _boxers_ —sugirió impasible, indicándole con una mirada las perneras remangadas del pantalón de chándal azul.

Rin enrojeció y apartó la mirada. Usar sus _boxers_ sería casi tan íntimo cómo acostarse con él.

Sesshomaru se sentó a su lado, demasiado cerca. Rin no se apartó, sólo continuó secando su cabello, enterrando los dedos de los pies en la mullida lana de la alfombra para entrar en calor.

— Tienes una casa muy bonita —comentó, dejando la toalla a un lado. Se estiró para tomar una de las tazas entre sus manos heladas.

— Puedes echar un vistazo, si deseas.

— Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa tímida, pensando que husmear por ahí sería un tanto peligroso.

Rin bebió un sorbo de té y tembló un poco. Hacía demasiado frío y llovía a cantaros. Sostuvo la taza de té con ambas manos unos instantes antes de volver a dejarla sobre la mesa y reclinarse de nuevo en el sofá.

— ¿Quieres que ajuste el termostato?

Rin negó con la cabeza, y simplemente se recargó en su pecho calentito, recogiendo las piernas bajo ella para no perder ni un grado de calor. Sesshomaru la rodeó con ambos brazos y ella no pudo más que sonreír contra la tela de su suéter, pensando que esto sin dudas era mejor que aumentar la calefacción. Sesshomaru olía tan bien… Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos que podría permanecer así por horas, o años. A su lado seguramente los inviernos no serían tan fríos, ni tan difíciles de llevar.

" _¡¿Qué estás pensando, Rin?!_ ", se reprendió mientras Sesshomaru le frotaba los brazos para calentarla. Y para romper un poco la extraña tensión que se había formado alrededor, dijo:

— La estás matando. —Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y se acomodó mejor para verla y comprender de qué hablaba—: La flor —le explicó lanzando una mirada a la planta sobre la mesa.

— Ese arbusto no da flores, Rin.

Sesshomaru había tenido esa cosa mustia desde la primavera y no había visto una sola flor.

— ¡Claro que sí! Y no es un arbusto —tildó ladeando la cabeza de un modo que a Sesshomaru le pareció adorable—. Es una violeta africana, Sesshomaru. Y no florece porque se está muriendo. Necesita más luz —señaló a la repisa cerca a la ventana—, pero no demasiada, y que la temperatura no baje de 18°C.

Sesshomaru enarcó una arrogante ceja plateada. Si el arbusto, o lo que fuese realmente, se moría, simplemente lo reemplazaría por otro. Como había hecho siempre.

— Dejarás que se muera, ¿no? —murmuró un tanto decepcionada, leyéndolo en su mirada. Rodó los ojos y suspiró—. El capitalismo salvaje —dramatizó con una renuente sonrisa bailando en la comisura de su boca— lleva a la gente a comprar plantas en un vivero para verlas morir miserablemente en sus casas, y luego reemplazarlas con otras.

— ¿Sugieres una planta artificial? —replicó mortalmente serio, pero acunó su mejilla y trazó su sonrisa con la yema del pulgar.

Rin soltó una risilla de campanilla tan sólo de imaginar su pulcro y elegante espacio con algo tan corriente como una polvorienta planta artificial. Y sabiendo que él le estaba siguiendo el juego, a su caustica manera, por supuesto, respondió:

— Nop. Sugiero que la próxima vez, el doctor Császár debería comprarse un cactus. —Se apretó más contra él—. ¡Es una lástima que compres violetas africanas para tenerlas así! —le reprendió—. Pobrecilla.

Sesshomaru bufó y Rin se apartó de para verlo, con un hermoso brillo en su rostro de ángel.

— ¡Puedo ayudarte! Si quieres, claro.

Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja, expectante. Ella se inclinó hacia la mesa y le alcanzó el té.

— Se va a enfriar —le dijo justo antes de arrodillarse en la alfombra frente a la mesa. Alcanzó la libreta de notas y el esfero y, antes de escribir nada, bebió un sorbo de té.

Durante varios segundos Rin escribió una serie de instrucciones muy precisas sobre sustratos, fertilizantes orgánicos, y frecuencia y métodos de riego. Cuando terminó, se acabó el té con dos grandes sorbos y regresó al sofá. Muy, muy cerca de él.

— ¡Qué frío! —susurró pegándose más. Le extendió la libreta, pero no se la entregó—. Sólo te tomará un par de minutos a la semana salvarla. —Agitó la libretita en su nariz con los ojos fijos en los suyos—. ¿Acepta la misión, doctor Császár?

Entonces, Rin aleteó coquetamente esas condenadas y largas pestañas. Justo de la manera en que lo había hecho la noche que se conocieron: perfectamente a juego con su sonrisa de niña buena. Y Sesshomaru no habría podido decirle que no ni aunque estuvieran apuntándole con una pistola. Y asintió finalmente, obteniendo una enorme y brillante sonrisa, junto con la mentada libreta.

Mientras Sesshomaru ojeaba todo lo que había escrito, ella añadió:

— ¡En primavera, dará las flores más hermosas que jamás hayas visto! ¡Ya lo verás!

— Contable y experta en plantas —enumeró, dejando la libreta a un lado—. ¿Algo más que no sepa de ti, Rin Higurashi?

Rin se sonrojó un poco, y negó con la cabeza.

— Mamá es la experta… Lo llevo en la sangre, pero soy sólo una aficionada. —Se estiró hacia la mesa para alcanzar un par de galletitas. Mordisqueando una regresó al refugió calentito y seguro de su pecho—. Verás, las plantas, y no las pizzas, son como nuestro negocio familiar —le contó mientras le daba de comer la otra galletita. Rin soltó una risita traviesa cuando él lamió el azúcar de la puntita de sus dedos—. Bueno, lo fueron hasta hace un siglo, cuando la gente dejó de comprar plantas medicinales y comenzó a ir a las farmacias. Así que mis tatarabuelos centraron esfuerzos en la otra línea de producto más obvia: las flores. ¡Cientos de flores, de todo tipo y colores! La abuela decía que fuimos los mejores floristas de Tokio por aquella época.

— ¿Tu abuela la del destino?

— No. Ésa es la abuela Kikyo Higurashi, la mamá de papá. La de las flores es la mamá de mi mamá. —Rin hinchó el pecho, orgullosa—. Soy la última de cuatro generaciones de floristas cien por ciento tradicionales.

Sesshomaru achicó los ojos.

— Pero te volviste contable en lugar de continuar con el negocio familiar —aseguró, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Rin rio y sacudió la cabeza, de aquella forma graciosa y adorable que hacía que los mechones de cabello negro enmarcaran su rostro.

— No. No fue así. ¡Amo las flores y amaba la florería de mamá!, pero… —se encogió de hombros— hace veinte años el negocio empezó a ir de mal en peor. —Suspiró apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. No sin cierto anhelo, miró la lluvia deslizarse por el cristal empañado—. Ya sabes: Los caballeros dejaron de regalar flores a sus damas, y la gente ya no dispone de tiempo para cuidar de sus plantas. Ahora sólo compran plantas de plástico o…

— Reemplazamos las que mueren cada primavera —completó por ella, aparatándole un mechón de cabello de los ojos, rozando sus pómulos con los dedos.

— Exacto —susurró disfrutando de su toque—. Sin mencionar que el libre mercado hizo que fuese más rentable traer cargamentos de flores desde Sudamérica que cultivarlas aquí.

Los dedos de Sesshomaru trazaban arabescos imaginarios en la piel sensible de su cuello, desde detrás de la oreja hasta el borde del suéter, y Rin cerró los ojos. Perdida entre sus caricias y los recuerdos.

— Y la situación sólo empeoró con los años —prosiguió, y apretó los labios en una mueca triste—. Hasta que, durante mi último año de secundaria, mamá y papá decidieron cerrar la florería.

— No tuvo que haber sido una situación fácil.

Rin sacudió la cabeza en respuesta. Por lo que Sesshomaru sabía, eran una familia grande. Y, aunque su tono era despreocupado ahora, supuso que no tuvieron que pasarla muy bien. Entonces, se preguntó qué habría estado haciendo él por esa época, mientras Rin terminaba la secundaria y sus padres cerraban la florería. Seguramente tirándose a alguna clienta, o a dos, resolvió perdido en sus ojos transparentes. Instintivamente trazó el contorno de sus labios puros, demorándose un poco en su perfecto y sensual arco de cupido.

— No lo fue —admitió ella con un encogimiento de hombros—. Por suerte el trabajo de papá siempre ha sido muy estable, y por entonces Bankotsu había empezado a trabajar como _subchef_ en un restaurante. Además… Sé que sonará un tanto feo, pero Suikotsu, mi otro hermano, ya se había casado, y era una boca menos. Una eeeenooorme bocaza menos —se burló con una mirada apenada. Rin suspiró, alisando innecesariamente los pliegues del suéter—. Y por eso es que en lugar de seguir la tradición familiar, entré a estudiar contabilidad ese mismo año.

— ¿Y tu madre?

— Mamá… —rodó los ojos—. ¿Has escuchado del JGP International Orchid festival? —Rin continuó parloteando sin darle tiempo a responder—. Mamá participa cada año. ¡Ha ganado en dos ocasiones! Y para el próximo año, tiene preparada una sorpresa: una rarísima especie colombiana que ha estado cultivando por años. Nos tiene prohibida la entrada al invernadero. Mejor dicho, al patio —soltó una risita y rectificó—: El invernadero ocupa casi todo el patio ahora… Es mi lugar favorito de casa —confesó en un murmullo—. Donde sé que mis hermanos no me molestan.

— ¿Tus hermanos son muy mayores?

— Son mayores que tú —resumió—. Suikotsu, el de la pizza, tiene treinta y siete, y Bankotsu treinta y cinco… Yo… —se aclaró la garganta—. Al parecer fui casi un accidente —admitió en un murmullo—. Me dijiste que no tenías hermanos, ¿verdad?

— No.

— ¿Primos, quizá?

Sesshomaru negó con una parca cabeceada. Lo más cercano que alguna vez tuvo a unos primos o hermanos ni siquiera tenían su propia sangre, pero las circunstancias y, seguramente el maldito destino, se habían encargado de unirlos. Para siempre.

Rin extendió la mano y acarició su mejilla, viéndolo a través de sus largas y espesas pestañas.

— Debiste estar muy solo —susurró trazando el contorno de sus pómulos altos, pensando en aquel niño solitario que debió haber sido, y también, en el adulto desesperado que se vio orillado a involucrarse con The Agency para hacerse a sí mismo y ser alguien respetado.

¡Cuán solo y desamparado debió sentirse! Porque, si de algo estaba segura era que nadie, absolutamente nadie se metería en un empleo de esos por mero gusto.

Rin se acurrucó más contra él, en un intento por alcanzar y abrazar su alma yerma e indefensa; para hacerle sentir que ya no estaba solo. Y quiso decírselo, gritarle a su alma en un tierno susurro al oído que ahora estaba aquí para él. Que mientras él se lo permitiera, ahí estaría porque… ¡Porque estaba empezando a amarlo! A amar todo de él, incluyendo su oscuro pasado. Un tanto aterrada, esbozó una sonrisa medio rota, perdida en sus ojos dorados infinitos; y tuvo que corregirse: No estaba empezando a amarlo. Se había enamorado irremediable y perdidamente de él. No había otra explicación para lo que sentía nada más con verlo o escuchar su voz. Ni había otra explicación para que sintiera su corazón hacerse trizas con el simple hecho de imaginar que no volvería a verlo.

¿Puede una persona amar a otra en tan poco tiempo? Tal vez, sólo tal vez el amor a primera vista sí existe. Así como existe un destino al que todos pertenecemos, y una persona destinada para cada uno.

Pero era una confesión demasiado grande y, evidentemente, demasiado prematura. No podía decírselo. No tenía idea de qué tan profundo era lo que Sesshomaru Császár sentía por ella, así que sólo depositó un casto beso en su mejilla y otro en su boca, queriendo trasmitir todo lo que no podía gritarle. Y al mismo tiempo, queriendo descubrir con sus labios tibios a aquel niño solitario que se escondía en las frías profundidades del corazón de este gigoló.

— No —confesó Sesshomaru apartando la mirada hacia la ventana, con la barbilla en alto. Orgulloso y arrogante—. No fue así.

A lo largo de su vida Sesshomaru había estado rodeado de toda clase de gente. Todos siempre dispuestos a cumplir hasta el más estúpido de sus caprichos. Y las mujeres no fueron la excepción. Lo habían asediado desde que era un niño. Primero, fascinadas por el bebé de comercial de pañales que había sido, y luego por el jovencito atlético y guapo en el que se convirtió.

Aún recordaba aquella noche cuando en Hollywood, mientras se fumaba un _Camels_ a escondidas de sus guardaespaldas en el callejón entre un bar y un restaurante, una rubia evidentemente mayor lo había abordado. Sesshomaru no había tenido más de catorce años, pero dudaba que ella, entre el licor y la oscuridad, lo hubiese siquiera imaginado. Había sido un joven bien parecido y bastante más alto que los mocosos de su edad. Y, como tampoco había sido un imbécil como ellos, se había dejado hacer, permitiendo que ella, aprovechándose de las sombras del callejón, le tocara el pene por encima de los vaqueros, gimiendo en su oído, complacida con lo que encontró.

Sin perder tiempo, la mujer lo había arrastrado entre besos húmedos y toqueteos hasta el sórdido rincón del fondo, cobijados por cajas y densas sombras. Ella se había arrodillado para bajarle el cierre de los pantalones y chuparle el pene, pero había estado demasiado oscuro como para que Sesshomaru pudiera recordar algo de ella, ni siquiera su rostro. Sin embargo, sí recordaba que olía a tequila y que, sin decirle nada, luego de mamársela se había bajado el vestido hasta la cintura para él, y le había enseñado cómo chupar y morder sus pechos. Cómo meter la mano bajo su vestido de diseñador con lentejuelas hasta encontrar su vagina desnuda y lampiña. Cómo frotar su coño húmedo con los dedos hasta hacer que se corriera entre sollozos. Cómo usar un preservativo, y también cómo follarla sobre una pila polvorienta de estibas de madera, duro, mientras Sesshomaru acallaba sus gemidos de gata en celo con una mano para que un sujeto que hablaba por teléfono a escasos pasos no los descubriera.

Después, ambos se habían acomodado las ropas en completo silencio. Mientras ella se limpiaba la entrepierna con un pañuelo desechable y se componía el cabello, él había encendido otro _Camels_. Ninguno había querido saber absolutamente nada del otro y, cuando el sujeto del teléfono finalmente se marchó, la rubia enfiló hacia el bar, sin siquiera un gesto a modo de despedida. Tras fumarse el cigarrillo, Sesshomaru había regresado al restaurante como si nada; como si no hubiese acabado de perder la virginidad con una completa desconocida.

Luego de la mujer del bar hubo varias chicas de la escuela y la preparatoria. Recordaba vagamente que, tras un partido de futbol, una chica de su clase le había suplicado en las duchas del gimnasio que fuese él, él y nadie más que él quien la desvirgara. Y Sesshomaru no había tenido ningún reparo en tomarla contra los azulejos mojados, sin importarle que el noviecito de la chica fuese su compañero de equipo, el lanzador estrella de la escuela.

Sesshomaru volvió sus ojos ilegibles a Rin de nuevo. Seguramente su Scarlett O'Hara no habría hecho una cosa así. No, de ninguna manera. Podía apostar que, como cualquier niña buena, Rin Higurashi se había entregado por primera vez a un mocoso estúpido por algo similar al amor. Y no de buenas a primeras. Apostaba su parte de la clínica a que había llegado más virgen que María a la universidad. Lo sabía porque hasta hace dos meses, Rin ni siquiera había sabido cómo darle una mamada. La primera mujer de veintisiete años que conocía que no era una experta en felaciones. Probablemente la rubia del callejón habría tenido esa edad cuando lo hicieron.

Sin embargo, Rin no necesitó ser una experta para darle la mejor mamada de su vida. Ni tampoco saber el Kama Sutra de memoria para hacerle el amor. Para hacerlo sentir realmente por primera vez en muchos años. O quizá por primera vez.

Y Sesshomaru no veía la hora de volver a tenerla. De comprobar si Rin Higurashi sería capaz de hacerle sentir lo mismo una vez más.

Rin lo miró suspicaz.

— ¿Qué estás pensando, Sesshomaru? —musitó.

Sesshomaru entornó los ojos dorados como única respuesta, y apretó sus labios finos en una línea. Rin no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza o qué clase de recuerdos estaría reviviendo, pero sí sabía de primera mano que, aunque él se negara a admitirlo, la peor soledad de todas era la que se sentía al estar rodeado por un mar de rostros. Rostros que van y vienen, pero nunca se quedan y que, al final, no podrás recordar ni aunque te empeñes.

Rin extendió una mano y trazó su pómulo alto con la yema de los dedos.

— ¿Por qué te uniste a The Agency? —susurró sin dejar de tocarlo, tratando de alcanzar su alma con el tibio roce de sus dedos trémulos.

Lo sintió tensarse ligeramente, pero ni su rostro ni sus ojos dejaron entrever nada.

— Necesitaba dinero —respondió, tal vez demasiado rápido.

Rin enarcó una ceja, recordándole que esperaba una respuesta de más de dos palabras. Sesshomaru apretó los dientes y soltó un bufido imperceptible.

— No tenía dinero para la universidad —rumió una mentira porque, al fin y al cabo, las verdades a medias no son más que mentiras camufladas.

Rin se acomodó mejor en el sofá para poder verlo a los ojos. Apoyó una pequeña mano en su pecho, justo donde su corazón latía acompasado. Y contrario a lo que Sesshomaru había esperado, no había reproche o condena en sus ojos marrones. Sólo curiosidad y tal vez… ¿ternura? ¿Cariño? ¿Quizás… quizás amor?

— Y, ¿por qué seguías con The Agency cuando nos conocimos? —apuntó. Ambos sabían que el dinero no era el motivo. Al menos ya no.

— ¿Por qué fuiste a una cita de The Agency sino tienes _nickname_? —replicó escurriendo el bulto.

Rin frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

— ¡Eso no es justo, Sesshomaru! He respondido a todo lo que me has preguntado sin trampas, ni evasivas. —Arrugó su boquita de piñón y le picó el pecho con la uña del dedo índice—. ¡Eres un tramposo!

Sesshomaru puso una mano en su cadera, apretándola más contra él. Rin dio un respingo y él aprovechó esto para afianzar el agarre y, con un movimiento rápido la puso a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Rin intentó apartarse pero él enterró los dedos en la curva de su trasero, pegándola más a su cuerpo. A su miembro duro y palpitante. Rin se sonrojó y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

Sesshomaru esbozó una sonrisa retorcida, viendo de su boca roja a sus ojos, y de vuelta a su boca. Y poco a poco, acercó más su rostro, buscando sus labios.

— ¡No hagas eso! —le acusó Rin, casi respirando su mismo aire, intentando apartarse de nuevo, pero Sesshomaru puso una mano en su nuca, impidiéndole huir.

Entonces, Sesshomaru trazó su perfecto y delicioso arco de cupido con la punta de la lengua. Y Rin soltó un quedo gemido, sintiendo sus pezones tensos contra el suéter.

— ¡No!... ¡Tramposo! —Intentó soltarse y contener otro gemido, pero fracaso en ambas cuando el depositó un beso justo en la comisura de su boca. Frustrada, dejó de luchar y lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Sé lo que estás intentando… Quieres distraerme para que me calle y deje de hacerte preguntas incomodas, ¿no?

— O quizá sólo quiero besarte.

— No creo que sólo quieras besarme —tildó con descarada franqueza cruzándose de brazos, enfurruñada, sintiendo algo muy duro presionando justo contra su entrepierna.

La expresión de Sesshomaru se volvió cínica y peligrosa. Y en un movimiento aparentemente accidental, le rozó la cima de un pecho con el dorso de los dedos. Rin saltó hacia atrás con un siseó. Y desde un extremo del sofá, lo miró cautelosa. Sus ojos dorados parecían una invitación a la más dulce y prohibida de las tentaciones. Así que cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Luego volvió a clavar sus grandes y bonitos ojos acusadores en él.

— Aquí va una nueva regla, doctor Császár: No habrá hora feliz, si no eres sincero conmigo.

Sesshomaru enarcó una arrogante ceja plateada.

— Te aseguro, Rin, que será más de una hora —susurró con esa condenada y sensual voz de barítono, inclinándose hacia ella, casi acorralándola bajo su peso.

Rin se removió para tratar de apartarlo, y accidentalmente rozó su miembro con la cara interna del muslo. Sesshomaru soltó un siseo bajo y ronco, exquisitamente sensual; y se encajó entre sus piernas, como si perteneciera allí. Y entonces, se movió contra ella, lento, apenas tentándola. Recordándole la sensación de tenerlo entre sus pliegues húmedos, empujando hasta el fondo.

— No te resistas, Rin —y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja.

— S-sé sincero conmigo —replicó manteniéndose en sus trece.

Sesshomaru era la personificación de la tentación, pero tenía el presentimiento de que le ocultaba muchas cosas, empezando por sus verdaderos sentimientos e intenciones. Y sentía que debía protegerse de alguna manera. Aunque ardiera en deseos por hacerle el amor de nuevo.

Rin apretó los ojos con fuerza, apartó el rostro y se mantuvo rígida bajo su peso. A duras penas respiraba, y Sesshomaru se apartó un poco para verla mejor. Sólo entonces, Rin lo miró. Y allí estaba de nuevo esa fiereza camuflada de ternura. Rin Higurashi quería respuestas, y él no estaba dispuesto a dárselas. No podía.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Rin ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó descolocada. Apartó los ojos hacia la ventana y se llevó un mechón de cabello negro tras la oreja. Tragó grueso y asintió, mientras algo pareció quebrarse en su pecho. Parpadeando para dispar las lágrimas, intentó apartarlo de entre sus muslos, pero de repente él volvió a apresarla con su peso. Enterró los dedos en su cadera con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria, y Rin lo miró al vuelo con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Sesshomaru…?

De inmediato, Sesshomaru captó la alarma en sus ojos húmedos. La misma alarma de la noche en que Rin le había confesado, con su vocecita afligida, que la estaba asustando. Y se vio tentado a repetirle que jamás podría hacerle daño, ni aunque quisiera.

En algún momento aquel juego travieso y erótico de conocerse se había salido de control, hasta transformarse en algo siniestro. Así que la soltó y se apartó. Rin no perdió tiempo en saltar al otro extremo del sofá, lejísimos de él, sin dejar de verlo como un animalillo acorralado.

Sesshomaru apretó los puños con fuerza. La estaba asustando. Y no quería eso.

— ¿Quieres ordenar algo? —tanteó, sabiendo que ella se negaría y que lo único que pediría sería un taxi. Pero Sesshomaru mantenía la vaga esperanza de que al menos se quedaría hasta que la ropa saliera de la secadora. No huiría en pantalón de chándal y sin sostén, ¿o sí?

Rin cruzó los brazos contra sus pechos. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, como si debatiera qué hacer. Como si calculara cuál de todas sus posibilidades de escape tenía más probabilidades de éxito.

— Lo que quieras está bien —murmuró bajito, levantándose del sofá y caminando hasta el ventanal, dándole la espalda.

Cuando Sesshomaru terminó recoger las tazas y regresó a la cocina, Rin se pasó las manos por el pelo, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Tal vez lo había presionado demasiado. Tal vez debió haber empleado otra táctica para acercarse, otra estrategia para romper sus barreras de hielo y alcanzar su alma. Pero, ¡Dios, no sabía cómo! Soltando un hondo y largo suspiro, decidió seguirlo a la cocina.

Sesshomaru se encontraba troceando un filete sobre la encimera de granito negro. Rin se acercó tan sigilosamente como pudo y se sentó en una de las bancas de la isla. En silencio, lo observó salpimentar el filete y ponerlo en la sartén caliente. Lo dejó unos minutos de un lado y del otro, y luego lo retiró y lo cubrió con un trozo de papel aluminio para reservarlo tibio. Después agregó un poco más de aceite de oliva al sartén y añadió ajo, cebollas y hongos shiitake previamente cortados.

— Creí que ibas ordenar algo —dijo Rin por fin, abrumada de escuchar sólo el ensordecedor ruido de las verduras cociéndose a fuego medio.

Sesshomaru la observó por encima del hombro unos instantes, hermético, antes de poner un buen chorro de vino blanco en el sartén. Se lavó las manos minuciosamente, sirvió un par de copas de este vino y por fin se giró para verla. Sin dejar de atravesarla con sus intensos ojos dorados, se acercó y puso una de las copas frente a ella.

— Supuse que prefieres comida hecha en casa —dijo y bebió un sorbo de vino.

— Gracias… ¿Necesitas ayuda? —inquirió más por cortesía, pues él parecía tener todo bajo control.

Sesshomaru negó una única vez con la cabeza y se volvió para añadir unos trozos de mantequilla al sofrito.

— Sexo —dijo de pronto, mientras revolvía todo con una espátula.

Rin casi devuelve el vino por la nariz. Pero antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, él añadió:

— Seguía con The Agency por sexo. —Agregó unas ramitas de estragón, sal y pimienta, como si nada. Como si estuviesen hablando del clima o de futbol.

Rin parpadeó sorprendida, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano. Y bebió un sorbo más. Un gran sorbo más.

— Sexo seguro y remunerado bajo la protección de The Agency —agregó. Rin se removió inquieta en la banca, al tiempo que Sesshomaru continuaba salteando las verduras, concentrado—. Al principio fue por dinero —rumió—, hasta que la clínica reportó ganancias. Luego se convirtió en un pasatiempo lucrativo. Escogía los servicios más rentables: clientas aparentemente jóvenes y en hoteles baratos.

— ¿Podías escoger? —le interrumpió, más intrigada con cada segundo que pasaba.

Él se volvió a verla y aprovechó para beber un poco de vino.

— The Agency no obliga a sus empleados a tomar los servicios, Rin. No es una red de trata de personas. Es… como Uber.

Rin lo miró sin comprender, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— The Agency sólo es una empresa intermediaria, una plataforma de comunicación entre quienes ofrecen un _servicio_ y quienes pagan por él.

— ¡Vaya!... Y-y se supone que la visión es que una persona se inscribe a The Agency y ofrece un _servicio_ … ¿voluntariamente? —Sesshomaru asintió con una parca cabeceada—. Vaya… —Pero supuso que, para alguien realmente desesperado y necesitado, no tomar un _servicio_ sería equivalente a morir de hambre. Existía cierta presión tácita en la visión de negocio de la todopoderosa The Agency. Rin soltó el aire en un suave suspiro—. Y, ¿cómo sabes que las clientas son jóvenes?

Entonces, Sesshomaru esbozó una sonrisa lobuna.

— No tienes un _nickname_ en The Agency, Rin. Eso lo prueba. No eres Scarlett O'Hara-21.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Si lo fueras —imperó él interrumpiéndola, inclinándose sobre la barra para atravesarla con esos ojos que parecían ver su alma—, sabrías que el formulario de inscripción exige indicar el rango de edad.

Rin desencajó la mandíbula. Había ido buscando obtener respuestas, y acabo delatándose estúpidamente. ¡Jaque mate! Sesshomaru había ganado el juego en un revés impresionante. Rin torció el gesto y él se irguió victorioso en toda su imponente estatura.

— Y, ¿por qué hoteles baratos? —musitó para cambiar de tema, al tiempo que trataba de entender la sucesión de casualidades que habían tenido que ocurrir para que los dos acabaran en esa suite aquella noche. No podía ser sólo destino.

O tal vez, eso es el destino: una sucesión infinita de casualidades y decisiones que te conducen a algo. Como una especie de efecto mariposa en un determinado sistema dinámico caótico.

— La agencia es un negocio, Rin —remarcó Sesshomaru, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. No una casa de beneficencia. Una reserva para dos en un hotel más caro representa más gastos. El cliente paga una tarifa a The Agency, y la compañía nos da un porcentaje de esa tarifa, que aumenta o disminuye dependiendo del hotel, la cantidad de horas, el tipo de servicio y de cliente, la cantidad de clientes —insidió, recordándole lo sucedido esa noche—, incluso la fecha. En San Valentín y año nuevo una tarifa regular puede duplicarse.

— Como Uber —repitió Rin. Una especie de _UberSEX_.

Sesshomaru asintió.

— Entonces, ¿por qué alguien aceptaría un servicio en un hotel caro?

— Esos clientes suelen ser generosos. Pero por lo general son mayores.

— Entiendo.

No, Rin no entendía. Sesshomaru lo supo en su mirada turbada y en la forma en que su boquita se arrugaba adorablemente. Sin embargo, la verdad era que en los últimos años había optado por pasar de los servicios extra lujosos y aceptar los hoteles y lugares más económicos del catálogo, con el único fin de reducir el contacto con clientas que pudieran moverse en su nuevo circulo social en la ciudad. Ahora que era un cirujano reconocido y que su clínica estaba empezando a hacerse un nombre, no podía darse el lujo de ser reconocido por sus pacientes o, peor aún, por sus benefactores. Pero nada de eso tenía porqué saberlo Rin.

Le contó lo justo para tranquilizarla. Más nada.

Rin se acabó el vino y se aclaró la garganta. Se moría de ganas por preguntarle muchas cosas más, como cuántas veces al año solía aceptar servicios, o si después de haberla conocido había aceptado algún servicio, pero prefirió dejarlo ahí. Se notaba que no era un tema fácil para él. Así que se conformó con eso. Al fin y al cabo, de una u otra manera, ambos habían obtenido la información que buscaban.

— ¿Dónde están los cubiertos?

Sesshomaru le indicó un cajón a su izquierda mientras cortaba el filete perfectamente cocido a la mitad. Rin se puso de puntitas para ojear por encima de su hombro el interior del filete, jugoso y rosado. Y su boquita formó una perfecta "o" de evidente admiración. Rin sacó los cubiertos y un par de servilletas de tela, y dispuso todo en la barra. Sesshomaru sirvió los filetes en dos platos de cerámica blancos con bordes dorados, y los bañó con la salsa de champiñones.

— Gracias —murmuró rellenando las copas cuando él llevó los platos hasta la barra.

Se sentaron a comer en silencio, con el ruido de las gotas de lluvia chocando con el cristal de los ventanales como único testigo.

— ¡Está delicioso! —dijo Rin asombrada. Cocinaba casi tan bien como Bankotsu.

Guapísimo, listo, dios del sexo, médico cirujano y, ¡ahora también Master Chef! Eso era algo que jamás se habría imaginado cuando lo vio por primera vez en la antesala de la suite. A simple vista era el hombre perfecto. ¿Acaso Sesshomaru Császár tendría algún defecto? Rin bebió un poco de vino, controlando el impulso irrefrenable de aferrarse a él como una perfecta psicópata. Y se recordó que sí tenía un defecto. Uno muy, muy grande y peligroso: era terriblemente misterioso. Y demasiado listo. Aunque, para su desgracia, eso añadía más leña a esa ardiente aura de sensualidad que lo rodeaba.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru bebió más vino como si nada. Como si su genuino alago no hubiese provocado un repentino y tibio aleteo en su pecho.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar? —preguntó tan curiosa como siempre.

Él la evaluó en silencio, y tras decidir que era algo que no le haría daño conocer, dijo:

— La mujer que me cuidaba cuando era niño me enseñó. Tenía ascendencia japonesa, pero la cocina americana se le daba mejor. Creció entre Nueva Orleans y Houston —comentó como si eso lo explicara todo.

— ¿Creciste en Texas? —No tenía acento, pero tampoco podía decir que su acento fuese _yankee_.

— California.

— Creí que habías crecido en Budapest.

— Por esa época madre vivía en California por su trabajo. Ahora está retirada en Budapest.

— Entiendo —murmuró, recordando que hablar de sus padres era un gran, gran error—. Así que… naciste en Tokio, pero creciste en América y… y ¿aprendiste a hablar húngaro? —Sesshomaru asintió con una parca cabeceada—. Ya veo.

— ¿Y tú?

Rin comió un poco más de filete antes de responder.

— Nada tan interesante —dijo agitando la mano—. Nací y crecí en Tokio, pero solíamos pasar las vacaciones aquí en Kioto o en Yamaguchi, con la hermana de papá y mi prima. —Rin suspiró—. Siempre quisimos conocer América. Lo planeamos muchas veces, pero éramos demasiados y habría salido por un ojo de la cara.

— ¿Por qué no Europa? —Muchas familias lo preferían antes que América.

— Queríamos conocer Iowa.

— ¿Iowa? —inquirió con una ceja enarcada, viéndola con si se hubiera vuelto loca.

— Mi tatarabuelo era de Iowa —le explicó—. Su nombre era Joseph L. Paterson. Vino a Japón a principios de los años treinta por negocios, y conoció a mi tatarabuela. Se casaron y se quedaron… Y como imaginarás, la guerra no fue algo agradable para nuestra familia —musitó revolviendo un poco las verduras.

— Supongo que no.

— Pero eso nos unió más.

— Entiendo.

Sesshomaru había escuchado acerca de grupos extremistas y antisemitas, que atacaban a quienes tenían ascendencia occidental, especialmente norteamericana. Muchas de estas personas habían migrado a América en busca de asilo. Y las cosas sólo empeoraron con el fin de la guerra y la ocupación estadounidense. Incluso ahora, algunos de los grupos más tradicionalistas no ven con buenos ojos a los extranjeros, ni a quienes tienen sangre mixta.

— En alguna ocasión la abuela nos contó que, tras el ataque a Pearl Harbor mi tatarabuelo quiso regresar a Iowa. Pero su esposa se opuso, y… henos aquí.

Sesshomaru terminó de comer y se limpió la boca con la servilleta, con tanto refinamiento que el impecable archiduque Francisco Fernando habría muerto de nuevo de pura envidia.

— Así que tienes familia en Iowa.

— Eso creo… Joseph tenía un par de hermanas y varios hermanos. Papá encontró algunos primos segundos gracias al Facebook, y llevan planeando conocerse desde que yo tenía dieciocho. Creo que son granjeros, o algo así. ¿Has ido a Iowa?

— No —dijo tan pero tan rápido que Rin frunció el ceño en una pregunta muda—. Sólo hay campos de maíz —remarcó como si tal cosa.

Rin estalló en carcajadas, mientras él bebía un sorbo de vino, impasible.

— ¡Eres taaaan esnob! —Y continuó riéndose a mandíbula batiente de él. Pero por alguna razón, no concebía la idea de verlo perdido en algún maizal, o encaramado en un tractor—. Aunque, si quieres desconectarte del mundo o… o sólo desaparecer, un maizal en Iowa sería una gran opción.

Sesshomaru extendió la mano para acariciar su mejilla.

— Hay mejores lugares para desaparecer que un maizal, Rin —le susurró.

— Okay… —dijo con una risita— ¡Eso sonó aterrador!

Sesshomaru esbozó una de sus misteriosas sonrisas retorcidas, clavando sus ojos en su boquita de piñón. Y luego murmuró algo en húngaro.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿Te gustaría conocer Budapest?

— ¿Budapest? —remarcó, alzando las cejas.

— Conmigo.

Rin abrió los ojos y su gran sonrisa se borró de golpe, mientras el color ascendía a sus mejillas.

— ¿Va-vas a… a llevarme a Budapest? —le soltó casi en un chillido. Él asintió con una cabeceada. ¿Acaso le estaba proponiendo ir a conocer a su madre?—. Mis vacaciones ya terminaron —fue lo único que atinó a decir sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sesshomaru deslizó la mano hasta su nuca e inclinó su rostro hacia ella, buscando su boca. Rin se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, con el pulso latiendo en sus oídos. Un idílico viaje a Budapest con Sesshomaru sería lo único que faltaría para acabar rematada e irremediablemente enamorada. Estaría perdida.

— La fotografía sobre la chimenea, ¿es Budapest? —dijo recordando la fotografía en sepia de la sala.

Sesshomaru asintió, cada vez más cerca, sin dejar de atravesarla con sus ojos dorados oscuros de deseo. Rin entreabrió los labios y, de pronto comenzó a sonar una melodía proveniente de la sala.

— Mi teléfono —captó, pérdida en el ámbar de sus ojos.

Rin miró a Sesshomaru y luego al reloj en la cocina. Pasaban las cuatro de la tarde. Kagome debía estar por salir de trabajo, a tan sólo un par de cuadras del edificio. Se apartó de él y se limpió la comisura de la boca con la servilleta antes de levantarse con intención de alcanzar el teléfono. Pero no se movió. Se quedó de pie frente a él, viéndolo a los ojos, escuchando el suave tic-toc del reloj retumbando en sus oídos por encima de la insistente melodía del teléfono.

Sesshomaru se levantó, quedando tan cerca que sus muslos se tocaban. Extendió la mano y le apartó un mechón de cabello de los ojos, llevándolo tras su oreja.

— Debo contestar —musitó Rin bajito con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Entonces, Sesshomaru metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, sacó algo y lo puso sobre la barra. Rin lo observó con la boca abierta, sin notar que el teléfono había dejado de sonar.

— Mi reloj… —exhaló— ¡Lo conservaste! —Alcanzó el reloj de la barra y lo acercó para verlo mejor. Era su Gucci—. Pensé… pensé que lo había perdido. ¡Gracias! —le dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

Sin embargo, la reacción de Sesshomaru no fue lo que esperaba. Sus facciones se crisparon y sus ojos dorados se volvieron repentinamente hostiles, como los de un animal a punto de gruñirle.

— No lo perdiste, Rin. Lo abandonaste —recalcó en un peligroso siseo, y extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba—. Me pertenece ahora.

— ¿Qué? —espetó con el ceño fruncido. Parpadeó descolocada, pero Sesshomaru se mantuvo impasible, y enarcó una arrogante ceja, expectante—. Pe-pero… ¡Es mío! —Apretó el reloj en un puño, viéndolo a través de las pestañas—. Lo compré con mis ahorros la Navidad pasada.

Sesshomaru se cernió sobre ella, acorralándola contra el borde de la barra.

— Devuélvemelo, Rin —demandó, en el mismo tono amenazante.

Rin sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza, llevándose el reloj al pecho. Sesshomaru puso sus poderosos brazos a cada lado de ella, como una prisión de puro músculos. Rin tragó en seco, sintiéndose diminuta en comparación. Estaba descalza, sin un sólo centímetro de tacón que la ayudara, y él le sacaba más de una cabeza.

— ¿Qué estás dispuesta a ofrecer a cambio? —le susurró al oído.

— ¡Pero es mío! —insistió en un suave y remilgado murmullo, consciente de que, aunque tenía el reloj fuertemente agarrado, a él le resultaría supremamente fácil arrebatárselo.

— ¿Qué ofreces a cambio, Rin Higurashi?

— ¿Qu-qué… qué quieres?

Sesshomaru trazó su pómulo con la punta de su perfecta nariz, y Rin se replegó más contra la barra. Respiraba tan pero tan rápido que sus pechos llenos se aplastaban contra su pecho duro una y otra vez. La nariz de Sesshomaru descendió hasta su barbilla, como si olfateara la línea de su mandíbula, mientras con la yema de los dedos repasaba el contorno de sus labios. Entonces, su pulgar ejerció una suave presión para entreabrirlos un poco, lo suficiente para humedecer la punta del dedo. Y Rin dejó escapar un quedo jadeo.

Él sonrió contra su mandíbula. Una sonrisa lobuna y condenadamente sexy. Y ella apenas logró contener el atrevido impulso de mordisquear su dedo. Sesshomaru levantó la cabeza para verla a los ojos. Y meneó la cabeza una única vez en una rotunda negativa.

— Ésa no es una pregunta muy inteligente, Rin —susurró, sin dejar de tocar su boquita de piñón con el pulgar húmedo. Torturándola.

— U-un… ¿Un beso? —atinó, algo aturdida—. ¿Quieres un beso?

Sesshomaru soltó una ronca risa baja, pero su sonrisa jamás llegó a sus ojos, absolutamente velados para ella. Y Rin se puso de los nervios. Esos malvados dedos no dejaban de tocar su boca, despertando un ardiente y húmedo cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre.

Sesshomaru meneó la cabeza de nuevo y su pulgar ejerció aún más presión en su labio inferior, abriendo su boca para él. Y Rin no opuso resistencia. Cerró los ojos, ofreciéndole mucho más que sus labios, más que un beso. Ofreciéndole su alma de niña buena. Y se estremeció con un suave suspiro al sentir el tibio roce de sus labios.

— Un beso —susurró Sesshomaru contra su boca. Y le rozó los labios con su pecaminosa lengua. Rin apretó las piernas y casi dejó caer el reloj al piso—. Quiero más que eso de ti, Scarlett.

Entonces, Rin abrió los ojos de par en par, saliendo del trance. Se apartó un poco para verlo.

— ¿Quieres… quieres _eso_? ¡¿Ahora?! —le soltó sin filtro. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que no sólo lo había pensado, sino que también lo había dicho en voz alta, enrojeció de vergüenza.

Sesshomaru se pegó más a ella, ganando el espacio perdido, y la obligó a verlo con el suave toque de sus dedos en su barbilla.

— Exijo una promesa, Rin —Rin frunció el ceño en una pregunta muda—. No habrá despedida hoy.

Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas. Hizo un bonito puchero y parpadeó varias veces para no llorar. Sesshomaru alcanzó una pequeña gotita que brillaba en la comisura de su ojo derecho. Entonces, Rin enredó los brazos en su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza. Tomándolo por sorpresa. Tanto que, por una fracción de segundo, Sesshomaru no supo cómo actuar. Pero después, deslizó las manos por su espalda, abrazándola con la misma intensidad.

Rin tembló entre sus brazos, y él la rodeó con más fuerza, enterrando la nariz en su cuello, inhalando su aroma a vainilla y jazmines. La sintió asentir, murmurando algo inentendible contra su cuello entre hipidos, con sus pechos deliciosamente apretados contra el suyo. Y tuvo que poner todo de su parte para no arrancarle la ropa y tomarla allí mismo, sobre la encimera.

Segundos después, Rin se tensó, apartándose de golpe.

— Lo siento —susurró apenada, esquivando su mirada. Se llevó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—. No sé qué me pasó.

— Mientes, Rin. —Ella lo miró a través de sus bonitas pestañas—. Sabes tan bien como yo lo que está pasando.

Rin fue incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

— Eso significa… —la voz se le quebró, y tuvo que tragar grueso el cúmulo de lágrimas— significa que… ¿quieres continuar con… con…?

Sesshomaru acarició su mejilla, logrando que volviera a mirarlo. Y asintió en una parca cabeceada.

— ¿Buscaremos la manera de hacer que funcione? —especificó, con la esperanza brillando en sus grandes ojos marrones encharcados.

— Haremos que funcione —le corrigió.

Entonces, Rin le sonrió. Tan ampliamente que su sola sonrisa pareció iluminarlo todo en aquel día frío y gris. Asintió varias veces con la cabeza, parpadeando lágrimas que se negaban a caer. No sería fácil, pero si él de verdad estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, ella también lo haría. Respiró hondo un par de veces y lo vio fijamente.

— Siendo así… ¿puedes prometerme algo a cambio? —Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja en respuesta—. Sé que, evidentemente, no será fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero… —inhaló y exhaló—. Pero quisiera que intentáramos ir más… más despacio.

— ¿Más despacio? —repitió, y ella asintió enérgicamente.

— Sí. Su-supongo que esto significa que nos veremos de nuevo, más seguido. Tendremos más citas, más oportunidades para conocernos…, charlar y…

— ¿Y? —insidió malvado. Empezaba a creer que ponerla nerviosa y escuchar su parloteo sería su nuevo pasatiempo favorito.

— Y… y responder a más de mis preguntas —tildó mordaz; acorralada, pero dando batalla—. Y pensé que podríamos conocernos más antes de… de, ya sabes… —gesticuló adorablemente con las manos. Pero él fingió total inocencia al respecto—. Antes de…

— ¿De repetir lo de la primera noche? —se apiadó finalmente de ella.

— ¡Sí! —exhaló aliviada de no tener que haberlo dicho.

— Lo que quieras, Rin.

Rin volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza. Aliviada de no perderlo. De la misma forma que Sesshomaru se aliviaba de que ella hubiera caído en su trampa. Había esperado dos jodidos meses para hacerle el amor, podía esperar un poco más. Siempre y cuando Rin Higurashi estuviera atrapada en sus fauces. Y no la dejaría escapar. No de nuevo.

* * *

 **Aclaración:** La parte donde Sesshomaru cuenta que empezaba a no sentir, la tomé de algunos testimonios de hombres que se dedican a la prostitución y/o al striptease. No quiere decir que estuviera volviéndose gay o algo por el estilo. Algunos hombres que llevaban años dedicándose a esto afirmaron haber perdido sensibilidad, que ya no sentían igual cuando los acariciaban o los besaban, incluso algunos decían haber perdido su libido y que, para poder cumplir con sus clientas y sus trabajos, llegarón al extremo de tomar fármacos para producir una erección. Como sabiamente dijo Gabriel García Márquez en "El Amor en los Tiempos del Colera": "Demasiado amor es tan malo para esto como la falta de amor".

* * *

Hola Chicas y Chicos,

¡Aquí tienen por fin el capítulo 10!

Me tomó algo más de tiempo del esperado ya que ando algo ocupada y, honestamente, no han sido unos meses muy fáciles. Pero sigo escribiendo cada que tengo un chance. Así que no desesperen.

Bien, no me extenderé mucho con los comentarios, así que sólo diré que en este capítulo vimos un poco más del pasado de Sesshomaru, pero aún da la impresión de que oculta muchas cosas. Y mientras ellos se conocen, se acerca Navidad. Y Rin tiene una invitación en vilo para el fin de semana en la mansión Taisho.

Gracias una vez más a mis chicas del grupo **Elixir Plateado** en Face. Gracias por su apoyo y sus valiosas opiniones. ¡Son las mejores! Agradezco también a quienes leyeron el capí anterior y agregaron la historia a sus alertas, favoritos, listas de lectura y demás.

Agradezco a quienes dejaron un suculento comentario. ¡Soy adicta a sus teorías de conspiración! Gracias a **Mena123** (X2. Ya te lo había dicho pero, ¡Gracias por tus palabras de ánimo, amiga! Yo también espero que ese amor florezca :P), **floresamaabc** (Espero haber resuelto muchas de tus dudas…), **DreamFicGirl** , **Rini4mril** , **Sakura521** , **Carmenjp** , **SusyChantilly** , **LadyLoveU7** (¡Mil gracias por leer desde NP! Espero no sufras tanto con Fatum jijiji), **jdo96** , **xts'unu'um** (Creo que el telón les caerá encima a los dos :S… Por cierto, ¿te gusta cómo va el plan perverso de Sesshomaru?), **Kagura** , **annprix1** , **Nahomy** **HueMtal** (X2), **Guest** , **Jaz** (x2), **Ildik0** (OMG! It's my first review in English! Actually, I screamed a lot in my head hahaha. And you're Hungarian! Amazing! I hope that you enjoy this fic. I'm a curiouse person so, do you speak Spanish? Or do you use a translator? XOXO.), **Tobitaka97** , **Lou** (Gracias! Y por supuesto que seguiré el fic), **Cath** **Meow** (Tienes razón… quizás exista otro par con problemas similares a estos. Qué difícil! Espero haber contestado algunas de esas preguntas que no te dejan dormir), **Kunoichi2518** , **Mia** **Liebheart** (Ojalá este vistazo a la mente de Sesshomaru aclara algunas dudas), **Brend87** , **GinaLiz** , **rosedrama** , **Christina** (Escuché la canción y debo decirte que ¡me encantooooó!).

¡Mil y mil gracias a todos! Espero nos leamos pronto, y disculpen algún dedazo que se me escapó.

Un abrazo de oso panda gigante.

 **Sammy Blue**


	11. Chapter 11: Merry Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, yo simplemente los tomé prestados por un tiempo indefinido para escribir esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Fatum**

 _Por: Samantha Blue1405_

 **Capítulo 11: Merry Christmas Eve**

"… _y como no hay glándulas que segregan cordura_

 _a nadie le queda un santiamén de delirio…_

… _a todos nos desvela algún pasado_

 _nos enciende un presente_

 _nos conmina un futuro…_ ".

Croquis para algún día – Mario Benedetti.

— No puedes abandonarme.

Rin miró con aprehensión el salón abarrotado de personas. Bebió un gran, gran sorbo de burbujeante champaña, y luego volvió sus bonitos ojos marrones suplicantes a ella.

— No puedo creer que me dejes aquí sola por irte con tu novio, Kagome.

Kagome se encogió de hombros con una de sus sonrisillas de disculpa. Rin soltó un bufido, dando otro sorbo a su copa. Había tanta gente y tantos olores, que las dos habían preferido rezagarse unos minutos en un rinconcito estratégicamente ubicado entre la mesa de las bebidas y las galletas, y la ventana entreabierta. Sin embargo, el aire frío de la noche que se colaba por la rendija no era suficiente para disipar el calor de las personas y de la vieja chimenea en el otro extremo del salón. Rin dio un último mordisco a la galletita de jengibre y se relamió los rastros del glaseado dulce de los labios.

Desde muy temprano en la mañana los familiares habían empezado a arribar a la casa de los Higurashi. Algunos aún continuaban llegando y otros no tardarían en llegar. Unos traían comida, pan dulce, galletas y bebida, y otros en cambio habían ayudado desde la mañana en la cocina a Bankotsu, a su madre y a la madre de Kagome con la cena y los postres. Por otro lado Rin, Kagome y muchos de los más jóvenes habían preferido encargarse de la decoración del salón, de preparar la gran mesa y de seleccionar la música desde muy temprano. Y todo había salido perfecto. Al parecer sería una velada familiar tan agradable como siempre. La cena y los pasabocas eran la perfecta mezcla de comida americana y japonesa para complacer tanto a los paladares más tradicionales, como a los más cosmopolitas. Y desde la repisa de la chimenea, la abuela Kikyo y el padre de Kagome los veían sonrientes en su bonito marco plateado, junto a una fotografía a blanco y negro de los tatarabuelos Paterson. Una única vela dorada rodeada por piñas de pino derramaba su luz titilante sobre sus rostros felices. Justo como en cada Nochebuena.

Rin esbozó una sonrisa melancólica. Cada año, cada celebración de Nochebuena era en honor a ellos. Para honrar sus memorias. Para no olvidarlos ni olvidar a la familia que ayudaron a construir.

Sin embargo, Rin no pudo evitar soltar un largo y profundo suspiro de impotencia pues, el presentimiento de una velada agradable se había ido al traste hacía dos horas. Justo cuando su tía y su prima de Yamaguchi habían descendido de un auto de lujo frente a la casa y entrado al salón cargadas con una montaña de regalos para todo el mundo, y escoltadas por un caballero guapísimo, alto y muy elegante. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la gran novedad del año: el flamante esposo de la prima Kikyo, un tal señor Hitomi, un prestigioso abogado de un antiguo bufete en Tokio.

Pero su mortificación no se debía a eso. ¡Oh, no! Su verdadero tormento era que desde entonces su tía, la señora Akiyama, no había hecho otra cosa más que pavonearse por toda la casa presumiendo de su maravilloso yerno rico y, de paso y para desgracia de Rin, ofreciéndose magnánimamente a pedirle al señor Hitomi que por favor le presentara alguno de sus amigos ricos a su pobre sobrina abandonada _ad portas_ del altar.

¡Rin quería morirse!

Sabía que su tía no lo hacía con mala intención, todo lo contrario. Se había propuesto a no permitir que su amada sobrina muriera solterona. Deseaba un marido tan bueno, y rico por supuesto, como el de su hija para ella. Lo cual, paradójicamente, se había convertido en una tortura navideña para Rin.

Y para colmo, como si su desgracia no fuera ya suficiente, Kagome debía marcharse temprano, dejándola sola a manos de la señora Akiyama. Miserablemente sola y con una botella de champaña francesa cortesía del tal señor Hitomi. Rin suspiró pesadamente, de nuevo.

— Puedes acompañarme —sugirió Kagome, apiadándose del escarnio público que le aguardaba el resto de la velada. Sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabecita, podía leerla como si Rin fuese un libro abierto—. Sé que al señor Taisho no le molest…

Rin la miró con plausible exasperación y Kagome se calló de golpe.

Los señores Taisho habían organizado una cena de Navidad en honor a su nuera en la mansión. O al menos eso creía Kagome, porque la verdad era otra. La verdad era que InuYasha había hablado días atrás con Souta y la madre de Kagome para pedir su mano. InuYasha planeaba llevar a Kagome a algún lugar súper romántico esta misma noche y pedirle que se casara con él a comienzos de primavera. Y la próxima semana se celebraría el compromiso en una íntima velada en una de las villas vacacionales de los Taisho a un par de horas de Tokio.

Por supuesto, Kagome no tenía idea de nada de nada.

— Sabes tan bien cómo yo que si desaparezco, mis padres y mis hermanos me matarán —replicó Rin rodando los ojos. Nadie faltaba nunca a la cena.

— Todavía no sé cómo me permitieron ir —caviló Kagome viendo la hora en su teléfono. El chofer que supuestamente la llevaría a la mansión estaba en camino.

Rin casi rio. La pobrecilla aún creía que la familia le había dado permiso de ausentarse de la celebración navideña de los Higurashi por mera suerte. ¡Ingenua!, pensó Rin contemplándola al tiempo que trataba de camuflar la emoción. ¡Quería abrazarla y desearle toda la buena suerte del mundo! ¡Kagome, su prima, su hermana iba a casarse! Y obviamente Rin sería la dama de honor principal. Pero en lugar de decir o hacer nada, bebió otro sorbo de champaña y se controló, de la misma manera que lo estaban haciendo todos en el salón.

A estas alturas la familia entera ya sabía de la sorpresa. Incluso ya sabían la verdadera identidad del misterioso novio de Kagome: el heredero del Grupo Taisho, el hijo de la leyenda viviente de la nación. Y la exaltación burbujeaba tímidamente en el ambiente, esperando a que Kagome se marchara para hacer explosión en una jocosa algarabía nunca antes vista.

Pero para mala suerte de Rin, la buena nueva había enzarzado aún más a la tía Kaori en su misión de cazarle un esposo rico. ¡A como diera lugar, Rin debía ser la próxima en casarse!

De pronto, Rin avistó a su peor pesadilla, ataviada en un elaborado vestido azul de diseñador en encaje y tul, buscándola entre la multitud de cabezas negras del salón.

— ¡Ay no! —chilló por lo bajo, tratando de mantener la sonrisa—. No, no, no.

Y Rin dio un respingo cuando tía Kaori la halló. Kagome la avistó también en ese mismo instante: una silueta azul menuda y delgada junto al gran árbol de navidad atestado de cajas de regalo.

— ¡Aquí viene! —advirtió Kagome sin mover siquiera los labios, viendo como la señora Akiyama se acercaba a ellas con una resplandeciente sonrisa, saludando y esquivando personas y niños con los dos pequeños diamantes titilando en los lóbulos de sus orejas cada que se volvía para sonreír al uno y al otro.

Kagome y Rin se giraron hacia la mesa de bebidas al tiempo, dándole la espalda a la multitud y a su tía. Rin estaba pálida, y ya había empezado a hiperventilar.

— Creo que me encerraré en el invernadero de mamá el resto de la noche —murmuró vaciando la copa de golpe, como si fuera un _shot_ de tequila. Y sin más agarró otra copa de la mesa, ante la mirada atónita de Kagome—. Necesitaré muchas de éstas hoy —se excusó justo cuando escucharon el sonido de unos tacones al compás de unos pasitos presurosos muy familiares.

— ¡Lo siento! —articuló Kagome con congoja.

Escasos segundos después ambas se volvieron hacia su tía, recibiéndola con una sonrisa brillantemente falsa e idéntica.

— ¡Tía Kaori! —dijeron al unísono.

Su tía esbozó una gran sonrisa que hizo que las arruguitas alrededor de sus bonitos ojos negros se acentuaran. Kaori Akiyama podía sobrepasar los cincuenta pero no dejaba de ser una mujer atractiva.

— ¡Oh, aquí estás, cariño! —dijo a Rin al tiempo que daba un ligero apretón cariñoso a Kagome—. No deberías beber tanto. —Y sin más le arrebató la copa y se la bebió de golpe, ante los ojos abiertos de sus sobrinas. La señora Akiyama dejó la copa vacía sobre la mesa y agarró a Rin de la mano—. Ven conmigo. No te molesta que me la lleve, ¿verdad? —murmuró volviéndose a Kagome con complicidad.

Rin gimió por lo bajo, sin borrar su sonrisa cordial. Ya sabía lo que diría su tía a continuación. Y Kagome, presintiendo lo mismo, sacudió la cabeza y escurrió el bulto, alegando que el chofer de los Taisho acababa de llegar. Y sin más se despidió de las dos lanzando un beso al aire.

— El señor Hitomi está por allá, cielo. ¡Vamos!, es el momento perfecto para hablar con él de tu asuntito —enfatizó guiñándole un ojo. Y Rin se abstuvo de decir que tal asuntito no existía.

— Tía, de verdad creo que no es necesario. No necesito un novio —precisó.

En teoría ya tenía algo parecido a un novio. Y rico además, aunque eso a Rin le tenía sin cuidado. Por suerte era lo suficientemente independiente como para no depender de los millones de nadie. Y tampoco era ninguna solterona en busca de ser rescatada, pensó viendo como Kagome se alejaba rumbo a la salida, despidiéndose de todos. Rumbo a la libertad.

— ¡Tonterías! —chasqueó la señora Akiyama, arrastrándola entre la gente hasta el centro del salón, justo hacia donde Kikyo y el señor Hitomi platicaban entre susurros, muy cerca el uno del otro—. Si tuvieras uno, no andarías bebiendo champaña sola en los rincones, como una solterona amargada.

— Estaba con Kagome —protestó débilmente entre dientes, cómo una niña pequeña obligada a comer vegetales.

Por supuesto, su tía no la escuchó y continuó arrastrándola ante la mirada socarrona de Bankotsu y Suikotsu. Y ninguno de los dos hizo absolutamente nada para salvarla. ¡Los muy malditos!

— Eres muy guapa, de seguro conquistarás a alguno de los amigos de mi yerno —le tranquilizó Kaori, dándole un par de palmaditas amorosas en el dorso de la mano—. ¡Ya lo verás!... El próximo año celebraremos tu boda invernal a lo grande —dejó de soñar y se volvió a verla para vaticinar—: ¡Y me lo agradecerás!

Rin se lamentó en silencio, sin borrar la estúpida sonrisa cordial del rostro.

Escasos segundos después, estaban de pie frente a Kikyo y su esposo. Rin tragó en seco con dificultad.

A Rin y Kagome su prima de Yamaguchi siempre les había parecido un tanto estirada. No era mala persona, ni jamás las había tratado mal ni les había hecho desplante alguno, sólo era… diferente. Muy diferente a ellas. En todo sentido. Kikyo escasamente le llevaba a Rin dos años, y a Kagome uno, pero mientras ellas jugaban a imitar ídolos del pop en la sala, Kikyo había preferido pasar el rato con otras chicas. Chicas mayores que sus dos primas pequeñas. A diferencia de ellas, Kikyo había sido una niña espigada y de huesos largos, por lo que nunca tuvo problemas para pasar por una chica de más edad.

Pero más que las diferencias físicas, lo que verdaderamente había alejado paulatinamente a Rin y a Kagome de ella era su frío temperamento. Kikyo era excesivamente racional y pragmática, y miraba todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor con plausible indiferencia; incluso la enfermedad y la muerte del padre de Kagome, su propio tío.

Kikyo era tan pero tan impasible, que en un principio Rin no había podido entender cómo llegó a hacerse pediatra. Pero luego de verla en un turno en el hospital de Yamaguchi por fin lo comprendió. Su prima podía pecar de inexpresiva, pero curiosamente tenía un no-sé-qué que alentaba a los chiquitines más quisquillosos a acercarse, a confiar en ella. Y era increíblemente acertada en sus diagnósticos, lo que la había convertido en una de las pediatras más reconocidas de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la distancia, las diferencias y todo lo demás, las tres se querían. Y existía una extraña y ocasional complicidad entre ellas, que surgía en los momentos más inesperados.

" _Pero no deja de ser una estirada_ ", tildó una vocecita remilgada en la cabeza de Rin, mientras era objeto de un exhaustivo repaso de esos astutos y fríos ojos negros, que la veían no sin una pizca de superioridad. Y Rin agradeció entonces haberse comprado aquel bonito vestido de terciopelo verde mar para la ocasión. El color acentuaba el marrón chocolate de sus grandes y expresivos ojos, y el escote cruzado al frente en conjunto con el corte en A de la falda realzaban su menuda silueta. Sin mencionar el primoroso detalle, como de gotitas de cristal en tonos de azul y bronce viejo bordadas en los hombros a modo de tiras. Ese vestido le había costado más dinero de lo que habría esperado gastar en un vestido para la cena familiar, pero justo ahora sentía que había valido cada maldito yen.

— Rin —le saludó Kikyo finalmente, habiendo finalizado su escrutinio.

Su porte la hacía parecer kilométrica en comparación. Rin, Kagome y los demás primos solían bromear con que debía llevar un palo de escoba atado a la espalda todo el tiempo. Era antinatural, pues ni una sola vez la habían visto encorvada.

— Hola Kikyo —respondió Rin con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, ante las miradas de varios pares de ojos alrededor.

— Señor Hitomi —intervino su tía con una sonrisilla edulcorada, que a Rin le recordó a una gatita frente a un delicioso y gigantesco tazón de natas. O más bien, frente a una jugosísima cuenta bancaria—, permítame presentarle a Rin, mi sobrina favorita.

— Mucho gusto. Rin Higurashi.

— Naraku Hitomi —dijo con una voz profunda y baja al tiempo que estrechaba su mano al estilo occidental. Para estar acorde a la ocasión.

El señor Hitomi esbozó una sonrisa amable. Y por alguna razón que Rin no comprendió, su sentido de supervivencia se puso alerta de golpe. Y tragó grueso. La sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos oscuros, advirtió. No, se corrigió. Sus ojos no eran oscuros, eran de un marrón tan, tan intenso e inusual que parecían casi rojos bajo la suave iluminación del salón y las parpadeantes lucecitas de colores.

Rin y Kagome lo había estado observando en silencio por un buen rato, y ambas habían coincidido en que Kikyo y él no se veían exactamente como una pareja de recién casados. Al menos no como se habían visto Bankotsu y Mika años atrás. ¡Rayos, ni siquiera a como se veían ahora!, dándose arrumacos detrás del árbol de navidad cuando creían que nadie los veía. Pero sin lugar a duda habían atribuido esto al carácter de la reina del hielo.

Sin embargo, ahora Rin tenía la sospecha de que las razones iban mucho más allá de esto. Pero no podía adivinar cuáles eran.

Rin le devolvió una sonrisa cortés. Y ahora que lo veía de cerca, reparó en que aunque Naraku Hitomi iba impecablemente vestido con un traje azul grisáceo a la medida, no parecía del todo cómodo en él. A diferencia de Sesshomaru, e incluso de la misma Kikyo, que portaban ropa de diseñador como si sencillamente hubiesen nacido para ello.

— Un placer conocerla, señorita Higurashi. Me han hablado mucho de usted.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Rin lanzó una fugaz mirada a Kikyo antes de volver a esos ojos rojos.

Naraku asintió con una cabeceada.

— Creo que su tía y mi querida esposa la aprecian mucho.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Afirmó su tía sin perder tiempo, hinchando el pecho con orgullo maternal—. Señor Hitomi, nuestra Rin es una chica encantadora y adorable. Casi tan maravillosa como Kikyo.

— Casi… —repitió Rin apenas moviendo los labios, tan pero tan bajito que nadie pudo escucharla.

Naraku enarcó sus cejas oscuras con vago interés, lanzando un fugaz y hermético vistazo a Kikyo por el rabillo del ojo. Rin se puso lívida, presintiendo lo peor. ¡Lo peor!

— Pero aquí entre nosotros, señor Hitomi —cuchicheó bajito su tía, inclinándose hacia él con complicidad. Rin palideció todavía más—, mi querida sobrina tiene pésima suerte con los hombres. Acaba de romper su compromiso. ¡Imagínese usted! —Y se llevó la mano al pecho con sincera preocupación.

Rin se quería morir. Cerró los ojos, mortificada, y se imaginó en un lugar totalmente diferente. En un precioso y apacible bosque de bambús, paseando de la mano de Sesshomaru bajo una suave nevada.

— Lamento escuchar eso, señorita Higurashi.

Rin abrió los ojos y apenas fue capaz de componer una sonrisa, agitando la mano para restarle importancia. No pudo decir ni mu.

— Me preguntaba, señor Hitomi —prosiguió rápidamente Kaori con la tortura—, si no es mucha molestia, por supuesto…

— En absoluto, señora Akiyama —le aseguró él con esa sonrisa amable. Amable y no por ello menos lobuna.

Los ojos de Kaori Akiyama brillaron de genuina emoción, y entrelazó su brazo delgado con el de Rin.

— ¿Podría usted, que conoce a tantas personas de bien, presentarle algún buen hombre a nuestra Rin?

Rin sintió un profundo vacío en la boca del estómago. Y parpadeó para disipar las lágrimas de vergüenza. Y las ganas de vomitar. Kikyo apretó los dientes, mirándola con algo similar a empatía, pero no dijo ni media palabra. No movió una uña para detener a su madre.

— Casualmente, se me acaban de ocurrir un par de amigos, señora Akiyama —comentó el señor Hitomi, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos. ¿O habría sido tal vez el reflejo de alguna lucecita roja en sus pupilas?

— ¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó su tía juntando las manos al frente con deleite. Naraku asintió sin borrar esa fría sonrisa, que Rin empezaba a encontrar arrogante y cínica—. Y… ¿de casualidad son… son…?

" _No lo digas. No lo digas. No lo digas, tía. ¡Por favor!_ ", imploró Rin, escuchando el sonido de la caja registradora en la cabeza de la señora Akiyama.

Naraku enarcó una ceja, expectante. Vagamente entretenido, disfrutando del momento, mientras los ojos de su tía mutaban a un par de signos monetarios de dólar.

Kikyo se tensó.

— ¡Mamá! —le reprendió, apenas levantando su fina vocecita por encima del alboroto y de Michael Jackson cantando _Bad_.

La señora Akiyama cerró la boca de golpe. Y, a pesar da la evidente exasperación de Kikyo, su esposo no borraba esa falsa sonrisa amable. Ante aquel silencio repentino, Naraku Hitomi metió un par de dedos bajo el puño de la camisa para holgarla, cómo si le apretara. Pero eso era imposible. El traje le quedaba perfecto. Y justo entonces, Rin captó lo que parecía ser la delicada terminación curva de un tatuaje en tinta azul, justo en la cara interna de la muñeca. Entonces, el señor Hitomi haló más la manga de la camisa, ocultándolo rápidamente de ella.

Rin entornó los ojos, suspicaz. Había algo… algo salvaje e impredecible en ese sujeto. Algo que Naraku Hitomi parecía empeñarse en ocultar, camuflándolo bajo toda esa capa de cordial refinamiento. Seguramente por eso parecía no sentirse del todo cómodo en el traje. Daba la impresión de que preferiría rasgarse las ropas e ir a moler a golpes a algún testigo clave de uno de sus casos, hasta hacerlo confesar. Al mejor estilo de una siniestra versión de Tom Hagen **[1]**. Rin se estremeció y desterró las turbias imágenes de su cabeza.

— Son unos… viejos amigos —aclaró él volviéndose a Rin, viéndola con esos ojos gélidos sin dejar de sonreír. Y por alguna razón, eso de "viejos amigos" le sonó a una partida de viejos verdes, decrépitos en busca de esposas trofeo veinte años menores que ellos. Rin sintió nauseas de nuevo—. Le aseguro, señorita Higurashi, que estarán _más que encantados_ —enfatizó— de conocerla.

Rin se esforzó por mostrar su mejor sonrisa cordial, apelando a su cara de póker de las juntas. Y justo entonces, como obra divina, sonó el timbre de la casa.

— ¡Seguro es Kagome! —exclamó aliviada, dando un paso atrás y apartándose el cabello de los ojos—. Debió olvidar algo. Le agradezco mucho, señor Hitomi —dio otro paso atrás e inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida—. Con permiso.

Y sin más, se perdió en volandas entre la algarabía de Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu y otros primos, escondiéndose entre ellos. Le arrebató la cerveza a su hermano mayor y le dio un sorbo antes de devolverla. Bankotsu la miró en busca de respuestas, como si tuviera una cabeza extra, y Rin sólo negó con la cabeza, tranquilizándolo. Acababa de sobrevivir a su apocalipsis personal.

— Te está buscando de nuevo, Koala —canturreó Suikotsu con una media sonrisa malvada, intercambiando una mirada socarrona con Souta y Shippo.

Rin se tensó y ojeó en la dirección que le indicaba su hermano con la botella de cerveza.

— ¡Oh, no! —gimió, contemplando seriamente correr y encerrarse en el invernadero. Pero para ello debía atravesar primero buena parte del salón hasta alcanzar la puerta trasera. Es decir: pasar de nuevo por donde estaban Kikyo, Naraku y tía Kaori.

El timbre sonó de nuevo y Bankotsu no perdió tiempo en darle un ligero empujón hacia la puerta.

— ¡Corre! —le susurró, impidiendo que Souta fuera a abrir la puerta.

No importaba quien carajos fuera, si era Kagome o algún otro pariente, pero era la mejor oportunidad que tenía para escapar de otro vergonzoso momento.

— Te cubrimos —le tranquilizó Souta captando al vuelo, e interponiendo la espalda entre la línea de visión de la tía Kaori y Rin. Souta le guiñó un ojo.

Jakotsu y el resto de los chicos no tardaron en hacer lo mismo que él. Rin les sonrió ampliamente, sinceramente agradecida, y sin más, se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Saldría de la casa, daría vuelta a la calle y entraría por la puerta trasera. Y quien sea que fuera tendría que acompañarla. Ya después vería si se encerraba en el invernadero o en su antigua habitación hasta la hora de la cena.

Recordó que su abrigo estaba arriba, pero no le importó. Sacó el gigantesco abrigo de su hermano del armario a un costado y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

— ¡Acabas de salvar una vida! Sácame de a…

Se calló de golpe y abrió los ojos de par en par, con la mano helada pegada al pomo de la puerta y el abrigo doblado sobre el otro brazo. Parpadeó varias veces, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía, con los labios ligeramente abiertos. El corazón le latía tan rápido, que parecía querer romperle las costillas.

— ¿Sesshomaru?

No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible? Sesshomaru estaba ahí, de pie en el pórtico de su casa, bajo las titilantes lucecitas doradas que decoraban la entrada. Como un ángel bajado del cielo, milagrosamente al rescate. Llevaba un gabán negro y guantes de cuero, y cargaba lo que parecía ser una caja de madera con la inscripción "KRUG" grabada en la tapa.

— ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Sesshomaru se encogió inexpresivamente de hombros.

— Quería darte una sorpresa. Y dos: no hay muchos Bankotsu Higurashi en Tokio que tengan un restaurante —dijo cómo si fuese lo más obvio, moviendo la cabeza en dirección al restaurante de Bankotsu, en la misma calle.

Rin sólo parpadeó, sorprendida de que él recordara cada minúsculo detalle de todas las cosas que parloteaba.

— ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?

— ¿Cómo? —susurró ladeando adorablemente la cabeza, con su bonita boquita carmesí aún entreabierta. Un par de mechones de cabello negro y ondulado le caían sobre los hombros, dándole el aspecto de una exótica y etérea ninfa. O una diosa. Y Sesshomaru apenas logró contenerse para no raptarla allí mismo en el Ferrari negro de alquiler, cual Hades.

— Dijiste que querías salir de aquí.

— ¡Oh!... Yo… Ehm… No… No hablaba en serio.

Sesshomaru enarcó una arrogante ceja plateada. Rin tragó en seco, con su corazoncito aun latiendo a toda velocidad. Muda.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —insidió ante su mutismo.

Rin parpadeó rápido, recordando de golpe que él seguía a la intemperie con aquel frío de cojones.

— ¡Lo siento! Pasa, por favor. Pasa.

Rin se hizo a un lado para que entrara, y abrió la puerta del pequeño armario para abrigos.

— Puedes dejar el tuyo aquí —le indicó con una sonrisa apenada dejando el abrigo de su hermano en cualquier lugar, mientras lanzaba una mirada fugaz al salón. Era cuestión de tiempo para que todos notarán que no era ningún pariente quien había entrado, sino un desconocido más guapo que una celebridad.

— ¿Incomodo? —preguntó él, entornado los ojos.

Rin dio un respingo y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

— No, no, no. En absoluto. Es sólo que… que la casa está algo loca hoy. —Y se abstuvo de decir que en cualquier momento la cosa podría salirse de control. Sus primos y sus hermanos podrían pasarse de tragos y armar la juerga del siglo en medio del salón, con ring de boxeo incluido. Rin tragó en seco, implorando a Dios que hoy no fuera el caso.

— Entiendo —siseó Sesshomaru mirándola aún con ojos entornados. Sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos marrones, le entregó la caja para quitarse los guantes y el abrigo.

— En todo caso, eres mi invitado —le tranquilizó Rin rápidamente, aferrando nerviosa la caja contra el pecho, un tanto aturdida por el dorado infinito de esos ojos que no se apartaban de los suyos ni un instante. Como si fuese lo más bonito que hubiese visto en toda la noche. O quizás en toda su vida.

De ninguna manera iba a echarlo puerta afuera, especialmente porque no era el único que se unió a la fiesta sin invitación. Sin mencionar que además acababa de salvarla de una velada miserable junto a la tía Akiyama y el señor Hitomi, o en su defecto junto a la orquídea de competición de mamá en el invernadero.

Rin apenas logró contenerse para echarle los brazos al cuello y plantarle un beso en agradecimiento. En lugar de eso, apretó más la pesada caja contra ella.

— ¿A qué hora llegaste?

Sesshomaru terminó de sacarse el abrigo y consultó su reloj.

— Hace poco más de media hora.

— ¡¿Acabas de bajar del avión?! —chilló, abriendo mucho los ojos. Sesshomaru asintió y Rin lo miró suspicaz—. Y supongo que trabajaste todo el día, ¿no? —le reprochó.

Sesshomaru sólo acabó de guardar sus cosas y cerró la puerta del armario, ignorándola olímpicamente. Y Rin no necesitó más respuestas, así que le extendió la caja.

— Es para ti —dijo él. Rin frunció el ceño en una pregunta muda, arrugando adorablemente su perfecta boquita de piñón. Y Sesshomaru le apartó una hebra de cabello de los ojos—. No quise aparecer con las manos vacías.

Rin se sonrojó, esbozando una bonita sonrisa. Un gesto que Sesshomaru había empezado a sospechar era sólo para él.

— No tenías porqué, Sesshomaru… Gracias —susurró bajito, y se puso de puntitas en sus zapatitos de princesa para darle un beso en la mejilla, rozando traviesamente la comisura de sus labios.

Sesshomaru tuvo la sospecha de que ese espontáneo gesto no era sólo por el obsequio. Y agradeció en silencio las malditas razones que hubiese tenido para hacerlo. Sus labios sabían a dulce pecado, y Sesshomaru se las arregló para lamer un travieso cristal de azúcar que había quedado en su perfecto arco de cupido. Rin se estremeció de deseo entre sus brazos, y él la apretó más contra su cuerpo duro.

— ¿Qué es? —susurró Rin casi contra su boca, y se apartó para verlo a los ojos. Sesshomaru le permitió alejarse sólo lo necesario, embebido en su aroma a jazmines. Controlando la acuciante necesidad de pasar la yema de los dedos por cada porción expuesta de piel nacarada.

De nuevo, lo tentó la idea de raptarla y llevarla tan lejos de allí como le fuera posible. A un lugar del que ella no pudiera huir, y luego arrancarle ese bonito vestido con los dientes. Y hacerla suplicar entre gemidos por más.

Como Sesshomaru no respondió, Rin se apresuró a deslizar un poco la tapa de madera para echar un vistazo. Levantó los grandes ojos marrones hacia él y volvió a mirar el interior de la caja, a las tres botellas que reposaban dentro.

— ¿Licor? —susurró sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— Champaña —le corrigió, mientras Rin volvía a poner la tapa.

— No tenías porqué. De verdad —dijo cuando él le ayudó con la caja.

Rin entrelazó el brazo con el suyo, y entonces dudó, deteniéndose tras haber dado un único y pequeño paso. Se suponía que tenían que dejar las botellas en la mesa de las bebidas, lo que significaba atravesar el salón entero del brazo de Sesshomaru ante las miradas sorprendidas de toda la familia. Entrar en el salón de la mano de un hombre como salido de una película, cuando todos la creían una mujer despechada y sola...

— ¿Rin?

Rin se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos y esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y lo guío de una buena vez dentro del salón, siendo consciente de la treintena de cabezas negras que se giraban hacia ellos conforme avanzaban a la mesa de las bebidas.

Al parecer, el señor Hitomi e InuYasha Taisho dejarían de ser la novedad de la noche. Sin lugar a duda esta sería una Nochebuena que la familia entera no olvidaría en años. Siglos, quizás.

Suikotsu y Bankotsu los vieron entrar y luego se miraron perplejos. Al igual que todos los demás. Sin embargo, había una persona entre la multitud mucho más sorprendida que el resto.

Sesshomaru permitió que Rin lo condujera hasta un pequeño grupo de adultos. Sus padres, seguramente. Justo como la niña buena que era, le presentaría primero a sus padres, una pareja ya entrada en años. Rin hizo las presentaciones de rigor, mientras el señor Makoto Higurashi examinaba a Sesshomaru con lupa.

— Un gusto —dijo Sesshomaru tras estrechar la mano de los señores Higurashi.

— ¿Nos conocemos? —inquirió el señor Higurashi.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo impávido y sacudió la cabeza, tratando en vano de recordar. Tal vez lo había conocido en algún sórdido lugar en medio de una borrachera, pero lo descartó al vuelo. No conocía a ese sujeto. Además, los hombres de familia decentes como él no suelen frecuentar la clase de sitios que merodeaba Sesshomaru en sus años de juventud. Y definitivamente no lo conocía de la clínica o de la universidad.

— No lo creo, papá —intervino Rin—. Sesshomaru vive en Kioto.

— ¿Sesshomaru? —tildó su madre, enarcando ligeramente la ceja ante el trato tan informal entre los dos. Ellos lo acaban de conocer, pero Rin y este desconocido parecían muy cómodos juntos, parecían compartir una primitiva y rara complicidad. ¡Y vaya que era guapo!—. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que traerías un invitado, hija?

Rin soltó una risita nerviosa.

— No era seguro que viniera —mintió, llevándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja—. ¿Verdad, Sesshomaru?

Él asintió, apenas conteniendo una sonrisa retorcida. Rin mintiendo a sus padres por él. Y se preguntó, ¿Qué más podría lograr que este lindo ángel hiciera por él?

— Tenía algunos asuntos que atender en Kioto —prosiguió Rin—. Por suerte logró llegar a tiempo para la cena.

— ¡Bienvenido, Sesshomaru! —dijo encantada la mamá de Rin—. Más vale llegar a tiempo que ser invitado —y le guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Mamá! —susurró Rin bajito, y su madre soltó una sonrisilla de quinceañera enamorada.

Rin meneó la cabeza, roja de vergüenza ajena.

Sesshomaru agradeció con una parca cabeceada y Rin lo sacó de allí sin perder tiempo, rumbo a la mesa de bebidas. Mientras avanzaban por el salón, Sesshomaru aprovechó para echar un vistazo a los individuos que los miraban curiosos. Y un par de ojos marrón rojizo demasiado familiares llamaron su atención, pero los ignoró deliberadamente.

— ¿Quieres una galleta? —inquirió Rin mientras le extendía una copa de champaña fría.

— No.

Rin se encogió de hombros e igualmente tomó la galleta jengibre y le arrancó la cabeza de un delicado mordisco. Luego lo condujo hasta el grupo donde estaban sus hermanos, quienes estrecharon su mano rumiando monosílabos, viéndolo como si fuera una amenaza. Por suerte, antes de que la situación se tornara aún más tensa, la señora Higurashi llamó a cenar.

Como si hubieran hecho esto por siglos, todos se encaminaron al comedor. Sesshomaru los siguió hasta la robusta y vieja mesa dispuesta para unas treinta personas. Y aunque distaba mucho de las sofisticadas y opulentas cenas que ofrecía su madre para sus gloriosos invitados, la mesa de los Higurashi parecía contar calladamente el triunfo de haber unido a esta familia año tras año.

— Siéntate aquí —le susurró Rin, obligando a uno de sus primos a hacerse a un lado y tomar otro asiento. Rin se sentó entre él y el primo desplazado.

Cuando cada uno ocupó su lugar, Makoto Higurashi, en la cabeza de la mesa, elevó una sencilla oración agradeciendo la unidad de la familia, y la cena dio inició en medio de un inusual silencio. De tanto en tanto, las miradas de cada Higurashi viajaban hacia el par de nuevos invitados. Ninguno parecía aventurarse a decir algo, ni siquiera los hermanos de Rin se sentían en confianza para hacer alguno de sus tontos comentarios.

— Eres doctor, ¿no? —dijo el padre de Rin de pronto, rompiendo con aquel extraño silencio, viendo a Sesshomaru con los ojos entornados.

Naraku esbozó una sonrisa socarrona desde su lugar, empezando a disfrutar finalmente de la velada.

— Cirujano cardiotorácico —asintió Sesshomaru con una cabeceada, y desde algún lugar de la mesa se escuchó un silbido bajo de admiración.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

— Sesshomaru Császár.

— ¿Császár? —repitió el señor Higurashi con una pronunciación tan impecable como lo había hecho su hija la primera vez. Y entornó aún más los ojos, evaluando exhaustivamente a Sesshomaru, quien a pesar de su cara de póker, se había quedado mudo—. ¿Cómo Ilona Császár?

— ¿Quién? —espetó Rin al cabo de casi un minuto, ya que Sesshomaru, al igual que el resto de los comensales, seguía mirando fijamente a Makoto sin decir ni mu.

— Ilona Császár —repitió el señor Higurashi. Entonces, al ver que los demás seguían en blanco, se apresuró a explicar—: La actriz.

Rin sólo parpadeó, sintiéndose por primera vez del otro lado del espectro. Con que así se sentía mirar a alguien como un bicho raro. Eso había sido justo como si ella se parara sobre la mesa a hablar sobre el poliedro de Császár. Su padre le restó importancia al apabullante silencio con un encogimiento de hombros, y volvió a Sesshomaru.

— ¿Tienes algo que ver con ella? —El músculo que se agitó en la mejilla de Sesshomaru y su mirada hermética bastó como respuesta para el señor Higurashi y para Rin—. ¡Lo sabía! —proclamó con un fuerte aplauso y una gran sonrisa triunfal—. Sabía que había algo familiar en ti. ¿Eres su hijo?

Rin casi se atraganta con un trozo de pavo. ¡¿La madre de Sesshomaru era una actriz?! ¡Una actriz famosa, además! Y su padre, eufórico, continuó parloteando:

— Tienes edad para ser s…

— ¿Quién rayos es Ilona Császár? —le interrumpió Bankotsu desde su lado de la mesa, viendo a Suikotsu y luego a Rin en busca de respuestas. Y ambos hermanos se encogieron de hombros y sacudieron la cabeza en un gesto idéntico.

Por su parte, Naraku Hitomi soltó una risita por lo bajo y bebió un sorbo de vino, disfrutando enormemente de la función. Y se repantigó en su silla con la copa en la mano. Esto empezaba a poner muy, muy interesante.

De pronto, el señor Higurashi sonrió. Y no fue cualquier sonrisa: fue una sonrisilla de adolescente enamorado y cachondo.

" _¡Oh, no! No, no, no, no…_ ", pensó Rin, apretando los ojos con fuerza. " _¡Por favor, Dios, no lo permitas!_ "

— ¡La diosa del cine! —exhaló su padre en tono reverente, y Rin se hundió miserablemente en el asiento. Pero Makoto, ajeno a esto, prosiguió—: Ganó un Oscar por esa película… ¿Cómo se llamaba, cariño? —buscó apoyo en su esposa en el otro extremo de la larga mesa, y todos los comensales volcaron sus ojos a la aludida, como en un partido de tenis—. Ésa en la que resulta ser la asesina, pero nadie lo descubre. Ni siquiera ese detective que se enamora de ella. No es sino hasta la última escena, que el público descubre que había sido ella y no el tipo al que la policía mató creyendo que era el asesino.

Todos los Higurashi hicieron el mismo gesto de no tener ni una bendita idea de lo que estaba hablando Makoto Higurashi.

— "The Last Look" —dijo Sesshomaru de pronto, y más de treinta pares de ojos se clavaron en él sin perder tiempo.

— ¡Eso es! —vitoreó el señor Higurashi—: "The Last Look".

Rin se bebió la campaña de un sorbo.

— ¡Estupendo! —chistó alguien mayor desde alguna parte—. ¡Acabas de arruinarnos la película, Makoto! Gracias.

— ¡Pues jamás la había escuchado! —sentenció Bankotsu de todas formas, cruzándose de brazos y torciendo el gesto. Inexplicablemente molesto.

El señor Higurashi rodó los ojos, implorando paciencia.

— Ustedes, _millennials_ , son muy jóvenes para saber de Ilona Császár. —Makoto Higurashi se volvió entonces a Rin—. Pero tú sí deberías. Veíamos sus películas juntos cuando eras pequeña, ¿recuerdas? —Rin abrió mucho los ojos y sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza—. Decías que querías ser igual a ella cuando fueras grande.

Rin quiso hacerse bolita y desaparecer. Desaparecer en millones de partículas elementales, y ser engullida por un agujero negro. Y para colmo, justo a unas sillas a su derecha, escuchó la risita ahogada de Suikotsu.

— Seguramente no decía eso, papá —masculló Rin totalmente sonrojada, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada de la servilleta sobre sus piernas para no ver a Sesshomaru. Moriría de vergüenza si lo miraba. Ésa sería su _última mirada_ : ¡Muerte por vergüenza en Nochebuena!

— ¡Claro que sí! —terció su padre, más y más emocionado tras cada segundo. Al mismo tiempo, Bankotsu y Suikotsu ahogaron una carcajada con un ruido extraño, disfrutando sobremanera la humillación pública de su hermanita—. Hasta me enseñaste una figura de papel que hiciste en la escuela que se llamaba igual que ella. El poliedro ese que tienes sobre tu mesa de café. Dijiste que por eso era tu favorito. ¿No es así, cariño? —dijo viendo de nuevo a la madre de Rin.

El vino y el champan de todo el día probablemente le habían aflojado la lengua a su padre. No había otra explicación para su comportamiento. Normalmente era escaso de palabras. ¿O sería la emoción por compartir la mesa con el hijo de esa actriz?

— Sí, cariño —dijo la señora Higurashi con una sonrisa afable, terminando de hundir a su hija en la miseria con un rotundo asentimiento con la cabeza.

— Tenías, qué sé yo… ¿nueve o diez años, Rin?

Rin abrió mucho los ojos. Había olvidado eso. Por completo. Ni siquiera recordaba esas películas, pero sí el poliedro. Claro que habían pasado más de quince años desde entonces. ¿Cómo rayos iba a acordarse?

— Seguramente se dormía en las películas —apuntó el listillo de Bankotsu con una risita malvada.

Suikotsu y los demás se desternillaron. La fama de dormilona de Rin era ampliamente conocida en la familia. Rin le hizo una mueca furiosa a Bankotsu a través de la mesa, enseñándole los dientes. Y Sesshomaru pudo escuchar perfectamente un gruñido bajísimo y disimulado, como el siseo de una gatita.

Naraku Hitomi alcanzó su copa de vino una vez más y bebió, ocultando una sonrisa lobuna contra el cristal. No se había divertido tanto en muchos años, y mucho menos a costa del estirado de Sesshomaru Császár.

— ¡Bah! —chistó el señor Higurashi—. Son demasiado jóvenes para apreciar el buen cine. —Y pasando de los críos revoltosos e ignorantes, rápidamente buscó apoyo en alguien de su generación—. Tú si la recuerdas, ¿no, Takumi? —El aludido parpadeó—. Mi hermano y yo teníamos un poster suyo en la puerta de la habit…

— ¡Papá! —saltó Rin sonrojada hasta las orejas, al tiempo que Takumi alzaba las cejas e intercambiaba esa sonrisilla con su padre. ¡Una licenciosa sonrisilla adolescente y cachonda!

" _¡Mierda!... ¡Do-ble-mi-er-da!_ "

Rin había crecido con dos hermanos mayores, y sabía perfectamente la clase de cosas que hacían los chicos con los posters de mujeres bonitas en sus cuartos cuando nadie los veía. Y por supuesto que cada hombre en el comedor lo sabía también, incluso Hitomi y el mismo Sesshomaru, que permanecía con la espalda recta y la barbilla en alto. Por supuesto su estoica expresión no dejaba entrever nada, pero no debía ser muy agradable para él, ni para ningún hombre en el mundo, saber que el padre de la chica con la que sales se masturbaba cada noche con una foto de tu propia madre.

 _¡Jesús!_

Un silencio incómodo y prolongado cayó sobre la mesa. Ni siquiera se escuchaba el tintineo de los cubiertos contra los platos. Entonces, desesperada, Rin se volvió a Sesshomaru y lo miró a través de las pestañas, con sus ojitos brillantes y afligidos, mientras todo el mundo se aclaraba la garganta innecesariamente o engullían algún bocado de comida para tragar la vergüenza ajena.

— Lo siento —susurró bajito.

Y de repente, egoístamente, el miedo a perderlo se abrió paso como veneno por sus venas. El miedo a que Sesshomaru Császár se levantara de la mesa, saliera por esa puerta y no volviera a buscarla nunca. Nunca jamás en su vida. El miedo a que incluso la bloqueara en sus redes sociales y se cambiara de casa sólo para huir de ella y su familia de locos.

Sesshomaru volvió sus fríos e ilegibles ojos dorados a ella. La observó fijamente, prestando especial atención al puchero triste de su boquita de piñón, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Todo el tiempo mantuvo su porte regio y aristocrático.

— ¡Tienes razón! —atinó Takumi de golpe —. El doctor Császár se parece a Ilona Császár.

Justo en ese instante, Rin tuvo una prueba fehaciente de la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein ante sus abochornadas narices: mientras para ella habían sido horas de tortura interminable y silenciosa desde que calló a su padre, para el resto no debió haber pasado más de tres segundos.

— Irasue Császár es su verdadero nombre, ¿no? —inquirió Makoto, mucho más serio, viendo a Sesshomaru. Guardando la compostura como lo que era: un adulto y cabeza de una familia honorable, respetable y tradicional.

— Así es.

— ¡Guau! —silbó Suikotsu, estampando una manaza sobre la mesa con un ruido seco—. La realeza de Hollywood en nuestra mesa. ¡Quién lo diría!... ¡Esto merece un brindis, caballeros!

Y los murmullos se alzaron por toda la mesa como una explosión de juegos pirotécnicos justo en la cara de Rin. Era un hecho: ¡Sesshomaru era el hijo de una ganadora del Oscar!

— Tenemos a un abogado famoso y al hijo de una actriz famosa entre nosotros, sólo nos falta el guapísimo y famoso heredero de Kagome —proclamó el primo Jakotsu, alzando su copa. Tan achispado como el resto.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes.

— ¡Salud por eso! —aulló Bankotsu a su vez, alzando su copa.

— ¡Salud! —gritaron todos al unísono.

Naraku Hitomi alzó su copa hacia Sesshomaru en una burla descarada y cínica. Sesshomaru lo ignoró olímpicamente de nuevo.

— ¡Bien hecho, chicas! —alabó la madre de Rin ajena, al igual que todos, al peculiar intercambio.

Los hombres jóvenes de la familia aullaron como cachorros de lobo salvajes, haciendo que hasta la estiradísima de Kikyo se sonrojara. Rin, por su parte, parecía un betabel desde que la charla empezó, así que no había mucha diferencia.

— Sí, ¡bien hecho! Ya nos humillaron —reviró uno de los primos casados, e inmediatamente recibió una palmada en la cabeza cortesía de su esposa.

Toda la familia se rio de él, entre aullidos y chiflidos.

— ¿Qué tendremos que hacer ahora para salvar el honor de los varones de esta familia, maricones? —reclamó uno de los primos solteros a los casados.

— ¡Podrías empezar por casarte con Scarlett Johansson, gilipollas! —ladró Suikotsu beligerante, sintiéndose aludido.

Inevitablemente Rin se tensó al escuchar ese nombre. Y evitó mirar a Sesshomaru como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una humillación tras otra. Había mordido tanto el polvo durante las últimas dos horas y media, que ya ni hambre tenía.

— O al menos consiguiéndote una novia —tildó Bankotsu en defensa de su honor y el de los demás jóvenes casados.

Toda la mesa prorrumpió en carcajadas, y Suikotsu y Bankotsu chocaron los puños a través de la mesa con una sonrisa de matones idéntica.

— ¡Zopencos! —rumió el chico por lo bajo mientras los demás, incluso los adultos, continuaban sugiriendo posibles y absolutamente irreales parejas para él, Souta y Shippo, que eran los siguientes solteros en edad casadera de la familia. Todo en un intento por igualar el puntaje de las chicas Higurashi en algún tablero imaginario, que todos parecían tener muy claro.

Todos excepto Rin, que era la única capaz de hacer operaciones matemáticas sencillas en su mente a la velocidad de la luz.

— ¡Lamento todo esto! —susurró a Sesshomaru, inclinándose hacia él para hacerse oír por encima de la algarabía. Se armó de valor para levantar las pestañas y verlo—. Entonces… ¿Es cierto? —Sesshomaru asintió con una parca cabeceada—. ¡Vaya!

¡Con que el hijo de una actriz famosa! Una parte de sí se sentía un poco dolida al comprender que él no se lo había confiado y que, de no ser por una casualidad, jamás se habría enterado ese secreto. Pero no podía culparlo ni reclamarle nada. Ella misma había impuesto las reglas de su relación, o lo que sea que tuvieran. "Nada demasiado personal", le había dicho. Además, era muy lógico que no anduviera por ahí gritando a los cuatro vientos que era hijo de una actriz ganadora del Oscar. Las personas sensatas y orgullosas no hacen eso.

Pero no dejaba de inquietarle que, si su padre no hubiese recocido el parecido entre Sesshomaru y su madre, ¿por cuánto tiempo más la habría mantenido ignorante? Rin no era estúpida, Sesshomaru se había presentado en Tokio, en su casa para Navidad, sabiendo de antemano que toda la familia Higurashi estaría allí reunida. Rin se lo había dicho esta mañana cuando hablaron por teléfono. Y él hasta se había tomado la molestia de averiguar su dirección con la excusa de querer darle una sorpresa, pero era evidente que Sesshomaru Császár había planeado fríamente conocer a su familia. Conocer todo acerca de ella, mientras al mismo tiempo, le mantenía oculto su origen.

Tal vez estaba siendo un poco, demasiado, paranoica, pero sentía como si Sesshomaru siempre buscase saber más de ella, comparado con lo poco que ella sabía de él. Y eso le ponía los pelos de la nuca de punta. Un extraño sinsabor le llenaba la boca al imaginar qué tantos otros secretos le escondería. ¿Sería éste el último secreto del misterioso Sesshomaru Császár, o habría algo más bajo la superficie del agua que Rin ni tan siquiera alcanzaba a dimensionar, como un gigantesco y peligroso iceberg en medio del océano helado?

Rin descartó sus absurdas teorías de conspiración con un suspiró, pensando que, por otro lado, agradecía que Sesshomaru hubiese venido esta noche. Con la sorpresa del repentino compromiso de Kagome, y ahora que todos sabían que se casaría con el heredero del Grupo Taisho, Rin habría acabado por sentirse como una solterona fea y rancia durante toda la cena. Absoluta y tontamente miserable con la tía Kaori cazándole un marido rico. Pero todo ese horrible escenario se había esfumado en cuanto abrió la puerta y vio a Sesshomaru Császár.

Tener a Sesshomaru a su lado, gallardo y elegantísimo como siempre, le daba una inexplicable sensación de alivio que jamás había experimentado. Aunque no estuviesen comprometidos y mucho menos casados, su presencia siempre lograba trasmitirle seguridad, había sido así desde el primer instante en que estuvo completamente a solas con él. Como una indescriptible sensación de acompañamiento, de no estar sola en medio de un mar de caras. Algo que no había sentido ni cuando estaba comprometida con Itsuki. Era como si el simple hecho de estar junto a él hiciera que, de alguna forma, todo en el universo estuviese… bien. Que todo encajara en su sitio por obra de alguna magia ancestral y poderosa.

Y Rin no pudo evitar volverse a verlo y sonreír, embelesada. O tal vez estaba exagerando, deslumbrada por su mirada, su voz y su trato especial hacia ella. Tal vez estaba tan reverencialmente cegada por él, como el adolescente Makoto Higurashi lo había estado por la despampanante madre de Sesshomaru. Y aún después de más de treinta años, su padre seguía igual de deslumbrado. Quizá era algo en sus genes pensó. Algún gen mutante que hacía que los Higurashi se sintieran irremediablemente atraídos por los Császár.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1\. Tom Hagen (Thomas Feargal Hagen):** Abogado y consejero de Vito Corleone en El Padrino.

* * *

Hola chicos y chicas,

¡Feliz Navidad para todos! Un abrazo de oso gigante y muchas bendiciones para cada uno de sus hogares.

Hoy no quiero extenderme mucho con las notas, sólo espero que disfruten el regalo de navidad de esta humilde servidora. Disculpen algún dedazo por ahí.

Gracias a todos los que agregaron el fic a sus alertas y favoritos, y a quienes dejaron un hermoso comentario con locas teorías de conspiración. Gracias especialmente a **Tobitaka97** , **floresamaabc** , **xts'unu'um** , **Cochita D** , **LilSykesMixer** , **Rini4mril** , **A-Fortune-Cookie** , **sesshoxcris** y a todos los Guest por ahí. ¡Mil gracias a todos!

Un abrazo de oso gigante. Besos.

 **Sammy Blue**


End file.
